The Reluctant Burglar
by CatLady4
Summary: Elmyra wanted a nice, relaxing vacation. After a pleasant week in the Shire, she was supposed to go home. However, Thorin and Balin were worried that Bilbo Baggins might not make a very good burglar. They decided that Elmyra just might be the extra burglar they needed whether she wanted to be one or not.
1. Plans and Preparations

The Reluctant Burglar

Chicago, 2137

'Where should I go on vacation?' Elmyra asked Anne. 'I really need to get away from here and relax. Work has been terrible lately.' Elmyra was an air traffic controller for ChicagoMetroPlex and the latest crop of drones had seemed to triple the workload. 'Some place calm, peaceful, no stress. You know. Dull. I want dull.'

Anne thought for a minute. 'How about one of those book transition things? You should be able to find something peaceful there.'

'Book transition? Never heard of it'. Elmyra tried to keep up with the latest fads, but things changed so fast any more that she often found herself behind the times.

'They came up with it just a few years ago. Some crazy techie figured out a way to open a portal into a book and digitize the reader into the story. I don't know that much about it, but a few friends have tried it and loved it. You see the shops on the street all the time. How did you miss them? You love Tolkien and "Tolkien Fantasy Adventures, LLC" are all over the place.' Sometimes Elmyra's ability to ignore the world amazed Anne.

'You know me, head in the clouds. I think I have seen some of those shops now that you mention it. I just thought that they were some new gaming venue. I get enough excitement at work; I don't need to pay for it on my down time.' Elmyra loved ATC, but it was time for a rest. 'Can you choose lazy parts of books? Tolkien can be kind of intense sometimes. I don't need to be fighting and slashing goblins. I would hate that.'

'You have to talk to the shop folks but I'm sure you could find something quiet. How about Rivendell or the Shire? Nothing much ever happened in those parts.'

Elmyra pursed her lips in thought. 'Did you know it's the bicentennial of "The Hobbit"? Maybe I _could_ spend some time there. '

Anne was always amazed at the trivia Elmyra retained. 'No I did not know that. Sounds like you would fit right into that world. You certainly know enough about it!'

…

Before work the next day, Elmyra looked up the nearest location of "Tolkien Fantasy Adventures, LLC" on her palm implant guide. There was one just a few blocks over. When she walked in the door, she felt right at home. The walls were displaying scenes of Rivendell. Holographs of characters roamed the store. A large group of excited teens was clustered in one corner around a console apparently finalizing a trip.

Elmyra wandered the room and watched as the screens shifted their focus to the Shire. Hobbiton and Bag End flowed around her. _This _looked like just what she needed. It was green and sunny. Very few people were around. A few cows grazed in the distance and a path wound down a leafy lane.

'May I help you?' said a voice from behind her.

'I certainly hope so,' she said as she turned.

A man stood before her, smiling. 'I'm sorry for the delay. That was a high school group getting ready for a big graduation trip. They are all very excited. My name is Borys,' he said, extending his hand.

Elmyra shook his hand. 'Elmyra. I have no idea what you people do, but I have heard just enough to be interested. What's this all about?' she said, waving her hands at the walls now showing a vast battle scene. NOT what she wanted for sure.

Borys said, 'I take it you are a complete Newby to Book Transitions? Should I start at the beginning?'

'You don't have to break it down completely. I have a general idea. I choose a book, you wave a magic wand and I get to experience whatever part I want to?' She wasn't in the mood for a big technical discussion.

Borys laughed. 'That's it in a nutshell although I have no magic wand. It's really not much more complicated on the surface. Let me give you the basics. Feel free to stop me if I get lost in the details.' He proceeded to tell her what Anne had said about being able to open a book and send people into it. 'It is a well tested, positive vacation opportunity. You can make it as challenging or as sedate as desired. What were you interested in?'

'I want sedate, calm and peaceful. I absolutely do _not_ want adventure. I need a good week of peace and quiet.' She paused, 'Are there going to be hoards of other outsiders roaming around? I mean, if say those high school kids wanted to do the same part of the book, would we keep tripping over each other?' Elmyra was not a fan of crowds.

'Absolutely not.' Borys assured her. 'Each person or group opens their own storyline. There is never any over lapping. Your story is your story. It sounds like you would enjoy "Hobbit Holiday". He led her over to the console and tapped the screen. 'In "HH", you spend the week in the carefree countryside around Bywater in Hobbiton. You can interact as much or as little with the residents. They are all very friendly, but also respect your privacy. It is very easy to avoid interactions. If you proceed very quietly you are all but invisible. The characters act unaware of your presence. At the end of the week, you watch as Gandalf and the dwarves arrive at Bag End, have the fun dinner that ensues and see how Bilbo is convinced to leave his comfortable hole and hit the road with Thorin and Company.'

As he talked, tantalizing images flashed across the screen much like what she had seen on the walls. 'Everything is provided? Food, housing, etc?' Elmyra got right down to business.

'A package includes everything you might need except for personal necessities. We can include those, but it is an additional fee. When you sign up for your book, we will decide where you stay and what things you might like to do. You aren't obligated to stick to any plan however. If you don't feel like going on a hike one day, but you want to ride a pony the next, there is all sorts of flexibility built in. The Device,' he reached under a counter and pulled out a flimsy sheet, 'allows you to make changes when or if needed. It will tell you if there are any additional charges associated with it and you have every right to decline them.' He stroked the flimsy and it hardened into a touch pad.

Elmyra watched as he scrolled down a long list of activities including things like 'Market Day', 'Lunch in Rivendell', 'Bobbing in Barrels' and 'Mayhem'. 'Wow, some of those sound kind of intense. I'll stick with the easy stuff if you don't mind. How safe is all of this? Has anyone ever been hurt or killed?'

'There have been injuries, of course, but usually it is because someone got careless or disobeyed the rules. The Device has safety settings,' once again he scrolled down to show various levels. 'Not a Scratch', 'Taking some Risks', and 'Watch Out!' were a few that she could catch as they streamed by. 'Once again, it is up to you how you want your journey to run. If you want us to allow the riskier settings in your Device, you have to sign all sorts of waivers and go through extra training. It sounds like I don't even need to mention that to you however.' He smiled at her, thinking her to be one of the 'chicken ladies' that walked in all too often. They never fully appreciated what TFA could offer.

'You are correct about that!' stated Elmyra. 'I like the sound of 'Not a Scratch'. I want to do that "Hobbit Holiday". It sounds perfect. The last thing I want is 'Mayhem', she laughed.

They spent the next half hour setting up her experience and going over the necessary forms and legal items. Borys assured her, 'For you, this is all a formality. I won't even make you imprint the releases for misadventure. Nothing ever happens in Hobbiton. You might break a bone or something, but that is covered under the general release. If you were going any further, there would be more to do. Things heat up pretty quickly after the Company sets out. I do need your thumbprint on this non-interference clause. It states you will not make any attempt to change the storyline or its conclusion.'

'Could I actually do that? Mess up the story, I mean?' She was surprised anyone would want to change such a classic tale.

'It would be pretty hard. No one has done it yet, so this is just a precaution and it acts as a discouragement. Yours covers anything that happens during a week in Hobbiton. Just put your print here.' He held out the Device. Elmyra read over the legalese. 'What _does_ happen if something goes wrong? Do I have to wait out the week for rescue?'

Borys turned the Device to her again. 'Good of you to mention that; I almost forgot. See here,' he pointed to the screen where a large red ABORT button had appeared. 'If you are injured or need rescue for any reason, you just press this button. Your trip will terminate immediately and you will return to your starting point in this world. Please do not do this lightly. There are very bad side effects for an awake return. It won't kill you, but you will wish you _were_ dead.' He laughed at the look on her face. 'In all my time with TFA, no one has ever used the ABORT button. They usually get any necessary treatment and wait out until the HOME button activates. He scrolled a little further down. RESCUE now appeared. 'If you are truly in a life threatening situation, you can press this. Be warned however, that if we come to retrieve you, there will be charges to cover costs. They can be_ very_ large. I highly discourage even thinking about it.

Elmyra listened to his words carefully, reread the legal disclaimer and pressed her thumb to the screen.

'Now,' said Borys, 'you are all set for a week in Hobbiton around the last of June. The specific dates are up to you. The night before you want to start your adventure, you press the 'Start' button on the Device and go to sleep as usual. When you wake in the morning, you will be at Miss Primula's Bed and Breakfast ready to start your time in the Shire. We have you down for an extension to the South Farthing by pony cart for the pipe weed tour. After your week is over, the 'Home' button will light. Sometime in the twelve hours after that happens you will need to go to sleep. I cannot emphasize this enough! If you are not asleep, you will still Transition and _it will not be_ _pleasant._ A few young idiots thought they could gain extra time by not sleeping. Instead they ended up with the nastiest migraine and nausea you can imagine. We will give you sleeping pills in case you need help when the time comes. Any more questions?' He smiled helpfully.

Elmyra thought for a minute. 'Just to clarify, my actual body goes back and the time lapse is equal. I'm not tucked up in my bed at home and then back in five minutes, right?' She was still trying to make sure she had all right information.

'Correct,' Borys replied. 'Your body and one small bag are transitioned and the time lapse is equal to the real world. A week in the Shire equals a week in real life.' He hesitated a moment and then said, 'About the bag. Each participant receives a standard issue canvas tote, but I was wondering if you might be interested in an upgrade?' He reached under the counter and pulled out two bags. One was a rather ugly canvas tote often seen in places of exercise, the other a handsome leather backpack. 'It's on sale….'

Elmyra's eyes lit up when she saw the leather one. 'Oh, I like that! How much does it cost?' Borys named a rather large number of bits, sale or no.

'But believe me, it is well worth it. You can use it for your daily hikes, and it will make a very nice souvenir upon your return,' he urged.

Elmyra took the pack in her hand and stroked the soft leather. 'Does it come with anything?'

Borys sensing a customer on the edge said, 'For you Elmyra, it comes with a set of extra sleeping pills, a week's worth of emergency food rations, the entire literary works of Tolkien loaded onto your Device and the Orc Repellent Spray. Obviously the last is of no use for you, but perhaps you could sell or give it to another client. There are also a few little items too numerous to mention that I will allow you to discover on your journey. I think you would find the 'Survival Kit: Upgraded Version' very useful.' He smiled the universal smile of salesmen everywhere to encourage her to bite.

She considered his words. It really wasn't the money. It was her vacation after all and it _was _a useful item…. She bit, 'Sold!' she cried, hugging the bag to her chest.

…

Elmyra wasn't done shopping with the bag purchase. The next day she went to her favorite travel shop and purchased an entire set of EverCleanClothes. She had used them on vacations before and found them worth their weight in gold. They never needed washing. Any stain simply fell off before it could damage the cloth and if something did manage to stick, it could be shaken out. She discovered that the newest version would even change color depending on how the fasteners were closed! It was covered with handy pockets to hold her Device and anything else she could think of tucking away. An outer tunic gave her more of a "hobbit" look than just the form fitting base outfit would, so with that and a new pair of sturdy boots, she was ready for her relaxing "Hobbit Holiday".

…

The big night arrived. Elmyra sent off a quick palm note to her nephew, Algernon, giving him the details of her itinerary and then she got ready for bed. She had packed as many toiletries as her bag would hold, put on her EverCleanClothes, rolled up her Device and tucked it into her safest pocket. Borys had told her to protect it like it was the Arkenstone. When she was tucked in, she took one of the handy sleeping pills, pushed the big green 'Start' button and fell soundly asleep.

**Thoughts and reviews will be much appreciated. I realize the technology end is a bit thin, but given the pace of change these days, anything is possible!**


	2. The End? or The Beginning?

Hobbiton, Bag End, 2941

A week later, Elmyra stood outside Bag End waiting for Gandalf to arrive. She was happy and content. Her "Hobbit Holiday" had been everything that Borys had said it would be and then some. The food had been sublime (It was a good thing the EverCleanClothes expanded to fit she thought sadly. How could digital food make you fat or keep you alive for that matter?) The hobbits were more than friendly and the Shire as beautiful as expected. She was sorry this was the last day, but she knew she would most likely return again for another vacation. She had a new favorite destination!

She settled into the garden, a little ways away from the round green door. Bilbo was out front on his little bench, smoking. He appeared to be completely unaware of the woman not ten feet away. Elmyra had learned that if she made no advances on the locals, they did indeed ignore her.

In due time, the guests arrived. Elmyra noticed that the book was using the classic depictions of the dwarves from movies rather than text. It had been that way all week. Sometimes the movies ruled, sometimes the book. It didn't matter, she knew them all by heart. The dinner was wildly out of control. The dwarves were loud, filthy mouthed, reckless with Bilbo's possessions and consumed all the food down to the last crumb. Everything they were meant to be. Elmyra again hung out around the edges, observing rather than participating. She had always been a skilled wallflower. Part of her regretted not getting more involved, but it was too late to rewrite the week now.

Halfway through dinner she felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out the Device, unrolled it and saw that the 'Home' button was green. Oh well, she had known it was coming. She still had plenty of time to hear the dwarves sing after they ate.

All too soon, everyone was settling in for the night and Elmyra went outside to take one last look around Bilbo's garden. Gandalf was smoking on the bench. 'Did you enjoy your evening, miss?' he asked to her surprise. She had been working on being invisible again.

'Why, yes, yes I did very much. I didn't think anyone noticed me.' Elmyra couldn't stop blushing. She must have seemed so rude.

'Well, most of them did not I am sure,' he assured her, 'but Thorin and I are more observant than most. He wondered why you did not introduce yourself. I think you would have enjoyed it a bit more if you had gotten to know the Company better.'

Elmyra sort of wished that now herself. 'I'm never very good in new situations and I didn't want to be a bother.'

'No bother, no bother,' mused Gandalf. 'Here try this pipe weed. It is a most excellent cut of Old Toby.' He passed her his pipe.

'I don't smok..' she started to say and then thought '_seriously you are going to pass on the opportunity to smoke with the great Gandalf himself? Not on your life, chicken girl._' She reached out and took the pipe. 'I have no idea how this works.'

'Just inhale, not too much, not too little and then blow it out gently.' Gandalf had corrupted more than a few innocents in his day. He knew the drill.

Elmyra did as he said and managed not to choke to death on the unfamiliar taste. A little cloud of smoke exited her lips.

Gandalf pulled out another pipe for himself and watched her efforts. 'Not bad. When you have the little clouds down consistently, put your tongue in the center of your mouth and try blowing the smoke out around it. A few minutes and many puffs later, Elmyra blew out a passable smoke ring. 'Excellent! You are a fast learner. We could use someone like you on our journey. Are you coming with us?'

'No, I'm down to my last few hours. I really should go now so that I am asleep in time.' She took a quick peek at the Device. It showed six hours forty minutes remaining on her vacation.

'Too bad. I think it would have been good for you. You limit yourself too much these days.'

Elmyra stared at the wizard. 'You don't even know my name, how can you think that about me? I do plenty of things. Plenty.' Even as she said the words, she knew she lied to herself. _Work work work_ was what she did.

'I know more than you expect, Elmyra Pundur. However did you come by a name like that? It all but screams dwarf!' the wizard chuckled.

Elmyra decided not to ask what_ that_ meant or even comment. She took in another draw of smoke and blew a perfect smoke ring. Gandalf shot a dragon cloud through it before it could escape. 'Too late now. I have to go home.'

'It is never too late,' said Gandalf.

….

Elmyra spent the next three hours companionably with Gandalf and the pipe weed. She would never smoke again, she thought, but it had been one of the highlights of a great vacation. Finding a spot to sleep in Bilbo's hole was a bit of a challenge so she finally settled into the pantry against a huge sack of flour. It must be one of the few edibles left in Bag End. Downing her pill, she made sure she had her bag firmly strapped to her back. It was a little uncomfortable, but she didn't want to lose it. The Device was securely in her pocket. Her eyes slowly closed and she slept.

…..

Pain. Not just pain, agony. The next thing Elmyra knew, her head was exploding in pain. She could tell she was sitting up but she seemed to be rocking at the same time. She tried to raise her hands to her head, but she couldn't move them. She slowly pried her eyes open. Sunlight hit them and the pain increased. She hadn't thought that was possible. She closed them briefly and then opened them again. It was a bit better. She registered the sight of her hands bound in rope. She focused. Bound with rope to a saddle pommel? Rope? Saddle? Her brain fog cleared enough for her to realize THIS IS COMPLETELY WRONG! Where was her nice soft bed or even the flour sack?

Now that her eyes were open, there was only one thing she could do. She vomited on the pony she was riding. A loud voice boomed out beside her, 'Look out boys, she's exploding!' Elmyra dragged her eyes off the pommel long enough to register Dwalin next to her, his hand on her shoulder keeping her upright on the pony. If looks could kill, Dwalin son of Fundin would have died twenty horrible deaths in two seconds. She turned her head to follow her eyes and vomited in his direction. He yanked his hand away, but not before she scored a direct hit. Point goes to Elmyra she thought, a very minor consolation given the pain she was in.

With the hand gone, she began to list to the side. Another hand shot out on her other side to steady her. 'Dwalin, you are ever the gentleman', said a sarcastic voice. 'Untie her hands so that she can sit up correctly.' Elmyra recognized Balin's voice. She didn't turn in his direction, preferring to save any more retching for his horrible brother. A knife appeared and her hands were free just in time for her to fall off the pony in another round of sickness.

The evil voice of Dwalin taunted, 'If you can't hold your liquor, you should not drink so much. What a sorry addition to our group you are and we've only started. Maybe we should have left you in the pantry.'

Elmyra put her hand to her neck and activated a dose of her analgesic supply implanted there. The relief was immediate. The migraine-like pain retreated. Touching the other side of her neck, her stomach also calmed down. Thank goodness she had remembered to refill her pain killer supply before she left. 'I did not drink anything but water. The rules for the Device said not to,' she protested.

'OOO, the rules! Listen to her, following the rules. How did you get to be a burglar if you follow the rules?' Dwalin couldn't seem to leave her alone. Maybe it was revenge for the vomit.

The rest of the company had stopped to watch the little drama play out. 'Give her this and get her back on her pony, we cannot be wasting time.' A water skin appeared from above. Elmyra reached up gratefully and saw Thorin Oakenshield scowling down at her.

She rinsed out her mouth and stood up. 'I have no intention of going anywhere. Why am I here? I'm supposed to be home. I didn't pay for an extension and I won't be responsible for any extra charges!' She turned to look back the way she guessed they had come from and started to retrace her steps.

'Oh no you don't ,' Balin said. 'I have the contract right here, second burglar. You signed it, you'll be coming with us regrets or no.' His voice was very firm and no nonsense.

Elmyra stared at him. 'What are you talking about? What contract? I didn't sign anything.'

In response, Balin dragged out a lengthy piece of paper, just as he had done for Bilbo the night before. 'Right here. Elmyra Pundur. In triplicate.' He waved it under her nose. She grabbed it and stared. It was blank.

'There's absolutely nothing there, you dwarf! It's blank!' She looked again just to be sure. Blank.

Balin gathered the cumbersome document back up and looked for himself. 'I am afraid, Thorin, that our second burglar has vision problems.' He handed it to Thorin who examined it and then peered at Elmyra.

'I see three signatures here, burglar. You are with us for the duration. Dwalin, get her on that pony and let's move out.' He kicked his pony into motion and started the column moving again.

Elmyra was hyperventilating now. I will not panic, I will not panic she kept saying over and over to herself. She tore the Device out of her pocket, stiffened it and stared at the screen. 'Riding the Ponies', in what she used to think of as a cheerful green, now screamed out at her in menacing green. It was followed by 'Troubled by Trolls' and a seemingly endless list of equally dangerous activities. I will not panic, I will not panic. I will not panic, I will not panic. I will not panic, I will not panic . I will not panic, _I will not panic_. She panicked and started screaming.

**Don't you hate it when a nice vacation falls apart at the end? Thoughts please!**


	3. Hitting the Road

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! The third slap worked. Elmyra stopped screaming, mostly. A few whimpers managed to escape even as she saw Balin raise his hand again. 'No, don't, please.' Tears streamed down her face both from the slaps and from her fear. How had this happened? Nothing that stupid salesman, Borys, had said even hinted at this as a possibility. She could not face it. She looked up to see the company gathered around, witness to her humiliation.

'Why are you doing this to me? You don't even know me. I want to go home.' Elmyra sniveled.

'Stop that ridiculous whining. You are in this for the long haul along with Bilbo. Do you see him weeping and wailing? No, you do not. Now pull yourself together, get on that pony and ride!' Thorin was completely out of patience this morning. First one burglar was late and the other crying. What else could go wrong?

Elmyra stiffened her spine. She hadn't worked over twenty years wrangling planes into line around the ChicagoMetroPlex without being able to recover from a setback. She wiped her hands across her swollen face and tried to stand. Dori helped her up and said, 'Come over here. I'll get you onto your pony.' She accepted his help with a nod and put her foot in the offered hands. He heaved her up onto the pony. Thankfully someone had rinsed the poor beast off during her meltdown. She would work on resolving this when she was alone. The ABORT button was always waiting.

The rest remounted and the little column moved off down the road. Elmyra sat in shame on her pony. What on earth had happened back there? She never panicked, never. She was always so cool under pressure. It must be a combination of the shock and the pain. It wouldn't happen again.

Bilbo rode his pony up alongside hers. 'I hope you feel better,' he said as a greeting. 'If it makes you feel any better, I ran out today without even a handkerchief in my pack.' He smiled tentatively at the crazy lady.

Elmyra laughed a bit hysterically. 'Quite a pair then aren't we? One screaming burglar and one without a handkerchief. I wonder which one worries Thorin more? Oh, wait, I think I win!' she said wryly. 'On another note, why are there two burglars? The book only has one.'

Bilbo looked at her, puzzled. 'Of course there are two burglars. I am not really a burglar, so we have to have another one. What book?' he added.

Obviously they were unaware of the circumstances. She ignored his question. 'They think I am a real burglar? Ha, that's going to be a rather unpleasant surprise. I've never stolen anything in my life.' Bilbo had no reply so they rode on in silence.

At lunch time, Thorin called a halt. As soon as she was off her pony, Elmyra pulled out the Device. It still showed 'Riding the Ponies' followed by 'Troubled by Trolls'. _That_ was not going to happen. The red ABORT button was a few scrolls in. Her finger hovered over it, but she remembered the warnings of pain and nausea. She really didn't want to go through that again today. She put her hand down. Before she could scroll and look for anything else helpful, Ori brought her some bread and cheese to eat.

'I hope you feel a little better, miss. You seemed upset back there.' Ori had been a little unwilling to join the Company at first, so he had sympathy for her.

'Thank you. I think the food will help. This is all a little unexpected, that's all.' Ori was not the best person to rant at she judged. She would save that for a few others on her list. He sat with her until Thorin called for them to start again so she couldn't look at her Device. Ori would probably ignore it, but she needed some time alone to really look at the thing. Stiffly she got up and with Ori's help remounted the pony. It was going to be a long day.

…..

Late in the afternoon, Elmyra had fallen to the rear of the Company. She knew the book by heart and knew that at some point Gandalf was going to break off from the group. She was determined to be with him rather than the dwarves when they tangled with the trolls. A heavy rain had begun to fall and everyone was huddled under their cloaks ignoring each other in their misery. When she saw Gandalf's white horse turn off the road into the wood, she urged her pony to follow behind at a distance. No one noticed their leaving.

….

Gandalf continued to ride until after dark, but his white horse was easy to see. When the rain stopped, Elmyra began to close the distance between her pony and the wizard's horse. 'You may as well come up along side of me now, Elmyra. I know you are there.' The wizard did not turn as he uttered the words.

'How long have you known that I was following?' she asked. She had been surprised he hadn't acknowledged her long before.

'Almost from the start, but since you were not trying to run away, I overlooked it. Why _are_ you following me?' This newest addition held secrets Gandalf had not yet uncovered. She intrigued him.

'It's safer out here with you for the moment. I really don't need to get shoved into a sack tonight.' Let the wizard figure _that _one out, she thought. I don't have to tell him anything.

Gandalf continued to gaze at her. 'A sack? Why would you get in a sack?' He frowned. 'Never mind that for now. I am trying to get a feel for the road ahead. We will return to the Company later. Did you really not intend to join us? I thought you had changed your mind after our discussion at Bilbo's.' Gandalf knew very well she hadn't but it was too early to let that cat out of the bag.

Elmyra laughed a mirthless laugh. 'Join the Company for the whole book? Why would I want to do that? Way out of my comfort zone. Up through Rivendell isn't so bad, but it really goes downhill after that. This vacation was all about relaxing and resting. I see little chance of that now.' Her heart raced just thinking of the trials ahead if she was forced to continue. Fat chance. Her finger was itching to hit that ABORT button.

'You speak the most interesting words. What are a "vacation" and a "comfort zone"? And why do you keep talking about a book? I heard you mention that several times today.' Gandalf was a man of words, but all these things tested even his deep knowledge.

'A vacation is something that gives you pleasure away from your regular life. Up until today, I was having a great one. A comfort zone is harder to explain. I guess you could say it is where your skills and abilities lie. I mean,_ you_ are good at fireworks and spells.' He nodded. 'If I asked you to cook a twelve course dinner for Elrond, would you be comfortable doing it?'

The wizard replied, 'I think I could do it.'

'You probably could, but would you be _comfortable_ and would it suit your skill level? If not, then you are out of your comfort zone. I have no skills for what lies ahead. At least,' she thought a bit, 'I don't think so. And if you don't know about the book, well, I'm not going to say anything more about it.' _For now,_ she thought to herself.

'Now answer me this,' she turned to the wizard. 'Why are you throwing Thorin to Smaug? How can he possibly succeed? And if he dies, would you feel at all guilty?'

Gandalf seemed to flinch a tiny bit at her words. 'What do you know of my plans?'

'Probably more than you know yourself, and I don't approve. You always involve these "little people" in your grand plans without an escape clause for them. It isn't fair! I never thought it was when I was just observing and I certainly don't appreciate getting caught in your web now.' She all but spit the last words out.

As Gandalf turned to answer her, his attention was caught by something behind them. 'What is that light?'

Elmyra was brought back to the present dilemma of the dwarves by his words. 'Oh, that is just a fire for three trolls arguing about how best to roast the dwarves. We might want to turn back and save them. Or else your plan is _really _going to be short of personnel!'

Gandalf gave her another of his puzzled looks and turned his horse around. 'Trolls? You're sure it is trolls? They are not usually in these parts.'

'Positive. Three of them. Bilbo's doing his best, but it might not be good enough. We should probably hurry a bit.'

Gandalf and Elmyra urged their mounts to greater speed. As it was, they arrived a little too soon, so Gandalf had to tease the trolls into arguing even harder over their dinner. When the sun broke over the horizon, he uttered his famous, _'Dawn_ _take you all and_ _be stone to you!_' line and Elmyra felt a thrill of pleasure run up and down her spine. At least the whole day hadn't been a complete waste!

They spent the next half hour letting dwarves out of sacks and helping Bilbo out of his tree. They all wanted to know where the pair had run off to. '_To look ahead_,' was all the answer they got. After that, they investigated the troll hoard and found the three famous swords: Glamdring, Orcrist and what would become Sting.

Balin approached Elmyra with a sword of medium length. 'I wanted to give you this and say I was sorry for slapping you earlier. It is a "Lightweight Elven Blade", about two pounds. It should be easy to use and will serve you well.' He held out a beautiful silver colored sword in a scabbard to her.

'You don't need to apologize. It needed to be done. I fear I lost control. I doubt I will have any use for a sword, but it _is_ rather pretty.' She held it up briefly. 'It does seem to be very light. How do I carry it on this trip? I can't slip it in my bag.' She laughed.

Balin showed her how she could strap it to her back as Thorin was doing with his sword. 'When you need it, you reach over your head and pull it out like this. He demonstrated over his own head.' She tried it.

'Uh, I think I need arms a bit longer to manage that move, Balin.' The sword refused to clear the last few inches of the scabbard.

'Well, worst case scenario, you have someone pull it for you and then you carry it until you can put it back. That shouldn't be too hard, it's so lightweight.' Balin helped her put it back.

'Thank you for the advice. It will be something to tell the folks at home about.' _If I ever get there_, she added to herself.

While the dwarves set out food and hid some of the troll treasure, she finally had time to look more closely at the Device. Up next was something called 'Running, Running, Running'. Oh no, she thought. That must be out of the movie where everyone ran from the gang of orcs. Endlessly. She wasn't very good at running. Too much couch time. Once again she forced her finger away from the ABORT button. 'RRR' wouldn't be that bad, would it? No one died and in Rivendell she could load up on sleeping pills and let them start to work as she pushed the button. One more chapter and then ABORT!

**Borys, that sword is for you! Reviews please!**


	4. Running Running Running

Balin and Dwalin started to show Elmyra a few basic moves with her sword. 'Just enough to get you through some imminent crisis,' Balin said. Elmyra knew such a crisis was just around the corner, so she paid careful attention.

'What I really want to know is the best way to stab and slice,' she said. 'Is it easier to do standing still or running?' She always lived her life by trying to be two steps ahead of the game.

'You would really want to be standing still. Running would throw your balance off. I recommend against sword play on the run unless you are an expert,' Dwalin instructed. He thought again what an odd person this woman was. No one had ever asked that question in all his years of warrior training.

When it came time to put the sword back in its scabbard, Elmyra declined. 'But we are getting ready to march again. With the ponies gone, you will have to hold on to it as you walk.' Balin didn't understand her thinking.

'Uh, I want to get really used to the feel of it in my hand,' she lied. What she meant was she really wanted the stupid thing in her hand when the orc riders chased them. She probably wouldn't use it, but it would be of no use strapped to her back. She could just see it: Scene: middle aged woman standing in a field begging dwarves running by her to pull the sword out of the scabbard and hand it to her. In her hand it was, in her hand it would stay.

'Alright, but it might get kind of heavy after awhile.' Balin could see some of her point but not much. 'Let me know when you want to put it back and I will assist.'

Even as the words left his mouth, they heard yells and howls in the distance. Gandalf and Thorin started to move towards the sounds while Dwalin rounded up the rest of the company. 'Move, move, move! Get your gear and prepare to move!'

Thorin came back. 'It's an orc pack. They are less than half a league away. I'm not sure they know we are here, so move quietly down the hill and into the trees.'

Unfortunately, the orcs _did_ know they were there (of course they did, it was in the script!) and even before they reached the tree line the lead scouts were after them. Elmyra was in the middle of the scrum of dwarves as everyone tried to follow Thorin and Gandalf. She held the sword as she had been taught, already regretting her decision to carry it. It made running awkward if nothing else.

The group broke out into the open plain, dotted with large hillocks of stone. In the distance the main body of orcs was racing towards them on Warg mounts. The scouts made contact with Balin, Dwalin, Bifur and Nori. Elmyra's survival instincts kicked in and made her start looking for a deep dark hole to crawl into. No luck. They were out in the open with little to no cover. She found herself next to Bilbo who was also brandishing his sword and trying to be inconspicuous. 'Nice day for a skirmish, aye Bilbo!' she cracked.

He stared at her with slightly wild eyes. 'Why did I ever think this was a good idea,' he moaned.

'I never did.'

Thorin ran past the pair. 'This way! Run Run Run!'

They ran. They ran up hill and down dale. Around a hill one way then back the other. From one rock pile to the next, and on and on. It was all Elmyra could do to carry the sword let alone brandish it in the appropriate fashion. She thought about throwing it away, but it _was_ awfully pretty. Besides, it was her fault she had let herself become all flabby and lazy. This would improve her muscle tone.

Gradually, she lost ground and fell behind everyone including Bilbo and Bombur, who for a fat guy could really run she noted. Dori noticed her struggles and dropped back. Did he offer words of encouragement? In a way, yes he did. 'If they catch you, they will start by skinning you alive. Then they will torment you with any means they can think of and finally they will eat you piece by piece, ensuring that you survive as long as possible! NOW RUN!'

She ran. She ran harder. She ran even harder but it still wasn't enough. Thorin joined Dori and between the two of them, they gave her a beginner's primer of Khuzdul swear words. At last, Gandalf waved them to a hole in a rock pile and Elmyra gladly threw herself down a steep slope of gravel. Never had road rash held such pleasure, she thought, as she hit bottom.

All she could do was sit and gasp. Bofur raced over and yanked her out of the way of the next body crashing down the hill. 'Get out of the way! You'll hurt someone!' he yelled.

She just let him drag her. She didn't have an ounce of strength left. The "Lightweight Elven Blade" finally fell from her hand. The only reason she hadn't dropped it before was because by the time she was ready to let it go, her hand was too cramped to open._ Lightweight my ass, easy to use_, she thought. Balin really needs to review his assessments of weaponry.

The rest of the company slid into the cavern followed by an orc carcass. Thorin was irate to find it pierced by an elvish arrow and began to accuse Gandalf of leading them here just to meet elves. Elmyra tuned it all out. She knew how it would end anyway. Suddenly she realized that she was going to Rivendell! Even though she couldn't move a muscle, her heart was elated at the thought.

….

Thorin told the the group to be ready to move soon. Elmyra used some more of her valuable pain killers to get to her feet. Otherwise she knew it was impossible. Even so soon after the run, her body had tensed into board-like stiffness. Thorin, who had no knowledge of her drug stash, was amazed that she got up to walk with the others. 'Are you really ready? You seemed to be struggling a little at the end.' This from the dwarf who had made her ears burn even without her knowing the language.

'I'll make it. It will take more than a jog in the park like that to keep me down,' she lied. _OW OW OW OW_. Even with the pain killers, she had to grit her teeth to not show her pain. She wasn't about to suffer public humiliation again so soon after the pony incident.

'Very well. Gandalf says it's only a few more leagues. Two at most.' Elmyra wanted to cry. She thought a league was about three miles. She hoped he was wrong.

The Company sat for a few more minutes recovering from their morning exertions. Thorin went behind a rock wall to relieve himself. It was only after he finished that he realized he wasn't alone. Turning, he found Elmyra standing behind him red faced and blushing. 'Excuse me,' she stuttered. 'I was already back there.' She motioned behind to a dark corner.

Thorin looked at his new burglar. This was the first chance he had to really examine her. She was taller than he by a few inches like most humans. He noticed that her hair was a honey brown and hung down below her ears. It would not be nearly long enough if she were a dwarf. Her clothing was a bit odd, too. Today it was tan and gold. Hadn't it been green yesterday? She didn't seem to have a big enough bag to carry a change of clothes.

Elmyra spoke. 'I want to go home. I'm not supposed to be here.'

Her words provoked a feeling of guilt. Dwalin had found her the other morning and dragged her out right before they departed Bag End. It had been Gandalf's idea to bring her along. 'I think you might find her useful, Thorin. Remember how hard it was for you to keep track of her? What a burglar she will make! I even sensed the other night that she had some regrets about not joining our merry band.'

When Balin cooked up the scheme about the contract, Thorin had unwillingly agreed. 'I don't like lying, Balin. It doesn't seem right.'

'She is a human, Thorin. You owe her no loyalty. Besides, we will give her a full share if we succeed,' Balin had replied.

Now he was faced with the consequences of those decisions. 'It is too late and we have a bargain.' He didn't say contract. There wasn't one, and it eased his conscience to use other words. He noticed her scent in the tight space they occupied. She was quite pretty for a human, he thought, although his experience in that area had been brief and decades ago.

He reached out and took her hand to draw her away back to the Company. 'We must be going. Come.' When his hand touched hers, he felt a frisson of pleasure run up his arm. He stared at her startled face and realized she had felt something too. He quickly released her and stepped back. 'Come,' he said again and turned and walked away hoping she would follow without being forced.

Elmyra stood and watched him, stunned. When he had touched her just now, it had been like a little electrical shock. What did that mean? He wasn't really her type. She had never been into men with long hair and beards. However, she had to admit guiltily, when she had come up behind him it had been a pleasure to observe the breadth and obvious strength of his shoulders, and when he had turned around she had found herself staring down into his intensely blue eyes. He was shorter than she, which was rather odd. There were not many short men in her world these days due to gene manipulation, and she had never met one. Slowly she followed him back to the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf.


	5. Night With an Elf

Rivendell was only one more league, but she was hobbling badly at the end. Oin walked next to her fussing all the way for the last mile. 'You should probably rest.' And 'Sit down for a minute. Let me look at your feet, you must have blisters.' Her blisters had blisters she was sure, but she refused to give in. The faster she got to Rivendell the sooner she could ABORT!

Finally they arrived. She collapsed on a bench and watched as Elrond and the orc hunters rode up on the dwarves, setting off the first of several angry encounters. She didn't care anymore. She would be home soon. Very soon.

After her feet were treated and she was alone in a room, Elmyra pulled out the Device. She was going to push that ABORT button immediately, she crowed! Then she saw the next events. 'Elrond Examines the Swords', and 'Elrond Reads the Map'. Did she really want to miss them? No danger involved, and it would allow her feet to heal before she had to go back to work. A few more hours wouldn't matter.

Later, she was quite glad she stayed. Immediately after dinner, Elrond looked at the new found swords. Of course, Elmyra already knew about Orcrist and Glamdring, but Elrond even examined her sword. She had to bite her lips to keep from laughing when he solemnly pronounced, 'And this is "Lightweight Elven Blade, Product of China". Decent enough quality although I have never heard of the maker.' He did it with a completely straight face and no hint of irony so she assumed he had no idea what he was saying.

'Thank you, my lord, I shall treasure it always,' she said smiling.

Next up was the reading of the map by moonlight. Here again Elrond was noble and calm as he told Thorin the information hidden on the map. He was against the whole enterprise, but it was still a cool event. She went to bed a happy camper for the first time in days. The ABORT button could wait a while longer.

In the morning she checked the Device again. There was nothing for the day, but something called 'Night With an Elf' was up for that evening. Again it sounded painless. What could possibly go wrong? Another ABORT delay.

…..

It was party night in Rivendell. Elmyra had changed the colors of her clothes to leaf green and silver. She might not be as graceful and beautiful as the elves (male _and_ female) but she wasn't a fashion disaster either. The dinner table was set with more silver and gold plate then she had dreamed possible. An elf at the door led her to her seat midway down the table.

A male elf stood at her approach and bowed. 'My name is Ameril,' he said, 'I am your companion for the night.

Elmyra smiled slightly. 'Oh really? I wasn't aware I was an assignment.' Her Device had called this evening 'Night with an Elf' but she had assumed that referred to the dinner. She began to wonder what some people did on_ their_ Hobbit adventures!

'Well, it is more of a courtesy. We like to make sure all the guests have an attendant at these affairs. It makes things more,' he paused slightly, 'pleasurable.'

Elmyra didn't say it, but she noticed that none of the dwarves gathering had an "attendant". What was so special about her? Did the program still have her as a TFA customer?

Across the table, Gandalf and Thorin were seated side by side. Thorin glared at Ameril when he stood and greeted Elmyra. 'Must there be so many elves hovering around, Gandalf? They make me nervous,' he huffed. He noticed that her clothes were different yet again.

Nervous or jealous wondered Gandalf as he followed Thorin's glare. 'What else would you expect to find in Rivendell my good dwarf? Orcs? Elrond tries his best to make his guests happy. You will notice no elves on this side of the table which would make you _un_happy.'

Thorin grunted rudely and continued to glower at the other side of the table. If Ameril felt his skin being flayed off visually, he gave no sign of it.

Elmyra decided right away that she didn't really care for the elf. There was something a little snotty in his attitude towards her, but since there was only another unknown elf to her right, she was left with no real options for talk. She took a tiny sip from her wine glass. Never a big drinker, she found it too tart for her taste and put it back down.

Ameril watched her closely. He hated this duty. Every few weeks the lesser elves drew straws to see who got stuck with "dinner duty" with the female guests of Elrond. For some reason, half the time they seemed to expect the elf to fall head over heels in love and then have a night of passionate sex. (This was a highly popular if little advertised segment from TFA) Ameril had found a way around that aspect of the evening. Before the guest arrived, he always spiked her wine glass. Nine out of ten times, it made the lady sleepy and easy to dump right after dinner. Tonight his luck ran out. He could tell right away that this was the one out of ten. That meant she would be very drunk, very amorous and very flirty. _Damn,_ he thought, _just my luck_.

Elmyra could not understand it. That tiny bit of wine seemed to have gone straight to her head. She couldn't stop giggling. Anything Ameril said made her pat his arm, toss her head and laugh. A part of her brain said she was being an idiot and the other part said, _'live a little, have some fun!_'

Gandalf watched the scene across the table play out. He knew that Elmyra had not had much to drink, so he suspected the elf of misdeed right away. What really worried him was the volcano starting to rumble at his side. 'Thorin, you need to calm down. Nothing is going on, she is simply enjoying herself a little.' A little was an understatement. Elmyra was now draping herself over Ameril at every opportunity.

'If that is nothing, I would hate to see your definition of something. She is a member of my Company,' snarled Thorin. He told himself he would hate to see any woman he knew behave with an elf this way, but deep inside he knew it was because it was Elmyra. Something about her had awakened his protective side. He remembered her touch and scent from earlier in the day.

The dinner drew to a close. Many of the company moved to the Hall of Fire to listen to various performers. Most of the dwarves headed back to their rooms to hide from the noise. Thorin and Gandalf walked out, Thorin looking over his shoulder at the happy couple as long as he could. 'If you keep twisting your neck like that, Thorin, you will give yourself a sprain. Let her be,' Gandalf noted.

Elmyra sat at the table trying to regain her senses. Occasionally the room seemed to spin a bit and then her head would clear for a few seconds. Then she would think her companion the cutest thing in the world. Then she really wanted to sleep. Round and round they traded places.

'I tink I shoul' go to ma room,' she managed to slur. 'I needa nap.'

_'Great,' _thought Ameril._ I can dump her and get back to my life_. He stood. 'Here let me help you.' He took her arm and dragged her out of her chair none too gently.

'Ow, tha hurt. Why ya bein' mean? I thawt we were friends.' The flirty phase rolled around and she leaned into his chest and starred up into his face.

In answer, he picked her up in his arms and headed towards her room. The sooner he got rid of her, the better.

Outside the banquet hall they ran into Dwalin and Nori lounging along one wall. Dwalin stared at the pair. 'Where do you think you are going?' he demanded. He knew Thorin would be appalled at this sight.

Before the elf could answer, Elmyra spoke up. 'He's takin' me to bed, right Amberdil, Averil uh what's your name again?'

'Do you think that is a good idea, Elmyra? You do not seem to be yourself.' Dwalin and Elmyra were not the best of friends, but he didn't want her doing anything she might regret later.

In reply, Elmyra stuck out her tongue at the dwarves and prodded Ameril in the chest. 'Move alon' little elf, move on. We have business to attend to.'

The elf pushed past the dwarves who reluctantly let them go. Nori said, 'Thorin's not going to like this Dwalin. You know how he hates elves.'

'Not much we can do about it without a fight now is there? And she seems willing enough.' Dwalin was at a loss. This was the second time the woman had gotten drunk in just a week. Had she no control?

'Willing or just drunk? Should we try to find Thorin?' Nori hated to see anyone taken advantage of this way.

'The way they are headed, I suspect they will find him before we can,' Dwalin stated.

Dwalin's theory was correct. As Ameril carried Elmyra down the hall, it broadened out into one of the many balconies of Rivendell. Gandalf and Thorin were standing at the railing talking. They turned as they heard the slurred voice of Elmyra chirping at Ameril. The elf stopped as he came face to face with an angry dwarf.

'Put her down! What do you think you are doing?' he demanded.

'I am taking her to her room as she requested,' came a very snotty reply. 'What is it to you, dwarf? Do you have a claim on her?'

Before Thorin could answer, Elmyra entered one of her lucid moments. Her vision cleared enough for her to judge the situation. Having been trained all her life to make quick decisions, she reached one now. 'Put me down.' When she sensed Ameril was going to refuse, she added, 'NOW!'

Her tone irritated the haughty elf. He started to drop her. She in turn read his intentions. In her snarliest, meanest voice (quite different from anything he had heard all night), she barked, 'If you drop me, I will rip your guts out!'

It took some effort to stop doing just that, but Ameril managed to place her on her feet rather than on her behind as he had originally intended. She stood and tried to right herself. It almost worked, but at the last minute her balance went again and she toppled forward into Thorin's arms.

'Thans' lil' dwarf. 'Preciate it. Don' know how this happened. Jus one lil' sip. Didn' like it at all. Yer awful cute, did ya know that?' The flirty side poked its head out again.

'I suspect your elf knows how this happened, do you not?' Gandalf faced the elf with scorn on his face. 'I watched her. She really did only take one sip. What did you give her?'

Ameril stood mute. 'I do not answer to you, wizard. I am going.' And go he did, quickly, not daring to look back.

Gandalf turned to find Elmyra and Thorin sitting on a bench. She was curled up against his side, humming. 'Nice lil' dwarf. Such pretty eyes. Why was Tolkien so mean to you? I never could figure that out. Stupid book. Dead relatives all over the place, lose yer mountin, yer gol' an' yer home. No wonder yer so crabby.' She rubbed her face on his shoulder. 'Mmmm, velvet soft.' Thorin seemed to be frozen in place, unsure what to do with this changeable creature.

'What's she talking about, Gandalf? What book? I've never told her about my family. I've barely talked to her. Have the others?' Thorin asked the wizard.

'I am not quite sure myself. When we were walking the other night, she made similar references. There is more to this burglar than meets the eye, but at this point I have no idea what it is.'

Elmyra woke from a little nap. 'Wan' to go home. Supposed to go days ago. Stupid Borys, stupid TFA, stupid Device. Wan' go home. Will you send me home, lil' dwarf?' To Thorin's dismay, she picked her head off his shoulder and kissed his cheek. 'I like you, do you know that? Always have. Poor ol' Thorin. Such bad luck. Always like the underdog.' She moved from his cheek to his lips. This kiss was deep and intense. He had never felt anything like it before. Her moods were cycling even faster now. Sense, flirt, sleep. Her head dropped again to his shoulder.

'Pick her up, Thorin, quick while she's asleep. Take her back to her room; it is next to mine. I will find Elrond and bring him to look at her. That elf spiked her drink earlier, I am certain.' Gandalf left and Thorin sat staring after him.

Elmyra woke again and started to stroke Thorin's hands and then his face. 'I always liked you bes' you know. Not that cute in the book, but in the movie? Loo' at you.' She ran her hands through his hair and pulled gently. She stood up and moved to sit on his lap. She started to kiss him again, slowly at the corners of his mouth, then his lips. He felt her push her tongue into his mouth and his nerve endings exploded with pleasure. He began to kiss her back and she moaned.

Suddenly he realized what he was doing and grabbing her tightly, he stood up. 'Where we goin', lil dwarf? I wan' to stay here. Pretty moon.' She started in with her kisses again. Thorin walked as quickly as he could to her room. This was starting to get out of hand!

Thorin placed her on the bed when he finally found her room. She was restless now but had stopped talking. Part of him wanted to hear more about this mysterious Tolkien, part of him wanted her to go to sleep and leave him alone. Most of him wanted more kisses. He started to pull the bed cover over her when he realized she still had her boots on. He hated boots on furniture.

He leaned down to take them off, but they didn't have any laces. He picked up one foot to look more closely at it and as he wrapped his hand around her ankle, the thermal fasteners popped open. He stared in surprise at the now open boot top. He slid the boot off and then couldn't help himself. He rubbed her foot. She sighed in pleasure at his touch. 'Tha's nice, lil dwarf. Ver' nice.' He took off the other boot and did the same thing. He was behaving against all his training, but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself. Elmyra continued to sigh in pleasure.

Then the sensible part of Elmyra kicked in. She opened her eyes and saw Thorin at her bedside. 'What happened? How did I get here?' She noticed that she had her foot in Thorin's hand. She yanked back on the foot in embarrassment. Thorin reluctantly let it go. He had enjoyed the contact more than he should have allowed himself to. He would have to meditate long and hard tonight. 'What have I done?' she asked.

'That elf gave you something. Gandalf has gone for Elrond. Don't worry it's not your fault. I was just taking your boots off,' he tried to soothe her.

The flirt reappeared. 'I don' care what anybody says, I think yer very nice.'

Elmyra lifted her foot and put it against his thigh and began to rub. It slowly moved closer to his crotch and he grabbed it and put it back on the bed. 'Behave yourself, naughty thing.'

She giggled, sat up and moved to the end of the bed. Before he could pull back, she had his hand again. 'Such strong hands. I bet you coul' strangle that stupid Amernal, Avernil, Aminal, that what's-his-name elf.'

Thorin had to smile at her mangling of the elf's name. 'Would you like me to? I could you know. Very easily as long as he wasn't paying too much attention when I first grabbed him.'

'I would rather you leave his punishment to me,' said Elrond from the doorway. 'And believe me, he will face consequences.' He walked into the room with a vial in his hand. 'She needs to drink this. It will remove the toxin from her system.' Elrond approached Elmyra with the liquid.

'Don' want it,' she said peevishly. 'Mean ol' elves. More poison for poor Elmyra.' She clamped her lips tight and turned her head away.

'It will make you feel better, Elmyra. Will you drink it for me?' Thorin coaxed.

She looked at him adoringly, 'I'll do anything fer my lil' dwarf,' she purred.

Thorin took the vial from Elrond and held it to her lips. 'Open wide, little cat, and drink this down.'

Elmyra hesitated. 'Yer sure? Why you call me little cat? Yer sure?' she asked again, wrinkling her nose.

'Yes I am sure. And in Khuzdul your second name means cat. Now drink.' He pushed the vial at her again. This time, she opened her mouth and let him pour it in. She swallowed and made a face.

Thorin turned to Elrond. 'Is that it?'

'She should fall asleep shortly, but yes, that is it. I doubt she will remember anything that occurred this evening, so be prepared for that tomorrow. Again, I am sorry for this malfeasance from one of my own. Please do not try to strangle him,' Elrond said with a faint smile.

'I make no promises, but I will _try_ to refrain from murder under your roof,' Thorin muttered. Elmyra began to snore.

**Thoughts and opinions most welcome. **


	6. One Last Try

When Elmyra woke the next morning, the sun was streaming through the windows. She slowly opened her eyes wondering how late it was. Her next thought was that she was very hungry. Tossing back the covers, she sat up. Why was she still wearing her clothes? As comfortable as they were, she never wore them in a real bed. Her mind wandered back to the night before. After a few moments she realized it couldn't wander very far. The last thing she remembered was meeting that rude elf and sipping the icky wine.

She sat and really put some effort into memory recovery. Elf, wine. Other than that there wasn't much, a flash or two of faces, a feeling of being carried. Had she gotten drunk? Doubtful. Elmyra was never a drinker and she had hated that wine. Hopefully, she had just gotten sick and someone had carried her to bed. Now she would have to face the dwarves to figure it out.

After washing her face she walked to the little salon set aside for breakfast for the company. She found Bofur, Bombur and Bifur sitting around the table. 'Is there still food?' she asked. 'I'm starving.' Noting serving dishes even as she spoke, she picked up a plate and started to the buffet.

'Wait a minute, Elmyra,' said Bofur. 'I need to tell you two things.' He leaned over to Bifur. 'What were they again, Bifur? Do you remember? Oh wait, one of them is that you need to eat real slow at first.' He tapped his forehead. 'I know there was another one. Bombur, do you remember?' Bombur shook his head and continued gobbling his food.

Elmyra filled her plate with a little less food and sat across from the dwarves. She had already chewed a piece of bread and was swallowing as Bofur shouted, 'Now I remember! No food before milk!'

The bread lit a fire down her throat. The incredible pain spread out into her stomach as the piece reached its destination. Tears exploded from her eyes as she gasped and gagged. Bofur leaped up and raced out of the room. Bifur and Bombur stared uselessly at the poor woman.

A few minutes later, footsteps ran back down the hall and Bofur and Gandalf entered the room. Elmyra was in misery, trying not to vomit yet again. 'Should we give her the milk now, Gandalf?' Bofur asked. He didn't want to make things any worse than he already had.

'I really don't know. Master Elrond is on his way, we may as well wait for a few minutes.' Gandalf wished he knew more about what had been put in the wine. Elrond had only said it was a toxin. Without more details there was little he could do.

Elmyra was afraid to administer her own medications for the same reason. Who knew what they would do? Who knew bread could cause such pain? She grasped the edge of the table as tightly as she could in the hope it would ease her pain. Finally Elrond arrived, years later to her mind.

'Give her the milk NOW!' he shouted at the dwarves, 'just a little at first, then as much as she can take!' The elf was disgusted. Two simple instructions and they forgot the most important one.

The dwarves just stared at each other while waiting for someone else to move. Gandalf broke the logjam by picking up a silver pitcher dewy with moisture. He poured milk into a mug and tried to hand it to Elmyra. By now, she had her head down and her eyes shut tight. 'Elmyra,' he said, 'you need to drink this.' She groaned but didn't move.

Suddenly Ameril appeared in the door. 'You wanted to see me, my lord?' His voice drilled into Elmyra's head and a few stray memories emerged, one of which was a voice saying 'That elf spiked her drink.' As he neared her chair, she lifted her head, turned to face him and vomited on him from the waist down. For someone who hadn't eaten, she managed to produce a goodly amount. He leaped back in disgust.

When Elmyra was done humiliating the elf, she noticed Gandalf with the mug. He held it out to her and helped her take a few sips. She immediately felt a little better. Soon she was able to hold it on her own and finish it off. He poured her another and had her drink that also.

Elrond watched the scene unfold. 'Now you need to eat something.'

Milk was one thing, food another. Elmyra didn't think she would ever eat again. 'No. No food.'

'I promise you will feel better. The milk has started the process, the food will finish it. Try just a grape. They are very sweet. Please, you must eat.' Elrond was not used to refusals, but he understood the pain she had just experienced.

Elmyra stared at the grape. She slowly reached out a hand and took it. Reluctantly, she put it in her mouth. Elrond was probably the only person she would have listened to at this point. He had no reason to lie. She bit the grape and there was no pain. He handed her the bowl and she had a few more. 'You should be fine from now on. Eat some of the lighter foods for this meal and then you can return to a normal routine.'

He turned his attention to Ameril who was trying to wipe off his clothes. 'Ameril, stop.' The elf's head jerked up at the sound of Elrond's voice. 'I have ordered you here so that you could see the results of your stupidity. What you did was selfish and cruel. This poor woman has suffered greatly from your actions. She will witness your punishment and you _will _apologize.' Ameril stiffened and seemed on the verge of refusal. 'If you choose not to apologize, I guarantee you will live to regret it!' Elrond would take no more arrogance from this particular elf.

Ameril turned to Elmyra and sulkily said, 'I am sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused. I am sorry if you are offended.' Before Elrond could react to this non apology, Elmyra spoke.

'That is _not_ an apology and I do _not_ accept it. You are not sorry for what you did.' She pointed to the puddle of vomit at his feet. 'Kneel.' He stared at her.

'What? _Kneel in that_?' He turned to Elrond. 'My Lord!'

'Do as she says Ameril. Kneel.'

Ameril knew a losing battle when he saw it. He slowly knelt in the puddle. The rest of the company had been gathering once word spread that Elmyra was awake and they now were enjoying the elf's discomfort. Thorin smirked at the battle of wills. 'Now what?' he sneered.

'Apologize and mean it or kneel there until you can,' said an icy voice. Elmyra might not be good in new situations, but she knew how to make people obey her voice. It was what she did for a living.

Gandalf whispered in Thorin's ear, 'That's not a little cat, that's a wildcat!' Thorin laughed.

It took about fifteen minutes and a hundred or so tries at apologies, but eventually Ameril really was sorry for what he had done and sounded like he meant it. By the time Elmyra was satisfied, the room was packed with his few friends and many of his victims all relishing his downfall. 'Apology accepted,' was all she said at last.

Before he could rise, Elrond spoke again. 'Apology complete, but the punishment is not. Ameril, you have disgraced Rivendell. Until I am satisfied that you have truly learned honor, you will muck out the stables and clean the baths.' He spoke to the crowd. 'Everyone may feel free to call upon Ameril to perform any task as needed. Please report any discrepancies directly to me.'

His harsh sentence handed down, he turned to Elmyra. 'Once again, accept my apologies for this cretin's actions. We are in your debt.' He turned and left the room shaking his head in sorrow.

The room emptied now that the show was over. Most of the dwarves stayed to talk to Elmyra, but she was not in the mood. 'I just want to go back to my room and get cleaned up.' The EverCleanClothes had shed most of the vomit, but she still felt dirty. 'We can talk later.' She stood.

'Do you need any assistance?' Gandalf asked. She still looked pale and wan.

'If you could arrange for bath water in my room, I would appreciate it.' She nodded at the rest of the company and walked out.

Gandalf went to order the water and Thorin followed Elmyra. 'I'm sorry I wasn't there to relay Elrond's instructions. I gave them to everyone this morning and I didn't think it was such a hard thing to remember. I should know better by now. They can be such knuckleheads.'

She glared at him with reddened eyes. 'This would never have happened if I had gone home. I am going back to my room and see if I can accomplish that now.'

Without another word she stalked off, leaving a puzzled dwarf behind. Thorin thought, '_How does she expect to manage such a thing from her room?'_

Elmyra was determined to end it as soon as she had her bath. Migraine-like pain? Nausea? It was going to be a piece of cake compared to what she had just gone through. It had felt like someone was ripping her guts out. After she cleaned up she was pushing that stupid ABORT button come hell or high water!

…..

Even after a warm relaxing bath, Elmyra was still committed. The EverCleanClothes were now truly clean, her bag was packed, and the sword was in its scabbard. She wasn't sure the sword would Transition, but she was going to try. She thought its name might mean it was a souvenir. She put the back pack on her chest with the straps over her arms. The sword she laid across her belly. She opened the Device and found the ABORT button. She kind of regretted not saying goodbye to anyone, but if she stalled she might lose the courage to face the pain. Her finger hovered over the button as it had on so many occasions. The instructions said "press and hold for five seconds and release". She pressed, held, released. The button flared green. She cried in frustration when nothing happened. The button disappeared from the screen but she did not disappear from Rivendell.

Barely stopping herself from smashing the Device, she threw the sword and her pack across the room in anger. The ABORT button was gone. No matter how far she scrolled, it did not appear. A long list of "adventures" was all she could find. The next one up was "Rocking with Stone Giants, WARNING: Rated OMG Extreme! This section requires additional training for any client. Please read any and all disclaimers before attempting." Great. She couldn't go home and now she was going to die!

…

Thorin knocked quietly on Elmyra's door an hour after she stormed off. 'Go away, leave me alone,' he heard a gruff voice say. It sounded like she had been crying. Again. 'Let me in Elmyra, it's Thorin.' He waited a few moments but heard no sound of movement. Gathering all his courage he opened the door slowly to the wildcat's den.

The wildcat pounced immediately. Using her ice voice, Elmyra yelled, 'Get out, didn't you hear me? Get out!'

Thorin refused to budge. He stood in the doorway taking in a scene of destruction. Elmyra had trashed the pretty room in frustration. The only thing not broken were the "stupid Device" as she now thought of it, the backpack (don't kill what you might need) and the "Lightweight Elven Blade" (tried, didn't succeed).

'What by Mahal have you been doing in here and why?' He had seen battlefields that had less damage then her room.

Elmyra didn't answer. She was on the window seat rocking herself back and forth and crying. Thorin walked over and stood by her side. 'What is so terrible now? You survived being poisoned and put a cad in his place. Not bad in less than one full day.' If he wanted to lighten her mood, it didn't work. She refused to speak.

'I wanted to see how you were doing after last night. You were a little out of it,' he said

She snorted and finally spoke. 'A little? I don't remember a thing. I suppose I am in disgrace with you again. I saw the way Bifur smirked this morning before I puked yet another time. I have not vomited once in the last decade and I get here and it's all I can seem to do.'

'Well, you were a bit out of control, but I have explained to everyone that the toxin was responsible, not your lack of control. And Bifur always smirks, he can't help himself. He thinks everything is funny. Never take him to a funeral; it can lead to uncomfortable situations. As for the puking, if you spend enough time with us, you will find that you fit right in. Dwarves always think they can drink more than they really can. It comes out in the end.' He tried again to make her at least smile.'

She didn't smile, but she didn't bite his head off either. 'What did I do? Tell me, I need to know. I'll ask Gandalf if you won't, I know he was there too,' she threatened. 'It's about all I do remember.'

'Well, you couldn't remember that elf's name. That was pretty funny. You threatened to kill him if he dropped you. Also funny.' He moved on to the more personal events. 'You commiserated with me on my losses, you mentioned your desire to go home, talked about some bastards named Tolkien and Borys and said I was crabby. He paused and gathered his strength for the last. 'Um, you said I had pretty eyes, I was cute, that my velvet coat was soft, we cuddled and you kissed me.' He said the last sentence very quickly, hoping she couldn't follow it.

She lifted her head. She was very good at following garbled conversation. 'I didn't, I wouldn't, _I couldn't_.' She was mortified all the more because they were true. She did think he was cute, had pretty eyes and had always loved the fabric of his coat! As for the cuddle and the kiss? Well, who knew? Maybe another time.

'You did. But I understand you couldn't control your actions. Elrond said it was a side effect of the drug.' He wanted her to be able to maintain at least a little dignity.

She made his head swim with the direction she now took with the conversation. 'Please don't make me leave Rivendell. I tried to go home, but it won't let me.' She motioned at the Device lying on the bed. Like all of the book characters, Thorin ignored its existence.

'You know I can't do that, Little Cat,' he said gently. We need two burglars and you signed the contract.' Whether it was Thorin's true belief or the way the book was playing out, he insisted she come along.

Elmyra realized the same thing. She had kicked and fought the progression of this story all to no avail. Perhaps if she reached the end it would return her. It was the only hope she had left. She refocused on what he had just called her. 'Did you call me that last night? Little cat?'

'Yes, although after today Gandalf says you are a wildcat!'

He finally got the laugh he had been waiting for. 'You better believe it. You have no idea what I am capable of if you force me out of my nice cocoon. I like that though, little cat.' She had been called worse.

'Then Little Cat you are from now on. I want you to be happy, Little Cat. There is too much darkness in my world, and I don't need anymore.' He took her hand and boldly kissed it. 'Come, let's go out and join the company so you can get all the teasing out of the way. Be assured,' he added, 'no one but Gandalf saw the way you acted with me.'

'Thank heavens for that,' she said.

Thorin escorted her into the little salon. Most of the company was gathered. Bofur made the mistake of starting the teasing. 'Well, look who is back! Should I put on a pair of waders?' referring to her destruction of Ameril's shoes and pants earlier.

Elmyra stalked over to him and attacked. 'MILK! All you needed to remember was MILK! How hard is that? And yes, you better put waders on because the next time I vomit, I will search you out especially!' She used the ice voice and Bofur caved.

'I am so sorry, Elmyra. You're right. It shouldn't have been that hard to remember.' He never admitted that he_ had_ remembered. He hadn't realized the results would be so terrible and so he had let her eat the bread just to see what would happen. It was a little prank that had gone terribly wrong.

'Very well I will let it go.' She moved over and sat next to Bilbo. He was the only one of the company that she felt comfortable with right now other than Thorin. Her intentions were to sit for a few minutes and then go and repair her room the best she could.

'Do you feel any better? You looked terrible this morning. I felt so bad for you.' He reached out and patted her hand.

'Thank you Bilbo. Would you come and help me clean up my room? I seem to have made a mess and I would like to get to know you better.' She also wanted an excuse to leave quickly.

'Certainly. What happened?'

Elmyra blushed in embarrassment. 'Just a little temper tantrum.'

…..

'Remind me to stay out of your way when you're angry,' Bilbo said as he surveyed the disaster. 'Other than being poisoned, what made you so irate?'

'I thought I was going home and it didn't work.' Again she motioned to the Device and again he seemed not to see it.

'Why do you want to go home? Why did you sign the contract if you didn't want to come?' Bilbo had been reluctant, but he knew he had volunteered and intended to see it through.

'Funny thing is I didn't sign it. At least not that I remember.' She added before he could say it, 'And no, I wasn't drunk. I am not supposed to be here. There is no second burglar in the book.'

Bilbo caught the word again. 'You have mentioned a book before. What book?'

Elmyra picked up the Device from the bed. 'What do you see in my hand?' She really was curious. The way it actually looked had no reference in this world.

'It looks like a little packet of bound parchment. I_ guess_ you could call it a book.' He put out his hand and took it from her.

"The Hobbit", _'In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit_.' he read. 'Are you doing a study of someone from the Shire?'

Before he could read any further, she took the book back. 'Something like that,' she said. At least she knew that the text would appear to the others. She filed the info away to think about it. Someday it might be of use.

'Anyway, I shouldn't be here and I want to go home but that isn't happening so I got a little frustrated.' She started to pick up the pieces of a broken mirror.

Bilbo followed her and began collecting vase pieces. 'What should we do with these?'

'I was going to leave them on the floor by the door. Later, I will apologize profusely to the elf that has been tending my room and see where I should take them.' They worked for a little while longer.

'Why did you come, Bilbo? You have a happy life in the Shire. Do you ever want to go home?'

He looked at her. 'Sometimes. I love the Shire, but lately I have felt a little confined. Like my life was in a rut and if I didn't do something now, I never would. Don't you ever feel that way?'

Elmyra stared at him. She thought about her life. It was comfortable, she loved the job, and she had a nice apartment. A good life. 'Not really. I suppose I live in a rut, too but I like it that way. All I wanted was a relaxing week in the pretty countryside. Now it looks like I am facing months on the road with danger and discomfort. My job will be gone even if I ever do get back.' She realized this even as she said it. Borys had said the Transition was in real time. Right about now was when she should have returned to work. The CFAA was not kind to those who missed work without being excused ahead of time.

'I suppose it might be dangerous. I really didn't give it much thought. Gandalf said it was an adventure.' Bilbo muttered.

'Gandalf says a lot of things to get people to do things they probably shouldn't.'

…

After Bilbo left, Elmyra sat down again with the Device. The ABORT button had not reappeared, but many scrolls in she came across the RESCUE button. She hadn't seen that in some time. _'What difference does it make now? They can't possibly charge me can they? They'll be lucky I don't sue them out of existence with all I have suffered. Maybe they can get here before things get too ugly._' She read the instructions. As Borys mentioned, they were full of dire warnings of added charges, delays, etc. The final one was "Press and hold RESCUE for a minimum of ten seconds before releasing. Follow any additional onscreen instructions." Taking a deep breath, she pressed, held for a long count of fifteen just in case, and released. The button flared bright red and then the screen asked: "Are you sure you require RESCUE" and reiterated the charges involved. There was another button in red that said "YES, press and hold ten seconds". She did as she was told. The button flared and again disappeared. The screen blanked and returned to Next Event: "Rocking with Stone Giants." Elmyra was not going to hold her breath waiting for RESCUE.

Rather than hold her breath, she went through the now aptly named 'Survival Kit: Upgraded Version.' She remembered Borys saying something about a spray of some sort. Near the bottom she found it. "Orc Repellent Spray" DO NOT RELY ON THIS PRODUCT TO SAVE YOUR LIFE, it said boldly on the label. _That_ was comforting. "This spray allows the wearer to interact in orc situations with less likelihood of attracting orc attention. IT WILL NOT KEEP THEM FROM HARMING YOU SHOULD YOU ATTRACT ATTENTION. You are still susceptible to being trampled and damaged by accidental contact. It will not protect you from stabbing, slashing or skinning. Spray should be applied within thirty-six hours of expected use. Will not wash off in rain. Reapply as needed." Great. As long as they didn't see her, they _might_ ignore her. She was at least four to five inches taller than any of the dwarves except Thorin and Dwalin. She would have to practice looking small. She placed the spray tube on the top of her other items. Hopefully the book ran true to the story and everyone would make it through the goblin cave. Did orc repellent work if they were called goblins? She would have a front row seat at the experiment.

Digging further in the kit she found one of the interesting extras Borys had mentioned. In a side pocket was a little snap kit labeled "Lock Pick Tools". What kind of survival kit was this? Good thing she had taken that fun class on magician escape tricks. She filed the tool away for possible future use. There was also an "Emergency Thermal Heat Bar." If you snapped it, it acted like a fire. "Good for Several Uses." Thanks Borys, that one sounded good, too.

…

Oddly enough, the next morning all the broken things in her room had been fixed and returned to their original places. She could find no signs of them ever having been damaged.

…..

'You wished to speak with me?' Elrond said to Elmyra as she gazed out over the valley.

'I'm sure you've heard this before, but this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen.' She turned to face the elf. He nodded but didn't speak. 'Anyway, I wondered if you would allow me to stay when the dwarves leave.'

Elrond looked slightly puzzled. 'Why would you stay behind? Aren't you part of this quest?'

'No, I'm not. They tell me I signed a contract but I don't remember doing it and I really don't want to go. I know what they are facing and I would rather avoid it,' Elmyra explained. Rather avoid it was a vast understatement, she thought. She would give up a chunk of her liver to stay behind.

'You are more than welcome to stay. No one is ever turned away from Rivendell.' Before Elmyra could jump for joy, he added, 'However, you may do so only if the dwarves agree to release you. I will not interfere in any agreements that they have. There is enough bad blood between our peoples already.'

Elmyra's face fell. 'I doubt they will do that. I begged at the very start to return to Hobbiton. As you can see, it didn't work out.'

'Then you must continue on your journey.' Elrond said.

'Tell me, Lord Elrond, where did you find it? The courage you needed for all the things you have done?' Elmyra had never done anything brave in her whole life. She hadn't needed to.

Elrond smiled. 'Some have it from the day they are born, others have no courage at all or refuse to seek it, and some have too much for their own good and are reckless.' Elmyra thought of Thorin and the dwarves and nodded her agreement. 'And then there are the rest of us. We find courage at the moments we need it most and once you find it the first time, it always seems easier to locate ever after. It shows up in the most unlikely situations.'

'Well, I hope that when I need to find some, it's there or this is going to be a very bad trip.' Elrond had seated himself on a bench and seemed in a mood to talk, so she dared more questions. 'What's it like to live forever, to be immortal? Do you ever get bored?'

Elrond had heard many questions in all his long life, but strangely never these. 'Well, I am unsure how to answer that first part as I have not lived forever as yet. However, I will say that it is a different journey from your own. Humans, and dwarves for that matter, live short hot lives compared to ours. You are born and die before an elf's life even really gets started. You burn like a bright fire where we have a low steady glow. As for boredom, no I cannot say that I have ever been bored. Life presents too much opportunity. Anything else?' he said with a raised eyebrow.

'Was it hard to choose between immortality and a mortal life? I know enough history to know you had a choice. I always wondered why anyone would choose to die,' Elmyra dared to ask.

'Everyone has their own reasons. Like I said, a mortal life burns quick and bright. Immortality requires patience.' He rose and said, 'Let me know if the dwarves release you.' With that he turned and walked away. Elmyra realized he hadn't answered the question.

…

It was her last night in Rivendell. There had been a farewell dinner for the Company. The dwarves managed to not behave too badly. She had glared at a few of them when things had gotten a little too lively for her taste and they had settled down. No one was willing to face Wild Cat when she got angry. Good, her reputation as a harridan was serving her well. She liked the dwarves but was in no mood for their antics tonight. Besides, Elrond deserved better.

She stood and looked at the moon. It was nearing full now and her heart filled with peace for once as she gazed at it. 'Will you miss Rivendell' a quiet voice said. She turned to see Thorin behind her.

'You know I will. You know I want to stay. Please let me,' she tried one last time.

He looked at her sad face. 'Little Cat, you know I would if I could, but you have to come with us. Besides, why would you want to stay with elves? I have never understood everyone's fascination with them.'

'Not all elves are Thranduil, Thorin. Elrond has been very kind and helpful. But even if he wasn't, it is still better here than what we are facing down the road. I am not suited for your life. I just want to go home.' She repeated it one last time. She promised herself she wouldn't say it again.

'How do you know of that elf? I have never said his name. I never do.' Thorin was stunned.

Elmyra reached out and stroked his arm. 'It really is soft, isn't it?' she said of the velvet. 'I know many things I wish I didn't. Someday I will explain, but for now know that I am resigned to going with the Company. I will do my best, but I was not trained for this nor am I familiar with your ways. I apologize in advance for the complaining you will most likely have to endure.' She smiled slightly. She wasn't lying about _that_ she was sure.

Thorin's heart beat faster at her touch. She was such a puzzle. He had known very few women in his long life and none intimately in any meaningful way. 'I will do my best to make this journey a success. One day I will show you the halls of my fathers and you will understand why it is so important to me. I would like to go home, too someday. You can help me do that.' He took her hand. 'Come with me, Little Cat. I will do my best to keep you safe and protect you.'

Elmyra looked down into his eyes. They were the deepest blue she had ever seen on any dwarf or man and they drew her in. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 'I know you will try, but I fear you might not be able to. Those pages seem to be missing.'

Her lips were warm on his forehead and his skin tingled at her touch. Once again, her words puzzled him and her actions intrigued him. As he drew her towards his chest, a voice interrupted.

'What a wonderful moon. I see you two are enjoying its glow.' Gandalf, for reasons of his own, barged into the moment. They moved slowly apart, not breaking eye contact. 'Are you all packed Elmyra? Thorin? We should leave early tomorrow. There are many miles to cover before we reach the mountains.'

Elmyra glared at the wizard and did not reply. 'I will see you in the morning, Thorin. Goodnight.' She turned and walked away.

'Why did you do that?' Thorin asked angrily.

'It would not be wise to get too attached, Thorin. She is a distraction that you do not need.'

'Then let's tell her the truth and leave her behind. It is what she wants anyway'. _And the last thing I want_ he thought to himself.

Gandalf thought an Elmyra left behind would be a worse distraction than an Elmyra on the road. 'No, she should come. The truth will come out at a later time. I want you to be cautious with your feelings. It could lead to unpleasantness.'

'I'll thank you to mind your own business for once wizard, and stay out of mine.' Like Elmyra, Thorin turned and walked away.

'I never seem to be able to do that,' Gandalf said to the uncaring moon.

**Ah, now the fun really begins. Enjoy!**


	7. Playing for Time

It took several days to reach the goblin mountains. By then, Elmyra had given up on RESCUE. TFA might be lax, but a RESCUE would never take this long!

Elmyra knew tonight was Stone Giants and then the Goblin King so the last time she went into the bushes to tend to personal business she pulled out the "Orc Repellent Spray" and gave herself a good dowsing. It might not help but it wouldn't hurt.

The Device had warned that "Rocking with Stone Giants" was OMG Extreme and it wasn't kidding. Elmyra spent most of the time digging her fingernails into whatever parts of Bofur she could grab. When he grunted in pain on occasion, she only smiled in revenge. _Take that, dwarf of very short memory_. The rest of the time was spent holding and releasing the stupid ABORT button. Needless to say, it never worked.

The giants weren't the worst problem. They were actually quite amazing to watch. It was the path Elmyra hated. It was all of fifteen inches wide at most, it was pouring rain, the wind was howling and there was the occasional rock to duck as it tumbled past. Heights had never been an issue before, but she realized that was because there had always been a nice safety railing or plate of glass between her and death. OMG Extreme was a little understated, she thought as she screamed into Bofur's ear. That should teach him to forget the damned milk!

…

They were settling into the nice dry cave Fili and Kili had scouted. Elmyra knew it would end badly, but there was no point in mentioning it. They had to go through the caves and Bilbo had to get the Ring. But at least for a little while, they were warm and dry.

Everyone was asleep when the bottom dropped out and they fell into the goblin trap. Elmyra fortunately landed near the top of the pile. The group struggled to separate themselves. They were confined in a pen with high bars. Elmyra kept to the center as best she could and kept her head down.

Dwalin noticed her crouching down behind his back and realized that if the goblins saw her, it would not be pleasant. He stood as tall as he could and tried to look even bigger than usual. The other dwarves tried to hide her from sight also. Thorin went to the bars and yelled to be released.

The stench was appalling. The caverns were smoky, dark and reeked of death and decay. It was all Elmyra could do not to wretch. Since she had her head down, she couldn't see what was happening. Scuffling and the sounds of metal clashing were heard and the snarling voices of their captors.

The goblins dragged them all out and pulled them before the Great Goblin. Elmyra continued to try and make herself a little shorter than the others. At first it seemed to work, and Thorin pushed himself forward to take the brunt of the Goblin's anger. However, right before the part where Orcrist was revealed, she felt a claw on her shoulder and she was yanked out of the group. So much for the "Orc Repellent Spray". Bifur tried to hang onto her and got a good kick in the face for his effort.

'Your Majesty, look what we have here! I thought I smelled female! The dwarves have brought you a pretty present!' crowed a snaggle-toothed goblin. He shoved Elmyra towards the king and Thorin. She stumbled into Thorin's chest and he helped her stand upright.

'Leave her alone. Your business is with me,' he yelled.

'My business is with whomever I choose. Stand aside and let me see this tasty treat.' A guard dragged Thorin away from Elmyra who was trying her best to be brave. This was not covered in any Tolkien book. She was writing her own script now. Another guard pulled her closer to the horrible countenance of the Great Goblin 'My, she is a pretty thing.' He lifted his head to address the goblins crowding around. 'It looks like we are going to have more than a good dinner tonight, boys!' The cavern echoed with howls of lust. 'Strip her!'

Courage was only good for so long. Elmyra began to scream and struggle. Claws reached out and tugged and yanked at her clothes. The tunic came off immediately but EverCleanClothes are tougher even than goblin nails. 'They won't come off, Your Majesty. Some magic protects them!' Elmyra kicked out with her feet and scratched at anything she came in contact with. To her satisfaction, she got in a few good, painful blows.

The king turned his loathsome face once more to Elmyra. 'Take your clothes off or I kill one of them,' he motioned to the dwarves.

Elmyra knew that Gandalf should be on the way and did her best to stall. 'Take your mitts off me,' she yelled at the nearest goblins. She tugged her clothes back into position and straightened to her full height. 'What do I care? They dragged me along on this misbegotten adventure against my will. It would serve them right.'

The Goblin saw through her bravado but played along. 'Very well, let me see. Which one should I start with?' He first looked at Thorin, but he had other plans for him. His eye fell on Ori, the youngest of the group. 'That one,' he pointed, 'start with that one. He looks nice and tender.'

Poor Ori was dragged out into the circle before the Goblin. 'Strip or he dies,' he ordered.

'Don't do it Elmyra! He'll kill us all anyway!' Ori cried. He tried to loosen the iron grip on his arms. A knife was held to his throat and he stopped struggling.

'Well, bitch, what is it to be? Your clothes, or his throat?' This was just getting better and better, the Goblin thought. So many mice to play with, so much entertainment ahead.

Elmyra put her hand to her throat. She stared at the horrible creature. She reached deep down inside and found her courage again. 'Don't kill him. I'll do it.' The room howled. As slowly as she dared, she pressed the first closure at her neck. The EverCleanClothes were fastened with thermal closings. Place your fingers in just the right spot for just the right amount of time and they popped open. "POP" The first one opened and a bit of fabric loosened. She moved slowly to the next and then the next. With each pop, the room roared with the sound of goblins in heat. Her hands trembled with each "POP".

Thorin did his best to break loose, but he was held by two goblins half again his size, both drooling at the sight unfolding before their eyes. 'Elmyra, you don't have to do this. Please!' he begged.

She had avoided his eyes before this, but at the sound of his voice she looked at his face. Her top was open now from her neck to the top of her breasts. A few more pops and things were going to really start to show. Where _was_ that damned wizard? 'I can't let Ori die because of me, Thorin. It's only skin.' She said it but knew it was really much more than that. It was her dignity and eventually it would be something much worse.

'They will do horrible things to you and then kill us anyway. Don't make it easy for them!' Thorin was in agony. He watched as her hands moved relentlessly down her blouse, popping open the fasteners one after the other. How had he let this happen?

The rest of the company watched in equal torment. Of all of them, for this beast to have singled out Elmyra! No matter how hard they struggled, none could free themselves to help her. Bombur even tried biting with no success. Goblin tasted horrible.

"POP… POP… POP". Who would have thought such little sounds could echo so loudly in the chamber? The gap was almost to her waist.

'That's enough. Take it off now or I will have one of these do it for you!' The Great Goblin waved at two especially gruesome goblins at his side. He knew she was stalling.

Elmyra kept her eyes fastened on Thorin's as she slid her hand under one shoulder of her top. She could no longer stop her tears and they began to fall down her cheeks as she realized that perhaps Gandalf wouldn't come. Slowly she pushed her hand along her shoulder. Just before she reached the point of no return, the room went dark and then it was bathed in a blinding flash.

_Finally_, thought Elmyra as she yanked her clothes back on and slammed the fasteners shut. When her vision cleared from the flash, she saw her backpack, tunic and the "Lightweight Elven Blade" near the stunned goblin king's feet. She threw herself forward and reclaimed the only things she owned in this world. The dwarves were likewise scrambling and reclaiming their weapons. Gandalf shouted for them to follow him even as he slew the Great Goblin and started running. Without looking back, Elmyra shot off after him running faster than she ever had in her life, the dwarves at her heels.

They ran and fought their way out of the caverns and finally raced down the slopes of the mountain. It wasn't until they stopped that Elmyra felt the full force of the shock. In her wildest nightmares, she had never expected to face what she had just gone through. She collapsed to her knees, stunned.

She was soon surrounded by concerned dwarves who had no idea what to do. She was huddling on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees when Ori arrived. He immediately hugged her as tightly as he could. 'Thank you, Elmyra, I know that was a terrible thing you had to do.'

It was the right thing to say. 'I couldn't let them kill you Ori, not when I knew Gandalf should be showing up. It was a small price to pay. We just needed a little more time.' She hugged him back.

Thorin raced up to the group, but stopped when he saw the pair. Elmyra had buried her face in Ori's neck and was beginning to cry in relief. Ori stroked her hair and murmured soothing words. They were in their own little world of those who face terrible events and survive. He turned abruptly to Gandalf. 'And just where were you as two of our most innocent members faced that _naragin muzmel_ goblin?'

For once, Gandalf looked abashed. 'I had no idea how things were going to play out. I managed to avoid the first trap and then had to find out where you had been taken. How was I to know that Elmyra would be the target? And besides, she handled it rather well don't you think?'

It was all he could do to keep from pulling out his sword and running the wizard through. 'She did a fine job, if you call having to stand in front of a thousand slavering goblins and take your clothes off a job!' Thorin shuddered, remembering the terror in her eyes as she stared at him and the tears running down her face. He had failed her already after promising to keep her safe.

'Thorin, we need to get a move on. Those goblins will not be content letting us get away without a chase. As the sun goes down, they are bound to follow.' Gandalf started rousting the rest of the Company. Bilbo had managed to join them unnoticed by any but Gandalf and so avoided unnecessary questions. He had his own tale to tell, but he thought it could wait until later. He sensed something terrible had happened in his absence.

Thorin wanted to go and speak to Elmyra, but he saw the wisdom of Gandalf's words. There was no time. 'Everyone move out, we have to put some distance between ourselves and the goblins!'

Elmyra and Ori heard his words and reluctantly let go of each other. Elmyra didn't know if she could stand let alone run but realizing there was a time to fall apart and a time to run, she ran.

They had almost reached the bottom of the mountain when Wargs and goblins were heard yammering in the distance. The only escape was up a stand of pines at the base of the slope. Elmyra knew how this was going to go, so she made sure she climbed to the highest branch she could reach. Sure enough, the Wargs attacked, Gandalf lit pine cones, and Thorin managed_ not_ to confront Azog, she thought gratefully. Tonight the movie gave precedence to the book. Elmyra burned her fingers but got one hell of a ride on the back of an Eagle. She had never felt such a thrill in her life. All the agonies of not going home and not knowing if she ever would, the memories of what she had just done fell from her shoulders for a brief time as she soared on the back of the magnificent eagle.

**A little intense perhaps, but this isn't going to all be a cakewalk. Let me know what you think, I am always interested!**


	8. Of Bears and Bees

Elmyra managed to maintain her composure until they reached the safety of Beorn's house. During the walk down the Carrock, she avoided the others and kept to herself. Thorin suffered agonies over her treatment by the goblins, but did not speak to her as he led the way down the stairs.

Gandalf brought them to Beorn and the big man welcomed them.

At Beorn's, the dwarves shared a large room and Beorn put Elmyra into a little room in an attic loft. She stayed there alone and her mind began to punish her. She stripped off the EverCleanClothes, threw them away from her and climbed into the bed. Finally the shock and trauma of the goblin cavern overcame her and she began to cry and shiver.

When she didn't appear for lunch, Oin went up to check on her. She was lying in bed with the curtains closed. 'Are you alright?' he asked. She didn't answer or even move. He walked to the side of the bed. Oin had seen enough of war in his time to recognize the signs of shock, but he didn't know how to treat it in humans. Dwarves usually just needed to get really drunk a few times to shake most of it off.

'Elmyra, you didn't eat any lunch. Are you okay?' he asked again. Eventually, 'No' was all he could get out of her no matter what he asked. He left her alone at last, hoping that with time and hunger she would appear on her own.

Ori tried late in the day. 'Elmyra, it is almost time for dinner. Are you coming down?' He too received 'No' and nothing more.

Oin urged Thorin to go and talk to her, but he was so embarrassed by his inattention that he thought he would do more harm than good. 'Leave her be, she'll come out when she's ready.' _And I won't have to face her until she does,_ he thought. He was so ashamed at his failure to protect her and what she had had to do to save the Company.

…..

The next morning, Beorn took matters in hand. He climbed to the little room and looked down at Elmyra. He had spent the day before with Gandalf and Thorin so he had a rough outline of the story if not the specifics. He also had intimate knowledge of goblin behavior and could guess what he hadn't been told.

'You should come outside, Little Cat, it is a beautiful day,' he said in his deep gruff voice. When she ignored him, he said, 'Are you awake, Little Cat? Come outside.'

'My name is Elmyra, not Little Cat' was all she said. That was what_ he_ called her. She wouldn't answer to it anymore. _He_ had abandoned her.

'I'm so sorry, Elmyra. When we were talking, all Thorin could talk about was Little Cat this and Little Cat that. I thought it was your name. But no matter, come outside. You must be hungry and I would like to show you my bees.'

Elmyra was vaguely cheered by the mention of Thorin calling her Little Cat although she was still mad at him. 'I have nothing to wear.'

Beorn could see the EverCleanClothes thrown on the chair. 'Your clothes are right here. I will leave so you can dress.'

'I don't ever want to wear those again,' she said fiercely. 'They make me feel dirty. Dirty and disgusting. Dirty….'

Again Beorn could only guess what had happened, but he had a good idea. 'I have a dress of my daughter's that you may borrow for now. And under no circumstances are you dirty.' He went out and returned a short time later with a green plaid dress. He laid it on the bed. Elmyra had her head under the covers. 'Put this on. I will wait outside the door and go down with you. I insist. If you don't, I will dress you myself.' He turned and walked out. Beorn knew how to handle stubborn females.

Elmyra thought about testing that threat, but she was hungry and she believed he probably would do it. She could hear it in his voice. The dress fit fairly well and covered her from neck to ankles. She didn't want the dwarves seeing any more skin than necessary. She went out the door.

Beorn stared at her, and a sad smile crossed his face when he saw the dress. He led the way down the stairs and she followed slowly. At the bottom, Fili, Kili, Gloin and Bilbo were playing cards. They turned at the noise of her approach. Fili made the mistake of leering at Elmyra and Beorn stopped him with a mighty glare. Elmyra kept her head down and her eyes turned away. She walked quickly past and out the door.

Gloin punched Fili on the side of his head. 'You ass! Don't look at her that way! No woman should be treated the way she was and then have to face an idiot like you! Treat her with respect and if you can't, don't look at her.' Fili appeared vaguely repentant but followed her retreating figure with hungry eyes.

Elmyra wanted to run as soon as she was out the door, but she didn't know where she would go so she just stood and waited for Beorn. 'Follow me,' he said. He grabbed a basket of food he had left by the door and led her to a bench under a tree in a nearby meadow. Large hives stood under another tree not too far away. Elmyra sat and blinked in the sunlight. Giants bees flitted past and their hum filled the air.

Beorn unpacked the basket and handed her bread spread with honey. 'Not eating is the worst thing you can do. You need to rebuild your strength.'

'What makes you think you know what I should do? You don't know me or anything about me,' she snapped.

'I know goblins and what they do to women. I know something of your story. Not all of it,' he assured her when she jerked up her head at his words.

She started to cry. 'I didn't want to do it. I had to save Ori. I feel so dirty and used. What if Gandalf hadn't come? What then?'

'But he did come and from what I hear, you were very courageous. We all do things that we must when faced with a bad situation. You have nothing to be ashamed of, nothing.' He reached out to pat her shoulder.

She cringed away from his touch and then said, 'I'm sorry. You are only trying to be kind.' She couldn't tell him that all night long she had felt the claws of the goblins touching and grabbing her, the sounds of their lustful howls echoing in her ears, but he understood.

'Take all the time you need. You are still in shock I think.'

'Why didn't he come to visit? Oin and Ori did, but _he_ didn't.' She couldn't say the name.

Beorn knew who she meant. 'Thorin is a proud dwarf and his shame is that he did not protect you. It is hard for such a one to overcome his emotions once he has let them fester. Had he talked to you immediately, it would have been better for both of you, but Gandalf said you started to run from the goblins again before he had a chance. Please don't hold it against him. Like I said, all he could do was talk about was his Little Cat.' Beorn was a strong man, but he had a very soft heart for those in distress.

'Where is your daughter, Beorn?' Elmyra asked gently.

'She was killed by goblins several years ago,' he said quietly, after a pause that lasted for ages. 'I have lost them all.' He did not expand on that and Elmyra didn't ask.

After she finished eating, he told her about the giant bees and how they were found nowhere else in Middle-earth as far as he knew. He even got her to laugh once or twice. By the end of the day, some of her gloom had lifted and her normal good spirits were at least making an attempt to return.

…..

From a distance, Gandalf watched the pair. When he returned to the house, he found Thorin talking with Dwalin. 'Did you know Elmyra is outside with Beorn?' he asked the dwarf.

'No, I didn't. I thought she was still hiding.' Beorn had been right. Thorin was too embarrassed to see Elmyra. He had failed her miserably.

'He has her out under a tree enjoying the day. I think perhaps you should go and talk with her, don't you?' Gandalf prodded. Elmyra might be a distraction when she and Thorin were friends, but Elmyra would be disaster if they weren't.

'She doesn't need to see me if she's with Beorn. I would be intruding,' he stalled.

'Thorin, you are being a coward. You will eventually have to talk to her. It is better sooner than later, and you have let it go long enough. Go talk to her. NOW!' the wizard pointed out the door.

Thorin slowly stood. 'I hold you responsible if she hates me, Gandalf.' He walked out the door and saw the tree that Gandalf had mentioned. A few minutes of slow walking brought him within earshot. He could hear her laughing softly.

Beorn watched from the time Thorin left the house until he was only a little distance away. 'I think there is someone coming that you should talk to. I will leave you.' He abruptly stood and walked off before she could say anything. Elmyra had her back to the house and refused to turn around. Her spine stiffened as she heard the nearing footsteps. They stopped.

'Please look at me, Elmyra. I need to see your eyes so I can apologize properly.' She didn't move. He walked around to stand in front of her but she kept her head down, staring at the ground. He reached out gently to lift her chin but she jerked her head away. 'Very well, when you are ready.' He sat beside her on the bench and watched the bees.

Elmyra's thoughts were in turmoil. She wanted to look at him, but she was so ashamed. The last time he had looked at her, she was half naked with a room full of beasts slobbering over her. Tears began to fall silently down her cheeks as they had then. She saw his hand resting on the bench next to her leg. Slowly she reached out her own hand and touched it. He took it and added his other one to it. They sat there silently for awhile.

At last she spoke. 'I feel so dirty, so ashamed. I can still feel their eyes and hands on me. What if Gandalf hadn't come?' she asked again.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close as he had been longing to do since the first fastener had popped open. 'Don't think that way. He _did_ come and nothing truly horrible happened to any of us. You mustn't ever be ashamed of what you did. You were very brave to stall for time. If you hadn't offered to take off your clothes, the goblin king would have had them cut off you in seconds and some or all of us would have been dead before Gandalf arrived.' Thorin's heart burned with the pain he knew she felt. He held her even tighter.

They sat that way for what seemed like hours as she cried out her fear and shame. Finally she pulled back and wiped her eyes. 'I thought you couldn't bear to look at me. You avoided me.'

'At first it was because Ori was doing a good job comforting you, and then I was embarrassed by my inability to protect you. It was my job, and I failed. I shouldn't have waited, but I did and I am sorry. Please forgive me, Little Cat.'

She smiled again at the nickname. 'Beorn thought that was my real name, you said it so much.'

'You will always be my Little Cat. Or Wild Cat, depending on the situation. _Can _you forgive me?'

'I forgive you. You didn't mean for us to get captured. It was written long ago. I knew what was coming, but somehow things changed for the worse.' This was the first time she had even given it much thought, but the book _had _changed. Certainly all female TFA tourists didn't go what she had gone through? She would examine the Device when she had a chance. Maybe the storylines _weren't_ so set in stone.

Once again her words puzzled Thorin, but he knew he would not get an answer he would understand so he let it pass. They sat together for a while longer and then Thorin left to meet with Beorn and Gandalf.

…..

While Elmyra continued watching bees, Thorin was fighting his instincts. His instincts told him he wanted to spend his days watching bees with her, but his head told him to watch his step and stay away. So far his head was winning. She wasn't a dwarf and she said the oddest things. Besides he told himself, he had to work with Gandalf and Beorn on the supplies for the next leg. That took hours and hours. Not really, but that was what he told himself. He was a coward.

Gandalf noticed that his mind was wandering. 'What seems to be the problem, Thorin? Cat got your tongue?'

Thorin grimaced at the wizard's word play. 'There are times I really dislike you, do you know that? Of course she has my tongue. Along with everything else, it seems.'

The wizard was surprised by such honesty from the normally reserved dwarf. 'Is it that bad? I thought she was just an interest of the moment.'

'You weren't there, Gandalf. You didn't see her in that cavern in front of those hoards of goblins. I really believe she would have stripped down to nothing to save Ori even though it was killing her inside. I have never seen such courage without someone having a sword in their hand. It is the last thing I would have expected from the woman who vomited on a pony on the first day of this journey. She has been one surprise after another. Next thing you know she'll be a good burglar!'

Gandalf considered his words. 'I agree. She has proved herself worthy. I feel even more comfortable leaving the company once we reach Mirkwood. Elmyra always seems to be one step ahead of the rest of us.

'I wish you would continue with us,' Thorin said. 'What's so important?'

'From the start, I warned that I would go only as far as it suited my needs. I have heard news from Elrond that sends me in another direction. I hope to rejoin you again before you reach Erebor, but if I don't you will just have to make do.'

'Let's hope that Bilbo and Elmyra are enough to handle a dragon.'

'Sometimes I think Elmyra will handle that dragon all on her own just fine,' laughed Gandalf.


	9. Trouble in Paradise

After a pleasant day of watching bees and avoiding dwarves, Elmyra had retreated back to her room, but now she really needed to pee. She had two choices. She could use the chamber pot in her room or she could face the Company and go to the outhouse. As much as she hated facing the dwarves, she decided the chamber pot was worse. Using it wasn't the problem. Emptying it or leaving it for someone else? Not happening.

She quietly opened her door and looked over the edge of the loft. Luck smiled for once. The dwarves down below were gathered at the far end concentrating on something Nori had. She slowly crept down the stairs as quietly as she could and out the door but not completely unnoticed.

Fili saw her when she was halfway to the door. Ever since the cavern, he had become obsessed with her. When she had started to remove her clothes he had felt shame for her but also lust. He was at an age when he was just coming to terms with the lack of women in dwarf culture. He knew some dwarves used human prostitutes, but it was frowned on especially for a member of the royal family. He had been taught the standard meditation techniques that helped avoid frustration, but he had been lax since Rivendell. Now he was paying the price. He followed her out the door.

Thorin was outside enjoying the calm evening air. He saw Elmyra leave the house and walk in his direction. Good, she had left her room on her own. It was about time! Then he noticed Fili following her. Something about the way he walked alerted Thorin. This could be trouble. He was too far away to do anything before Elmyra entered the little outhouse, but he quickened his pace so he would be there when she exited. Fili took up a position just outside the door nervously shuffling his feet.

Elmyra came out the door of the outhouse to find Fili in her way. 'Oh! I didn't see you!' She turned to walk around him but he put a hand on her waist.

'I wanted to a talk to you, Elmyra.' She looked down into his eyes. They had a look she didn't want to see.

'Not now. I have to go.' She tried again to turn away. His hand tightened, the other one joining it.

'I wanted to know if you would finish it.'

'Finish what? What do you want from me, Fili?' Her heart began to race.

'I want you to take your clothes off for me. I _need_ you to finish what you started in the goblin cave.' His eyes were bright with lust as he stared up at her, remembering how pale and white her skin was under her clothes. He breathed hard and started to pull her to him.

'No, Fili. That will never happen!' She tugged at his hands and tried to free herself, but his grip was like steel. 'Let me go!'

Another voice interrupted. 'I suggest you let her go, Fili. I would hate to be down to only one heir.' Thorin's voice had more steel in it than Fili's grip. Fili ignored his uncle and tried to pull Elmyra even closer. It was only when he heard the sound of Orcrist leaving its scabbard that he looked away from her and at his uncle.

Thorin stood three feet away with the sword ready at his side. 'I am not joking, Fili, let her go.'

Fili stared for another moment before he lifted his hands away. 'Don't, Uncle. I am sorry.'

As soon as she felt his hands leave, Elmyra pulled loose and ran towards the house. Thorin did not take his eyes off his nephew. 'What were you thinking? Hasn't she suffered enough of that kind of treatment? You know better, or at least I thought you did.'

'I can't help it. Ever since that night she is all I can think of. I wondered if she might feel the same way.' His voice had a pathetic pleading tone.

'When was the last time you meditated, Fili?' Thorin's voice softened just a little. He had been young and stupid once.

Fili dropped his head. 'At Rivendell. You know I am not very good about it.'

'And that is why you are in this condition. It is hard enough when there are no women around, but with Elmyra here you should have been diligent. You are at the toughest age for a dwarf, Fili, you know that. Go and find Balin. Tell him what you just did and ask for his help.'

Fili whined, 'I have to tell Balin? You know how he is. He will stick to me like glue!'

'Exactly, and he will make sure you are meditating. We will be back on the road soon. I don't have time for this nonsense. Elmyra is not for you and you know it! The sooner you resolve this issue, the better for the Company! Now go!' He waved his hand towards the house and turned his back, assuming Fili would do as he ordered.

Fili wanted to ask who Elmyra _was_ for, but he decided he didn't need another punch in the head like Gloin had given him earlier. He left.

Thorin sighed. He was somewhat surprised this hadn't already occurred. One female in a group of males was never good, and since the goblin cavern, all sorts of emotions had reared their heads. He himself was not immune. Every once in a while he too had a flash of white skin and the curve of a breast in his mind. Time for some of his _own_ meditation, he realized. But first he had to see Elmyra to apologize.…..again.

…..

Thorin knocked on her door. He heard a faint 'Come in'. He pushed the door open to find her lying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. 'May I talk with you, Elmyra?' Her eyes moved to focus on him. She sat up and waved him into the room. He only used her real name when he was in trouble.

'I suppose you must,' she said. 'Have a seat.' She pointed at the only chair in the room. Thorin saw her EverCleanClothes on it. He picked them up and started to hand them to her. She pulled her hands to her chest. 'No, I don't want to touch them. Someday I will have to. Not now.'

He folded them and noticed the feel of the fabric. It was smooth and slick. He had never felt anything like it before. 'Are they truly magic?'

Elmyra snorted a little laugh. 'You could say that. It's called 'technology'. A wonderful thing sometimes when it works.' She thought of where technology had gotten her recently and was _not_ amused.

'Can't you get other clothes from Beorn? Maybe you don't need to wear these.' He put them on the windowsill and sat in the chair.

'These are Beorn's daughter's clothes and they are only a loan. I wouldn't dream of taking them from him. Besides, they wouldn't last a week on the road the way things are going.' She knew what the future held.

'I need to apologize yet again for Fili's behavior. He is at a very difficult age, but that is no excuse. He should never have spoken to you in that way.' Thorin blushed remembering his nephew's words.

'Do all of them see me that way?' She paused. 'Do you?' She kept her eyes on her hands. She couldn't look at him.

'I will not lie, Little Cat,' he said softly. 'Many dwarves are not used to being around women as closely as we have been with you. I probably should have considered that before I dragged you along. The incident in the cavern has awakened feelings best left dormant. But,' he hurried on as he saw her tense, 'we also learn at a young age certain meditative skills that suppress those feelings and allow us to live the way we must. Fili has been ignoring these rituals and has lost control. I have sent him to Balin. He will get him straightened out and back on track, I assure you.' He wanted to touch her hand but didn't dare.

'What did you think that day?' Her head came up and she looked directly into his eyes. 'What did it make _you_ feel?'

He answered immediately. 'Shame. Shame that you had to go through that, shame that I couldn't protect you, shame that I had gotten us into that situation. And anger that there was nothing that I could do to stop it. I will never forgive myself. But pride also. You were so very brave in an impossible, unwinable situation.' His voice was gruff with emotion.

She reached out and made the contact he hadn't dared. 'Thank you. I have done my best to put it behind me, but I don't know if I ever truly will.'

He pulled her hand over and kissed it softly. 'Take it from me, even the worst of memories fade with time. Try not to let them rule your life.' Even as he said the words, visions of his worst battle flashed briefly through his mind. Yes they faded, but they seldom went away for long.

'Now, as hard as it may seem, I think you need to come and join the Company for the evening. If you are to go back on the road with us, we need to get things on a more normal footing. They intend to sing and play tonight. It would be an easy way to reconnect with everyone and get past the last awkwardness. I know they miss you especially Ori. He has quite a little crush on you! Nothing like Fili!' he assured her when he saw her look alarmed. 'Just a little puppy love.' He didn't need to tell her why, she knew.

'Alright, I guess if I can strip in front of a room of goblins, I can face a room of idiot dwarves.' She tried to lift her spirits with a little humor and to bring the horrible incident out in the open.

'That's the idea! And besides, singing is always good for one's spirits.' Thorin started to lead the way.

'No, let me go first. I am tired of hiding.' She pulled her shoulders back and walked past him towards the stairs. With her head held high, she walked down into the open living area of Beorn's house. When she was halfway down, Bofur caught sight of her and yelled, 'Look who's here! Elmyra really does still exist!'

Elmyra didn't hesitate. 'Yes I do, Milk, and don't you forget it like you forget so many other things! Sing for me!' Her reference to the Ameril incident served to lighten the mood _and_ to remind them of the steel in her spine. She reached the bottom of the stairs and greeted the rest of the dwarves. They soon turned back to their ale and the singing began.

Late in the evening, Balin approached Elmyra. 'I would like you to talk with Fili.' As she started to pull away, he put out a hand. 'Don't worry, I will be there. It is important for him to be able to talk to you when he is in control. We have had a good session and I believe he is more at peace. Please, Elmyra, we need to get him past this.'

This was the last thing Elmyra wanted to do, but Balin insisted. He led her outside to where Fili waited. 'Fili, Elmyra has agreed to speak with you.' Balin stood back as the two drew closer.

'I-I am very sorry, Elmyra. I behaved horribly this evening. I forgot everything I have been taught about being a responsible dwarf. Please forgive me. It will not happen again.' His voice was soft and completely different from his usual boisterous self.

Elmyra stared at him. 'Why does everyone think all they have to do is apologize to be forgiven? Do you have any idea how you made me feel, the memories you brought back up? How I now have to question every look I get from anyone in the Company? That I know that is what you might be thinking? No, I don't forgive you. Not yet anyway. You will have to work far harder than a few words to earn that!' She ended up shouting the words at him. Suddenly she lunged forward and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

Fili rocked back on his feet, his lip bleeding from her blow.

Balin stepped in and pulled her away. 'Calm down, lass. I am sorry. Perhaps it is too soon for this. Fili, leave us.' He waited until Fili was gone. 'This is my fault. Dwarf females are unlike dwarf males. They are quick to anger, but quick to forgive. I had no idea you were still so affected by this.'

Elmyra couldn't believe what he was saying. 'Still affected? Balin, I will be 'affected' by this for the rest of my life.' Before he could tell her to get over it (which he wanted to do) she continued. 'No I wasn't actually raped, no one touched me that way, but Balin, hundreds of orcs were thinking of doing just that. If Gandalf had been just a few minutes later, there would have been no _me_ left! I can't 'just get over it'. Not in a few days. Ask me another time and things might be different, but knowing that others in the Company may have those same thoughts makes my skin crawl. The way Fili looked at me….' Her voice trailed off.

'He will not look at you that way again, I promise.'

'That doesn't mean he isn't thinking it now, does it? Meditation or no, I will still see that look in his eyes. Please keep him away from me if you can.'

'I will do my best. Thorin has made him my responsibility. He really_ is_ sorry, Elmyra. Trust me on that.' Balin hoped his words really were the truth.

'Trust is earned too, Balin, like forgiveness.' She turned and walked away.

…

The next day, Elmyra was with the bees again when Bilbo sat down next to her. 'They really are amazing, aren't they? I have never seen bees this big,' Bilbo said.

'That's why I like watching them. Did you know that they will perch on your fingers if you have the patience to work with them? Beorn even has names for a lot of them.' Elmyra put out her hand and in a few seconds a bee landed on it and began to preen its wings. 'I love the sound of the buzzing. It's as calming as a cat's purr.'

They sat for a few more minutes before Elmyra said, 'I hear you had your own adventure in the caverns.' She had been glad to learn that the little hobbit had not witnessed her 'adventure'.

For the next half hour, Bilbo told her all about falling, getting lost, and the riddle game with Gollum. Of course, she already knew the story, but hearing it firsthand was exciting. When he was done she asked, 'So, you just ran past the goblin guards at the tunnel exit? They just let you through?'

Bilbo hadn't told anyone about the ring, but he got the feeling she knew something. 'Well, I did have a little help.' He started to spin a tale of Gollum jumping out and distracting the guards but the look on her face told him she wasn't buying it. 'Alright, I am bursting to tell someone, but you must keep it a secret.' He pulled out the Ring and held it up to the light. 'I found this near where Gollum was. It makes me invisible!' he crowed.

Elmyra looked at the gold band in his hand. It really was just a plain gold ring, nothing special. 'Put in on! I want to see.' Bilbo looked around to see if anyone else was around and slipped the ring on. He disappeared! It really was an amazing sight! She could see his shadow on the ground (how did that work by the way?) but everything else was gone. 'That is quite a trick, Bilbo. Quite a trick. Let me try!' She didn't know if he would let her, but it never hurt to ask!

Bilbo took the ring off. He held it in his hand, contemplating it. He wasn't yet so enthralled with it that he would refuse immediately. She saw his hesitation. 'Come on, for just a minute, I'll give it right back, I promise!'

'Alright, for just a minute. Don't lose it!' He handed her the ring.

It was actually rather warm to the touch and heavier than it looked. She held it. She was holding the ONE RING! Holy cow! Even though it was all make believe (or was it? Anymore, she was getting things confused). She slowly slid it on her finger. And nothing happened. She could tell from Bilbo's face that she wasn't invisible. 'Well, look at that, still here. How odd.' She took it off her ring finger and slid it on her forefinger. Nothing. 'Well, call me Tom Bombadil! It doesn't affect me.' She gave it back to the hobbit. 'Keep it safe Bilbo, I think you might get a little use out of it.' _And three more really thick books._

Bilbo kept staring at her. 'Does it just make hobbits disappear?'

'I have no idea, Bilbo. Perhaps it is because I don't belong here,' she said more to herself than to Bilbo.

'You always say the oddest things, Elmyra. Of course you belong here. Where else would you belong?'

Elmyra didn't bother to answer. She was beginning to wonder that herself.

After Bilbo left, Elmyra pulled out the Device. She hadn't paid it much attention since before the mountain. There would be no adventures at Beorn's and she was sick of the whole disaster it had caused. No rescue team had come and they were now unlikely to appear. It had been over two weeks since she had activated the button.

Scrolling through the pages, she noticed nothing new except that both the ABORT and RESCUE buttons had reappeared. She wasn't even tempted to try them. False hope was worse than no hope. She did notice that 'Menacing Mirkwood' and 'Slavering Spiders' were in the pending list. Yay! Giant spiders! Unfortunately, there was no way around Mirkwood as there had been with the trolls. She set all the safety settings she could find to "Not a Scratch".

She checked the Tolkien library. There had been that _minor_ change in the goblin cavern. She was stunned when she turned to the applicable chapter and saw, 'Elmyra played for time while they waited for Gandalf to appear.' Just that one sentence and (thankfully) no details. But that had no place in the text of "The Hobbit"! EVER! She had changed the story! Or was it just her version? She supposed she would never know. Stupid TFA.

**For those who have not read 'The Lord of the Rings', Tom Bombadil was the only one who put on the Ring and did not become invisible. That is why Elmyra says, 'Well call me Tom Bombadil.' Poor Tom never made it into the movies.**

**My apologies to the Fili fans out there. I thought I needed to address a few issues about one female with 14 males. Fili seemed the most likely candidate. Kili is a little more reserved, Ori too young and the others much older.**


	10. Meanwhile in Chicago

**And now for something completely different….**

Meanwhile in Chicago

September, 2137

It had taken awhile, but eventually someone missed Elmyra. Work had instituted an inquiry when she had not shown up for three days of assigned work, but it had consisted of an apartment inquiry and a check of police records. Her apartment told them it knew nothing of her whereabouts and the police had no information on any bodies matching her description. Her palm implant was inactive and there was no way to trace her. CFAA filed a report and it wandered out into the bureaucracy. Finally someone read the report, looked up her emergency contact information and queried her nephew's palm implant.

Algernon hadn't heard or thought of his aunt in months either. They were good for birthday and holiday greetings, but the fact that she was missing was news to him. He did have access to her apartment, so he asked it for more details than the CFAA had been able to. It told him that Elmyra had been home the night of June 21, and that she had gone to bed at 11 PM, and then it had no further info. It had been told to expect her life signals to disappear from inside the apartment and that no alert was necessary. All her bills were being paid automatically so there was nothing else to go on. He looked over her last bit bill and noticed the rather large payment to Tolkien Fantasy Adventures just before she disappeared. Something about the name rang a bell in his mind. Hadn't he gotten something about that a few months back? He asked his palm to run a search and it popped up her last message and itinerary. Information in hand, he went to the shop where she had scheduled her trip.

'May I help you?' the tall salesman said. 'My name is Borys and I can make your adventures happen!'

'I don't need an adventure, I need information.' Algernon explained his need to Borys.

Borys took the itinerary to his console and punched in the trip code. 'Ah, yes I remember your aunt. She bought the very last 'Survival Kit: Upgraded Version'. Got a bargain on it if I may say so. Let me see, she activated her "Hobbit Holiday" late on June 21 and her "Home" call came on June 27 and she arrived back….' Borys did a double check on the screen. He tapped the screen, scrolled and tapped. Tapped and scrolled. 'Oh dear.'

'What do you mean, oh dear. That does_ not_ sound good.' Algernon tried to see the screen.

'I am sorry, sir. You need to step back. This is proprietary information.' Borys blocked the screen with his body.

Algernon said, 'And I am a lawyer. Elmyra Pundur has me as her emergency resource and I am entitled to any and all information related to her. Where is she? What is 'oh dear'?'

Borys stalled for time. 'Please sir. I have to talk to someone who knows more about these things than I do. Could you give me your contact info? I really can't answer any questions.'

Algernon knew trouble when he saw it, but he decided there was nothing more he could get right now. 'I will wait until tomorrow morning, then I am pursuing legal action if I do not have answers!' He gave Borys his info and left the store. What on earth had happened to Elmyra?

….

When the man had left the store, Borys called his assistant out onto the floor. 'I will be gone for a while. You're in charge. Without waiting for questions, he raced out the door. TFA headquarters was only three blocks away and he ran all the way. At the main desk, he slid his palm across for security and raced to the fifth floor. It was a bad air day and he was gasping for breath. He burst into his supervisor's office. 'Lila, we have a problem!'

'Borys, what are you doing here? Your store isn't closed! Why didn't you just message me? And stop dripping on the furniture.' She handed him a napkin.

'I didn't want to leave a trail. This is horrible. We've lost a client.' He reached over to her screen and started tapping. 'A couple of months ago, I sent this client out for a week in Hobbiton. Her nephew stopped in today looking for her.' He tapped some more. '_SHE NEVER CAME BACK_. If you look here,' he pointed at the screen, 'you can see she spent the week in Hobbiton, her HOME button activated, but look, her trail continues into the book!'

Lila stared at him. 'We've never lost anyone. What happened?' She reached out and tapped in some commands. 'Leave this with me, Borys. It's going to take the techies to figure it out. Do you remember anything else about her? Anything.'

'I remember her because she got the last of the old model 'Survival Kit: Upgraded Version'. I had to laugh to myself because she seemed such a timid thing, but she really loved that kit. Maybe it's a good thing she has it,' he muttered. 'Let me know what happens. I hope it isn't anything I did.'

'I'll let you know.' She followed him out the door and went up four more floors.

She entered the cave of the tech masters. TFA took a phenomenal amount of tech support to keep it all up and running properly. The ninth floor was where the _really_ smart ones hung out. Lila's taps had alerted them to the potential disaster and the floor was humming with activity. 'What do you know?' she said to the floor master.

'Too soon to say much. It looks like the whole story line got corrupted somehow almost right from the start. This,' she consulted her palm implant, 'Elmyra, seems to have been fine for her paid vacation. However, she never got home and the story has been running ever since. See,' she pointed at a line on the screen, 'you can tell the intensity of the experience. She is nicely green for the first week. There are few spots of orange right after that, bits of the story where experiences are a bit more intense. Then here we have these two red spots…That doesn't make any sense.' She tapped, looking more closely at the screen. 'Those are in Rivendell of all places. Nothing bad ever happens there. Oh no!'

Lila was getting tired of hearing that. 'Now what?'

'She has activated the ABORT button,' the tech paused, 'over a hundred times. First in Rivendell and then during "Stone Giants" and "Goblin King". 'And the RESCUE button, too… How did we miss all this?'

'Shit. She must be desperate by now.' Lila leaned over her shoulder. 'What's this here? It's blood red and lasts for a while.'

The tech checked. That's "Stone Giants" and "Goblin King". Did she have the proper training?'

'Hell no. She went for a week in the Shire. We don't even have the proper releases for these sections. I need to get to the higher ups. This is a disaster. Where is she now?'

'Looks like they spent some extra time at Beorn's, but it appears they are about to head into Mirkwood.' The tech peered more closely at the screen. 'I can't tell what it is, but I think there has been a change in the story! Whatever is going on in there is _not_ good.'

Lila made a drastic decision. 'Isolate that storyline. Cut it off from everything.'

…

Lila went up ten more floors. This was where the power dwelt and she seldom ventured there. The admin desk scanned her palm and told her to wait. When fifteen minutes had passed, she walked down the hall, pounding on doors. This was too urgent to wait for the powers to decide they wanted to be bothered.

Finally, a head popped out of a door. 'What is all this? What do you think you are doing?'

'My name is Lila, I am a shop supervisor from the fifth. Haven't you seen my alerts? There is a major crisis!'

The man smiled condescendingly at her. 'Now, now, I'm sure it's not that bad. Go back to the waiting room and wait until you are called. We should be finished shortly.'

Part of Lila wanted to slap the smirk off his face, part of her wanted to go back and wait and then see him wet his pants when he found out the problem, but the responsible part of her thought of that poor woman in "The Hobbit" who wanted RESCUE so badly. 'We have lost a client. Not for a day but for weeks. She hasn't imprinted the proper forms.' If that didn't get his attention, nothing would.

The man stared at her. 'Someone went out without the proper releases on file? And what do you mean, lost? How can someone be lost? It isn't done.'

What an ass, Lila thought. She quickly filled him in on the info she had. Slowly the superior look faded and gave way to one of fear. 'This will ruin us. You say the emergency contact is a lawyer? We must do damage control. Come with me.' He led her into the room he had popped out of. It was full of suits doing what suits do, she supposed.

The man, Blix, briefed the group on the crisis. They assembled a committee to go back down to the fifth floor. Once there, the techies had little to add to the initial assessment. 'We now know that the Device she has is faulty. It is not receiving or sending proper data between her story and TFA. She gets most of what she needs, but the RESCUE and ABORT buttons will not work. The itinerary is in flux so it changes regularly up until just before an event. That isn't as bad it sounds because apparently she quite familiar with the story. However, we are getting some indications that the safety settings are not functioning properly.'

Blix yelled, 'What the hell does that mean? Not functioning properly? How so?'

The tech took a calming breath. God she hated suits. 'It means that she may be in more danger than she realizes. The 'Not a Scratch' setting may in fact provide no more safety than 'You are Responsible for all Damage'.

Blix's lawsuit radar starting beeping out of control in his head. 'Shut it down. Just shut the storyline down. We can't have this!'

Lila and the tech stared at him. 'We can't do that, sir,' said the tech. 'There might be consequences.'

'Consequences be damned, shut it down.' Blix was in a panic now. His stock might end up worthless!

Lila began calmly tapping on the screen when he uttered his stupid order. 'You can't shut it down. It might injure or even kill Ms. Pundur. I won't allow it.'

'YOU won't allow it? YOU? Who the hell do you think you are?' Blix foamed at the mouth.

'Someone with a conscience. Maybe the last person in this company with one, but I am in charge of this story and it will _not_ be shut down.' Lila tapped one last tap and stood back.

'Then you're fired.' Blix pointed at the tech. 'Shut it down or you can join Ms Righteous on the unemployment line.'

The tech moved slowly to the console and stared at the screen. 'Uh, nope, can't do it,' she said with a little smile. 'Ms Righteous has locked it up pretty good. It'll take days to undo this mess.' She stepped back with grateful nod to Lila.

…..

Calmer and wiser heads prevailed and Blix was sent out on extended leave. Once he was out of the picture, they went over the case with a fine-toothed comb. Borys was interrogated and they discovered that not only did Elmyra have a survival kit, she had a TFA 'Survival Kit: Guide Version'. Harvey, the chief investigator briefed the higher ups.

'The fact that she has such a kit is good and bad. It means she has extra quality backup food, a lock pick kit (although why she would know how to use one is anybody's guess) and a thermal bar. There may be other things in it, but we don't have a complete inventory. It should have been dismantled a year ago.'

'We are currently unable to send in a rescue team . The storyline is too unstable to accept Transitions at this time. For whatever reason, it continues to corrupt no matter the safeguards and buffers we have tried to apply externally. We are beginning to detect minor bleed over into other Hobbit vacation lines. Right now we cannot identify specifics, but the data feed is not reading out as it should. My recommendation at this time is that we suspend operations of any and all storylines.'

Like so many times throughout history, his good advice was ignored.

**Hope you enjoyed the journey back to Chicago. The lawyers are going to be very busy...**


	11. Parting Ways

They left Beorn the next day. Thorin watched jealously as Elmyra hugged the big man and kissed him goodbye. It even looked like there were tears in her eyes. They seemed to have grown very close. Oh well, she would be with him now and _only_ him.

Elmyra waved sadly at Beorn as she walked away. If it hadn't been for the hope of getting home at the end of the journey, she would have tried to stay. Thorin might not have allowed it, but she thought Beorn would have won that argument.

As they walked along, Elmyra noticed Fili. He was avoiding any and all contact with her, but she noticed that he seemed very withdrawn from everyone. His cut lip was mostly healed. She caught up with Balin and asked, 'How is Fili? I know I didn't want anything to do with him, but I can't help but notice the change. He seems so sad, so different.'

Balin glanced at her and kept walking. 'He is struggling, even with the meditations. I hate to mention it, but I think if you could find it in your heart to forgive him, it would help immeasurably. His guilt is a heavy burden.'

'Have him come to me at the next break. Alone if you think he can handle it.'

…..

Elmyra had finished lunch when Fili walked over. 'Balin said you wanted to talk to me?'

'Sit down Fili. I know the last time we talked it didn't go well, but that was then. It has been a few days and I have reconsidered. If you still want it, you have my forgiveness for your behavior.' She stated it very simply and frankly.

His face lit with joy. 'Oh, Elmyra, thank you! It means so much to hear you say that! I really was an idiot and I didn't mean to offend. I am so sorry!' He knelt at her feet and bowed his head. 'If there is every anything I can do for you, you only need to ask. I am in your debt forever.'

Such a little thing she realized. 'Don't let it happen again, Fili with me or anyone else!'

'Never again, I promise!' He went marching back to Kili in a much improved mood and told him the good news.

_Peace at least on that front,_ thought Elmyra. _Too bad we have to face Mirkwood_.

…

'How do I hate thee, let me count the ways,' said Elmyra of Mirkwood. 'I hate that Gandalf is gone, I hate that thou are damp and gloomy, I hate that thy giant spiders want to eat us, I hate that Thorin is mostly ignoring me, _again_.' She could go on and on. There was no end to her hatred. Even the dwarves were somewhat repressed by the forest. They only played pranks half the time now instead of constantly. Well, that was a point in Mirkwood's favor.

She spent a lot of her time with Bilbo and Ori. Bilbo because he was usually cheerful, Ori because he still had his puppy love. They tried to sing but the sound seemed muffled. They told stories, but eventually they ran out of those. Then they walked in silence. Elmyra began to see signs of spider webs on about day three. Earlier than the book she noted, later than the movie.

'Make sure you have Sting, er your sword always at hand Bilbo. You never know when you might need it. I keep waiting for something to jump out and pounce.' It was the day after she had spotted the first webbing and it had definitely gotten thicker this morning. "Slavering Spiders" was on the list for the day. It was only a matter of time.

'Do you really think we'll get attacked in here? Gandalf didn't say anything.' Bilbo had great faith in the wizard.

Elmyra was taking her own advice and had her sword in her hand. 'Wizards don't know everything, Bilbo, no matter how they try to make it look like they do. Just be ready for anything.'

…

Thorin, Balin, Dwalin had been leading the Company. When the spiders attacked, it was divided into several groups each faced with its own bevy of eight-legged assailants. Orcrist was in his hand without thought, and Thorin began to hack and stab at the arachnids. He barely had time to look beyond one spider to see how the others were doing before the next one arrived. He tried at one point to see where Elmyra and Bilbo were, but his view was nothing but the hairy legs and bloody corpses of spiders. Yet again, he was failing to protect the most innocent of the Company. He hacked and sliced in rage at the thought.

…

The spiders came on them suddenly out of the treetops. As ready as she had tried to be, Elmyra was not prepared for the gruesome creatures. They had massive mandibles, long hairy legs and bulbous bodies. They dripped goo from their mouths and they reeked of decay. She and Bilbo had been walking and talking when the attack occurred along a narrow portion of the path. A steep ravine on either side of the road made movement treacherous and the spiders had the advantage of leaping above them on the path. The rest of the Company was beset by their own monsters, so Bilbo and Elmyra and Ori tackled the nearest one.

Bilbo had been somewhat prepared by Elmyra's words earlier, but nothing can prepare a hobbit for a giant spider attack. Still, he drew his sword, slipped the Ring on his finger and started flailing at the beast. He did his best to always be on the opposite side of a spider. He was less likely to be slashed by the others that way. Elmyra had had her sword out, pretending to want to build arm strength. She knew that in an actual attack she wouldn't be able to draw it from its scabbard. She started chopping at any leg she could reach. Ori had sworn to protect Elmyra from anything and he raced in with his axe to hack whatever he could.

The spider supply was endless. Once one was defeated, it seemed like two more took its place. The battle had been going on for fifteen or more minutes and Elmyra was tiring. She was covered in spider ichor and her grip on her sword was slick. Bilbo was no better off. Ori was in better shape than the other two, but even he was wilting. The rest of the Company had been pulled further up the path and a large gap separated the trio. The three started in on what they hoped might be their last spider. The flow did seem to have slowed.

Then disaster struck. Elmyra hacked at the legs, while Bilbo went for the eyes. This had worked very well for them, but this time the spider lurched forward before Elmyra could get out of the way. Bilbo had just driven his sword into its eye and he lost his grip on it. As the spider fell it took Elmyra and the sword over the edge of the road. 'Elmyra! Thorin, Elmyra fell off the road!' His small voice was lost in the chaos of battle. He raced to the edge and a final disaster struck. Two feet from the edge, he caught his foot in a root and he fell, face first onto the ground. His hands flew out, the treacherous Ring popped off his finger and it flew over the drop off after Elmyra.

Ori had slipped in some spider blood and watched helplessly as his Elmyra disappeared over the edge. Before he could get to his feet, an elf appeared and pointed a sword at his neck. 'Don't move dwarf or I will spit you like a boar.'

Ori froze. 'I have to help her,' he cried.

'Silence,' the elf said. 'You'll draw more spiders.'

…..

As Bilbo rolled over to get up, he realized that there was an arrow pointed at his face. The arrow was held by an elf. 'Get up, dwarf. You have caused enough trouble for one day.'

'I'm a hobbit,' Bilbo said automatically.

'I don't care if you are a Warg. Get up. You are a prisoner now.'

Bilbo looked down the road and could see the same scenario playing out with the rest of the Company. 'I have to help….' He was cut off.

'You have to get up and shut up.' The elf motioned with the tip of his arrow for Bilbo to join the others.

Bilbo hurried over to Thorin's side. He raced to speak before the elf caught up. 'Thorin, Elmyra fell down the ravine, I don't know where she is!'

Thorin stared in horror at the hobbit. 'What? When?'

'Right before the elves got me. I saw her fall. I couldn't help…' His words were cut off by the elf.

'Didn't I tell you to shut up? No talking' He jabbed Bilbo with the arrow tip.

'We are miss…' Thorin tried to speak.

'How stupid are you? Quiet!'

'But you don't understand, we are missing...'

The elf put his arrow to the base of Thorin's throat. 'You will be missing more if you don't keep quiet. Those spiders are drawn by noise.'

'But', Thorin tried one last time. The arrow dug into his throat enough so that he felt a small trickle of blood. He gave up.

The elves got the dwarves and Bilbo lined up. Thorin, Ori and Bilbo each tried one more time to tell them about Elmyra, but each time, they suffered a little more physical damage. They shut up. Elmyra was left behind as the group was forced to move on.

…

Elmyra fell down the steep slope bouncing off rocks, crashing through branches and tearing apart spider webs. The heavier spider body tumbled down alongside, gradually outdistancing her. When she crashed at the bottom, the spider corpse broke her fall. She had only enough energy to pull herself away from the horror. She curled up under a branch and passed out.

When she awoke again, every inch of her body ached. She had numerous scrapes and bruises but she didn't think anything was broken. So much for "Not a Scratch". She lifted her aching head. The scavengers had been busy. The spider corpse was all but gone. She saw Sting gleaming in the leaf litter. She contemplated whether she wanted to move. She administered a tiny bit of her pain killers. She doubted there was much left. They usually lasted a month or so, but it had been longer than that and they had been heavily in demand. She vaguely wondered where the dwarves were.

She must have slept again because when she opened her eyes, the rest of the spider was gone and the forest was brighter. It appeared a day had passed. The pain had receded and she sat up. Her head still ached where it had hit a rock or two but it wasn't that bad. She stood up and walked over to retrieve Sting. As she bent, she caught another glimpse of gold. It was the Ring, lying on a small patch of moss as if on display in a jeweler's window.

Elmyra picked it up. '_Holy crap,_' she thought. This is _definitely_ not in the book. Elmyra Pundur now possessed the One Ring. She got out the Device. It had survived the fall, of course. The damned thing seemed indestructible. Quickly scrolling to the Tolkien library, she looked for "The Fellowship of the Ring". Nothing. There were no "Lord of the Rings" books at all! Instead, there was something called "The Notion Club Papers". Say what? Elmyra knew Tolkien had written a draft or two of something by that name while he worked on LOTR. She had even tried to read it, but it had been a bit of a slog. Certainly no "Lord of the Rings"! Please please _please_ don't make me responsible for the loss of LOTR!

Out of curiosity, she slipped the Ring on her finger. Nope, still not invisible. That was too bad. Being invisible would have been very useful. Knowing it must have slipped off Bilbo's finger somehow, she carefully secured it in a pocket for safekeeping. Bilbo needed to get it back some day!

'_Don't panic'_ and '_now what do I do_' were her next thoughts. She consulted "The Hobbit". It was now completely screwed up but it also kindly informed her that the dwarves were prisoners of Thranduil. They must have been taken prisoner before the spiders could bind them since Bilbo couldn't use the Ring to save them. Yet another change. She read on, "They tried to get the elves to search for Elmyra, but they refused to listen." Well that was comforting. At least they _tried_, she thought a bit sarcastically. She continued scrolling and found the map of Mirkwood. It conveniently had a 'You Are Here' feature so she could see which way the Wood Elves' palace lay.

She sat and assessed the situation. She had the food tabs, the thermal bar and the lock picks from the 'Survival Kit: Upgraded Version'. (Someday she was going to kiss Borys if she ever got the chance.) She had the guide on the Device, so now all she needed now was the energy to use it. She ate the last of her real food and downed a food tab. Who knew how long it had been since she last ate? It took her awhile to find a place where the slope was gentle enough to allow her back on the road. She was only on it for a little bit until the Device told her to turn off and follow a narrow path that the elves had made as they took their prisoners back to Thranduil. She took a deep breath and dove into the depths of Mirkwood. Elmyra was on her own.

…..

As she walked, Elmyra had time to think about her situation. Ever since she had gotten stuck here, she had all but refused to acknowledge the facts.

Fact: Her old life had been boring. As much as she liked her job it had become ever more stressful. It shouldn't be with all the automation, but the bureaucrats that ran the place thought they knew how to do the job better than the ones who actually did the work. She hadn't killed any of the managers yet, but it was only a matter of time. Especially now that she knew how to wield a sword!

Fact: Middle-earth sucked in so many ways, but it was a pleasant challenge every day unless something was trying to kill her. She knew everyday life here was much calmer. She had experienced it in Hobbiton. But even there you still had to use your brain to survive. It required a lot of attention and thought! In her apartment everything was more or less at her fingertips. Her job was often linked to her home so she sometimes didn't go out for days on end.

Fact: The dwarves were quite entertaining. She frequently lost patience with their antics, but even when they annoyed her she was almost always smiling at the same time. She hadn't laughed so much in ages. Her main contact was with Ori, Bilbo and Thorin, but she talked occasionally with the others. Elmyra got the feeling that some didn't approve of her or that more likely, they didn't understand her.

Fact: She _really_ liked Thorin Oakenshield. At first she had felt obligated to go along on this trek because of the stupid contract. If they hadn't been so adamant that she signed it, she might have fussed more, but since Balin and Thorin swore she had, it was her duty to go. Had she known she what she was going to face…..well it was too late for those thoughts. _And_ they had made her come along.

Anyway, now that she was two thirds of the way into the journey, Thorin was her driving force. There was something so attractive about him. Power? Leadership? Tragic life? Really handsome? All of them combined made her blood run hot. Would anything ever come of it? She didn't know. Sometimes she got the feeling he liked her too, but Tolkien never touched on anything romantic in "The Hobbit" so she had no hints of what might be possible.

Fact: She was going to do her best to continue with the story, but if she could figure out a way to change it she was going to do so.

Fact: She dreaded the day if and when she Transitioned back. It was hard to remember why she had hated failing to return in the first place. Middle-earth was becoming home now.

Fact: She still hated Mirkwood and almost wished she was already a prisoner of Thranduil!

**So now what? How does she get in the palace? **


	12. Reunited

**Chicago Update**

Lila got the palm implant call at 7 PM. She was wanted at work immediately. The code informed her that it was a Stage Four Alert. She had never seen anything above Stage Two. Not good. Not good at all.

Lila arrived at work to find the techies in full blown panic. She had been transferred up to the ninth floor after she locked the Pundur woman's storyline. 'Any one that can do that kind of sabotage should be working for us,' the head of the department had commented.

One of the execs from the nineteenth floor was waiting for her. 'I want to know what is going on and I want to know NOW!' he yelled. His stock price had already sunk ten percent in the last hour.

'Calm down, sir. I just arrived. Let me find out what's happened and I'll brief you as soon as I can.' Lila hated the execs. They had minimal tech skills and only cared about the money side of Tolkien.

The room dedicated to the monitoring of "Bad Hobbit" as it was now called was in chaos. Techs sat at screens tapping and scrolling, scrolling and tapping. Lila grabbed someone. 'What's happening? Why all the fuss?'

The tech stared at her and cringed. 'It all blew up a few hours ago. The Mirkwood segment had been progressing normally when it got to the spider sequence. We haven't figured out exactly what happened, but "The Lord of the Rings" has been compromised.

Lila nearly fainted. The Holy Grail of Tolkien compromised? 'How? What do you mean compromised?'

The tech hung his head in sorrow. 'As in it's gone. Completely gone. All electronic versions of the books have been replaced by something called,' he checked his palm, "The Notion Club Papers". The few clients we have in LOTR these days have been retrieved. Their adventures turned into literary book club meetings. They were_ not_ happy! This is a disaster for Tolkien's work.'

Lila knew he was wrong. 'It's not a disaster for the book, you ass. It's a disaster for TFA! If this isn't corrected, the howls of protest will only get louder. You know there is a hardcore of bibliophiles who hate what we are doing. This a perfect reason for them to come after us and shut us down!' The tech gave her enough info for her to inform the exec. He wouldn't need all the science, just the basics.

Lila led the exec over to the main console and brought up the wall display. 'Here is Elmyra's trace. You will remember that it shows her progress and the intensity level.' On the wall was the trace of Elmyra's entire story so far. It started a pleasant green, turned yellow (slapping), then green then orange (Rivendell) again. 'This is where the first major incident occurred.' A section of the trace glowed bright red (goblin cave). 'After this section we saw the first minor changes in the actual eHobbits in people's readers. We locked down the storyline and it seemed to help. No further changes appeared.'

The next section was relaxing green as Elmyra recovered with Beorn. 'This is what happened about an hour ago. The trace went from green, to yellow, to blazing red in a matter of five minutes. This is the spider section of the book. Intense, but it usually goes no more than dark orange. No one gets hurt and the dwarves are saved from starving in Mirkwood.'

'At this point we have no idea what actually happened to any of the characters. We can tell Elmyra is still alive, but something has happened to change "The Lord of the Rings" to nothing. My guess is it involves the Ring, but we can't get that much detail.'

The exec listened carefully, watching as the stock price of TFA continued to fall. 'What can you do? Is the client safe?'

Lila took a deep breath. 'It looks like there is an issue with her personal safety buffers. I will try to reinforce them so they provide the protection she is expecting. Also, we are working to sever this storyline completely from the system. It will run on its own private servers and hopefully be unable to affect our world's literature. Don't worry too much, sir. "The Lord of the Rings" can be reloaded from a hard copy in our library if it doesn't correct in a day or so. Think of all the free publicity we are getting out of this! People who have never picked up a Tolkien eload in their lives will want to know what all the fuss is about. Your stock will regain its losses and then some by the time this is all over!

The exec smiled foolishly at her. 'That's all I needed to know! Thank you for all your help. You add value to TFA!' He turned and walked away, glaring at his palm, waiting for his stock price to rise.

Lila watched him go. Her fingers were sore from having been crossed for such a long time. She only hoped half of what she had said was true.

…

**And Now Back to Middle-earth**

…

Thorin trudged along cursing his carelessness. Once again he had failed Elmyra and the Company. She should have been right by his side, not lagging behind with Bilbo. However, the Company was trudging along with him while Elmyra was lost and maybe dead. Oh Mahal how he hoped she wasn't dead! His heart thundered in his chest. But if she wasn't dead, she was alone in this miserable forest. How could she survive? It was only then that he realized he thought of her as more than just a responsibility.

When they reached the palace, the dwarves were put two to a cell. Bilbo and Thorin ended up together. Thorin couldn't stop berating himself. 'I failed, Bilbo. I failed her again. What's going to happen to her if she's still alive? You know she isn't the strongest person and she doesn't have any woodland skills.'

Bilbo tried to be upbeat. 'You underestimate her, Thorin. I have always thought there is more to her than we know. She always seems to know what is going to happen. I think she knew those spiders were coming.'

'What do you mean? She didn't say anything to me.' Thorin was somewhat hurt by this.

Bilbo backtracked. 'She only told me to be ready with my sword, that I never knew when I might need it. You dwarves are always ready. And remember how she wanted hers in her hand? It was like she knew she would need it.' He paused. 'Also, she knew about the Ring.' The words left his mouth before he realized that Thorin _still_ didn't know about it.

'Ring, what ring? You never mentioned a ring.'

So Bilbo had to tell Thorin about the Ring. 'Only it doesn't matter, because when I lost Elmyra, I lost the sword and the Ring, too. It was a bad day all round. The amazing thing was that the Ring had no effect on her. When she put it on, I could still see her! Too bad, it might have been useful to her right now. And another thing, Elmyra said something about making sure "Sting" was ready, but I didn't understand. It was only after I stabbed a spider or two that I yelled "_I shall call you Sting!" _Thorin, she already knew its name! There is more to Elmyra than meets the eye. I wouldn't count her out just yet.'

Thorin sighed deeply. 'Well, Bilbo, I hope you are right because otherwise I will never forgive myself.'

…..

They sat in the cell for a few days, stewing over their fate. Thorin was dragged in front of Thranduil once or twice but that ceased after he refused to even speak let alone answer questions. Durin's Day was coming up fast, and they were going to miss it.

The guards had just run a cell check when the small amount of light entering the cell dimmed. Bilbo and Thorin looked at the door to see Elmyra standing there! Thorin thought she looked a little worse for wear. Her hair, which had grown quite a bit longer since they had started out, seemed to have collected a few leaves and some twigs. It now looked like squirrels might have been nesting in it.

Before either of them could react, she knelt in front of the door lock and fiddled with it. Suddenly they heard the lock click, and she pulled the grill open. 'Bilbo, come here,' she whispered. She motioned the hobbit out with her hand. Bilbo, still too surprised to speak, obeyed. When he stood in front of her, she knelt and again whispered, 'I have two things for you. You were very careless.' She handed Sting to him. He reverently took his little sword. He had never expected to see it again. 'And this,' she handed him the Ring. He gasped. He had definitely never dreamed it would ever be his again!

'Now, use the Ring and search the palace. You need to find the room where the elves push the barrels into the river. It should be somewhere on the lowest levels. When you find it, come back here. Also see if you can find the keys to the cells. It would be faster than these.' She held up two pieces of metal. 'Listen and find out when the next release of barrels is to take place or when Thranduil is having his party. Can you do all that?'

Bilbo nodded. If she had asked him to fight the Great Goblin he would have done it. She hugged him tight, kissed him and whispered, 'Good luck and hurry.' He hugged her back, slipped the Ring on and ran off.

Thorin had watched all this in silent amazement. He was still trying to absorb the fact that she was not only alive but standing in front of his cell.

Elmyra stood and walked into the cell. She put her sword and backpack under the bench along the wall, pulled the door shut behind her until the lock clicked then turned to Thorin and asked nonchalantly, 'Did you miss me?'

It took another second for him to find his voice. 'How, what, where?' and finally, 'Yes, very much.' He stood and gathered her in his arms and hugged her tight. 'I thought you were dead, Little Cat. Bilbo and Ori said you fell with a spider.'

She snaked her arms around him and hugged him back. 'Almost. I had to use up one of my nine lives.'

'How did you get into the palace? Bilbo told me the Ring doesn't work on you. You truly _are_ a burglar. I really should have had you sign that contract!' Too late, Thorin realized what he had said.

Her whole body stiffened and she jerked out of his arms. '_Should_ have had me sign the contract?' she hissed. 'You and Balin _both_ swore I had signed it. I thought I was losing my mind! The great Thorin Oakenshield_ lied_?!'

'We really did need a second burglar. I had no faith in Bilbo, he was such a goofy little git. And after the whole slapping incident, we figured you would never sign willingly, so….' His words trailed off as he saw the thunderous look on her face.

'The… only…reason…I… came…was…because…you…told…me…I…had…signed… the… _fucking_ contract! I could be sitting in Bag End, Rivendell, Beorn's house, any place but this stupid cell!' Elmyra shouted.

'It seemed like a good idea at the time. In hindsight, maybe not so much. I'm sor…'

'If you say you're sorry one more time….what is this number five or six? Get it together, dwarf! Why am I the one suffering? I don't deserve this,' she muttered, more to herself than to the dwarf. 'And why did you think I would be a good burglar?'

_Sometimes,_ Thorin thought, _her changes of topic make my head swim._ 'Look at you. You are in Thranduil's palace in a cell he didn't put you in. How are you _not_ a good burglar?' As she glared at him he added, 'That first night, Gandalf and I both noticed that no one else seemed to see you. I even lost track of you at times, but Gandalf assured me you were still in the room. Then the next morning, Dwalin found you passed out in the pantry. It seemed like a good idea to bring you along. Gandalf thought you needed, even wanted, a little excitement in your life.' Gandalf wasn't there to defend himself; he may as well take the blame.

Elmyra sat on the bench, her head in the hands. 'You're lucky I'm too tired for this right now.' She started to lie down.

Thorin felt terrible. He had never intended to let her know of the deception and certainly not this way. He told himself he would have made sure she signed the contract if she had been conscious! They had needed to get on the road and it seemed easier to bring her along than to wait for her to wake up. 'Do you have a comb?'

Now it was Elmyra's turn to get whiplash from the change in topic. 'A comb? Of course I have a comb. What does that have to do with anything we have talked about in the last three months?'

'I thought I would comb your hair for you. It's not looking its best,' he said diplomatically. 'I think you will find it very soothing.'

She glared at him suspiciously but reached under the bench and got a comb and brush out of her bag. 'Well, if you promise not to pull. I haven't thought about it for a few days.' She turned her back to him, lay down on the bench and flipped her hair out behind her. 'Knock yourself out. I'm going to sleep. If the guards come, cover me with my tunic and shove me in the corner.' She felt his hands begin to massage her temples and drifted off to sleep.

Thorin worked on her hair for over an hour. It really was a mess, What did she do? Roll in a brush pile? She must have had quite a time. He had a good stack of twigs and leaves when he was finally satisfied. When he was finished, he realized that he had braided her hair without even thinking. He started to undo them because of the significance, but then he stopped. Why not? It was how he felt. He had done one down each side of her face and then he had joined them in the back. He would have to ask her later if it was alright and explain what it meant. He doubted she would understand otherwise. Pulling two gold beads from his pocket, he added them to the end of the braid. He leaned over her head and kissed her lightly on her lips, something he would never have dared if she was awake. She moaned softly and settled more deeply into sleep.

'Poor Little Cat. What have I done to you? And for the umpteenth time, I _am_ sorry. Someday I will make it up to you, I promise.' He sat and stroked her hair while she slept.

….

The guards were coming. Thorin took Elmyra at her word and pushed her head first into the corner, then covered her with her tunic. It was a tan and green today he noticed. It would blend well with the low light level. One of these days he was going to ask her if she could teach him 'technology'. It seemed to have a lot of advantages.

The guards came and delivered two dinners. They shoved the trays through a trap door near the bottom of the main door. 'Chow time, your majesty. And a wee bit for your tiny friend!' They always made stupid comments like that, he grouched. Someday…..Someday he would get his revenge. Fortunately, they didn't look too closely at the 'tiny friend' who was snoring contentedly in her corner.

After the guards left the cell area, Thorin tried to wake Elmyra. 'Little Cat, the food is here. You should eat something.' He could barely get a response. She muttered something that he thought was probably fairly rude, pulled at the tunic and went back to sleep. He ate the warm food and left the rest for her.

Not long after, Bilbo popped up. He told Thorin that he was still looking for the barrel room. 'This place is huge; I could spend a week just seeing it one time.' He looked at Elmyra. 'How's she doing?'

'Mad as a wet hen at me, but physically she seems fine. Tell the others that she's back will you, especially Ori. I know he was crushed when we lost her. Also warn them to be ready to move at a moment's notice. Apparently she,' he nodded at Elmyra, 'has another one of those plans that we know nothing about in the works.'

'I'll let everyone know. Anything else?'

'No, but keep in touch. Let us know what you discover. And Bilbo, thank you. I suspect I will be in here a very long time if you don't succeed.'

Bilbo nodded shyly and put on the Ring. He disappeared and Thorin thought, _'I will never get used to that._'

**The answer to how she got into the prison unnoticed will be more fully explained in the next chapter!  
**


	13. Surprise, Surprise!

**Congrats to Borys68 and Lea-Mitchell on answering correctly! More details below….**

Claws grabbed, eyes leered, voices howled. Elmyra was back in the cavern and the goblin hands were all over her. Gandalf didn't come and she stood naked in front of the Company and the goblins. 'I'm not supposed to be here, I didn't sign the contract!' she cried over and over. The branches of Mirkwood pulled and snagged at her EverCleanClothes. A Spider kicked her down the slope.

Her mumbling woke Thorin out of a doze. She was curled up in a tight ball in the corner. Her eyes moved restlessly under her lids and her hands clenched the tunic. 'No no. Don't, please.'

'Little Cat, wake up. Elmyra, it's just a dream. Little Cat, please.' Thorin stroked her hair but she continued to cry out. Finally, he gathered her in his arms and rocked back and forth with her, humming a tune he remembered from his mother. It took awhile, but eventually she stopped moaning and didn't clench the fabric of his coat so tightly. He kissed her as he had before. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him. 'Soft', he heard her whisper. She really did like his velvet.

…

Elmyra slowly woke. She was still so tired. She had not really dared to sleep alone in Mirkwood. When the carrion was gone, she figured she was next on the menu. Once or twice she had found a notch in a tree where she tried to grab a cat nap, but it was too nerve wracking. Now she felt incredibly comfortable. She was warm and something was cradling her. She opened her eyes. The something was Thorin Oakenshield, the dwarf she had despised the last time she saw him. He was holding her in his arms. Damn this was comfortable. She could get used to it.

He felt her wake but was afraid to move until she spoke. 'You can put me down now. I'm awake. Thank you.'

He reluctantly set her beside him on the bench. Giving her a final stealthy hug he said, 'How did you sleep? I hope you feel better.'

He looked so guilty that she took pity on him. 'Fine. I do. Is there any food?'

Thorin pulled the leftovers from under the bench. 'It came a long time ago. I ate the warm stuff and saved the rest for you.' It was mostly cheese and bread with a bare minimum of fruit. The elves didn't starve you, but you weren't going to get fat either.

Elmyra hungrily ate every morsel. 'That was good. When do they come again?'

He laughed. 'In the morning, which I think is about three hours from now. You can probably sleep a little more if you want. 'I'm available,' he smiled, opening his arms.

She looked at him warily. 'Hmm. A guilty dwarf? I might be able to use that. Don't mind if I do.' To his surprise, she slid back over to him, snuggled into his arms and almost immediately fell asleep. He didn't even have a chance to tell her about Bilbo.

…

The next time she woke up, Elmyra was between Thorin and the wall. She assumed he was using his body to hide hers from the guards while he slept. Not as comfortable as before, but not bad. She prodded him gently. 'I need to use the facilities. What are they?' He muttered but didn't wake. She edged from behind him and looked around. Apparently the 'facilities' were a hole in the floor. Yay, no chamber pot! After she finished, she sat on the bench and reviewed events so far.

Mirkwood had been a nightmare. The path that the elves had made was already starting to close over so she had hacked at it endlessly with her sword. The branches caught in her hair and tried to tear her clothes. She kept a constant watch for predators. According to Tolkien, the only worry should be spiders, but that was enough. She barely slept.

While she had walked towards the palace, she had decided that she would try to_ be_ a burglar. She knew she would probably be able to pick the cell door locks. They would just be a basic tumbler style. The class she took had taught her about most locks from the last three hundred years. Tolkien would have had to get pretty fancy to defeat her.

Getting into the palace took some daring. She had remembered how Gandalf had said that only he and Thorin had really noticed her and she was going to have to assume the same would hold true for elves. If it didn't, she was screwed, but it was a gamble she would have to take. Borys had told her also that if she didn't want to interact with the populace, they would ignore her. It had worked everywhere so far except for the damn goblins. She didn't want a repeat of that!

She had scouted the entry gate. It was approached by a narrow bridge over the river. Occasionally, groups of elves crossed in or out. Some were troops and some were apparently hunters. There didn't seem to be too many 'average' elves. She thought the hunters would be easier to blend with. Troops would be more likely to be on alert, and she was dressed now in forest colors. God she loved her EverCleanClothes again! She stood just at the treeline. She was fully visible if anyone looked close enough, but no one did. Good, the "ignore the client" effect was working.

After watching for a half day, she decided to make the attempt as dusk fell. A group of hunters came up the road and headed over the bridge. She waited until the last two passed by and then fell in behind. She walked at the same pace and made sure not to make eye contact with anyone. The gate opened, the group entered and she was in Thranduil's palace!

It took her the rest of the night to find the dwarves. She took to watching where troops headed and then went as far as she had seen them go. Then the next would come along and she followed a little further. She assumed that eventually, one of them would take her to the lockup. There were a few false leads. One almost took her into Thranduil's environs, but when they started to climb up rather than down, she backed off. Of all the elves, she thought he would be the most likely to be able to see her. Finally, one of the guards headed down and kept going down. At the end of the descent, she found her dwarves and one hobbit.

Her ruminations were interrupted by distant doors rattling as the guards delivered breakfast. She tried to wake Thorin. He grunted and rolled over. She jabbed him none to gently this time in his ribs. 'Wake up! The guards are coming!' She needed him to run interference for her.

'What? Oh, right.' He snapped awake immediately. She moved to her corner and covered herself up again.

'Well and how is his highness and the jester today?' was the joke this morning. 'That little guy sure is sleepy lately. He didn't escape did he?' Elmyra rolled in the tunic to prove it was occupied. 'Guess not. Here's the daily slop, dwarf. Enjoy.' The trays were shoved in and the guards moved off.

When they were good and gone, Elmyra sat up and headed straight for her tray. There was a warm porridge, half an apple and the usual bread and cheese followed by water from a pitcher kept in the cell. She ate in silence, still rather peeved with 'the dwarf' as she thought of him when she was mad.

Thorin watched as she ate. When she was done he asked, 'How do you like your hair? It was quite tangled, but I think I got it under control.

She lifted her hand to her head. 'Braids?' She got a mirror out of her pack and tried to see herself in the little square. 'It's different. It will keep the hair out of my face, anyway. Thank you.' She liked it, but she didn't want to admit it to the big jerk, not right now anyway.

'There is something you should know before you find out some other unexpected way,' he said, obliquely referring to the non-contract contract.

'What now? There is no dragon, and this is really a beach holiday?' She couldn't contain her sarcasm.

Thorin wrinkled his brow in total confusion. More Elmyraisms. 'Uh, no. You should know that for dwarves, braiding hair is sometimes more than just grooming. When I braided your hair, I was making a statement about my feelings for you. You may remove them if you wish, Little Cat.' His voice got very quiet with the last sentence. 'But I hope you won't.'

Elmyra raised her hand to her head again and asked quietly, 'What _are_ your feelings, Thorin?'

He reached out and took her hand. 'I am honored to be able to spend this time with you. I find your courage and resourcefulness breathtaking. I thought my heart would break when you were lost.' He took a deep breath. 'And I love you.'

A sensation she had never felt before shivered across her body. It was similar to when he had touched her the first time, only more intense. She thought her heart might stop when he said the words. _So_ not in the book! She thought of all that she had suffered because he had lied. How she had been humiliated in front of him in the goblin cavern and how he had shared it. How she had dragged herself through Mirkwood hoping to find him again. She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it. 'I am proud to wear your braids. I love you too, Thorin Oakenshield.'

He took her in his arms and his lips found hers. Sharp pangs of desire flooded his body. Never in his life had he felt this way. She was so soft and warm. He buried his hands in her hair and pulled her even closer. All his years of loneliness and want flooded over him. He began to lose control of his emotions.

Elmyra wrapped her arms around him and returned his kisses with growing heat. She broke the embrace, stood and then sat on his lap, straddling him. He kissed her lips and then moved to her neck. She tilted her head back and moaned as he bit her lightly. At some point, his lips touched the collar of her clothing, "POP"! Elmyra pulled back in surprise. 'I thought it was only finger heat that could do that! Lips must work too!' she said with a laugh.

Thorin moved a little lower down and found a spot that was just a bit denser than the rest of the fabric. He paused. "POP" He swallowed and found another spot. "POP" He was a quick learner. In no time he had her top open eight inches. Her heart raced as he buried his face between her breasts. Her skin was soft and smooth like his velvet coat, he thought with a silent laugh. He breathed in her scent and thought he might die. "POP" She pushed her hands into his hair and tugged his head back, leaned down and recaptured his lips. She ran her tongue along his lips encouraging him to open his mouth. He groaned. 'Mahal, I never dreamed it would be like this,' he muttered. He bit lightly on her lips and opened to allow her entry. After a few burning kisses, he moved lower again.

POP, POP,POP in quick succession. He straightened up and looked at his beautiful cat. Her top was open and he could see the swell of her breasts beneath the fabric. He looked into her eyes to see if there was any of the fear he had seen in the goblin cave, but all he saw was desire. Slowly he lifted his hands to her chest and started to spread the fabric apart. She ran her hands up his chest, rested them on his shoulders and leaned towards him urging him on.

Unfortunately at that very moment, they heard the sound of the guards returning. 'Damn it!' Elmyra cried as she lifted her hands off his coat and slapped her top back together. She quickly scrambled off his lap and into the corner. Thorin sat there stunned at the sudden turn of events, trying to calm his racing heart and regain his composure.

'Out your highness, the king wants to see if you have decided to talk yet.' The cell door opened and the guard motioned for Thorin to come out. It took all his strength to pull himself together and act normally. Elmyra had turned him to jelly. He left, hating Thranduil even more than usual.


	14. Out and About

In the corner, Elmyra's heart thudded wildly in her chest. _What a difference a day makes. Yesterday I wanted to tear his hair out and today I want to…._well, there were a lot of things she wanted to do to him right now. Her skin still burned with the feel of his kisses. Had the guards come a little later, they may have gotten a most unexpected look at the "hobbit" and His Majesty!

A few minutes later Elmyra heard Bilbo whisper at the grill. 'Elmyra! I have what you need!'

She leaped off the bench and went to the door. Part of her wondered how long the hobbit had been standing there. Oh well, a little sex education never hurt anybody. 'Bilbo, tell me!'

'There is to be a big party tonight. I found out where the barrels are, and it sounds like they will be putting them in the river tomorrow morning. I even know where the keys are, and I think I can get them!' Bilbo was very proud of his accomplishments.

'Stellar! The king has got Thorin, as I am sure you know. The sooner we get out of here, the better. Can you wait until they bring him back? We need to plan this out.'

'I can wait. When the guards come, I can put the ring on.

Bilbo and Elmyra had it all worked out by the time the guards brought Thorin back. He was in an evil mood. 'How I wish I could get my hands on that elf. Give him to me for five minutes. I would wipe that smirk off his snooty face,' he growled. 'How dare he question me?' Elmyra let him rant and get it out his of his system. When he finally settled down, he moved over to her and said, 'Now where were we?' He started to reach for her but she backed away.

Nodding at the door she said, 'Bilbo's back. Bilbo?' The hobbit took off the Ring and appeared outside the cell. 'He has all the information we need to get out of here.' She paused. 'Tonight.'

Thorin looked at the two. 'We can get out and be on our way to Lake-town?'

Bilbo nodded excitedly at him. 'Yes, I found everything Elmyra told me to look for. There is to be a great feast tonight that will distract everyone. I also overheard the chief butler tell the chief guard about some new wine that they are going to be drinking. It sounds like it will knock them off their feet and I can get the keys. They will release the barrels in the morning and….'

Thorin interrupted. 'Barrels? What do you mean, barrels?' Bilbo told him about the barrels and how they could use them to get to Lake-town on the river.

'No. I will not be shoved in a barrel and thrown in the river. It is not dignified.' Bilbo stared at him helplessly.

Elmyra laughed. 'And I suppose sitting in a cell at the whim of Thranduil is so much better! Get in a barrel, dwarf, and become a king or rot here. Either way, I'm going with Bilbo.'

Her mocking words angered him, but he also heard the sense in them. And he didn't want her to leave without him. He bowed his head to Bilbo. 'Very well. When does this all occur?' They talked for the next half hour ironing out the details.

Finally, Bilbo said, 'I will go now. After your dinner has been delivered, expect me an hour or two after that. It depends on when I can get the keys.'

'If you can't get them by midnight, Bilbo, come back and I will see what I can do. We mustn't let this opportunity get away from us,' said Elmyra.

'Will do.' With a cheerful wave, he put the Ring on and they heard his footsteps retreat back up the passageway.

Thorin turned to Elmyra. 'You really think this will work? It sounds crazy.'

'It _is_ crazy but it _will_ work. It won't be comfortable, but it will get us all out of here more or less in one piece. We have no other choice. I would be able to get myself out, and Bilbo can leave any time, but the rest of you are stuck. Have faith in Bilbo, Thorin. This will work.'

He took her in his arms. 'I have faith in _you_. Now, where were we?' He started to nuzzle her neck.

'Much as that appeals to me, my love, I think we should wait.' She nipped him gently on his ear.

Thorin kissed her. 'Why? We have a little time before the guards come.'

'And if they come early because of the party? Do you want to get all frustrated again?' She arched one eyebrow and looked at him. She knew how he must have felt earlier. Probably much the way she had.

'Not really, but I also don't want to wait.' He put his lips to her neck. "POP!"

She laughed. 'Stop that. I really would like to finish what we start, but this bench is not the most comfortable place to do what I have in mind for you, Thorin Oakenshield.' She gave him one last lingering kiss and retreated to her corner.

'You are no fun at all,' he sulked.

'Just you wait. I'll give you fun,' she teased.

…..

While they waited, Elmyra pulled out the Device and checked the Tolkien library. She was glad to see that LOTR was listed again as Tolkien's major work now that Bilbo had the Ring back. Thank God. The next event was showing "Bobbing with Barrels". While not too excited to be shoved in a barrel, she also knew it was most likely not life threatening. Horribly uncomfortable, but she would survive. Even though she didn't trust them, she made sure all the safety settings were on "Not a Scratch."

Thorin watched her. 'What are you reading?' To his eyes she had a little book that she was intently poring over.

'It's a little journal that I have been keeping; a reminder of my big adventure.'

'Writing good things about me I hope.'

'Sometimes yes, sometimes no. It depends on the day of the week and the time of the day,' she said. 'Someday I might show it to you.'

Before Thorin could answer, the guards brought them their dinner. They were so excited about the feast that they didn't even waste time tormenting Thorin. Elmyra and Thorin ate and then waited for Bilbo to appear.

…..

At last the hobbit returned, and he had the keys. Bilbo opened the cell door and let the pair out. As Elmyra reclaimed her pack from under the bench, she noticed her "Lightweight Elven Blade". 'Here Thorin, I would like you to have this. I know Thranduil took Orcrist, and you will put it to better use than I ever will.' She handed him the sword. 'It's not as good, but it's better than nothing.'

Thorin took the sword. He pulled it out and made a few basic moves. 'It's not too bad. Thank you.' He leaned over and kissed her. 'I am glad to have it. I always feel incomplete without a weapon of some sort.'

They spent the next half hour freeing the rest of the company. The cells were scattered around the underground region of the palace, but Bilbo had already located everyone so it went quickly. There was the usual dwarvish grumbling about mistreatment, but they all appeared to be in good condition. Ori nearly cried when he saw the braids in Elmyra's hair. He knew he had never had a chance with her, but the final proof hurt just the same. Balin was more than surprised when he saw them. He didn't say anything, but Thorin recognized the look. He would hear about it later.

Thorin and Elmyra both braced themselves for Fili's reaction, but they were pleasantly surprised by his lack of one. He nodded at Elmyra, embraced Thorin and said, 'Congratulations.' After several days of confinement, he had his meditation skills down pat and it showed. Kili just grinned. The rest either didn't notice or decided to comment later when they could be more boisterous.

They made their way to the barrel room. Elmyra was pleased that the story seemed to be following the book again instead of the movie. Good, that meant there would be no orcs trying to kill them. Bilbo said he would seal each one into a barrel and then they would go in the river when the elves returned. There was the usual griping and complaining, but since Thorin was already in agreement it didn't take too long.

Thorin wanted Elmyra to share a barrel with him if there was one large enough but she declined. 'Who knows how long this will take? I think we would want to kill each other before the end, and I doubt it will be very comfortable with one, let alone two stuffed in together. I would rather our time together be under better circumstances.' She kissed him and winked.

He finally agreed but made sure her barrel was lined with straw and padded as best he could manage. She worried about him, too but he insisted on putting her in first. 'I am used to being battered and bruised. I don't want to see that on you any more than I already have.' He kissed her, made sure there were plenty of air holes in the lid and sealed her in.

Elmyra was she thought she was luckier than the rest They were sealed into almost total darkness while she had her Device for company. It not only provided light, but she had music and the Tolkien books for entertainment. Not long after the lid was put on, she heard the elves start to roll the barrels into the river. Her barrel was roughly dumped on its side, and it started to spin. She closed her eyes against the motion determined not to puke in her nice straw. Fortunately, her barrel was relatively close to the trapdoor. A feeling of weightlessness followed by a tremendous SLAP, and then rocking told her she was in the river. She settled in for a cold wet ride.

Over the next day, Elmyra had plenty of time to think. She thought of her old life, seemingly gone forever. She thought of her new life; Thorin loved her. She thought of Tolkien and his stupid book. If it played out according to the written word, her new life would end when Thorin died uselessly on the battlefield. She would be alone. Life sucked. Tolkien sucked. He had always intended to write an adult version of "The Hobbit". He should have wasted less time on "The Notion Club Papers" and gotten down to it! Would it have ended any differently? Probably not. It would just have had a lot more words. Well, if she had any say in the matter, _this _"Hobbit" was going to end differently. All sorts of things had already changed, why not that? She reread the book from "A Warm Welcome" to the end, paying careful attention to points in the story where it could have all gone another way. She found a few things that she filed away for future use. She also noted that the last three chapters were missing, a promising sign. She would write them to suit her own story!

….

Alone in his barrel, Thorin reviewed his actions over the last week. He knew Balin was going to pounce the first time they were alone. He thought about his declaration to Elmyra and could only find happiness in it. He knew it was the right thing for him. If he regained Erebor, that was wonderful. If he lost it, he would survive. If he lost Elmyra, he didn't want to think of what life would be like. Water seeped into his barrel but he was so happy that he would be with her soon that he barely noticed.

Fortunately for all, this version of the barrel escape lasted only part of one day, not the more than two days of the original. Someone must have realized that it would be a waste of valuable vacation time. The dwarves were in better shape due to the shorter duration and she was just a little stiff. Thorin had done an admirable packing job. She rewarded him with kisses as the Company watched, some more cynically than others.

They received a warm welcome from the folk of Lake-town once the populace realized that great riches might again flow their way, and the dwarves settled in to enjoy the comforts of home that had been sadly lacking. Elmyra didn't say anything, but she was horrified by some of their antics. Thorin and Balin never participated, but some of the others were terrible. They broke things, stole things, acted rudely, and were beyond loud. She wondered: Why did she like them ? They were horrible. However, as long as she didn't have to clean up after them, well, dwarves will be dwarves.


	15. A Visit With Smaug

Balin did indeed pounce on Thorin. 'What were you thinking? Were you only using your little brain?' he pointed in the vicinity of Thorin's crotch. 'You can have any dwarf in Middle-earth and you braid the hair of that harum-scarum drunk?' Balin continued to believe that Elmyra had been intoxicated the first day and he had his doubts about the whole elf story, too. She was such a goof.

'And if I _was_ using my little brain? What of it? I love her, she loves me. I am tired of always putting myself second or maybe even third. As for 'any dwarf' I would think one of them would have declared her undying passion by this time in my life. And if they only do it after I am king, what does that say about their character? Right now I have nothing, but Little Cat loves me in spite of it! And you have to admit, she did her part to get us out of prison. We owe Elmyra and Bilbo our freedom!' Thorin retorted angrily.

'You are of the line of Durin! What is she? Human is all we really know, and that is bad enough!' Balin growled.

'Line of crazy you mean. And so what? Fili is my heir and nothing will change that.' Thorin was actually relieved that he didn't have to contemplate the pitter patter of little feet in his future. He never had any patience with children.

'Ah Fili,' Balin tried a different tack. 'He seemed to take it well, but are you sure he can accept this…this relationship?'

Now it was Thorin's turn to growl. 'He either will or he won't, it is up to him. I would imagine plenty of pretty dwarf maids will make themselves available once he is Prince Fili, Heir Apparent. Get him a woman in Lake-town and take the edge off. My father did it for me; you can do it for Fili.'

Balin gaped at him. 'You had a prostitute that your_ father_ provided?' Balin found it hard to believe. It wasn't done in the House of Durin!

'Like Fili, I was making a fool of myself over a woman. She would have nothing to do with me, and I was out of control. Thrain took me into Dale one night and set it up. He told me to get it out of my system and then come back and act the prince I was supposed to be.' Thorin stated honestly.

'And did you?'

Thorin laughed. 'Yes. Have you ever known me to misbehave? I think you were in the Ered Luin at the time or you would have noticed. I spent the night with a whore and gained a little perspective. It didn't really meet my expectations. The meditation was a lot easier afterwards. I think it might work for Fili.'

'Then why are you so certain you want to commit to that woman?' He couldn't bear to name her.

Thorin glared at the insult. 'Because Little Cat is no whore and the feelings I have for her are different from any I have ever had before. I will not change my mind, Balin. Accept her or stay in Lake-town. There is no room for your dislike in the Company.'

Balin stared. 'You would have me stay behind? After all our years together? She means that much to you?'

'Yes, yes, and yes. I mean it, Balin. Accept her or at least pretend to _and_ treat her as you would my wife, or stay here.' Thorin was firm.

'Wife? You mean to marry her?' Balin tried not to let his voice squeak.

'Not yet, no. Only if I regain Erebor and only if she will accept me. She is not like any other woman, Balin. I could see her refusing marriage, but she will stay with me as long as she wants.'

…..

In hindsight, Fili should never have taken the room next to Thorin's. He and Kili always tried to stay as close to him as possible, but in this case… The noise started after midnight. For once, Fili had retired early. He wanted to meditate and his throat was a little raw probably due to the soaking he had gotten in the river.

At first it was just the murmur of voices. The walls of the house were well built. Then he could tell it was Elmyra in the other room with Thorin. She was laughing at something Thorin said. Then silence. More laughing. The creaking of bed ropes. 'Meditate, meditate,' he muttered.

Fili contemplated leaving but the noise seemed to have stopped. Then he heard it. "POP, POP, POP." He recognized the sound from the goblin cavern and all the visions he had been suppressing rose once again in his mind. Giggling, and then the low voice of his uncle. Fili groaned in frustration. He managed to hold out for another few minutes and then raced to find Balin. He just missed the joyous yell of dwarven triumph from the room next door.

…..

Elmyra woke in Thorin's arms. She stretched in pleasure. He had finally made love to her and it had been even better than she had hoped. For someone who had only been with a woman one time before (or so he said), Thorin had known just what to do. Slipping out of the bed without waking him, she scooped her clothes off the floor and quickly dressed. She quietly closed the door once she was in the hall and almost got run over by Bombur.

'Good morning, Elmyra. How are you?' Elmyra could hear the wink wink, nudge nudge in his voice. Thorin _had_ been rather loud that first time.

No use hiding. 'Most excellent, Bombur. Do you know how I can get some bath water in my room?'

'Two steps ahead of you, my dear. I have water heating in the kitchen. I will have some brought up.' Bombur was married and he knew about females and their baths. 'Don't let Thorin find you in it, or you will never make it to lunch.' He knew about males and baths, too. He winked at her and walked on before she could reply.

Elmyra visited the privy and by the time she made it back to her room, a steaming tub of water stood by the fireplace. Bless that dwarf; he was true to his word. He had even provided a tray of food. She grabbed some of the bread and slipped into the warm water. It was the perfect temperature.

A short time later her door opened and Thorin walked in. 'I thought I might find you here.' He looked over the food and took some of the cheese. He stood by the tub and watched her. 'Your braids are a mess.'

'Hmm. I wonder why. I must have had a restless night.' She grinned up at him. 'You can always redo them. I'm sure I can never replicate the pattern you made.' Thorin had used a complicated nine strand 'She Belongs to Me' style.

He finished his cheese, picked up a chair and sat behind her. 'Lean your head back so your hair is over the edge,' he instructed. He pulled a comb from his pocket and undid the original braid. He slowly combed out her hair, working through a number of tangles that had formed.

'Bombur said I shouldn't let you in while I was in the bath. Why do you suppose that was?' she couldn't resist asking.

'Bombur is a very wise dwarf.' He leaned over and kissed her forehead. 'I imagine he thinks I will not be able to control myself.' He kissed her again. 'And he is right.'

Elmyra loved the way he combed her hair. Long slow strokes from the crown to the ends. When he had it straightened out, he ran his fingers through it and massaged her scalp. Her toes curled in pleasure. As he began to braid, his fingers brushed along her neck and only added to the enjoyment.

'All done,' he said at last.

'That is the saddest thing anyone has said to me in a long time. I could sit here all day while you did that.' Elmyra tilted her head back further so she could see his face. 'Thank you, now give me a kiss.'

Thorin leaned forward and kissed her lips. He slid his hands down to her shoulders and massaged them too. She arched her back in pleasure and he grinned as her breasts broke the surface of the water. He moved his hands even lower and cupped them gently. She moaned in pleasure and reached behind her to grab his hair. 'You're evil, did you know that?' Pulling him forward, her mouth found his.

After a few minutes, Thorin was as wet as Elmyra. Reaching deep into the water, he scooped her up in his arms. Picking up a towel that was draped over a chair he carried her to the bed and laid her down. 'Bombur was right. We will not be making it to lunch,' he said as he proceeded to dry every inch of her off.

…..

They enjoyed a few days in Lake-town. Elmyra hated the thought of leaving. This was the lull before the storm. In a few weeks Thorin would be dead unless she could change the story. She hoped that being with her might have mellowed him a bit. So far, she hadn't come up with any really good way of altering the end. Instead, she did everything she could to make him happy and content. The poor guy deserved that at least. The fact that it made _her_ happy and content too was a nice side effect.

And by following Balin's and Thorin's advice, Fili was happy and content, too.

….

The trip across the Desolation was a big bore, Elmyra thought. It was called "Trekking the Tundra" on the Device. Had anyone actually ever paid for this section? Talk about devotion to Tolkien!

At last they arrived at the mountain. Elmyra sat and watched while they combed the mountain's western flank looking for the hidden door. She had looked on the first day, but knowing it was Bilbo who would find it, she didn't feel the need to make a great investment of time. Instead she reread the next parts of the book and came up with her first really solid idea. She would steal the Arkenstone before Bilbo got to it! Without the Arkenstone, Bilbo would be unable to betray Thorin to Bard and the elves. If _she_ had it, maybe she would be able to convince him to give up the promised share. After all, he already owed her big time for the contract debacle.

With that plan in mind, she was able to appreciate the opening of the door as any good tourist would have. The sun sank down, the moon along with it, the last ray of light struck the rock wall and the keyhole appeared. Bilbo yelled, Thorin thrust the key in and the door opened as the thrush flew away. She sighed at the beauty of it all. Tolkien did get a _few_ things right in the book.

After the door opened, Thorin turned to Bilbo. 'Alright then, now you can earn your share of the gold. Why don't you go down and find out what the situation is? See if Smaug is still in residence and let us know.'

Bilbo looked vaguely uncomfortable. 'I think I have already earned at least a little of my share, but you are right I must go. Who will go with me?'

To everyone's amazement including her own, Elmyra said, 'I will.'

'No, absolutely not, I forbid it!' cried Thorin. He couldn't bear to watch her risk her life with the dragon. Not now.

Elmyra glared at him. 'Isn't this what you wanted from the very start; two burglars to face Smaug? I signed a contract, oh wait, no I didn't. But you intended me to. I will go with Bilbo whether you like it or not.' _And I need to find out where that stupid jewel is if I want to save your sorry hide._

Her anger stunned Thorin, but he realized he had dug his own hole on this one. 'Very well but understand that I don't want you to go. Please be careful. Come back to me uncharred. Both of you,' he added in case Bilbo felt left out.

Bilbo and Elmyra set out. She pulled out the Device and activated the light feature. Bilbo stared at it in amazement. 'How do you get a torch out of a book?' To him, the Device still looked like the little manuscript he had seen in Rivendell.

'Magic,' was all she said. They walked in silence for while. 'So Bilbo, do you have any kind of plan when we get to the end of this tunnel? I know you can use the Ring, but what are you going to do?'

Bilbo stammered, 'I-uh never gave it much thought. Honestly I am surprised we made it this far. It's an awful long way from the Shire. It seemed like such a pipe dream back in June.'

She laughed. 'It certainly was.'

'I think I'll just put the Ring on and slip in to see the dragon. Are you really going to come with me?' he asked.

Elmyra knew this first trip would be the easy one. Smaug was asleep until after Bilbo filched the gold cup. 'I will. I want to see what the dragon really looks like. I didn't come all this way to cower with the dwarves and never see Smaug. It may be the only chance I get. I doubt I'll want to try it twice! He can see me after all.' Elmyra wasn't trying the "you're invisible" trick with the dragon. If Gandalf and Thorin could spot her, she bet Smaug could too. With the safety settings questionable, it wasn't worth the risk. Being incinerated was not on her bucket list.

Bilbo was happy to hear that he wouldn't be alone. He didn't like the sound of "this trip" but he supposed it couldn't possibly be the only one. 'Thanks Elmyra. It's nice to have you along. You always seem to know what to do.'

_Because I've read the stupid book a million times by now,_ she thought. 'No problem, Bilbo. Do you realize how brave _you_ really are? Not many people would be willing to face down a dragon, magic ring or no.'

His face lit with a happy smile. 'I never thought I could do the things I have done on this trip, but you're brave too. You helped save the dwarves from the goblins, you fought the spiders, and you walked through Mirkwood by yourself. _And_ you found my Ring!'He still found it hard to believe she had given it back. He would never part with it, never. It was too precious!

His words made her stop in her tracks. He was right. She _had_ found her courage when she needed it like Elrond had said she would. 'Well Bilbo, I guess that means Smaug doesn't stand a chance against the pair of us.' She put her hand on his shoulder and they continued toward the dragon's lair.

…..

The walk was long but easy. At last they arrived at the door to the Treasury where Smaug lurked. 'Don't pick up any of the gold until right before we leave, Bilbo. It might wake the dragon,' Elmyra warned.

Bilbo nodded. 'Right. No gold. What are we doing here then?'

'First to make sure Smaug is here and second well, there isn't a second. I think basically to see if Smaug is here. The rest is up to Thorin and Company.' She didn't add that they didn't have the faintest idea of what to do either.

Elmyra turned the Device off as they neared the doorway. There was no need for it. Smaug gave off enough of a glow to light the cavern and tunnel. In her wildest dreams Elmyra had never imagined the size and extent of Smaug. He lay on a couch of gold and stretched endlessly down the huge Treasury.

She and Bilbo stared for a bit. Elmyra looked into the far corners seeking the glow of the Arkenstone. She believed she spotted it but couldn't be sure. It didn't matter. When Smaug was gone and the room dark, she would be able to identify the location better. At least now she had an idea of the size of the Treasury and how much time to allow to get the stone.

Bilbo put on the Ring and dared to walk a little way into the room. Elmyra took a few steps into the cavern also (mainly for bragging rights) but didn't stray too far from the door. After a few minutes she whispered, 'Let's go back Bilbo, there isn't anything we can do here right now.'

Bilbo heard her and turned back to the tunnel. Elmyra watched as a large, two handled gold cup levitated off the floor and moved towards her. She grabbed it when it reached her position and Bilbo reappeared. They started back up the tunnel sharing the burden of the heavy cup and giggling foolishly over their daring adventure.

**Not too much action in this section. It will get more interesting very soon, I promise. Feel free to review. **


	16. Mithril Gold & Jewels, Oh My!

The dwarves were ecstatic over the gold cup, but Smaug rather resented its loss. He followed the storyline and proceeded to try and incinerate the dwarves still outside. The Company retreated into the dark and cowered from his attacks. Elmyra meticulously stayed out of any real interactions. At this point, she wanted the book to go according to plan. She needed the dragon out and dead so that she could get the Arkenstone.

After Smaug's first assault on the door, Bilbo and Elmyra ventured down to the Treasury another time. This time Bilbo went on alone and she stood back in the tunnel listening as Bilbo had his verbal joust with the dragon and betrayed Lake-town. That was the end of Smaug as long as he sought his revenge as usual.

Elmyra moved even further up the tunnel when she heard Bilbo utter his last sassy comment to the dragon. It almost wasn't far enough. She felt the force of the dragon's breath as Bilbo tried to outrun the flames. Either that or the safety settings were working again. Bilbo was scorched but she only had a rosy glow.

'Are you alright, Bilbo? Let me help you.' Bilbo was mildly burned and grateful for her assistance back up the tunnel to the door. Oin administered to his burns and then Bilbo passed along the information about the weak spot in the dragon's chest armor. Elmyra watched intently as the little thrush flew off. Good. Smaug's fate was still on track.

They spent the rest of the day in pleasant contemplation of what the hoard contained. When Bilbo got increasingly nervous about being outside, Elmyra immediately backed him up. 'Let's go inside. Smaug is smart enough to figure out where this end of the tunnel must be. We can always return in the morning.'

When the others protested, she stood up and helped Bilbo to his feet. 'Come on, Bilbo. You and I will have that much more treasure when these dopes are flash-fried.' Without another word, she walked into the tunnel. It wasn't long before the rest of the Company joined the pair.

Soon they heard Smaug beating and smashing the magic door and they were in darkness. Elmyra saw no reason to keep the light of the Device a secret. She pulled it out and turned it on. The dwarves gasped in amazement at this newest sign of magic. Elmyra was glad it was charged by motion rather than the sun because it was going to be a long time before any of them saw any daylight.

The novelty wore off after awhile and they sat around tending to various activities. Thorin redid Elmyra's hair for the umpteenth time. They both enjoyed it. 'I hope to find some more beads in the Treasury to add to the ends. They really need something magnificent.' Elmyra saw Balin frown at these words. What was that all about? They were only beads, weren't they?

'What will you do when you are king? Do you sit on your throne everyday giving orders or what?' She really had no idea.

'A king is responsible for the running of the kingdom. I suppose some of the time is spent sitting on the throne, mainly listening to petitions. I remember Thror had various days when he would listen to complaints or pleas for positions or help that a citizen required. And there is the restoration of the workings of the mountain. Believe me, I will not be idle!' Thorin's voice had a longing in it that she had not heard before.

She thought carefully before the next question. 'How will you keep what you gain? There are only fifteen of us. What if some other group decides they would like Erebor when the dragon is gone? What then?'

'Mine is the sole legitimate claim! Who would dare try to deny me?' Thorin growled.

'Hmm. Gangs of thieves, armies of goblins, any number of folk come to mind. You might need help,' Elmyra hinted.

'My cousin Dain in the Iron Hills would help, I am certain.'

'I thought he refused help for this venture when you first started out?' Elmyra was a bit shaky on this point, but she thought it had been mentioned before.

Thorin frowned. 'Yes, but that was when the idea was to seize the mountain by force. If we regain it first, I am sure he would come. For a reward, of course.'

'What about the men of Lake-town? Wouldn't they help? For a reward?' She carefully planted a tiny seed.

Thorin didn't bite. 'I prefer to keep these matters among dwarves. Outsiders will be unnecessary.'

'I hope you're right,' she said.

….

The next time they settled in for the 'night' Elmyra was ready. She waited until everyone was asleep. There would be no guard. After all who else would be in the tunnel? She made sure that she had a spot at the edge of the group nearest to the Treasury. The snoring had become quite thunderous when she finally made her move. Slowly standing and being careful not to step on anyone, she made her way further down the tunnel. It was pitch black but she didn't want to use a light too soon. She trailed her hand along the wall for guidance.

When she judged that she was far enough away, she dared to turn on the Device. Holding it close to her chest, she allowed as little light to shine as possible to guide her way. Even with that small amount, her progress was much quicker and after awhile she reached the door to the room of gold. She stood just inside the entrance and turned out the light. It was pitch black without Smaug. In a few moments, her eyes adjusted back to the total darkness. When she opened them, she could see nothing until she looked into the far corner mentioned in the book. She could see a faint glow that she started to walk towards.

Turning the Device to full brightness, she made decent progress. The footing was treacherous at times due to the gold coins, jewels and other treasures scattered underfoot, but sometimes there were areas that were relatively bare and she could pick up her pace. It was hard not to get distracted by all the beauty that filled the room. Elmyra had always been a magpie attracted to bright shiny objects. Here jewels sparkled and reflected the light and drew her attention. '_Stop it!'_ she told herself. There would be other times to look at all the pretty 'common' jewels. Her goal was none other than the Arkenstone, not these minor baubles.

Bats, disturbed by her presence and the unexpectedly bright light, swirled and skittered around the cavern. Finally she reached the hill of gold where the glow originated. The pile was tall. She clipped the Device to her clothes and crawled on all fours to reach the top, but it was worth it. Nestled at the very peak was the Arkenstone. Tolkien hadn't done it justice. It was the size of a large orange, oval in shape and it flashed and shone with all the colors of the rainbow. She picked it up reverently and gazed into its depths. Thorin would kill for it she knew. Bilbo was lucky Tolkien hadn't been too bloodthirsty because here was the perfect excuse to kill a hobbit…or a woman.

She hadn't brought her backpack and it was too big to slip easily into one of her pockets so she carried it in her hands. In some of the more slippery spots she had to use only one hand, but the stone was almost too big for that and she had to slow down. After she had dropped it for the second time and knowing that she would have to hide its glimmer once she reached the tunnel, she unfastened her top and stuck it down between her breasts. The EverCleanClothes molded to it and held it in place.

It had taken longer to make the trip than she had planned. By the time she reached the mouth of the tunnel, three hours had passed. When she got back to the dwarves, another half hour had elapsed. Now came the tricky part. She needed to hide the Arkenstone in her pack that she had left along the tunnel wall. She felt her way over to it and picked it up. Luckily, the dwarves were still in fine voice tonight. Their snores covered the few noises she made. Taking the pack further back down the tunnel she opened it, unfastened her top, and leaning as close to the bag as she could, dropped the stone in. A small flash of light was the only evidence of her crime.

She almost wet herself when a voice said, 'What are you up to, Elmyra?' She turned to find what she assumed was a dwarf standing behind her. The bag was closed, the glow gone.

'Is that you, Nori,' she stammered. He had a very distinctive voice. 'I- uh-I had to pee. I thought I would get a little way down the tunnel for some privacy. What are _you_ doing here?' A good offense is usually a good defense.

'Same thing,' Nori lied. He cursed Elmyra. He had been about to sneak down to the Treasury to case the joint and find out if there was any one place he should pay particular attention to when the group finally ventured down. He was willing to face the possibility of a dragon for the swag that was going to be available. 'What was that light?'

'Light? I didn't use the light. It must have been static electricity. Do you know what that is?' she improvised.

Nori, never one to admit ignorance fell for the bait. 'Oh, yeah, you're right. That must have been it.' What was static whatever she said? His guilty conscience would not let him ask any more questions. 'Are you about finished?' he added.

Elmyra nodded then realized it was still pitch black. 'I was just about to return. I'll get out of your way. You might want to stay on the other side of the tunnel,' she said. 'I used this side.' She moved past him and worked her way back to the group. She assumed Nori was up to no good, but as long as she had the Arkenstone she didn't care. When she got within range of the snoring she flashed the Device, figured out where she belonged and settled back in for the rest of the "night". _'Now I guess I really am a burglar_,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

….

After what seemed like ages, Thorin decided they would venture down to see if Smaug was gone with Bilbo leading the way. Of course by then Smaug was just so much fish food Elmyra knew, but without proof she didn't say anything. This was the part where Bilbo would have found and taken the Arkenstone, but now it was nestled snuggly in Elmyra's backpack.

They walked to the Treasury guided by the Device light. Once there Bilbo set out with Elmyra to make sure Smaug was absent. Without the Arkenstone as lure, they wandered aimlessly admiring the great wealth piled around them. 'I never dreamed they had so much gold!' Bilbo exclaimed. 'Do you really think I am to get one fifteenth? Where would I put it all? Bag End is not that big!'

'Well, I am certain Thorin meant it when he said it, but logistics seem to point to a smaller, more manageable amount. I doubt either one of us will ever be poor again, Bilbo,' Elmyra assured him.

When Bilbo was satisfied that the dragon was gone, they walked back to the dwarves. 'Smaug is not in residence,' he told Thorin. 'It may or may not be permanent, but he is not here now.'

Eager to see the treasure, torches were lit and the dwarves entered the Treasury. Soon they were scattered across the expanse of the room, picking up treasure only to discard it when something better caught the eye. Thorin presented Bilbo with the _mithril_ coat. It was a work of art. 'I don't suppose you have one in my size?' Elmyra joked.

'No, that is the only one I'm sure. I have something else in mind for you, my dear. I only hope I can find it.' With those mysterious words, he wandered off.

Elmyra helped Bilbo put on the coat. 'It's beautiful, Bilbo. It will do good service.' She noticed the other dwarves were arraying themselves in armor not far away. Wandering over, she picked up a few shirts of various sizes. She noted they were all much heavier than Bilbo's.

Dwalin watched her and finally came over. 'Are you in the market for some protection, Elmyra?'

'It might not be a bad idea. I seem to attract bad things. However, these are so heavy they might be worse than nothing. I couldn't walk with this one on!' She hoisted a shirt in both hands with difficulty.

Dwalin surveyed the area. 'Here, try this one. Some shirts are worse than others. You won't get as much protection, but you will be able to carry it.' He loved armor and even though he didn't believe Elmyra would ever use it, it pleased him that she at least showed an interest. 'It was probably meant for a young human just getting started in training. A dwarf's would have been much broader and heavier.'

It was silver grey and made of closely woven, very small rings. Elmyra slipped it over her head. It slithered around her shoulder and came to rest just above her knees. She lifted her arms, moved and walked around. 'Not bad, not bad at all. I'll take it!' She smiled at Dwalin. 'Thank you.'

'Why don't you find something to replace your sword? I have a nice selection of daggers that might work better for you.' Dwalin was getting into the salesman's role. He picked up several wicked looking knives and laid them out at her feet. 'This one is rather impressive.' He motioned to one that was about eight inches long, very thin and sharp.

Elmyra took it and did some of the moves she had been taught with a sword.

Dwalin laughed. 'The dagger is not a sword. With this, you hope that you are in a position for stabbing or slicing. If your opponent has a sword you will either be very lucky or very dead. However, it is better than nothing.' He gave her the sheath that held it. 'Here is a belt that might work with it, too.'

She took them and added them to her growing pile. 'How do you ever carry all the things that you need, Dwalin? It must get tiring after awhile.'

'Dwarves never tire. We were born for a heavy load.' Almost as if to prove the point, he easily picked up his own huge pile of armor and wandered back to the others.

After trying on the various bits of gear, Elmyra turned back to the jewels that tempted her at every turn. She had amassed a pile of pretty magpie fodder when Thorin came over. 'I have something that will make you even happier,' he said. 'Put out your hands.' When she did, he dropped a glittering pile of _mithril _and gems into them.

She looked at it and then suspended a glorious necklace in the air. It flashed and sparkled in the light. Blue sapphires, green emeralds, white diamonds and seemingly countless other stones tried to outshine one another. 'It's beautiful, but I could never wear anything so heavy!'

'Not true. Let me show you.' He took the necklace back and put it around her neck. He fastened the clasp and arranged it across her chest wishing her skin was bare. 'The ancient dwarves developed an art that they used to make even the heaviest adornment feel feather light. One of the Silmarils was mounted in one called the Nauglamir.' He stood back and looked at Elmyra. 'How's that feel?' he asked.

Elmyra turned her head one way and then the other. 'It's amazing! I barely know it's there and yet I know it must weigh several pounds.' She looked down at it. The necklace resembled a vine laden with flowers and leaves in a complicated twining pattern. 'Look, there's even a bee hovering on this side!' She pointed to a little winged insect. 'It's lovely, Thorin.'

'I want you to have it. I can think of no better neck for it to grace.' He kissed her gently. 'It has been hidden from the world for far too long.'

'But it must be one of the treasures of Erebor. I don't feel worthy of it.' Elmyra was stunned by the gift.

'You are my treasure, Elmyra. This is just a collection of stones and metal. Pretty, but just things all the same. You make me feel alive, really alive for the first time in my life. This is only the start of what I want to give you.' Thorin thought he would give her the world if it was in his power.

'Thank you. I'm flattered to say the least.' She hesitated. She had intended to keep it as bait for later, but… 'There is something I want to give you. No, return it to you is a better term.' She moved over to her backpack and opened it. Thorin watched curiously as she dug into the bag. 'I should have done it before, but I wanted to wait for the right time. There is no better time than now.' Her hand came up encircling the Arkenstone. 'I found this on one of the trips I made.' She didn't tell him exactly which trip.

Thorin's heart burst with joy when she placed the longed for jewel in his hands. 'I can't believe you found it! I have waited more than half my life to see it again!' He had kept his eyes open since entering the Treasury hoping to see its gleam and now he was holding it. 'How can I ever repay you, burglar? One fifteenth is not enough!'

Elmyra smiled. 'Don't worry, I'll think of something.' She wrapped her arms around him. 'I love you, Thorin Oakenshield. I would do anything I can to make you happy. Remember that.'

Thorin eagerly showed the stone to anyone that came near. 'One of our main goals has been achieved! Even if Smaug returns and evicts us, I have the Arkenstone thanks to Little Cat!' The dwarves all admired it. Only a few had ever seen it before but it was a legend to all.

Balin noticed the necklace Elmyra was wearing. It too was a legendary part of Erebor's history. It was another sign of Thorin's devotion. He shook his head and realized that he was truly defeated. She wasn't going anywhere no matter what he did or said.

**So he already has the Arkenstone. Now what?**


	17. Hiking Is For The Birds

Finally they moved out. Thorin led the way declaring, '_Not in a thousand years shall I forget the ways of this place.'_ Up and up they climbed through the mountain. He had returned the "Lightweight Elven Blade" to Elmyra after replacing it with a fine dwarf-made one from the Treasury. 'Thank you, my dear, but you should take this back. I appreciate the thought.'

'_Crap_,' Elmyra thought, '_now I have to carry the stupid thing again._' With the mail, sword, dagger and backpack she felt like a pack mule.

When they passed through Thror's chamber, the devastation was palpable. Skulls and bones littered the floor. It was heartbreaking. The long trek to the Front Gate had been exhausting, but she knew worse was to come. She was tempted to tell Thorin to leave her while he and the Company did the five hours out and back to talk with birds, but she decided it would be too lonely and creepy to spend the night alone in the mountain. She did ditch all the extra gear behind a rock near the entrance. It would have been taking preparedness too far to haul it all out and back when she knew it wouldn't be needed.

The hike was brutal. Why on earth did they go so far? It wasn't even the five hours mentioned in the book, but two was bad enough. Her legs ached from the rough ground, and it was cold! Thankfully she had gloves now from Lake-town. Without them her hands would have been frozen. The EverCleanClothes again proved their worth. She was cold but like her hands not frozen. If Elmyra ever got back she was going to buy as much of their stock as she could afford and become their spokeswoman. Even after months of wear the outfit was in great condition.

At last they reached the watchtower and settled in for the night. Elmyra was in no mood to be nice to anyone. She was cold and tired. She even snapped at poor Ori when he asked how she was. 'I am miserable. I can't believe we are going to have to hike back on that Hell path again tomorrow,' she ranted. When she saw him cringe she quickly apologized. 'Oh Ori, don't mind me. This was just a little more (understatement of her life) than I expected today. I'm sorry I snapped at you.'

Ori basked in any attention he got from his goddess, even mean words. 'That is alright. It was a lot for one day. How do you know we are going back tomorrow? I didn't hear that.'

'Take it from me; we will be going back tomorrow. It's in the book.' Lately she had gotten in the habit of mentioning the book more and more. It didn't seem to matter anymore. As the dreaded final day drew nearer, nothing did. Ori looked confused, and he wandered away without trying to cheer her up any further.

After Ori it was Thorin's turn. 'Well my dear, how are you tonight?' he asked innocently enough.

'I ache. I'm hungry. I'm cold. I want to go home.' She hadn't said that much since her long ago promise to herself in Rivendell. 'Why did we have to come all this way just to talk to the stupid birds? Don't they ever come to the Gate?' she groused.

Thorin had been used to such a hard life that he hadn't realized how difficult this might be on Bilbo and Elmyra. He took her hands in his. He took off the gloves and rubbed her icy hands. 'Your hands are freezing! Why didn't you say something?'

'What good would it have done? There was nowhere to build a fire and you were intent on getting here to hide from the dragon.' That was the most infuriating part. The stupid dragon was dead but they would never believe it coming from her. 'Besides it's just my hands. The rest of me is okay.' She hated the whine in her voice, but she couldn't help it.

He gathered her close and wrapped his coat around her. He was covered in mail and armor, and it was not the most comfortable embrace. She was tempted to shove him away out of frustration but she didn't. Who knew how many more times they would be together? Tired, angry tears leaked out of her eyes.

Thorin didn't bother to ask how she knew about the birds that used to talk with the dwarves. He had asked before when she made her odd pronouncements, but she never answered in any way he understood. He had noticed flocks in the distance and hoped that at some point he would be able to make contact with the ravens. 'After we leave here, I promise you won't have to hike anywhere for a very long time. Why don't you try and rest? I'll let you know if anything interesting happens.' He stroked her hair. 'I can braid your hair if you like.' It had become a favorite activity for both of them.

'I'm too tired to sit up for that. Can you take some of this metal off and hold me? Nothing is going to happen before morning.' Her head drooped against her chest. He could tell she was uncomfortable.

Instead he stood up and got his bedroll. Adding it to hers and covering it with his coat, he made a pad for her to sleep on. 'I think this will be better for you. You need to stretch out and lie flat.' He helped her move over and then covered her with her tunic. Almost before he could stand, she was fast asleep.

…..

When Elmyra woke in the morning she could barely move. Every muscle screamed when she tried. Her calves took turns going into painful spasms. Her neck felt like it was made of stone and it was hard for her to move her head. Her painkillers long gone, she finally forced herself to a sitting position. She could hear excited voices outside and assumed that the ravens had come to visit. By inches she managed to get to her feet and stagger to the door. From the angry look on Thorin's face she thought he probably had the news about the advancing armies. She had wanted to be there when the ravens told their tales, but it was too late for that now.

'They think they can steal my inheritance!' Thorin raged. 'We will not give them the opportunity. Hurry, we must get back to the Gate and prepare for any invaders!' Without even looking towards Elmyra, Thorin turned to begin the return to the mountain.

Elmyra tottered back to the bedrolls and did her best to roll them up. Ori came in to gather Thorin's things. 'Do you need any help, Elmyra?' He thought she look pale and gray this morning.

'I don't know how I will be able to hike back again today, Ori. I have nothing left. It is all I can do just to stand up.' She hated to complain and fuss, but it was the truth.

'I'll take your pack and bedroll for you. That will help a little and I'll stay close in case you need anything else.' Ori's puppy love had faded some, but he still liked to assist whenever he could.

Elmyra grunted with the effort of moving. 'Thank you. That will be good.' She handed him her pack and tried to stretch some of her aching muscles. It just set off a new series of painful spasms. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and causing Ori any more worries.

The dwarf picked up all the excess baggage and headed out the door. 'Thorin is moving out immediately. I'll meet you outside.'

Elmyra tried to nod but her neck was so stiff it was barely noticeable. She did manage to get to the privy before the Company set out at a brisk pace. Her battle was lost before it even began. For every five steps the dwarves took, Elmyra took one or two. Ori and Bilbo stayed with her for awhile but they got distracted talking about their own trials and tribulations. Ori was always the youngest, and Bilbo was always the smallest in the Company.

At first Elmyra didn't notice they were gone. She kept her eyes focused on the ground so she could keep her feet off the bigger stones that might cause her to lose her balance. It was only when she reached a part of the trail that was a little high for her to jump down that she painfully raised her head to call to the other two to give her a hand. There was no one near. In the distance she could see the main party far ahead. Bilbo and Ori were closer but still a long way away. She really wanted to sit and cry but knew it wouldn't do her any good.

She slowly lowered herself to the ground and skittered down the steep slope. The pain was less now only because she had grown numb to it. 'One step more. One step more. One step more.' She slogged painfully behind the forgetful dwarves.

…

No one noticed her absence until they reached the Front Gate. Thorin and Dori immediately began discussing the options for blocking it, and Dwalin and Balin started planning a defense. Ori set down his gear and noticed Elmyra's backpack. He suddenly realized that he hadn't even asked her if she needed help. He looked to see where she was and discovered that she was nowhere to be found.

Fili saw the look of fear on Ori's face and did his best to hide his smile. Little Ori was always afraid of something. 'What's the matter now, Ori? Forget something? It is a long hike back!' he joked. He was shocked by the reply.

'Oh Fili, yes! I lost Elmyra! She said she was really stiff and I promised to help her but I must have walked too fast with Bilbo and we left her behind and now I don't know where she is and Thorin is going to kill me what should I do?' His words ran all together and were hard to understand.

Fili heard enough to figure it out. Not again! They had left that poor woman behind again? She _would_ kill Thorin, thought Fili, if anyone was to die. He saw Thorin deep in conversation about the defenses and came to a decision. After "The Incident" as he had come to think of it, he had reached the conclusion that he needed to grow up a bit more and now that he really _was_ the heir to a kingdom, he would act like one. 'I'll take care of it Ori, leave it to me.' He called to his brother. 'Kili we're not done hiking today!' He briefed him on the need to help Elmyra and they set out back up the trail.

….

Two hours after she started, Elmyra quit. She could no longer lift her feet over the rocks on the path. A smooth even surface would have been hard; this was impossible. Knowing that someone would come eventually, she found a relatively smooth spot to sit and wait. An hour later she saw two figures in the distance. As they drew closer she saw that it was Fili and Kili of all dwarves! Finally they came up to where she sat. 'My heroes! At least I hope you came looking for me!' she teased. She was dead tired but that didn't mean she was completely defeated. Almost, but not quite.

Fili spoke first. 'I'm so sorry, Elmyra. Ori didn't even notice you weren't keeping up. He feels really guilty about it! Can you walk at all?'

'No. Not one step further. I kept going as long as I could.' She didn't state the obvious that one of the two would have to carry her.

'Very well, I'll give you a piggy-back ride. Kili, help her up onto my back.' Fili turned his back to Elmyra and bent over slightly. He was almost as tall as she.

Kili grinned at Elmyra. 'At your service.' He cupped his hands near his brother's legs. He knew Fili's history with her and relished his brother's potential discomfort.

Elmyra dragged herself to her feet slowly, groaning inwardly at the pain which had returned full force once she moved. She tottered over to Kili and struggled to lift her foot. Kili noticed and lowered his hands until they were near the ground and slid them under her foot. 'You really are in a sorry state; how did you ever make it this far?' His admiration for her endurance grew exponentially. Her behavior was almost dwarven.

'Sheer stubbornness and the desire to cleave your uncle's head with an axe. He never even spoke to me this morning to find out if I could make the return journey. Did he send you?'

Kili blushed. 'Um, I'm not sure he even noticed you hadn't arrived. Ori told Fili, but Thorin was busy planning a wall across the gate so we came to get you.' Thorin was going to be in hot water tonight!

Elmyra didn't bother to comment. She would save her words for the ears that deserved them. She finally managed to get her foot into the proffered hands and Kili lifted her up on Fili's back. She cried out in pain but muffled it after the first one. 'All set?' Fili asked. Elmyra was clenching her teeth against another moan and only nodded her head. 'I'll try to walk as smoothly as I can. It's only about another forty-five minutes to the Gate.' He started walking back.

It was a nightmare for Elmyra. Fili did try but the ground was so uneven that he couldn't stop all the jostling. She didn't complain but he heard her grunt with pain with the harder jolts. They arrived back at the Front Gate by mid-afternoon. Ori ran up immediately. 'I'm so sorry, Elmyra! I got caught up talking and forgot all about you! Is there anything I can do?

Elmyra didn't answer. She was all but unconscious from the pain. Fili lay her down as gently as he could but she cried out anyway and curled up into a ball. 'What are you doing, Fili, Kili. Stop fooling around and come and help. You haven't done anything all day!' Thorin's angry voice rang out. He had been looking for the pair for almost an hour.

Fili turned on his uncle. 'I haven't done anything? I just spent the last few hours rescuing the woman you claim to love from the trek you didn't even notice she couldn't hope to accomplish.' His face was red with his exertion and anger.

'What? What are you talking about?' Thorin finally noticed Elmyra curled up behind Fili and Kili. It dawned on him that he had not seen or even thought about her since last night. 'Oh Mahal, Elmyra!' He wanted to say 'I'm sorry,' but realized it would only make her angry. He said it so often to the poor creature after he'd done yet another careless thing. He moved and knelt by her side. She was asleep or unconscious. 'Ori, go get Oin, quick!' Balin and Dori had come over to see what the yelling was all about. 'Balin, see if you can find a room with a usable bed in it. Dori, go tell Bombur to start heating water for a bath.'

When Oin arrived he looked Elmyra over. He could find nothing wrong externally. 'Based on what the others have said, Thorin, there is nothing I can do. She has overexerted herself and her muscles are all tight. You can see they spasm on occasion, especially in her legs. Rest and recover is all I can prescribe.'

'There's nothing you can give her to ease the pain?' The guilt was terrible.

'Not really. I didn't bring much along and the salve I had I used on Bilbo's burns. Time is the only thing that will help.' Oin felt rather useless.

'What about a warm bath? I have Bombur heating water.' Thorin needed to do something, anything.

'If you can get her to uncurl, it wouldn't hurt, but you might cause her more pain than you want just getting her into a bath. Let her decide if she wants to try. Don't force her to move too much if she doesn't want to.'

Thorin hadn't touched Elmyra since he knelt down. Now he reached out and stroked her shoulder. 'Little Cat, can you hear me? Can I pick you up?' She didn't respond. 'I can't leave her lay here, Oin, can I?'

'No, the hard ground will do her no good. As painful as it may be, you'll have to move her. You can wait until Balin comes back and tells you if he has found a bed for her.'

A few minutes later Balin returned. 'I have a room not far away. It was part of the guard complex. There is a bed there that will serve.'

Thorin looked at Elmyra. 'I'm afraid to pick her up. She looks so rigid. No matter what I do it's going to hurt.'

'Let's roll her onto a blanket and two of us can carry her,' suggested Oin. 'It will support her weight more evenly.' Elmyra only moaned softly as they hoisted her in the blanket. The bed Balin had found had probably been for one of the sergeants of the guard. Thorin thought it looked comfortable enough. Even after all this time the feathers still had some loft. They gently laid Elmyra down on it with the blanket. Bombur had located a bath and brought it to the room.

'I can have the water in a little bit if you want to try this, Thorin,' he said.

Thorin hesitated. 'I don't know how I would get her clothes off. Oin said it would cause a lot of pain.'

'Don't take them off. Put her in the bath with them on. Her muscles won't know the difference,' Bombur suggested.

Thorin was stunned by the simplicity of the idea. 'That would work! Bless you Bombur. Bring the water when it's hot enough. I'll stay here with her until then. I have some more penance to serve,' he said.

**Perhaps a little exaggerated with the stiffness, but believe me, I have been that sore at times! **


	18. Hope Springs Eternal

The next time she woke was as she was lifted off a bed and carried. She felt herself sinking into deliciously warm water. It started on her back and slowly closed over every part of her. The aching muscles quickly began to relax in the welcome heat. She sighed and began to sink even lower.

'Don't let her head go under!' she heard a voice cry. She cracked open her eyes to see Oin and Bombur standing beside the tub. Someone behind her began supporting her head.

'Does that feel better?' another voice said. She thought it was Thorin. She refused to answer. Make him beg. He's the reason I'm in this condition. The hands began to massage the base of her head and neck. She let her body go completely limp.

'When you're ready to sit up a little bit, I can move to your shoulders and massage them. No hurry, just let me know when you're ready.' Definitely Thorin. She continued to imitate a limp rag. It felt delightful. With the hands supporting her head, she could float in the large tub. The fingers wormed their way around her neck and eased the pain.

She didn't want to forgive him too quickly but it felt so good she wanted to have the same thing happen to her shoulders. She gently put a foot down and pushed herself up a little bit. The hands sensed this and moved down to her shoulders digging gently but firmly into her flesh. She let out a little moan of pain mixed with pleasure.

'I think we are making progress,' she heard Oin comment. 'Keep doing what you're doing Thorin, and she should be better tomorrow. No more hikes!' he admonished.

'We shouldn't have to do any hiking for a good long time,' Thorin promised. 'Maybe never again.'

Elmyra heard rather than saw Bombur and Oin depart. The massaging continued. Thorin moved on to an arm and down to her fingers. Who knew fingers could ache? He started with each finger and worked down each joint. When he finished one, he kissed it and moved on to the next. 'Why am I wearing my clothes in the water?' It finally dawned on her that she was still dressed. Maybe that was why she was so buoyant.

'Oin thought it would be too painful to try and take them off; your muscles were so rigid. Bombur suggested putting you in this way. It was better than leaving you curled up in a ball,' Thorin said softly. He moved over to her other arm and continued his work.

'My compliments to Bombur; that dwarf is a genius. Ouch!' Thorin found a particularly painful spot and pressed a little too hard.

'Sorry.' He kissed the spot and massaged more gently. 'Why didn't you tell me you were in such pain? We could have done something different for you.'

Elmyra slit her eyes open again. 'If you remember, I did. The night before I was all but crying in pain. You didn't even talk to me before you started tromping back. You just appointed Ori as my keeper. What was I supposed to do?'

Thorin finished with her arm. 'Give me a foot.' She pulled one out of the water and he took her boot off. 'You should have screamed bloody murder at Ori and made him come get me. I wasn't _that_ far ahead,' he tried to excuse himself.

'I thought I would loosen up on the walk. It seemed so important for you to hurry that I didn't want to stand in your way. What made you so anxious?' He had started on her foot. She thought she was going to die from pleasure. He had found the sorest spot on her foot and was pressing on it with a circular motion. Not hard enough to really hurt but enough to ease the tension.

'Smaug is dead.' He thought she might have shown at least a little surprise but she didn't.

'And? Why the rush?'

'The ravens said that the elves are headed this way with men from Lake-town to recover the gold. We must be ready when they arrive. I am building a wall across the Gate in defense.' She could hear the angry edge in his voice. He pushed harder on the spot.

'OUCH! Not so hard!' She jerked her foot out of his hand.

'Sorry! It makes me so angry! They have no right to the treasure. Erebor is _mine_!'

She sat up in the tub and looked him straight in the eye. 'Don't you mean: Erebor is the Company's? We all have a stake in this game, Thorin.' He heard the edge in her voice.

'Well, of course the Company has a stake. I mean the _throne_ is mine.' It wasn't what he had meant, but he knew it was what she wanted to hear.

And Elmyra knew he was lying. 'It would please me no end if you would give up this rigid 'it's mine, mine, mine all mine attitude, Thorin. A lot of people have invested time and pain in this venture. I would imagine the people of Lake-town might have complaint or two about you setting a dragon on them.' She settled back into the tub.

'And the elves? They have no claim, especially Thranduil. You know how I despise him!' He ground his teeth in anger.

'True. He's a greedy bastard. But he is coming nonetheless. You will have to try and deal with him in a civilized manner. The two groups may be of some use to you in the end. They are warriors. Who knows who else would like your gold? A goblin or two?'

'Foot.' She lifted the other foot out of the water. 'Goblins? I suppose. That is why we need defenses.' Boot off, he started to massage the arch. She closed her eyes in pleasure. What was it about foot massages?

'Fifteen individuals cannot defend a mountain, Thorin, no matter how brave. Eventually they would starve us out. We will need allies.'

'I have sent for my cousin Dain. He will be here very soon. With his help, we can defend Erebor.' So take _that_ he thought. He had covered all the bases.

'Perhaps. But what if even his army is not enough? And do you really want to go to war with your nearest neighbors? Live under siege? You would always be waiting for the next attack and for what? I've seen the treasury, Thorin. There is more gold in that one room than all four groups put together could ever have a use for. And surely Erebor itself contains even more yet to be mined? And Dain will get a share no matter what happens now that you have called for him to come.'

Damn her logic. 'A dwarf can never have enough gold. And why should I, 'er _we_ share? We did all the hard work!' He caught himself before he gouged into her foot again.

'The men of Lake-town provided us with food and other supplies. They housed us when we could offer nothing but promises. They killed the dragon and suffered his wrath. What has your cousin done so far? In the end, it may be of no more importance than what the men gave willingly. I don't understand such greedy ill will!' She pulled her foot angrily out of his hands and tried to stand. Although her muscles were more relaxed, they still screamed in protest.

'Let me help.' He reached for her.

'Leave me alone. I can do it myself. I don't need you.' She put her hands on the side of the tub and tried again. The grunting was real, the results negligible. She sank back.

Thorin put out his hands. 'Please? You know you need me!' He smiled his most rakish smile.

She slowly reached up and took his hands. He easily pulled her up and helped her step out of the tub.

'See, all you needed was a little assistance to make it.' He smiled.

She smiled back with an evil smirk. 'And you would do well to remember that in the near future yourself, Thorin my dear. Sometimes we _all_ need a little help.'

Thorin looked like he had stepped in a pile of manure. 'Manipulator. Do you want me to help you out of your clothes?'

'Greedy bastard. Yes.' POP. He helped slide the clothes off her shoulders and supported her as she stepped out of the wet garment. He wrapped her in a towel. 'What do you want me to do with this?' He held up the EverClean(now really clean)Clothes.

'Squeeze out the water and drape them over the chair. They'll be dry in no time. Not too close to the fire.' She teetered over to the bed and tried to get in. She managed to sit on it, but could not lift her legs enough to swing them in.

Thorin finished with the clothes and came over to help. 'Lift the covers.' He took her ankles and placed her legs under the sheets. 'Shall I join you? I can finish your massage.' He was having a hard time assessing her mood.

'Only if you promise to behave yourself. I'm in too much pain for anything else.' She wanted him to stay but couldn't bring herself to say it. She was still mad at him forgetting about her.

'Do you really think I have so little control?' He pulled back the covers and started on a leg. 'You aren't completely irresistible.' After he touched her, he realized that it was going to be a very long night. Sometimes he had a big mouth….

…..

In the end, they both had a miserable night. Even with the massage and bath, Elmyra ached and couldn't get comfortable. She had to wake up to switch positions and groaned loudly each time. Thorin got kicked frequently and had to listen to the groaning. Elmyra privately admitted to herself that she exaggerated both.

In the morning, Elmyra felt a little better but not much. 'What can I do?' Thorin asked plaintively. 'I really need to be out front working on the defenses. There isn't much time to spare.'

She looked at him. She knew it would be hopeless to pick a fight over the wall. At this time, he saw it as the only option. 'Bring me some breakfast and find out what the weather is like. If it is a nice day, someone can carry me outside so I can sit in the sun. I'm sick of being in the dark.'

The breakfast was one of Bombur's better efforts, and Thorin said the day was going to be sunny but chilly. 'I have Nori searching out a comfortable chair and blankets. Do you need anything else?'

'See if Ori has any paper and ink to spare. And can you find a table? I have some things I need to write.'

'Your wish is my command. I know I've said it before, but I _am_ sorry Little Cat, for everything.' Thorin kissed her hand and turned to leave. 'I'll be back when everything is ready.'

After he was gone, Elmyra struggled to move around the room trying to loosen her muscles. 'This is what comes from using painkillers all my life. When you never experience real pain, it is a lot worse when you do.' Another blessing and blot from her old life. If she stayed here, she was going to have to get used to the occasional bump, bruise and ache.

…

Eventually Thorin came and carried her out to the Gate where she could watch all the activity. The dwarves were busily hauling and dressing stone that would be used for the wall. It was amazing the amount of work such a small group could accomplish. They seemed to work nonstop.

Elmyra occupied herself writing letters. As the end of the book drew near, she had become more concerned that at some point, TFA would either retrieve her or the Device would Transition her back without notice. As a precaution, she was writing letters to Thorin, explaining what had happened. It was the same letter over and over. She intended to leave a copy each with Bilbo, Ori and Gandalf (if he appeared as expected) and then to hide some others in places that Thorin would eventually look in.

When she had finished, it was still early. She sent Bilbo to bring her backpack outside. 'I may as well do some housecleaning,' she joked. It was a bright sunny day with good light to see everything. Bilbo was happy to have something to do. The dwarves had made it quite clear that he was of no use in wall building.

'Here it is,' he said putting the pack on the table. For all its adventures, it was still in good shape. Bilbo watched as she started taking things out. There was an odd assortment of little tubes and bottles made of materials he had never seen before. He picked up something with a glassy sheen. 'What's this?

Elmyra looked up from her excavation. 'Tooth cleaner. Be careful, I don't have much left.' She took it from him and started rolling it up from the bottom. He watched as the sheen shifted and collected near the top. 'Hold out a finger.' She squeezed a minute amount on the tip. 'Now rub it over your teeth like this.' She pulled her lips back and brushed her finger over them.

Bilbo copied her actions and then widened his eyes in surprise. 'It's all sudsy!'

She laughed. 'Just run your tongue around your mouth a few times. Your teeth will feel nice and clean.'

The hobbit did as instructed. 'Oooh, everything feels like it is new and fresh. I usually use a birch stick and rub that around my teeth. This is much better! Can you get me some?'

His words gave her pause. 'No, Bilbo, when this is gone, there is no more. I will have to learn the stick technique if I am still here.'

'Are you leaving? I thought you and Thorin were….well, you know, attached.'

'We are rather attached, but I may have no choice in the matter. That reminds me.' She reached to the pile of letters on the table and handed him one. 'If you are still here and for some reason I turn up missing, will you give this to Thorin? I have no desire to leave, but like I said, it may not be up to me.'

Bilbo took the letter. On the front was written, "_For Thorin, To Be Opened Only Upon My Disappearance."_ 'Do you really think you will disappear? When and why?'

Elmyra sighed. 'When is only a guess, but I fear if it is to happen that it will be soon. Most likely before you leave to return to the Shire. That is why I want you to have a copy. As for why? Well, I was never supposed to be here this long in the first place. I should have gone to my home right after you finished your dinner with the dwarves all those months ago.'

Bilbo looked puzzled. 'Why don't you stay? I thought you liked it here now.'

'I do like it. I love it here now and I love Thorin. Given a choice I will stay, but I suspect I will have no say in the matter. Make sure he understands that, Bilbo. I had no choice.' She put her head down and went back to cleaning out the bag.

Bilbo continued to watch. More and more interesting things showed up. She took out the "Thermal Bar" and the "Lock Picks". Her brush and comb, Beorn's daughter's dress, some of the gems Thorin had given her. The "Orc Repellent Spray". As she sifted through the detritus of several months use, she noticed a side pocket she had never opened. She remembered Borys' words. '_There are also a few little items too numerous to mention that I will allow_ _you to discover on your journey_.' She dug into the pocket and came up with an entire sheet of old-fashioned pill style painkillers! 'I really should have cleaned house a long time ago, Bilbo. I could have used these yesterday!'

The hobbit didn't comment. What could he say? Almost everything on the table looked strange and alien with the exception of the clothing and grooming items. He continued to watch fascinated as she dug deeper. More small items of unknown origin made their way to the table top.

Finally when she reached the bottom, she found the glorious necklace. When she tried to lift it out, it would not come. She looked more closely and saw that it was snagged on a tab at the bottom of the pack. It took several tries before she could loosen it, and when she gave it a final pull a rigid panel came up with it.

'What on earth is this?' she muttered. She put the necklace on the table and looked back into the bag. The panel had concealed a shallow compartment that ran the length and width of the bottom. Nestled in the space was an even smaller case in a form fitting slot. Elmyra pried out the case and brought it out into the sunlight. Across the top of the case in bright red letters were the words PANIC BUTTON and underneath in smaller letters "Emergency Use By Authorized Personnel Only".

Elmyra was confused. She would never have been "authorized" in any sense of the word. What was this doing in her bag? It must have been a mistake. Further examination revealed an actual paper booklet with instructions. Eagerly she opened it and scanned the contents. It would require additional reading later, but as she read, her excitement grew. TFA was going to regret _this_ error she thought. The PANIC BUTTON just might be her ticket to saving Thorin Oakenshield!

'What's that Elmyra?' Bilbo was more confused than ever. He had seen more strange objects in one afternoon than in months on the road with dwarves, trolls and dragons!

'I'm not sure. It's nothing to worry about. Help me put all this stuff back.' She was eager to get away and examine her new find. Bilbo handed her the various items as she repacked. When she was done, the 'Survival Kit: Upgraded Version' was in much tidier condition _and_ it had revealed what might be a very important secret!

Even though she was anxious to read about the PANIC BUTTON, Elmyra stayed outside to enjoy the sunshine. As much as she loved Thorin, adjusting to the dim environment of Erebor took some getting used to. There was light inside to be sure. She was impressed by their ingenious use of mirrors and light shafts to brighten the interior, but it was not the same as the feel of the sun on skin. A child of the modern world, she did worry about too much solar radiation, but today it felt good on her still sore muscles. She resisted taking one of the newly found painkillers. The supply was limited, and she was going to ration them.

Finally as the sun began to set, she gathered her pack and began hobbling back to the Hall. Thorin came up behind her and relieved her of the bag. 'Let me take that. You still walk like you are made of wood. Do you need a lift?' he offered.

'No, I think it is better that I move around on my own. It will help ease the ache. How is your wall progressing? You have quite a pile of stone already.'

'Another day of collecting and preliminary shaping and we should be ready to start building it. Did you have a productive day? I noticed you and Bilbo spent quite a bit of time together.' Thorin liked the hobbit, but he was jealous of anyone taking too much of Elmyra's time even if he was busy elsewhere.

'He wanted something to do, and I needed a gopher to fetch and carry. I will be sorry to see him go.'

This was the first Thorin had thought about Bilbo leaving. 'Has he said he is leaving? We're not in a position to help him homeward at this time! The situation with Lake-town and the Elves is unresolved!'

'No, he isn't leaving any time soon, but it's inevitable. He misses his home in the Shire and will leave at some point.' There was a note of sadness in her voice.

'What about you, Little Cat? You have not spoken of your home in a very long time. Will you be leaving at some point also?' he asked quietly. He had almost forgotten her demands to be left behind.

Elmyra had known this conversation was coming, but she was still caught off guard. 'I want you to know that I have no interest in going home again. Not the way I did when we first met. _This_ is my home now. Home to me is anywhere Thorin Oakenshield is.' She put her hand in his and squeezed. 'However, it may not be forever.'

'What do you mean?' he asked anxiously.

'You know I am not from here; that I traveled here to rest and relax. It was only supposed to be for a week. The people who sent me here might think I want to come home. Early on this journey I signaled that I _did _want to go home. They may figure out a way to pull me back at some point. I think if that is going to happen, it will happen after the battle that will almost certainly happen.'

'I won't let them take you when they come. You will explain that you want to stay. They can't force you to leave!' he growled.

'That is not the way it works, Thorin. Most likely no one will come for me physically. I will go to sleep some night, and in the morning I will be gone. If that ever happens, and I pray it does not, always remember that I did not want to go!' She stopped walking and made him face her. 'Remember that. I will love you forever and _I do not want to_ _go_.'

By now Thorin was angry and confused. 'I don't understand. I suppose I never will.'

'There is no guarantee I will leave. I hope I don't. The important thing is for you to know that if it happens, it is not of my choosing.' She rubbed her eyes in frustration. 'Let's put this aside for now. It is making my head hurt and it may never happen.' They had arrived outside the door to the room. 'Besides, I think after that walk I might need you to give me another massage. And you never know,' she flirted, 'maybe my muscles will have loosened up enough for some other kind of activity.' She kissed him and pulled his hair.

'Well now, that is something I think I understand.' He opened the door and pulled her inside.

….

Later that evening, rested and well massaged, Elmyra had a chance to read the little PANIC BUTTON booklet. She turned the Device light on high to read the small print.

PANIC BUTTON Instructions and Guidelines.

This button is provided for Emergency Use Only. The Guide should keep said button concealed in the 'Survival Kit: Guide Version' at all times. Under no circumstances is it to be removed except in an Emergency. Failure to follow any and all Guidelines will result in penalties up to and including Termination of Employment.

Events that may require the use of the PANIC BUTTON should be rare if a Guide has followed TFA rules and regulations. If a Guide finds him/herself and/or clients in an Imminent Situation where death or serious injury may result, the Button may be deployed.

Examples: A. Guide and/or Clients surrounded by marauding Goblins/Orcs with no hope of escape. YOU SHOULD NOT ALLOW YOURSELF TO GET IN THIS SITUATION! All Guides are well briefed on when and where there is any opportunity for this to happen and you should never be within more than 100 feet of said scenario. B. Guide or Client in physically dangerous situation such as deep water or steep cliff. Again, you have been briefed on how to avoid or negate these situations. STAY AWAY FROM HAZARDOUS RIVERS AND CLIFFS. There are too many dangerous situations in Middle Earth to mention every one. You have been briefed. Simply put: DO NOT ALLOW THE CLIENTS TO BE DAMAGED OR KILLED. It looks bad.

Should you fail in your duties and you allow any of the above to happen or appear about to happen, deploy the PANIC BUTTON. Simply pull out the PANIC BUTTON unit and press the large red button in the center. Any individual that is a character in the Book will be frozen in place for a time period not to exceed five minutes. This will allow the Guide to lead his/her Clients to safety. Use only as a means of escape. THIS IS NOT A TOY!

We say again: Failure to follow any and all TFA rules and regulations will be severely frowned upon. We mean it. It will hurt our stock price and make us look bad.

Elmyra almost laughed out loud as she read the 'instructions'. TFA must be one hell of a corporation to work for. No wonder they had failed to retrieve her. Everyone was too concerned about looking bad! Already a plan was forming in her brain and it didn't involve 'escape'!

**Well, well, well. That never happened in Tolkien's version! Thanks for reading. Feel free to review, I appreciate it.**


	19. Decisions, Decisions

The Elves and Men arrived at the Front Gate to find the entrance blocked. Thorin issued his challenge, _"Who are you that come as if in war to the gates of Thorin, son of Thrain King Under the Mountain and what do you desire?"_

Elmyra noticed that Bard and Thranduil were present for the first challenge, negating the need for another one the next morning. Thorin and Bard parlayed and Bard requested what he considered a fair share of the hoard to repay Esgaroth for its troubles and suffering under the dragon. To his credit, Thorin did not shoot an arrow this time as a means of refusal. Instead, he listened carefully and replied, 'I will consider your request. Know that I will give nothing to the Elven king unless and until he performs some service for me. Right now I consider him in my debt for the mistreatment we recently received as his prisoners. As for Esgaroth, you will receive my reply in the morning. Now leave me to think.'

Bard was not pleased with Thorin's attitude about the elves, but since there was still a chance of a reasonable settlement, he retreated until the next day.

When Thorin stepped back from the Gate, Elmyra at first only listened to him talk with Balin. 'We must prepare for a siege until Dain arrives. What are our supplies?'

Balin proceeded to give him an inventory. 'Mostly cram, no worries on water. We have cleared some of the old wells and the supply is fresh. The river is still befouled from Smaug but it will clear eventually. We can easily hold out for weeks, even months if we start rationing right away.' Balin paused for a moment. 'Is all this really necessary, Thorin? That man's, Bard's, request seems fair. Smaug did cause them trouble and tragedy that we are responsible for.'

'I will tell you what I told Bard: I am considering it. But I also want to be ready for anything that comes our way. Can you do that for me?' His voice had an angry argumentative tone.

'You know I can and I will. I wanted you to be aware of my opinion as well.' Balin bowed his head and walked away.

Thorin walked over and sat next to Elmyra who had been listening intently. 'I suppose you will now give me more grief like Balin? Let's hear it.'

Elmyra stared at him without speaking. She picked up the Device and fiddled with it out of nervousness. 'You know what I think. There is more gold in this mountain than you will ever need in four dwarf lifetimes. However, you will do as you wish. I wash my hands of the matter.'

Her attitude was something of a shock to Thorin. He had expected a fight and now there was nothing. It was almost disappointing. 'Well, thank you. I have much to think about. I will see you later.' He stood and walked off down a side passage.

As soon as he was gone, Elmyra looked around for Bilbo. He was playing a game with Ori. They had become best buddies over the last few weeks. 'Bilbo, I need to speak to you if you have a minute?'

The hobbit put down his cards and stood up. 'Certainly. Thorin seems to be in a bit of a mood.' This was an understatement. If clouds formed around heads, Thorin's would be in the midst of a Category Five thunderstorm.

'Can you sneak out of here and go down to the camp? I want you to find Gandalf and get him up here.'

'Gandalf? Is he back? How do you know?' As the words left his mouth, he realized how silly they were. She always knew.

'I can't be positive, but it is worth the effort to find out. Go now and see if you can find him. If he's there, bring him back immediately. If he hesitates, tell him he owes me. This is the least he can do for the trick he played on me.'

Bilbo wanted to ask what trick, but Elmyra looked as thunderous as Thorin so he didn't. 'How am I supposed to get out the Gate? Thorin has assigned a guard already.'

'Give me a few minutes. It's Bombur. I will ask him to fix me a snack and offer to watch in his place. You just need to move quickly. When you return, have Gandalf announce himself. I will make sure you are both admitted no matter what Thorin says.'

Within fifteen minutes, Bilbo was out the Gate and on his way to the camp. He went as fast as he could and soon ran into the first sentry. 'Who goes there and what is your business?' If he was surprised to see a creature barely four foot tall, the sentry was too well trained to show it.

'My name is Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. Is there a wizard named Gandalf in your camp?' he asked.

'I am not authorized to answer questions. What is your business?' he said again.

'My business is to stop the foolishness that is about to happen! Take me to Bard if you will not answer my question.' Bilbo wished folk would stop wasting his time.

The guard led Bilbo into the camp and left him standing outside one of the larger tents. Bard appeared a few moments later. 'My guard tells me you seek a wizard. What makes you think there might be one in this camp?' he asked curiously.

'Elmyra Pundur, a member of our company thinks he might be here. She wants to try and resolve this situation before things get any worse. Is Gandalf here? Please?' he almost begged.

Bard watched Bilbo's earnest face for any signs of deceit. 'Wait a bit longer. I will return.' He walked away between the tents leaving the guard behind with the hobbit.

Bilbo paced back and forth impatiently waiting for him to come back. Even though it was probably no more than five minutes it seemed like hours. Bilbo had reached the far end of his track when he heard a welcome voice.

'Bilbo Baggins! I see you have survived the dragon. What brings you here now? I do not imagine Thorin Oakenshield is using hobbits as ambassadors these days!'

Bilbo whirled around and lifted his head to see Gandalf towering over him. 'Gandalf! You_ are_ here! Why didn't you come with Bard?'

Gandalf ignored the question and asked another of his own. 'How did you know I was here? Why are _you _here?'

'I didn't know. Elmyra did. She knows everything, Gandalf. Sometimes I think she is an even greater wizard than you. Is she part of your order?' Bilbo had gotten so nervous while he waited that he got a little bit cheekier than he intended.

'Ah, Elmyra. I should have known. And what does she want, Bilbo?'

'She wants me to bring you to the mountain immediately. She says if you refuse, I am to tell you that you owe her.'

Gandalf raised an eyebrow and contemplated the hobbit. 'I owe her? Did she explain that at all?'

'Not really. She just said, and I quote: _'If he hesitates, tell him he owes me. This is the least he can do for the trick_ _he played on me_.' Bilbo hoped this wouldn't make Gandalf angry. Angering a wizard was probably not a good idea.

Instead of roasting Bilbo out of anger, the wizard roared with laughter. 'She is absolutely right. I do owe her. Alright, let's go find out what Thorin's Wild Cat has in store for me. I take it there have been some troubles along the way?'

Bilbo and Gandalf walked back to the mountain and Gandalf got the full tale of Elmyra's trials and tribulations.

…

Gloin was quite surprised to be hailed from the other side of the wall in the middle of his watch. 'Let down the rope and let us in,' Bilbo cried. 'I have a guest for Thorin.'

Gloin climbed up and looked out. He was stunned to see not only Bilbo but Gandalf on the other side of the wall. 'What are you doing outside Bilbo and where did you find Gandalf?'

'Stop wasting time and let us in. Elmyra sent me to find him. She's waiting for us.'

Gloin was tempted to say Elmyra didn't make the rules, but he almost thought she did at times. Also, Gandalf was a former member of the Company. What harm would it be to let him in? He let down the ropes and the two quickly climbed up and inside.

'Thank you, Gloin, you are most helpful,' said Gandalf. 'Where are Thorin and Elmyra?'

Gloin told them which passage to take. 'It is the fourth door on the left. I think they are both in there. If not, someone else will be.' He watched as the pair walked on. Things had certainly taken a most interesting turn.

…

Most of the Company was in the room. It was large, but not as vast as the Great Hall. There was a cheerful fire burning in the fireplace and the dwarves were enjoying a quiet evening after all the excitement earlier in the day.

Bilbo burst into the room. 'I found him. Elmyra, you were right!'

Thorin looked suspiciously at his Little Cat. What was she up to now? He thought she had given in too easily. 'Found who, Bilbo? What are you talking about?'

Gandalf followed Bilbo. 'He found me. Apparently Elmyra would like to speak to me before tomorrow. Is that correct?'

Elmyra spoke. 'Yes, that is correct. We three have much to discuss.' She glared at the rest of the room with her best icy look. 'Get out, all of you. You too, Bilbo, but thank you for being so quick.'

Thorin started to protest her ordering the dwarves around, but one look at her face and he stopped. When she had that look, it wasn't worth it.

'Sit down, Gandalf. Join us. I would ask where you have been, but there isn't time.' She motioned him into an empty chair beside hers.

'As I am sure you know, Thorin is contemplating his response to Bard. I was hoping you can convince him to give a very small portion of his treasure to satisfy the request.' Elmyra stuck to diplomatic words.

Thorin's face grew even stormier. 'I _knew_ you would try something like this! It is _my _gold, _my_ decision.' He gave up any pretense of fairness with the rest of the Company. 'Who gave you the power to decide what is best for me? For Erebor?' He stood and began to pace the room.

'You did,' she said simply.

'I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!' he thundered.

'Perhaps not the power to make the final decision, but certainly a place at the table and a say in this matter.' Her face was getting red now, too. 'The day you two,' she motioned at Gandalf, 'decided to drag me into this little venture, I had a say. The day I faced goblins for you, spiders, Mirkwood, and prison I had a say. The day you forced me to leave Rivendell and Beorn I had a say. The day you forgot me at the watchtower and left me to fend for myself I had a say. For Mahal's sake, Thorin, I found you the Arkenstone! For all these I would deserve to have a say. But even if none of it had happened, I thought you loved me enough to spend your life with me instead of throwing it away over a pile of gold!' She had started out almost yelling but by the end her voice was very soft.

'Of course I want to spend my life with you. What does that have to do with the current situation? The two have no connection whatsoever.'

Elmyra faced him. 'It has everything to do with your life and the length of it. If you continue down this path I can all but guarantee you are dead within the month.' She buried her face in her hands and turned away from him.

'There is no way you can know that. What is there to kill me? We will be besieged but when Dain arrives, that will end. I have no intention of dying.' Thorin growled at her.

'Gandalf, help me. Can't you say anything to make him see the rashness of his greed? You put all of this in motion. Surely you owe Thorin a little wise advice?' she asked.

Gandalf cleared his throat and looked at the pair. 'You seem to have defined a very good argument that I have little to add to. Thorin Oakenshield, you are being stubborn. Listen to your lovely companion and make peace with Bard. The gold he asks for will barely be missed.'

If anything, these words seemed to harden Thorin's resolve. 'Stay out of it, wizard._ I_ am King and_ I_ will decide who gets what and when! Erebor is _mine_ to run as I see fit.' He practically spit out the words he was so angry.

'You see how vast my influence is, Elmyra. I am sorry to disappoint your faith in me. Dwarves will do what dwarves will do when it comes to treasure. It has always been that way and I fear it always will,' Gandalf said a hint of sorrow in his voice. 'He is following in Thror's and Thrain's footsteps. The dragon sickness prevails.'

'Thorin , you are an even greedier bastard than I ever thought possible. You make me so mad I want to scream! When I was a little girl one of my favorite poems was called "Ozymandias". It was about a fallen statue. One of the lines read 'My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings, look upon my works ye mighty and despair.'

Before she could finish Thorin laughed, 'Sounds alright to me.'

She continued. 'Part of the last line is 'Nothing beside remains. Boundless and bare, The lone and level sands stretch far away.' You are no king of kings yet, Thorin. If you continue on this path, there won't even be a single statue of you let alone mighty works.'

'I still would love to know why you have so little faith in my success.' He almost added, 'when have I ever failed you', but realized she had already itemized those times.

Elmyra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice.' She pulled out the Device. 'You have both heard me mention a book and someone called Tolkien. The book is called "The Hobbit" and it was written by a man named Tolkien two hundred years ago. You probably won't believe or understand this, but I come from a world where you and all around us (she motioned around the room) exist only in words and letters. I am not from your world. I live in a place without dragons, elves, dwarves, or wizards. It has its own magic, but it is completely different. It guides the events of your lives.'

She could see the confusion growing on both faces. 'I don't know how to explain it. I was only supposed to visit Hobbiton and go home. Something went terribly wrong after that first night and I have been trapped here ever since. BUT,' she motioned to the Device, 'this tells me what is going to happen and when. It is how I knew about the Trolls, Gandalf, and how I knew about the barrels, Thorin. It is how I knew so many things. And it is how I know that you will die.' She handed the Device to Thorin.

'Can you read this?' She pointed to the middle of the screen.

Thorin took it and looked at it. To him it looked like the little book he had seen her with so often. There was writing on the page in Cirth. She knew runes, too? 'Yes, I can read it.' He began, "_They buried Thorin deep beneath the Mountain, and Bard laid the Arkenstone upon his breast". _He paused and looked at her. 'Just because I die doesn't mean the end of my line. Fili will continue after me. No one lives forever.' He wasn't really that unconcerned about his death, but he didn't want her to know that.

She took the Device, scrolled the page down a bit and pointed at another spot. 'Keep reading.'

"_Fili and Kili had fallen defending him with shield and body…_" His voice cracked over the last few words and he stopped. 'Is this really true? All three of us die?'

'Yes, it's true. After all your hard work, Dain sits on the throne of Erebor and you and your kin are but a brief mention in the history of the mountain.' She put her hand on his shoulder. 'But it doesn't have to be this way.' She took the book back. 'Just a few days ago, that page was missing. It had disappeared. It has only reappeared since you became so adamant about not giving Bard his share. He gets it anyway in the end, Thorin. Dain rewards everyone handsomely. It should be_ you_ who does that, not your cousin.'

Thorin had sunk into a chair, his face buried in his hands. 'How can you be so certain?'

'I can't be totally sure, but it seems to be a key moment. When you refuse to pay Bard, valuable planning time is lost. A vast army of goblins descends on everyone at the last moment. Without preparation, the result is a last minute scramble to defend Erebor. If you act now, you will have that lost time to prepare. There is no guarantee you will live if you pay, Thorin, but it is almost certain you will die if you do not. Please don't make me watch you die. It would break my heart.' She laid her cheek on top of his head and wrapped her arms around him. 'Think about it, Thorin and decide what really matters.' She kissed him and left the room.

Thorin watched her go. 'Can she be right, Gandalf? All three of us die and Dain inherits because of all_ my_ effort?'

'Elmyra has been a puzzle since the very beginning, Thorin. She has shown foreknowledge on more than one occasion. I see little reason to doubt her now. You must decide for yourself which path you wish to tread.' Gandalf felt sorry for the dwarf. It was such an easy decision for everyone around him yet it went against all that his brain, addled by dragon sickness, could accept. 'You have until morning, Thorin. Use the time wisely.' Gandalf stood and left the room.

He ran into Elmyra outside the door. 'What do you think he will do, Gandalf?'

'I truly have no idea. You have given him a situation that he may choose to ignore. He has the sickness that ran his father and grandfather to tragic ends. Or he may surprise us all and agree to pay Bard. I suggest you go and try to sleep. Worrying will accomplish nothing. You presented your case well.' Gandalf did not think he could have added anything more.

'Wait, Gandalf. I have another favor to ask.' When he turned back to her, she was holding a letter in her hand. 'If Thorin does survive the battle, I hope to spend the rest of my life here. However, there is always a chance that the mistake that has left me here will correct itself and I will be taken back. If some day I am gone without explanation, would you give this to Thorin?'

'I don't intend to be here much longer, Elmyra. Isn't there anyone else you can give it to?' Gandalf knew he would have to leave within a matter of weeks at most.

'If it happens, I think it will happen soon. Also, I will be giving a few of the dwarves copies of what you have. I want to make sure that Thorin gets it, no matter what. I would rather he get it ten times than not at all.' She pushed the letter at him again.

Gandalf took it and tucked it up his sleeve. 'I will make sure to deliver it if I am still here.'

'Thank you.' She walked slowly away down the hall.

Gandalf walked back in the room. 'I hope you know the very real things you are risking with your stubbornness,' he said to Thorin as he closed the door.

Thorin stared at the fire. 'Of course I know. My heart tells me the right thing is to give Bard payment for Esgaroth's losses and his slaying of Smaug. The dragon sickness will not let me do it! How can I give any of _my_ gold to outsiders?' He lifted his head. His eyes had a glazed and crazy look in them. 'My forefathers did not work to build this kingdom only to have me give it away! And you know very well that Bard will give some of it to that ELF! It makes me sick just thinking of it.'

Gandalf sat next to the tormented dwarf. 'You must decide what you treasure more, Thorin. Do you value that pile of gold so much that you will let your very life slip away? And what about Elmyra? She seems to care greatly for you. Are you willing to lose her? Decide what your answers are and you will have made your decision.'

The wizard settled back into the chair and sighed. 'Elmyra once asked me if I ever considered what my actions do to the 'little people' that I drag into my plans. There are times I regret meeting you in Bree and starting this whole venture rolling.'

'Don't blame yourself, Gandalf. I had been yearning to make the attempt for years. Even without the map and the key, I think it was only a matter of time before I at least came to see what the situation was with Smaug. And I would probably already be dead by now or still a 'guest' of Thranduil without Bilbo and Elmyra.'

He laughed humorlessly. 'Elmyra. Never in all my days did I think I would meet anyone like her. She is such a contradiction. She hates that she came yet loves me despite being tricked. She claims to not be much good for anything yet she survives goblins and Mirkwood. She seems to know the future, and apparently it isn't a very nice one for me. Do you really think I only have days to live, Gandalf? I'm not afraid of dying, but I would hate to lose a life with her. And to drag Fili and Kili down with me is unthinkable.'

'I cannot see your fate, my friend. However, she weaves a plausible story of your death. Without the support of the Men and Elves, you will be hard pressed to hold onto what you have regained even with Dain's help. If I were you, I would do anything in my power to keep what I already have.' He stood. 'I must return to the camp. I will come tomorrow with Bard. Think hard about this decision, Thorin. It will change your life no matter what.' Before he left, he gave Thorin one last piece of advice.

'If I can find it, I will do as you suggest, Gandalf. But it is still very confused down in the Treasury just now. It might be impossible. However, it is something I have no right to keep. I have no issue with that. It would be much easier than giving away gold.'

…..

When Gandalf reached the camp he visited Thranduil's tent. The elven king was still awake and agreed to see the wizard. 'What brings you here at this hour Gandalf? Working on another one of your plots?'

'You know me too well. I have spent the evening with Thorin Oakenshield. I believe there is a good chance that he will pay Bard the gold. And I think there is something that you could do to make him think more kindly of you in the future.'

He explained his idea. 'You do not want an enemy near your borders if the Darkness rises again in the East. It would threaten all you hold dear. It would be better to have an ally or at least someone with less animosity.'

Thranduil nodded. 'I see your point. If you think it a wise thing to do, I will do it. Elves and dwarves have been too long at each other's throats. Perhaps both sides could meet in the middle for once.'

'I only ever propose wise things. Or at least I like to think so!' Gandalf said with a smile.

….

After Gandalf left, Thorin went to the rooms he shared with Elmyra. They had moved from the guard room to a suite further away from the Gate. He had told her, 'The Royal Chambers are too far away for now. Why don't you look around and see what you can find?' She had happily opened doors and peeked into rooms that he said were most likely to be suitable. It was sad to see the way some of them had obviously been quickly abandoned, but she finally found others that had been unoccupied. Now Thorin stood at the door to the new rooms.

He walked to the bedchamber. Elmyra was fast asleep. She had left her little light on with a very low setting. To Thorin it still looked like a glowing book. Seeing it made him remember the words he had read earlier_. Fili and Kili had fallen defending him…._That hurt worse than anything he could imagine. He had lived a long life already, but they were still young. They deserved a chance to grow up and prove their worth.

He noticed a few gold coins on a table. He picked one up and stroked it. Was this really worth more than all the other things in his life? His nephews, his sister, the Company, Elmyra? The dragon sickness reared its ugly head and for a long moment, he thought it was. Why should he ever share such a lovely thing with outsiders? Especially that dratted Elf!

Elmyra muttered something in her sleep, and he once again remembered how much he loved being with her. The sound of her voice, the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips, the passion they shared. Suddenly the gold coin was cold, hard and uncaring. He set it back down. The gold twinkled in the dim light and mocked him with its power. His thoughts tormented him.

What was he going to do? He had no trouble giving things to Elmyra. He had already given her a priceless necklace and could not wait to shower her with more. If he could do that, why couldn't he give Bard the gold that he had earned and the payment that Esgaroth deserved? He thought of his father and grandfather. Gold had driven them mad in the end. Hundreds, if not thousands of dwarven lives had been sacrificed in the pursuit of gold. He didn't want to repeat their mistakes.

A glimmer of an idea formed. He slowly removed his boots and undressed. He slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around the soft warm body of the one he loved most in the world. She didn't wake, but she did snuggle more closely into his arms with a happy sigh. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent. An idea took root, blossomed, and bore fruit in his heart and in his brain. Thorin Oakenshield slipped into a dreamless happy sleep.

….

**So what does our Thorin have in mind? **


	20. Of Elves and Men

**Congrats to Ailith-Kansas on guessing how Bard got the gold! Tsk, Borys, Elmyra is a committed environmentalist! She would never eat ravens' eggs. And besides, she hates cram…..**

When Elmyra woke, she was disappointed to find herself alone. She wished Thorin had joined her. He had been so upset last night after reading the book that she had wanted to make it up to him. Who was she kidding? She had wanted to make love to him for her own sake. Time was growing short and she wanted to make the best of it if he died. Her heart quailed at the thought.

The door opened and Thorin walked in. She thought there was a spring in his step and a lightness of attitude that had been missing in the last few days. 'Get up, sleepy head! We have work to do!'

She stared at him. 'Who are you and what have you done with my crabby dwarf?'

'That old grump is gone for good I hope. I believe I have resolved my problem and it is thanks to you.' He reached down, grabbed her hands and pulled her out of bed. He kissed her and ran his hands over her naked body. 'I wish we had more time. There are a few things I really want to do to you.'

Elmyra's body flushed with pleasure at his touch. She pressed against him. 'Don't let me stop you. I have a few ideas of my own.' She licked the corners of his mouth and returned his kiss. She tried to pull him back down on the bed with her.

'No, no time for that. Bard and that Elf will be here in a few hours.' He reluctantly pushed her away and handed her the EverCleanClothes.

Slowly she took them and started to dress. 'You said you have a solution? All you have to do is give Bard his payment, right? How hard is that?'

'Ah, for someone with a raging case of dragon sickness such as me, it is very hard if not impossible. But that is where you come in, my dearest love.' He grinned foolishly at her.

She wrinkled her brow. 'Explain please. I am now more confused than ever.'

'I kept going in circles, Little Cat. I know it is best to pay Bard, but I cannot let the gold go. Or so I thought. Then I realized that I have no problem giving _you_ anything. I gave you that necklace that is worth ten times what Bard is owed. Therefore, I will give you another one fifteenth of the gold in addition to the share you have already earned. You may do with it whatever you wish. Save it, melt it down, throw it in the river or,' he paused dramatically, 'give it to whomever you wish.'

Comprehension dawned on Elmyra's face. 'You give me the gold._ I_ can give it to Bard? You would be okay with that?'

'Well, I_ would_ prefer it to stay in the family, but since I know that is what you will do with it, yes I am okay with it.' He smiled at her wonder. 'I realized that I could never give it to an outsider. The sickness won't allow it. But I can give it to you. It will actually make me happy to do so.'

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged as tight as she could. 'What a wonderful solution. I'm so happy right now I think I might burst!' This might be the tipping point she thought, now I truly can hope that he will survive. 'What do we do now? When do you meet Bard and Thranduil?'

'I won't be meeting either one this morning. I do not think I am ready for that yet.' He loved to confuse her. She got such a funny look on her face as she tried to figure it out.

'Is Gandalf coming back or are you sending Balin? I don't understand.'

Thorin laughed again. It felt so good to laugh. He would try to do it more often. 'If you keep frowning like that, you will get all wrinkled. You, my dearest love, are going to meet Bard in my place. I am appointing you my official negotiator. Since you know how all this is supposed to play out, it seems only logical to send you._ And _it is your money you are giving away. You should be there.'

Elmyra considered his words. It made sense in a way. 'But I'm not sure I know enough to cover everything properly. What if I miss something important?'

'Don't worry. Balin will go with you to make sure all is done properly. Now, how do you feel about a hike to the Treasury. There is something I want to look for.'

She groaned. 'Not the Treasury. It always seems like a million miles on the way back. Uphill. With steps. They make my legs ache.'

'Stop being such a baby. You are going to have to toughen up if you expect to reign as my Queen. Let's start your training right now!' Thorin didn't want to be parted from her today.

'When I am queen, I expect to have a set of handsome, strong dwarves at my beck and call. They can carry me up and down all these miserable stairs.'

Thorin kissed her. 'I will be the only one carrying you anywhere! And if you have dwarves at your beck and call they will only be squat, ugly ones. You may have Bifur and Bofur!' he joshed.

She grimaced. 'If that is all you have to offer, I'll walk. Come on, the sooner we start the sooner we return.'

…

Elmyra liked the new Thorin. They walked together enjoying each other's company. All of a sudden there were no worries. A major decision had been made and the future battle was far enough off not to worry about for one day. As they walked, Thorin pointed out various features of Erebor that had gone unnoticed on the first journey through the halls.

'I used to slide down this banister with my brother Frerin! Thror always told us we would kill ourselves, but I think sometimes he wished he could join us.'

'Your brother? He's dead, isn't he?' She regretted the words as soon as she said them. 'I am so sorry Thorin.' His face had gone from happy memory to mourning in a matter of seconds.

He sighed. 'It is not your fault. I almost never speak of him. He was one of the many caught up in the slaughter caused by Thror. After Azog beheaded him in Moria, the dwarves swore revenge. We fought the War of the Dwarves and the Orcs for years inside the Blue Mountains. It culminated at Moria with the Battle of Azanulbizar. Frerin was killed there along with hundreds more. My cousin, Dain, slew Azog after Azog killed his father. Even though he was very young, he was already incredibly strong. Our history often seems to be nothing but killing and waste. I would like to change that when I am king.'

'You are making a good start. Peace with Esgaroth and at least some sort of understanding with the elves will go a long way, Thorin.'

More subdued, they reached the Treasury. Balin and Gloin were already there. Elmyra noticed several heavy baskets that were being filled with an assortment of treasure. 'Wait here. I will be back soon if what I am looking for is where it is supposed to be. However with the mess Smaug made of things, it might be impossible to find it today.' Thorin ventured out into the depths of the hoard.

'Are you measuring the treasure for Bard, Gloin?' she asked. 'How do you know how much to send?'

Gloin looked up from a large book he had been writing it. 'Thorin said to dole out one fifteenth. At this point, it is only a guess and we do not have time to gather it all in one day. I am noting how much we put in each basket. When all is finally tallied, we will send the remainder to Lake-town. Even if we knew the exact amount to send, it would be most unwise to send it all at once. If they are attacked, they would lose the entire treasure rather than a small part.' He turned back to his book.

Elmyra could tell they wanted to be left to their work so she wandered off. The Treasury already seemed a bit tidier. The armor was all gathered in one place, the musical instruments had a corner and other large items were grouped in another. Barrels and barrels of gold lined alleys and paths through the room. It was slightly more organized but not nearly as much fun.

She saw an opaque door in one wall that she hadn't noticed before. Walking over to it, she saw that it was not made of glass but of crystal. Golden filigree ran around the edges and across the front, decorating and reinforcing it at the same time. She turned the handle and opened it. When she looked inside, she thought she had died and gone to heaven.

Inside, the room was covered floor to ceiling with velvet lined shelves. Along each shelf was any type of jewelry a girl's heart could desire. Sorted by type of gem, there was a diamond section, a sapphire section, an emerald section and so on. There were types of gems she had never seen before. Items carved out of glorious crystal and rock were so beautiful that they took her breath away. Wandering further in, she found a section of little animals carved in all the colors of the rainbow. Dogs, cats, horses, birds. If it was an animal, it was here. Some were either mythical or something she had missed in Tolkien's writings. She picked up a beautiful pink quartz kitten with diamond eyes.

She almost dropped it when Thorin spoke. 'I see you found the treasure chest of Erebor. I knew you would like it. I should have shown it to you myself.' He encircled her with his arms and kissed her neck. 'This was another favorite when we were young. Dis got chased out of here all the time. She always said that the animals were her own personal zoo. We are lucky Smaug never thought to smash the door and destroy everything.'

'This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen! I had no idea anything like this existed. I might have a heart attack if I stay here too long!'

'You may come whenever you wish. It will be yours to enjoy. Take anything you want, but tell Balin if you do. He always likes to know where things are.' He continued to kiss her.

She started to put the kitten back. 'Why don't you take it to our rooms? They could use a more personal touch. Perhaps Bard could send us some cats from Lake-town. Would you like that, Little Cat?' He moved lower. POP!

Elmyra's breathing increased. Whether from the jewels or Thorin's attentions, she wasn't sure. 'Yes, I would love some cats. They are very good company and now that people are living here again, it won't take long for the rats and mice to move back too.' POP!

She groaned. 'I don't think this is the best place for that Thorin. Balin and Gloin will hear.' POP!

'Ask me later if I care. It has been too long.' He picked her up and set her on a table. POP!

'Ahem,' said a voice. 'Before you get too occupied, Thorin, I have a few questions.' Balin stood red faced just inside the door.

Elmyra blushed furiously at the interruption and turned her back so she could refasten her tabs. Balin really was most unfortunate in his timing!

Thorin followed Balin out the door. 'This had better be good, Balin.'

….

Thorin was gone long enough for Elmyra to tire of the beautiful room. It was too much to take in all at once. She wandered back out to where Balin and Thorin were in a deep discussion by the baskets. She still had the kitten in her hand when she sat down on the stairs to wait. She wasn't looking forward to the hike back.

'I'm finished, are you ready to go?' Thorin's voice woke her from a nap.

She stood up slowly. 'Yes. I still have this though. I didn't tell Balin about it.' She held out the kitten figurine.

'We'll tell him later. It is getting late. Bard and that Elf will be here soon. We have to hurry, unfortunately.' He kissed her to show why it _was_ unfortunate.

They started out but Elmyra, still only newly recovered, began to fall behind Thorin's brisk pace. It was all uphill now and the stairs were built for shorter legs than hers. It was tiring after awhile. At the top of a staircase, Thorin finally remembered to look back. Once again he had left her behind, he berated himself. Elmyra hadn't even reached the bottom of the flight he was at the top of. He ran back down to meet her.

'I should be horsewhipped. Here,' he turned his back to her, 'climb on. If Fili can carry you, so can I.'

Elmyra wasn't about to protest. As Thorin bent, she climbed on his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him. 'Yah, mule. Move it!' Thorin set out at a good pace. Elmyra tormented him further by kissing his neck and ears all the way back to their rooms.

….

Thorin had decided to keep the wall in place. Even though it would appear unfriendly, if goblins did attack it would be needed. Elmyra climbed the ropes and went outside as soon as the delegation from the camp was sighted. Balin followed behind clutching a decorative box.

Bard, Thranduil and their retinues strode up to the pair. Neither looked happy to see the wall. Bard spoke, 'Do you still expect us to attack or does this mean that there will be no payment?' He didn't seem to believe much in diplomacy Elmyra noted.

Balin stepped forward. 'Allow me to introduce Elmyra Pundur. She is representing Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. I am Balin, son of Fundin.' Balin on the other hand was a firm believer in politeness and diplomacy.

Bard nodded stiffly at them. 'I am Bard, heir of Girion of Dale. This is Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great. We have come to hear the answer to our request for payment.'

Elmyra stepped forward. 'King Thorin has graciously decided upon a payment of one fifteenth of the dragon hoard to Bard of Dale. A small portion of that amount has been readied for you to take with you today. The rest is being counted even as we speak. Due to the volume of gold and the danger of the times, you may wish to delay taking the full amount immediately.' She saw Bard inhale to make a protest. 'Be assured the payment will be made. However, we have knowledge of a large goblin army that approaches from the North. It may be unwise to move such a vast amount of treasure before that army is dealt with. Thorin is also requesting an alliance between Men, Elves and Dwarves to defeat this enemy. Rewards will be given commensurate with such service above and beyond the one fifteenth already awarded.' She waited for their reply.

Bard and Thranduil walked a short distance away to consider her words. Elmyra noticed Gandalf's pointed hat among the followers of Bard. She wished he would come forward and support her. Bard returned. 'There was no mention of the Elves in your reply. What of Thranduil?'

Elmyra stood very straight and looked first Bard and then the Elven king in the eye. 'Thranduil will receive nothing from Thorin at this time. He has offered only hindrance and delay in our venture. He has taken Orcrist, the sword fairly won by Thorin from a Troll hoard. Should the Elves ally with us in the coming battle, those services rendered will be richly rewarded. Should the Elves depart now, they will leave empty handed.'

Thranduil stunned everyone with his words. 'I recognize that perhaps I unfairly held your group prisoner. Bard has assured me that your true goals were nothing more than regaining Erebor. Therefore as a sign of goodwill,' he motioned an elf forward, 'I offer the return of Orcrist to King Thorin.' The elf knelt before Elmyra and held out the prize.

Elmyra took a deep breath as she reached out and took the sword. She had not seen this coming! In the book it was placed upon Thorin's tomb. Now he could use it in the battle! 'We thank you for this honorable gesture, Your Majesty. In return, King Thorin has a similar gesture.'

Balin stepped over to the king and held out the box he had carried over the wall. 'For too long there have been hard feelings between our folk. King Thorin requested that I give you this as a symbol of better relations in the future.' He opened the lid of the box. As beautiful as the engraved box was the gem inside outshone it a thousand fold. It was a pure white jewel of remarkable beauty. Only the Arkenstone surpassed it.

Thranduil was stunned speechless. 'That is the White Star of my people! I thought it was gone forever.' Thranduil had entrusted it to the dwarves more than two centuries ago so that they could mount it in a setting deserving of its beauty. After Smaug came, it was one of the reasons he had been so angry with the dwarves, blaming their greed for gold for bringing the dragon down on the mountain. He took the box from Balin and gazed lovingly at the treasure. For once, he seemed truly sincere. 'I thank Thorin Oakenshield for returning it to me. I am willing to discuss the terms of an alliance.'

Elmyra thought her heart would burst with joy. All the pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together and the picture was turning out even more promising than she had hoped. Balin took over the negotiations. It was decided that the three sides would meet in one of Bard's tents since it would be awkward to climb up and down the wall built across the Gate.

Bard and Thranduil started back to the encampment and Elmyra and Balin turned to climb the wall. 'Well done, you two, well done.' Gandalf had followed them. 'However did you convince him to surrender the gold?'

'He didn't. _I_ did.' Elmyra couldn't help but enjoy the look of confusion that crossed the wizard's face. 'Thorin would rather chew nails than give even an ounce of gold to those two due to the sickness. However, he was quite happy to give it to me. I in turn gave it to Bard who will give some of it to Thranduil. In the end, everyone goes home happy.'

'Ah, a most elegant solution. Congratulations are due to all of you. Well done!'

…..

With the return of Orcrist, Thorin consented to a meeting with Thranduil and Bard. After Thorin, Balin and Dwalin worked out the details of the alliance with Bard and Thranduil they returned to the mountain. The rest of the Company met them as they climbed over the blockading wall. 'What news, Thorin!' hailed Dori. 'Do we prepare for war?'

Thorin called for everyone to gather. 'We have decided to act as one army when the goblins appear. Dain is still a week's march away. While we wait, we will try to reinforce the few defenses that Smaug left us. See to your weapons tonight, for tomorrow we will begin working outside.' Some of the dwarves wanted to ask questions. 'There will be time enough in the coming days. I am tired. Balin and Dwalin can answer anything of true importance. The rest can wait.' With that, he turned and walked away.

Elmyra followed him back their rooms. 'Are you alright?' He had seemed even more abrupt than usual. Normally he tried to make time for the Company.

'It was very hard for me to sit across from Thranduil and play the ally. Even with the exchange of possessions,' he rested his hand contentedly on Orcrist, 'I find it difficult to forget past insults. I hope it will get better with time, but today has been mentally exhausting.' He took his boots and coat off and lay down on the bed.

'Do you want me to stay?' She was having a hard time judging his mood. He seemed distracted.

He already had his eyes closed. 'No, I think I would like to be alone with my thoughts, if you don't mind.' He already sounded half asleep.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. 'I know this isn't easy. I'm very proud of you, Thorin.' He answered her with a gentle snore.

…

When she got back to the Gathering Room, as she thought of it, the dwarves were already following orders. Weapons were scattered liberally about the room waiting to be cleaned, sharpened or stored. Dwalin had set up a sharpening stone and was already checking the edges of a double axe.

Elmyra went out to the nook where she had stashed her mail shirt, sword and dagger before the fateful hike to the watchtower. She pulled out the dagger and looked at it. The Panic Button had given her an idea and the dagger played an important role. Removing it from its sheath, she ran her finger along the edge. It seemed sharp enough, but she took it to Dwalin for his opinion.

'Is this sharp enough, Dwalin?' She held the dagger out to him.

'What are you intending to use it for?' he asked as he ran a finger along it as she had.

'While I don't expect the goblins to defeat the allies, I want to be prepared. They will not take me should we fail.' She gritted her teeth at the thought. 'Make sure it is sharp enough.'

Dwalin read the meaning behind her words. The vomiting coward of the first day was nowhere to be seen in the woman standing before him. 'I will give it the sharpest edge possible.' He sat down at the stone and began to hone its edges. When he finished, he took the sheath from her hands and put the dagger inside. 'Be careful with that, Elmyra. It is very dangerous.'

'Thank you, Dwalin. It will serve nicely.'

**Up next boys and girls…. The Battle at last! Thanks for reading.**


	21. Five Armies & Elmyra

The big day arrived. This was it. Thorin, Fili and Kili live or they don't. She had tried her best. Now that all the players had been warned of the attack by the goblins and made peace over the gold, she hoped it would be enough to change the hated ending.

The dwarves were arrayed in the finest armor that Erebor could provide. They gleamed even though the day was somewhat overcast. The Men and Elves had positioned themselves to defend the mountain and kill goblins. Elmyra hoped the eagles and even Beorn were still going to appear. Without them they might be doomed anyway.

Thorin had told Elmyra in no uncertain terms to stay away from the battle. 'You have no function there and would only be in the way.'

Elmyra had dutifully promised to refrain from interference. 'What would I do? I'm not very good with a sword and I have no desire for battle.' Of course she lied.

Her plan was to be a "battle burglar". Just as in Thranduil's palace, she was going to rely on no one noticing her. It was risky. It hadn't worked with the goblins before, but this time they would be concentrating on outright killing and be hopped up on bloodlust, not taking prisoners. She would wait until the dwarves had started out onto the field and then follow behind. Her only goal was to keep an eye on Thorin. If he fell, she would do her best to protect him. She would use the PANIC BUTTON. She had spent the last few days formulating a plan. It was such an unknown quantity that she hated to rely on it. If he fought without injury, she would only watch. If she died, it really didn't matter. Without him, there would be nothing left in the story for her.

That morning, she used up the rest of the "Orc Repellent Spray" on her chain mail. It hadn't done much good before, but it might work now. She was ready. The mail shirt would go over the EverCleanClothes with the Device and the dagger on a belt at her waist. The PANIC BUTTON went into an easily accessible pocket. She took everything down to the Front Gate and stashed it behind a rock. She would put it on once the dwarves left.

Gandalf caught her in the act. 'What are you up to now, Elmyra? I heard you promise Thorin you wouldn't be on the battlefield.'

She ignored his question. It was none of his business. 'What are _you_ going to do today? Sit by and watch all the players go merrily to their deaths? Now that Smaug is gone do you even care? Do you ever give any thought to the expendables that get caught up in your plans?' her voice was bitter.

Gandalf stared sadly at her. 'Is your opinion of me so low?'

'Not really, since in the long run you are proved right. But right now, a big part of my world is getting ready to go out and die in a battle that has no real meaning. It would be nice to know that you will bring Glamdring along to share in the glory,' she said. 'My first concern right now is Thorin and Company.'

'I do care, Elmyra, and I intend to do my part when the time comes,' Gandalf promised.

'Good. That is another change in the story. Every bit helps.' Maybe enough of them have piled up to make a difference she thought.

….

The cloud of goblins descended from the north and the battle began. Thorin led the Company out onto the field with a contingent of Dain's dwarves, Orcrist gleaming in his hand. Elmyra watched for the moment when they took their first steps. Then she ran to her gear and put everything on. The Device simply showed "Mayhem". She was only about fifty feet behind the dwarves when she started to follow. She kept pace with the group, focusing her eyes on the back of Thorin's golden helm. When he stopped, she stopped.

As far as she could tell, it was working. The goblins engaged the dwarves almost as soon as they reached the base of the mountain, but none of them came after Elmyra. Little skirmishes broke out around her but the participants concentrated only on each other. Occasionally she had to step out of the way to dodge a poorly timed blow but none were of any real consequence or aimed at her directly.

The day passed in battle and blood. Dwarves, men, elves and goblins fell under axe, sword and arrow. She was appalled at the slaughter but did her best to ignore it. The screams of the injured and dying dulled her ears after awhile. Blood spattered and clung to her mail. She had to watch her footing more closely as the bodies piled up and the blood made it harder to walk. But through it all, the Company stayed more or less intact slicing its way through their foes. Thorin and Orcrist piled up goblins everywhere they went. Elmyra wondered where Bilbo was. If he got clobbered wearing the Ring, it would be impossible to find him. The fighting was so fierce and he was so much smaller than even the shortest dwarf, it would be easy for him to get hurt. She would have to trust that a book called ''The Hobbit" wouldn't kill off the main character.

Finally the day waned and the Company reached the dreaded confrontation with Bolg mentioned in the book. Elmyra walked as close as she dared. She didn't want Thorin to see her and become distracted. She could tell the story had continued to change because by this point in the book the Company was in serious trouble fighting a surrounding enemy. Today they were still part of a cohesive defense standing strong against the goblin army. Suddenly, Thorin took a mighty blow to his head that forced him to his knees. Fili and Kili moved in to protect him as he toppled to the ground.

Seeming to sense the importance of this one dwarf or perhaps drawn by the beauty of the armor of his companions, the goblins renewed their assault and made some frightening gains. It _must_ be Bolg and his bodyguard. They were much bigger than the rest of the goblins and they made fearsome progress against Dain's dwarves and the Company. She closed to within five feet of Thorin's body. She couldn't tell if he was still alive. He was motionless, his face pale. Elmyra made her decision. It was now or never.

Reaching into a pocket, she pulled out the PANIC BUTTON and activated it. Everything stopped. No motion, no sound. The world was strangely silent after the chaos of the day. The armies were locked into frozen combat. She drew her dagger from its sheath. Elmyra took a few seconds to adjust to the eerie picture but then moved quickly.

She reached Bolg. He stood with a club poised over Fili's head. To gather her courage, Elmyra swallowed and thought of Thorin and the lives she would save. Thanks to Elrond and all her previous adventures she knew the courage was there.

Her plan was simple. In addition to lock picking courses, Elmyra had taken self defense. One of the mantras had always been that even the largest predator was vulnerable around his eyes.

Trying not to think about it, she plunged the dagger into Bolg's eye and into his brain. The eye burst under the assault and fluid splashed her. She had plunged the knife in so hard that the tip stuck into the skull. Yanking it out with a labored grunt, she proceeded to slice into his fingers as best she could. Moving from one goblin to the next, she performed the same act again and again. One stab into an unprotected eye and then a jab at the weapon hand if there was any visible skin. As she moved along the line of orcs, her rage and anger surfaced and added strength to her hand. Rage that Thorin might already be dead and rage that at any moment she might be recalled to her old home.

The PANIC BUTTON instructions had said to expect approximately five minutes. Elmyra used them all down to the last second and beyond.

Dwalin had a front row seat to what happened. While he was unable to move, he was aware of anything in his line of sight. He watched as Elmyra pulled out her very sharp stiletto dagger and moved to the goblins threatening Thorin, Fili and Kili. At first he could not imagine what she hoped to accomplish. The goblins were heavily armored and the dagger would never penetrate. He realized the beauty of her plan as she proceeded. Any goblin left alive would be half blind and would most certainly drop its weapon if it ever unfroze. He saw her move down the line of Bolg's guard stabbing, thrusting and screaming at each one. She had almost gotten to the last one when she moved out of his line of sight.

Dwalin suddenly felt his body return to his control and watched as every goblin within at least ten feet of him fell to the ground dead or writhing in agony. He used his sword and axe to take advantage of Elmyra's handiwork. The nearby allies quickly recovered from the freeze and joined him in killing any enemy still standing.

Elmyra was caught with her dagger half plunged into a large goblin's eye. He didn't die right away. When he unfroze, he had enough control to grab her and throw her hard to the ground. She struck her head and the world spun. 'I wonder if it was enough to save Thorin?' she thought right before she passed out.

…

'The Eagles are coming, the Eagles are coming!' Bilbo's voice cried. He had watched Elmyra's assault from his place near Thorin. He saw the large birds come in swooping over the battle. When he looked back in Elmyra's direction he saw the goblin fling her. 'Elmyra!' he yelled and ran in her direction.

The sounds of battle quickly began to recede. Now that Bolg and his bodyguards were dead, the rest of the goblin army's nerve broke and all the goblins were racing for the edges of the battle with the allies in pursuit. The eagles and Beorn (who had arrived just in time to see Elmyra spike Bolg) were busily cleaning up the trash.

Bilbo reached Elmyra. He shook her by the shoulders but there was no response. He stood and started yelling for help. He realized that no one could see him because he had the Ring on. Pulling it off, he ran over to Balin and Kili. 'Elmyra got hit by a goblin! She's on the ground.'

Balin turned at the panicked voice of the hobbit. 'What? Where is she?' He and Kili followed Bilbo to Elmyra. Balin knelt by her side. 'She's still alive. It just looks like a very bad bump. We should get her back to the Gate.'

As he spoke, Beorn strode up. Balin glanced up as the tall skin changer appeared. 'Can you take her back to the mountain? I want to see to Thorin.'

'Of course I will. I have never seen such a thing,' Beorn said. 'Do you know what happened to the rest of us? I could not move a single muscle.'

Bilbo piped up. 'I think it was more of Elmyra's magic "technology". She was the only one it didn't affect. Even Gandalf got frozen.' From his place, Bilbo had seen it all. Eagles frozen in midflight, bear, wizard, dwarves, all as still as statues. He followed Balin back to Thorin.

Like Elmyra, he had a bad head bump but was already sitting up. 'What happened? Is it over?' he asked.

'It's over. We won,' Balin assured him. 'It was a close thing. Good thing your burglar was here to help.'

Thorin focused his eyes on Bilbo. 'Thank you, Bilbo! What did you do this time to save my hide?'

'It wasn't me! Elmyra saved you.' Bilbo told him.

'Elmyra? She wasn't here. I told her not to come!'

'It is a good thing she ignored you once again,' said Balin. 'Somehow she stopped motion itself and killed enough goblins singlehandedly to turn the tide.' Balin had been turned slightly away so he had not seen the whole event.

Bilbo was happy to fill in all the gruesome details. 'She stabbed them all in the eye. It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen in my life! Right in the eye! I could hear them pop.' He shuddered in delight to have been a witness to such boldness and daring. "The Green Dragon" crowd would never believe it!

Thorin stared at him. 'She did what?' It sounded so violent.

Bilbo managed to contain some of his excitement. 'Everybody but Elmyra was frozen. We couldn't move. She went from goblin to goblin and stabbed each one in the eye with that dagger Dwalin gave her. The ones that didn't die right away were finished off when everyone could move again.'

It took Thorin a moment to digest this story. He couldn't picture his beloved Little Cat, the woman who didn't want adventure doing what two reliable sources assured him she had done. 'I can't say I'm sorry I missed that. It sounds rather frightening.' For all the battles he had been in, all the deaths he had caused, he had never done anything quite so ghastly.

…..

Thorin and Elmyra were taken to separate rooms where Oin could examine them more closely. When asked if they should be moved into the same room he said, 'Not if we ever want them to get better. Those two would never leave each other alone long enough to heal! Apart, they will be back on their feet in no time.'

Elmyra head ached, but this time she was able to take some of the newly found pills if she wanted. She was trying to wait since the supply was limited. Pain was very plentiful in Middle Earth. Oin had done his best to clean her up without getting too personal but she really wanted a bath. She had never realized how dirty battles were.

All the dwarves but Thorin had gradually trickled in to say hello and congratulate her on the victory. Thorin was excused for once. Oin had refused him permission to move until tomorrow. 'You will both be free of your rooms then. It won't hurt to wait a day.' They had been trading messages via Ori and Bilbo ever since.

…

While Thorin and Elmyra recuperated the rest helped tend to the wounded. The elves had several noted healers among their personnel who were of great assistance. Even Thorin had to admit that their services were welcome. Once they were all bandaged and stitched back together, everyone finally relaxed.

Though supplies were limited, they pooled resources for a celebratory dinner in the army camp the next day. Dain and the Lake Men contributed a surprising amount of ale. Elmyra sat and watched it all unfold. For once the dwarves and elves seemed to be at least coexisting. She even noticed a few friendly conversations among some of the more progressive crowd. Gandalf frequently served as facilitator. Maybe there was hope for the two races after all!

'Well, Little Cat, are you ready to be Queen of Erebor?' Thorin said as he sat down next to her.

Elmyra laughed. 'Only if you can accept a queen who knows nothing about being one. Seriously Thorin, I would be completely at a loss. What does a queen do? Run a mountain? A palace? My life is completely automated, run by my apartment. I think I would be more content as a burglar. Do you need anything stolen?'

Thorin picked up her hand and kissed her palm. 'I know you have no training, but then you weren't a trained burglar either. That seems to have turned out alright. I think with a little help you will make a fine queen. And I would rather have you be the worst queen ever than be king without you at my side. Little Cat, Elmyra Pundur, will you marry me?'

She looked at her dwarf. When had this world become more real to her than her own? She couldn't imagine living a day without him. 'If you are willing to take that risk, then yes, I will marry you, Thorin Oakenshield. Only don't ever say I didn't warn you!' Elmyra leaned over and kissed him gently and then more passionately.

When they broke apart, Thorin reached in his pocket. 'I finally found what I was looking for. I want you to have this.' He reached into a little bag (velvet of course) and pulled out a beautifully made jeweled cat. Its paws and tail spiraled around each other. 'You wear it woven into a braid. Turn around.' By now everyone had noticed the happy couple. Thorin undid Elmyra's braid and put the little animal in her hair. It sparkled and glittered.

Balin could only shake his head. Queen Elmyra. Well, hopefully she was a fast learner or Erebor was in for some interesting times.

From a table nearby, Fili raised a mug of ale in toast to the happy couple. He was heir to the throne and had a maid on each arm to prove it!

Beorn wandered over to the happy pair. 'Perhaps I am the first to congratulate you? That looked like a bargain sealing kiss to me!'

'Yes, Beorn, it was. Little Cat has agreed to marry me!' Thorin crowed.

Beorn smiled a little sadly at Elmyra. 'Well, I am pleased to hear that all has worked out even as you wished. The bees will miss you.'

Elmyra grabbed his hand. 'And I will miss the bees. I wish you the best Beorn. I hope you will find the happiness you deserve.'

'Thank you. Always know that you and yours are welcome in my forest. Hopefully the journey will be safer now that the goblins are much reduced even as you predicted.'

Thorin watched the two but without any jealousy. Elmyra had committed herself to him. She would always be his Little Cat from now on.

….

Long before the dwarves were tired, Elmyra excused herself and retired to their bedchamber. She found a mirror so that she could admire the little cat that perched on the crown of her head. She undressed and climbed into bed. Where did the dwarves find the stamina? She was exhausted. Thorin probably wouldn't be back for hours. He was busy making plans with Dain and Bard about the future of Erebor and Dale. She looked at the chair where she had tossed the EverCleanClothes. 'I'll have to start dressing the way the locals do.' The faithful 'Survival Kit: Upgraded Version' rested nearby with the "Lightweight Elven Blade" propped nearby. Faithful friends, but hopefully she would never have a use for them ever again. The dagger had been taken away to be enshrined as a symbol of the great victory. She blew out the candles and settled in for a well deserved night's sleep.

**And they all lived happily ever after, right? Of course not! I am having too much fun running their lives. Stay tuned for more!**


	22. There and Back Again

Chicago

Lila contacted Algernon. 'We are going to make the attempt late this evening or the next.'

'How does it work again?' Algernon asked. They had told him it was risky and he was nervous.

'The battle is over. We can tell that the story has changed considerably. At the very end, the buffers broke down and everyone's eHobbits had Thorin Oakenshield surviving. _That_ caused a nasty uproar let me tell you. The purists were outraged but we have gained a whole new fan base that likes the happier ending!'

'We've waited a few extra days to make sure we are clear of the battle and that she is likely to be asleep. No need to cause any more pain. We intend to grab anything with a solid base signal that is within ten feet of her. Since it is a digital world that should mean we only get Elmyra and perhaps some of the things she had with her originally.'

'You said she'll end up back in her apartment? I can alert it to be ready for her arrival.' Algernon offered.

'Yes, go ahead and do that. She started her journey from there and it would be best for her to return there. That means fewer coordinates for us to worry about and when she wakes she will be in familiar surroundings. We can't be positive it works until she contacts you so leave her a message about doing that.' This was the first time TFA had ever tried anything like this. Lila was worried that it was going to be another disaster. 'Don't worry, she will be home soon and back to her old life in no time!' She really hoped it wasn't a lie this time.

'I'll let you know when I hear anything. Thank you for caring, Lila.' Algernon knew she was the buffer between hard-nosed business profit and Elmyra's safety.

'I always wanted to see this come out for the best in the end, Algernon. We should know in two days or less if it worked.'

…..

…..

Thorin finally joined Elmyra well after midnight. Once again she was sound asleep. He snuggled next to her, noticing the diamond cat glowing in her hair. Tomorrow he would go again to the Treasury and look for the beads he wanted to find. It was the final step in his commitment to her.

When he woke later that morning, she was already gone. He smiled. She was probably in the bath again. One of Dain's soldiers had mentioned a plumbing background and Thorin got him to repair the pipes in their suite. Now that Elmyra had easy access to hot water on demand she had been living in the tub.

He climbed out of bed and went to join her, but the bathroom was sadly empty. She must be having breakfast. He treated himself to a bath of his own, dressed and went to the dining hall. No Elmyra. None of the dwarves present had seen her that morning. Thorin made the rounds of the rooms that they were currently using, but no one could remember seeing her since last night.

Thorin returned to their rooms. He looked around and noted that some of her things were out of place. The sword and the dress from Beorn were on the chair. Under the dress was the necklace he had given her. There was no sign of her clothing and more disturbing, her backpack was gone. His heart began to race. As he turned from the chair, his eye was caught by a glint of gold lying in the bed. He looked more closely. It was the diamond cat, the one from her hair. He stripped back the sheets and two more glints flashed. The beads he had braided into her hair; the ones that bound their lives together. He picked up the three things and held them to his chest. Had she left him? Removed the beads and unbraided her hair? Taken her pack and walked away? His heart began to race uncomfortably.

Returning to the outer halls, he sent any dwarf he came across in a different direction to look for her. Fearing the worst, he set out for the Treasury. Perhaps she had made the journey to get some more of the little animals she had admired. Maybe she fell and hurt herself on the stairs she hated so much. He raced down the halls and passages.

Reaching the Treasury, Balin and Gloin looked at him in surprise. He was out of breath and a bit wild-eyed. 'Is she here? Have you seen her?'

'Elmyra? Why would she be here? I haven't seen her since last night,' said Balin. 'Gloin, have you?'

Gloin shook his head. 'She left rather early. I've not seen her. What's the matter Thorin? You seem upset.'

'I have looked everywhere for her. No one has seen her at all today. What if she fell and is trapped somewhere?' He turned to go. 'I have to find her. Please tell her I am looking for her if you see her.' Without another word, he ran out of the room.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' said Balin. In his pocket was one of Elmyra's many letters. He hoped he wasn't going to have to be the one to give it to his friend.

…

In the end, it was Gandalf who did the deed. They searched Erebor from top to bottom for two days. No trace of Elmyra showed up. She had vanished. Thorin was distraught convinced that she was lying somewhere in pain. 'I can't fail her again. I've already done that too often,' he said repeatedly.

Balin and Gandalf conferred. When Balin mentioned the letter to Gandalf, they realized what Elmyra had done. 'I think it is time to deliver my copy,' said Gandalf. Silently Balin nodded agreement. It would break Thorin's heart, they both knew, but until the letter was delivered he would be able to hold onto a sliver of hope.

…..

Thorin was standing outside the Front Gate gazing into the distance hoping to catch sight of a figure returning from an unknown errand. Gandalf came and stood beside him. 'She feared this would happen, Thorin. She gave me a letter the night I visited from the camp.' He reached into his sleeve and pulled out the missive.

Thorin turned and stared at it. 'You've had that all this time and did not give it to me?' He snatched it and looked at the writing on the front. He had never seen her writing before. His heart contracted at the sight. "_For Thorin, To Be Opened Only Upon My Disappearance_" was written across the front.

'I waited because I hoped that she would return or that you were right and she was somewhere in Erebor. That does not seem to be the case,' the wizard said sadly. 'I am sorry.'

Slowly Thorin broke the seal on the letter.

_Dearest Thorin,_

_If you are reading this, then I must assume that I am gone from Erebor. I have told the letter holders to only deliver them in the event of my disappearance. Please understand that I went unwillingly. After all we have been through together, I had no intention of ever leaving by choice. _

_I know I tried to explain where I came from, but I doubt it made any sense. I have been returned to a life I no longer miss or have any desire to live. My place is with you. You showed me that I could function and even thrive in a world I feared all those months ago. Believe me when I say I will spend the rest of my days trying to return to you. This is my home now and you are my life. _

_If I cannot, I want you to know how much I love you. I always will. You did nothing to cause this. It is fate and technology that has betrayed us. _

_Hopefully you will never read this. If by chance I am sitting across the room right now, show it to me and we will have a good laugh. _

_I love you, Thorin Oakenshield. Take care until I return. Wait for me._

_Your Little Cat, _

_Elmyra_

At the bottom of the letter was a little drawing of two hearts entwined.

'She's gone forever, Gandalf. Why do these things happen to me? I have spent my life watching my friends and family die, but I thought I had finally gotten it right. I worked with the Men and the Elves. We defeated the goblins. Elmyra loves me and I love her. Have I offended Mahal in some terrible way? Is this to be my punishment? To always have the things I love destroyed?' he asked in an anguished voice.

'I cannot answer that. I have known you to be honorable and brave. I do know that she loves you, never doubt that,' said Gandalf. The words were of little comfort.

Thorin shook his head and walked away, the letter in his hand. He was too proud to cry in front of the wizard.

….

…..

Elmyra woke to find her worst fears realized. She was alone in bed in her old apartment. 'Good morning, Elmyra. It has been a long time,' the room chirped. 'Would you like your usual cocoa and cereal? ' _Oh god,_ she thought, _n__ot that old routine._ She had eaten the same thing for breakfast for years, until lately that is….

'No. Leave me alone.' She stared at the ceiling. It was all gone. Thorin, Erebor, the dwarves, her new life. She hoped Gandalf and the others would relay her message not that it would make much difference. Then again perhaps they were all so much digital garbage by now and gone forever. She began to cry.

Finally, she managed to work up the energy to get out of bed. She noticed her backpack nearby on the floor. A quick inventory showed nothing from Erebor. What she left with originally was what she returned with. The apartment constantly talked to her until she told it to shut up. It kept prompting her to call Algernon. How had she put up with that before? It was worse than the dwarves! Of course, that thought made her cry again. After another bawling session, she resolved to get down to work.

She called Algernon's palm implant the old fashioned way since her own palm service was out. When his face appeared on the screen she could see he was stunned. 'You're back! I thought they weren't going to try for another day! What a pleasant surprise! How are you, tell me everything.' She listened to his questions but couldn't find her voice.

Algernon saw she was having trouble speaking. 'Why don't I come over and you can tell me the whole story, then we can decide what to do.'

Elmyra managed to get an, 'Okay' out before the tears started again. With a worried look, Algernon broke the connection.

The door announced his arrival an hour later. Elmyra called him in, and he sat next to her on the couch. 'I brought you your favorites.' He handed her a thermal bag with three warm chocolate chip cookies inside. (It might be the distant future, but some things never change….)

For the next few hours she told him her story and cried a river of tears. Algie listened stunned by all that she had gone through. Finally she reached the end. 'What has TFA said, Algie? Did they close the storyline to get me out? Are they all gone? They were my friends…'

Algernon waited before he spoke. She seemed to think of them as real people. 'They told me they were going to preserve the story until they could figure out exactly what went wrong. It's still a mystery. They have started running adventures again but in a very limited and controlled fashion. They did manage to control the corruption from your line, so that's no longer a worry. All the hobbit books have been restored to the original ending.'

He noticed her look of confusion. 'Oh, right you wouldn't know that. About a week ago, most of the eHobbits had Thorin, Fili and Kili surviving. It caused quite an uproar. Not as big a one as when "The Lord of the Rings" vanished, but still pretty big! TFA worked for _days_ to get your storyline contained again.'

'People were mad that Thorin survived? I wouldn't have been. I always hated that part.' She would_ really_ hate it now.

'Well, it was mostly the classic devotees. They can't stand change. There were a pretty good number who were pleased that he lived. I imagine quite a few hard copies were made before it could revert. Who knows what will happen now? You opened up a whole new world, Elmyra! People who never read Tolkien saw it in the news lines and got a copy to see what the fuss was about. Even with the errors, TFA stock has soared lately and they have you to thank for it.'

'Great, glad to be of service.' She paused. 'Algie, I want to go back. I want _that_ life, not this one.'

He stared at her. 'But why would you want that life? Your job is safe. I called CFAA in August and explained the whole thing. They said that you could have your job back if TFA ever recovered you. Of course, you will have to recertify but….'

'I don't want my job back! That is a job, I want a LIFE. I want my Tolkien life back! I was kidnapped, poisoned, imprisoned and faced a dragon, but I LIVED! Can't they send me back Algie? You said the story was still running. They owe me. I could sue them for all the bits they have and then some. I'll waive all of that if they will send me back!' Her mind raced at the idea.

Algernon looked pensive. 'Well, I know they are afraid of your lawsuit. I told them it was inevitable. They might be open to something like that if it's possible. Are you sure you want to do something so drastic?'

'Yes, I am. When can we start?'

…..

Algernon contacted Lila and told her what Elmyra wanted. 'Is it even possible?'

Lila stared at him, shocked. This was the last thing she had expected. 'I-I don't know. Her storyline would have to run for years. If she lives an average life span, it would be decades. I'm not sure the higher ups will go for something like that. It has its own servers and techs! It has been horribly expensive.'

Algernon glared at her. 'You tell them to make it work and to make it work NOW! My aunt has been tormented by TFA's mistakes and thought that she had a new life. Now they want to jerk her around again? I think not. Elmyra told me to tell them and I quote: '_They will send me back or I will OWN them down to the last share of stock!_'

Lila smiled at him. 'My pleasure, Algernon. Would you like to have dinner sometime?' It was about time someone took TFA down a notch or two.

…..

It took longer than Elmyra wanted, but Algernon counseled patience. 'We want to make sure this is an ironclad, unbreakable, independently verified agreement, Auntie. You won't believe what weasels some of those TFA execs are. If not for Lila, that Blix guy would have tried to kill you the first day.'

Elmyra knew he was right, but it still made her skin itch knowing that every day that passed here passed in Erebor also. Whatever would Thorin think even with her letter?

'We have a face to face with the higher ups today. It should go a long way to resolving the last of the issues. I think another week will finalize everything.' Algernon was truly beginning to believe this would actually happen.

…..

He met with Lila before the meeting. Although it was completely against the rules, she had been feeding him inside information. Today she was angrier than he had ever seen her. 'They think they can win, Algie. I caught one of the execs threatening a tech to change some of the data.' She held up an info stick. 'Too bad I got this first. Right after we pulled Elmyra, I downloaded the entire event. I knew those bastards would try something like this. When they try to lie in the depositions today, don't be afraid to use it. I'm done with TFA after all this is settled. Even in a corrupt world, they take it too far.'

Algernon took the stick. 'I flagged the points I think they will try to use. It has all been sealed and certified as uncorrupted. It should cook their goose if they don't settle.' She grabbed Algernon by his coat front and kissed him. 'Go get them. Do it for me, do it for Elmyra, do it for Erebor!' she exclaimed.

He grinned at her send off. 'Thank you, Lila. You'll be there to watch, right?'

'You bet. I may have to testify. Just remember I'm on your side.' She blew him a kiss and winked as she walked away.

…..

Lila met with the execs before the meeting. Dix, the head honcho of the day, pulled her aside. 'What is your opinion of this,' he consulted his palm, 'this Elmyra person? Do you think we can buy her off, get her to give up this return nonsense? It is going to cost us too much money!'

Lila stared at him. 'I thought this was all but complete? We were going to send her back and maintain the story for a minimum of one hundred years!'

'A delaying tactic, my child. We needed time to plan. There is no way we want to waste valuable travel resources on one person. One line like that can host ten or more clients per week. Back to my question, do you think she will cave? Someone told me he thought she was, and I quote: 'a chicken lady'.

'Elmyra Pundur a chicken lady? You obviously have been talking to the wrong people.' She stopped herself before she said too much. 'We will have to wait until the meeting, but I would not hold my breath!'

….

Elmyra, Algernon and another lawyer, Nina sat opposite Dix and a phalanx of corporate lawyers and execs. Lila and the techs were seated to one side in case they were called. Dix looked over the opposition and smiled inwardly. '_Like shooting fish in a barrel,' _he thought. _'She doesn't look like she can hurt a fly.'_

A corporate type stood and cleared his throat. 'There has been a change of plans. New information has been uncovered, and we will not be returning you to the storyline.' Elmyra turned pale and felt sick to her stomach. Lila had been right. They were backing out!

Nina said, 'What new information? This was supposed to be a final meeting. The details are all right here!' She waved a data pad.

The corporate waved his own data pad. 'Your client has assured us that she never signed any advanced waivers or took advanced training. That she was unaware of the rules and regulations regarding,' he cleared his throat, 'romantic encounters with the natives, or in the use of the PANIC BUTTON. I have here signed waivers, records of training, and acknowledgement of rules. Your client is a liar and will be lucky if we don't prosecute for theft of services! She owes us thousands of bits in fees for the services she continued to use after her return date! Never once did she try to return home or request assistance.' He sat down with a smug grin on his face.

Elmyra lost it. 'Take that all back you smarmy, good for nothing, money grubbing, Tolkien abusing, corporate monkey!' Algernon tried to restrain her but she shook him off. 'I spent weeks in hell trying to get home. I used the RESCUE button once and the ABORT button countless times. YOU ABANDONED ME!' She stood and leaned over the table until her angry face was inches from his. 'TFA has nothing about waivers and rule breaking! I was completely unprepared to face what I did and you are lucky I am alive or unlucky as it will turn out.'

The corporate's face was beet red by now and he had backed away from the table. That didn't stop Elmyra. She crawled on the table and all but sat in his lap. 'If you don't send me back like we agreed, I will start telling the true story. How the safety settings failed, how I had to strip in front of goblins, how I fought giant spiders, how I was imprisoned and forced into a thousand other risky activities. What do you think will happen to your precious stock after I tell my tale? All those 'chicken ladies' (Lila had managed to whisper this fun fact in her ear) will run for the hills before they trust you! If I had my dagger right now, I would spit you like a pig and roast you over a fire!'

She was busily poking him in his chest to emphasize her words when Algernon made it to her side. 'Auntie, you're scaring this poor lawyer. They aren't used to it. Please, sit down.' With one last piercing glare at the lawyer, she listened to her nephew and moved back to her seat.

Algernon spoke next. 'Exactly what proof do you have? We should have had it long ago.'

At last one of the other corporate lawyers dared to speak. The others were still gibbering over their colleague's treatment. 'Uh, we-we have a data stick that shows everything.' He slid it quickly over to Nina without moving his hand past the edge of the table. Who knew what that crazy bitch might do!

Nina caught it and slid it into a reader. 'I see it's not certified. There are no seals or verifications. No court in the land will accept this. What kind of simpletons do you think we are?'

'Uh, we can offer her a nice settlement. One million bits, tax free.'

'And I can offer into evidence this certified, sealed data stick that verifies what my client has said all along. AND prove that TFA tried to defraud and defame her.' Nina held up Lila's contribution.

Dix bellowed, 'Where did you get that? That should have been destroy…' One of the corporate lawyers slapped a hand over Dix's mouth but the damage had been done.

'So you admit to further evidence tampering! That makes this even easier. Either we walk out of here today with a signed, sealed, verified and witnessed agreement or we go to the press. Some of the 'nets already seem to know that_ something_ interesting happened. I am sure they will pay handsomely for Elmyra's story.' Nina sat down and calmly clasped her hands over the data stick. Game, set and match.

The corporate lawyers excused themselves and hustled out of the room with Dix. Algernon leaned over to Elmyra. 'I won't promise anything, but I would say your odds just went way up!

The lawyers returned minus Dix. 'We propose the following:

-Ms Pundur to be sent back to the storyline.

-TFA is to be indemnified from any and all damages.

-We will not charge Ms. Pundur any extra fees.

They smiled oily smiles. They were almost being too generous.

Algernon and Nina stared in disbelief. 'That is ridiculous. Here is what _we_ demand,' Nina said.

-Ms Pundur to be returned to the storyline.

-A guaranteed run of one hundred years of the storyline, funded and verified by an outside source with NO connections to TFA.

-Should Ms. Pundur be recalled from the story for any reason whatsoever, she will automatically be given 51% of the total of TFA stock.

-Ms. Pundur will not pursue any further legal actions but retains the right to do so in perpetuity.

Now it was the corporates turn to look outraged. However, instead of immediately vetoing the proposal, they left the room again to huddle. 'That is a very good sign,' said Nina. 'I expected them to burst out laughing.'

The huddle returned in less than ten minutes. Dix was back. 'We will agree to all stipulations except for number three.' He held up his hand to stop Algernon's protest. 'We will only agree to a 34% share of the stock._ And_ we want the PANIC BUTTON back.'

Algernon, Nina and Elmyra stared in disbelief. They had only thrown the stock idea in to see if they could make the lawyers foam at the mouth. They hadn't expected one share to be promised, let alone 34%! TFA would never dare to call Elmyra back with that kind of power at stake! 'Give us a few moments,' said Nina.

The trio exited the room. Out in the hall, Nina began a wild, spontaneous but silent victory dance. 'I can't believe they agreed to everything! They must be in more trouble than we imagined. I think the false data charge must have scared them to death. Are you sure this is what you want Elmyra? Once you go, there is no way TFA will ever consent to bring you back. You are too big of a thorn in their side for that. Are you particularly attached to the PANIC BUTTON, Elmyra? I have no idea why they want it, but it seems a small price to pay to get you back.'

Elmyra's face glowed with happiness. 'Nothing would make me happier than to be trapped in Middle-earth. As for the PANIC BUTTON, if they want it, they can have it. It has accomplished what I needed it to. It might be risky to have it around in any case. It is a very tempting power to have. And one other thing, I want Lila to be in charge of the Transition and maintaining the storyline. I wouldn't trust anyone else not to drop me into Mount Doom.'

They reentered the room. Nina agreed to the deal with the assurance that Lila was in charge and that the deal would be finalized within the week. Dix and the lawyers sullenly initialed a temporary agreement and left the room.

'Congratulations, Auntie Elmyra! You're headed back to Erebor!'

** Ah, the corporate world. Good to know it continues even in the distant future...**


	23. A New Life

_'Why does it always have to be me,_' thought Balin. '_Because you are the only one he won't try to kill,_' he answered himself. It had to be done. He took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door. No answer. He knew he was in there so he knocked again. 'Thorin! Open the door.' No answer. He knocked again and said, 'I'm coming in. We need to talk.'

Before he could turn the latch, the door was yanked open. Thorin stood there glowering. 'What is it now, Balin? I do not wish to be disturbed.' He turned his back, walked to a chair by the fire and threw himself into it.

Balin surveyed the messy room. 'You are ignoring your responsibilities, laddie. There is talk of some of the new people returning to the Iron Hills and the Ered Luin. Even the Company is in bad shape. There is no guiding hand for Erebor. Everything you fought for is starting to slip away. I have scheduled a petition day for tomorrow. You are still the King and it is time to act like one.'

Thorin looked at him with bleary eyes. 'Have Fili do it. As a matter of fact, why don't you make him king? I have been thinking of returning to the Ered Luin myself.'

Balin was shocked to his core. He knew Thorin had been hurt by Elmyra's disappearance, but this was impossible. 'You can't mean that! For one thing, _you_ are King, Fili is not and he is nowhere near ready to rule. In all probability, there would be war among the clans to see who would take over Erebor. Thorin, I know you loved her, but she has been gone for months now. Pull yourself together! If not for yourself than for me and the Company! We deserve better!'

'I see her everywhere, Balin. I keep waiting for her to pop out of a shadow and say, 'Did you miss me?'

'Hiding in here won't quiet her voice. Do you think Elmyra would accept this behavior, Thorin? I think she would be very disappointed. She fought as hard as any of us for you to sit on the throne. You are letting your dream slip away.'

Deep down inside he heard the truth in Balin's words. She would be disappointed. What if she _did _come back and found his throne occupied by Dain? 'I don't know where to start anymore, Balin,' he said plaintively.

'To begin with this place smells, Thorin. You need a bath and a change of clothes.' He opened a wardrobe and pulled out a tooled leather tunic. 'Put this on after a bath. The one you are wearing needs to be burned.'

'NO! She loves this coat. You may have it cleaned but if it burns….. And I want to wear something velvet. She always liked that best.'

Balin looked through the clothing and pulled out a grey velvet coat. 'Here try this one. And I thought you were going to grow your beard when you regained Erebor?' Without realizing it, he opened another can of worms.

'That was when I was going to celebrate. There is no reason now. The lack of a long beard symbolized my grief over _our_ loss to the dragon. Now it will symbolize _my_ loss. Besides, Elmyra always said she was happy I wasn't a furry beast like the rest of you.' The memory brought a tiny smile to his face.

Balin took any smile as a sign of progress. 'Very well, but it is another thing for the people to complain about. They like to see their leaders with long, full, bushy beards.'

'Then they are going to have a lot to complain about. They are lucky I didn't shave it off completely.' He had actually stood in front of his mirror with a sharp knife in his hand one day. In the end, he realized he didn't love her quite _that_ much. A clean shaven dwarf? Unthinkable!

Balin didn't take the bait. 'Take your bath and join us at midday. I know everyone will feel better seeing you up and around. We have work to do!'

Balin's words had a bracing effect on Thorin. After his friend left and he finished his bath, he sat by the fire looking over her letters. Ten in all, they had trickled to Thorin in the days after Gandalf delivered the first one. Ori, Bilbo and Balin each had one. The rest had been found in various locations around Erebor. He never could figure out how she got one down in the little animal zoo in the Treasury. He doubted she would have made the trip by herself. He suspected Gloin but had not asked. Some things were better left a mystery. It didn't matter. He treasured them as his last contact with her.

They all said the same thing, but at the bottom of each was a different little drawing. The two hearts, giant spiders impaled on swords, barred cells, barrels on rivers, a flaming dragon, jewels and coins, one stick figure riding another piggy back, goblins with knives in their eyes, braided hair, and then cats on the rest. Each one brought back a memory of their time together. He reread the letter one last time and then put them away in a drawer. It was time to move on with his life.

…

Once he emerged from his isolation, Thorin threw himself into being King with a vengeance. He held petition days and listened to complaints and pleas; he made sure renovations were under way and that all the new people were settling into the mountain. He gritted his teeth and agreed when Balin suggested he move into the Royal Chambers. Not only were they too elaborate for his taste, he hated to leave the rooms he had shared with Elmyra. He gave orders for the door to be locked. No one would ever enter them in his lifetime except himself.

A month later, Balin approached him with yet another delicate topic. 'Thorin, as you may have noticed, there is a healthy supply of ladies arriving at Erebor each day.' Each and every one believed she would be the next Queen of Erebor.

'Yes, I have noticed. What is your point? I would think that would please the male populace no end.' Thorin had an idea what the point was and he didn't like it.

'Well, the mountain really could use a woman's touch. You know, someone to run the household side of things. Bombur is quite capable in the kitchens but the rest of the domestic scene is getting a bit chaotic. There are too many people here now to leave it unorganized.' Balin once again took a much needed deep breath. 'There is talk that this would all be resolved if you would marry.' Even though he braced himself, he still wasn't quite ready.

'_ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY NO!_ There will be no queen as long as I live! How can you even suggest such a thing, knowing what I have lost? If the domestic side is so important, find one of the many dwarf-women arriving to run it. I do not care. Understand that she will_ never_ be queen. She will be housekeeper, and that is all!' Thorin thundered. He was appalled his dearest friend could even make this suggestion.

Balin almost cowered before his anger. 'I tried to explain that, but it didn't matter. They insisted I ask. I will be happy to make your position known and appoint a housekeeper. That will settle the matter.'

'And I do not want it ever mentioned again, Bali by you or anyone else!'

'I will make certain everyone is aware of your wishes,' Balin escaped while he still had his head.

…..

…..

Chicago

In only a few days, she would be in Erebor! Elmyra couldn't contain her glee, but first she had some errands to run. As she walked the streets, she remembered how clean the air was at Erebor. Here, the day was smoggy and the breathing difficult. It was yet another reason to leave.

She went to the same travel shop as before. 'I need a new set of EverCleanClothes,' she told the monitor. 'Do you have any for colder environments?' The automated clerk assured her that they had several and splashed examples across the screen. Elmyra selected one for a fitting and when it was ready she tried it on.

The mirror recited all the newest features as she admired the fit. 'Thermostatically controlled, motion powered, good down to -10 C. It has a full range of color choices.' The voice ran on soothingly. It wasn't really necessary. She had been sold at 'thermostatically controlled'. She selected a new tunic, another pair of boots and added gloves to the pile. 'Make it three of everything and send them to my apartment.' She pressed the pay button and left the shop.

Her next stop was the TFA shop. Lila had told her that Borys was still employed despite all the chaos. Elmyra had always been surprised that they used actual humans as employees, but Lila had explained that so many people needed their nerves calmed that the personal touch was the most effective way to operate.

When she entered, Borys was not out front. An agent approached her. 'How can I make your dreams come true?'

'My dreams have already come true. I'm looking for Borys. Is he here?' asked Elmyra.

'One moment, he is in the back.' The clerk turned and left her to watch the wall displays. It was almost like watching home movies.

…

When the clerk told him someone was requesting him by name, Borys groaned. That was almost never good news. Usually it was some problem he had no control over, or it was something from months ago. Why couldn't they come in as soon as they came back? It was so much easier!

He walked out to the front and saw a tall, lean woman watching the walls. Something about her seemed familiar but he couldn't place her. 'I am Borys, how may I help you?'

Elmyra turned and beamed at the salesman. 'I wanted to stop in and thank you before I left. You probably don't remember, but almost a year ago you sent me on the "Hobbit Holiday". What started out as a nice vacation has become a brand new life. It wasn't always pretty on the journey, but I think it will turn out alright in the end. And,' she pulled up a leather backpack from the floor, 'to thank you for selling me this.' It was the Tolkien Fantasy Adventures 'Survival Kit: Upgraded Version'. (PANIC BUTTON included).

As soon as he saw the pack, Borys placed her. This lean, muscular, fit woman was the 'chicken lady' who had been the source of so much grief! And that stupid pack, the one that was meant for a guide. 'I remember you now! It wasn't my fault!' He had said it so many times over the last months it had become automatic.

'No, it wasn't. That's why I'm here. To let you know that I am grateful for what happened, not angry. You gave me the adventure of a lifetime that I'm not done with yet. Without that holiday and without this kit, I would still be doing the same old same old. So, thank you, Borys. It means a lot.'

'You're welcome. Glad to be of service.' It wasn't quite the dwarvish phrase and there was no bow, but Elmyra smiled to hear the words. Soon she would hear them all the time. They chatted a few minutes more and then a new herd of Tolkien fans entered the shop and Elmyra left to begin the last leg of her old life.

…..

…..

Elmyra woke with a rock poking into her back. It was one of the hazards of a blind Transition. Lila had recommended that they place her out on the plain in front of Erebor, between Dale and the Front Gate. It was easier to work out the coordinates and accommodate her luggage. Since this was forever, Elmyra brought not only her backpack but a few extra bags. She had what she hoped was a lifetime supply of toiletries and painkillers!

She lay there for a few minutes hardly believing it was real. She was back. In a matter of hours at most she and Thorin would be together. The sky overhead was a startling crisp blue and the air was invigorating. After sitting up, she located her bags. The backpack would travel with her. The others she tucked under some nearby rocks and used her Device to take a reading on their location. She would come back for them later.

….

The guard noticed a lone figure in the distance, trudging across the plain in front of the mountain. Most travelers came by the road that skirted the mountain and they came in groups so this one caught his attention. Eventually the person neared the guard's station. He had a long cape and his hood was up against the cold March wind. 'Hail, traveler,' the guard stated, 'Grorg at your service.' He made the traditional dwarf greeting and bow.

'Hail, Grorg. How fares Erebor this day?'

Grorg was bored and in the mood to complain. 'Things could be better. Industry grows but the air is gloomy.'

'Gloomy? Why is that? I would think the mountain would hum with joy without a dragon and after the victory of last fall!' The visitor was well versed in the local history Grorg noticed.

'Ah that would be the case but for the sadness of the king. He refuses to enjoy any of the many desirable dwarf-women who present themselves almost daily. Instead he sits and grumbles at all who near and he will not enjoy any festivities. I sometimes wish I had returned with Dain to the Iron Hills.'

'He will not choose a queen? Are none of them bearded enough for him?' the stranger asked.

'King Thorin apparently prefers his lady smooth. I heard that he had some human woman hanging about last fall but she ran away after the battle. He has been in a temper ever since. I was not here when it occurred. Smooth doesn't appeal to me,' he said with a leer. 'I like my ladies woolly and wild! The one good thing is that the more he rejects, the more arrive to try. There are plenty for the rest of us to have a go at!'

The stranger appeared to lose interest. 'I have a message for the king. Is there any way I can deliver it in person?'

'You are in luck. Today is a petition day. You may join the line and hope that he has time to hear you speak. Anyone may try, but his patience is short. You are early enough that you may have a chance. The next one isn't for another week.' Grorg gave him directions after he entered the Front Gate. 'Someone inside will show you where to go.'

'Thank you, you have been very helpful.' The stranger went on to the gate.

…..

Elmyra left the guard's station and entered Erebor. How things had changed! The Company had done its best to spruce things up while she had been there, but now everything shone. The tattered banners had been replaced with different ones and more furniture had appeared. She approached a dwarf seated at a table in the center of the Hall. 'I wish to see the king,' she stated.

The dwarf looked up. Unlike Grorg, he realized she was a woman. '_Great another one in pursuit of the king,_' he thought. This one was taller than usual. He frowned when he realized she was human. That was a new twist. How could she even dream of having a chance? Contrary to what Grorg had said, this dwarf's reply was less encouraging, 'You are late. Petitions and audiences started several hours ago. I cannot guarantee you will be seen today. Follow the gold on the floor to the Throne Room and join the line.' He pointed to a line of gold embedded in the floor that wended its way out of the Hall.

'Thank you.' Elmyra turned and followed the line. She vaguely remembered where the Throne Room was, but this made it easy. In only a few minutes, she entered a vaulted room. Her heart had been pounding ever since she started following the gold in the floor. In only a few minutes, she would see Thorin! She had decided to wait her turn with all the rest. It would give her a chance to judge the atmosphere of the mountain, and it thrilled her to know she could watch Thorin without him knowing she was there.

….

The day had started out surprisingly well. He made one of his innumerable trips to the Treasury only this time when he asked Gloin, 'Did you find them?' Gloin immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

'I think so. Are these what you wanted?' He opened the box. Nestled inside was a pair of elaborately carved beads set with precious stones.

Thorin stared at them. After so long a hunt, he was afraid to touch them in case he dropped them. 'Yes, Gloin, those are what I wanted.' He took the case and put it in his pocket. 'Thank you for finding them.' He said goodbye and left the Treasury.

Gloin watched him leave wondering why Thorin Oakenshield had spent such a long time hoping to find a set of the Queen's Beads. Maybe he wasn't going to stay alone forever.

Finding the beads was bittersweet, Thorin thought. He had told Balin the truth when he said he would never have a queen. He wanted them so that he could hold on to the idea of Elmyra as his wife. It wasn't _that_ long since she disappeared. She had said to wait and wait he would.

Even after the petitions started, the day went well. A representative from Bard was among the first announced. He stepped forward with a covered basket. 'Bard regrets his thoughtlessness. Months ago you mentioned your desire for a cat of Esgaroth. He begs you to forgive the delay and accept this gift.' He held out the basket and Thorin motioned for him to approach. Thorin lifted the cover and six small kittens stared back. 'They are old enough to leave their mother, but they should not be left alone for a few weeks. They are only now getting socialized to people,' the representative said.'

Thorin lifted out a little puff ball of black and white fur. 'We don't need any more antisocial cats! I didn't realize it at first, but we have quite a few descendants of the cats that survived Smaug. Mean and wild is an understatement. It will be good to have friendly cats again. This one reminds me of one my sister Dis had when she was a little girl.' He hefted the kitten in his hand. 'Ori, take the rest of these to Bombur in the kitchen. He will know what to do. This little one can hear petitions with me today.' He resumed his seat and put the kitten on his lap. It stretched and returned to its nap.

'Please present Bard with my thanks. The cats are most welcome.' The representative bowed and exited the room. Thorin absentmindedly stroked the kitten with one finger as the next petitioner stated his case.

…..

The line wasn't too long, but it did wrap around one corner of the room. Thorin was slouched in the throne, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Each petitioner approached, stated his case, answered any questions and heard King Thorin's decision. Most went quickly, being standard issue petitions. Some apparently were frivolous and the king vented his anger on their heads. Red faced and embarrassed, they scurried from the room. The dwarf ahead of Elmyra in line said, 'I hope he doesn't think my petition foolish! I have come too far to be humiliated.'

Elmyra nodded at him with a smile but did not speak. Her eyes were glued on the love of her life. It was hard to believe that at last she was here. It took a few moments, but eventually she realized that Thorin had a kitten in his lap! How appropriate that he should get two little cats in one day.

For the next hour she paid as much attention to the crowd as to Thorin. Beside the line of petitioners, the room was crowded with what she thought were probably courtiers. They were all dwarves and while some seemed to have minor functions most seemed to be there to see and be seen. As she listened to them chatter together, she blessed Lila's thoughtfulness. On her last day in Chicago, Lila had come to her apartment with a Khuzdul translator implant. 'It isn't perfect. We only give them to guides and the dictionary is far from complete. You will only be able to understand others speak. It won't let them understand you.'

'That's almost never a problem. Dwarves usually speak Westron or the Common Tongue in public. They are very protective and secretive about their language. This is a fabulous gift! It will come in very handy I'm certain' Elmyra said.

Lila had injected the little capsule under the skin of Elmyra's arm. 'It should work automatically but if it doesn't just tap it twice to get it started. Tap it again to shut it off.'

Now when she listened closely, Elmyra was able to understand most of what the dwarves around her were saying in Khuzdul. It was mostly gossip and sniping about their neighbors. Typical of what those at the edges of power say about the ones in power! She got the feeling that they liked Thorin but that his gloominess was depressing them just as Grorg had said. That would change soon she thought with a little smile.

…

Just before the noon hour, she reached the head of the line. Thorin granted the last dwarf his request and did not humiliate him. As he finished, the little kitten climbed up his arm and perched on his shoulder. Thorin had noticed that it was getting more impatient. It was as good an excuse as any. 'That's it I've had enough for one day. Come back next week.'

He started to leave but the rest of the petitioners cried out. 'No, we've come so far'. And 'I have to leave today.'

Thorin ignored them. The kitten had got itself tangled in his hair and was pulling it. He reached up to remove it without success.

Elmyra, who was next in line, leaned over to the dwarf who had been announcing the petitioners. 'Why don't you ask him to do just a few more, Lord Balin? I think he might like to hear at least one of them.'

Balin turned at the sound of a familiar voice saying his name. 'I can't get him to do anything these days, Elmyra. He won't listen to me.' He stopped, stunned when he realized what he had said. 'Elmyra!? Is it really you?'

Elmyra pulled back her hood slightly and smiled at his surprise. 'Keep your voice down. Yes it's me, now demand that he stay and then announce me. No name, just "unknown petitioner". Please?'

Balin nodded and quickly turned. Thorin was still standing in front of the throne, stalled by some last minute question from Ori who was handling the records.

'King Thorin, may I prevail upon you to hear at least one more petition? The petitioner has come quite far to stand before you.' Balin was all formality these days.

Thorin turned and glared at him. 'No, I said I was done. When I say no, I mean no.' He had no patience these days, even for Balin. Back in the Blue Mountains he had always enjoyed petition days. Now like everything else, they frequently annoyed him.

'I fear I must insist, Your Majesty. You would not forgive yourself if I didn't and it was another week before you heard this.'

The courtiers in the room pricked up their ears. Either Balin, or the petitioner or both were likely to get the sharp edge of the king's tongue. It was bound to be entertaining.

The king sighed. Had it been anyone but Balin, he would have bitten his head off. Even now he was tempted. He still would he decided, if he didn't think the petitioner was worthy. 'Very well, come forward. This had better be good.' He had his head down now, working to pull his hair away from the kitten.

Balin turned and motioned Elmyra, still cloaked, forward. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded. 'Unknown petitioner from far,' he hesitated over the unfamiliar name, 'Chi-cag-o.'

Thorin barely registered the words. The damn kitten was so tangled that he didn't think he would ever get it out! He had both hands on it now, trying to calm and loose it at the same time. He noted the figure standing nearby and growled, 'Well, I waited, what is so urgent?'

Elmyra laughed to herself. Here was the dignified Thorin Oakenshield with a kitten in his hair! She pulled her hood back, and asked 'I only wanted to ask, '_did you miss me?'_ She reached out and stroked his velvet coat sleeve.

Thorin's head jerked up and away from the kitten as the voice and its question rang in his ears. She stood only a foot away with her hand on his arm.

He stared. After all this time, after trying to forget and not being able to, after waiting with little hope, here she was. His Little Cat, his Elmyra stood in front of him petting his coat as she had done so often and as he had dreamed she would. He stood and let the kitten dangle, kicking in the air. Without saying a word, he gathered her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. 'More than anything, Little Cat, even more than I thought possible.'

He pulled back and the kitten swung between them. Elmyra, laughing,reached out and untangled the poor thing at last. Once loosed, it wriggled free, ran up Thorin's arm and perched on his shoulder staring at Elmyra. 'He's adorable Thorin! He looks like a little owl with those big round eyes!' she cooed.

Thorin looked at her in amazement. 'That is what Dis called her cat. It looked exactly like this one.' He turned to the kitten and pronounced, 'You heard the lady, little one. Your name is Owl.' The kitten yawned mightily and swatted at another lock of Thorin's hair. The king picked it up and the kitten started to struggle again. 'Ori, take this critter to Bombur.' Ori scurried over and took the kitten.

'Welcome back, Elmyra!' he said and then raced away with the kitten to spread the news.

The room was atwitter. All they knew was that their dark and gloomy King who refused to ever look at any of the ladies vying to be his queen was now entwined with a mysterious petitioner. The duo ignored the buzz. Thorin took Elmyra's hands and kissed them. 'You are really back? For how long?'

'Yes I am back, and I am back for good if you will have me.' For a brief moment the thought passed through her mind that if Thorin refused her, what would she do? She was in Middle-earth whether he accepted her or not.

'I would like nothing better.' He kissed her softly and then pulled out a comb from his pocket. 'Your hair is not braided properly.' He turned and seated her on his throne. 'May I?' he asked.

Her heart burst with pleasure at his words. 'Please do. I tried to keep the braid, but I had no idea how it was done. I finally had to give up.' She remembered the sad day she had undone the last of the braid. 'I'm sorry.'

'Let's make a new rule. No more apologies for things beyond our control.' He undid the tie she had around her ponytail and let the hair fall to her shoulders. He could tell she had not cut it. Running the comb through the strands, he quickly smoothed it out. When it was divided into the necessary lengths, he began to braid. Where he joined the two braids, he replaced the little cat that he had given her their last night together. Below that he added the two beads she had left behind. He had kept them in his pocket with the dream of replacing them someday. At the very end, he wove in the beads that Gloin had given him only that morning.

The courtiers watched all this in open-mouthed amazement. First the king changed his mind about hearing another petition, then a mysterious human woman touched him and he kissed her! Now he was braiding her hair in front of Mahal and everyone. This kind of thing was _not_ done. Those closest stared as he added the final beads. The most knowledgeable recognized them as the Queen's Beads! He was making her their queen!

Thorin kissed the top of Elmyra's head and helped her stand. They turned to face the room and Thorin intoned, 'I present Elmyra Pundur, the Queen of Erebor!'

Balin had watched it all unfold. Shaking his head, he was the first to congratulate the happy pair. 'Well, laddie, now you have gone and done it!' Balin tried to grumble but watching the transformation on Thorin's face over the last few minutes had done his heart good. If this crazy female could do that for his friend, then he was going to accept her. It was going to cause a lot of trouble, but Thorin would be happy.

Elmyra looked at him. 'What did you say?'

'I said Queen of Erebor. I added the Queen's Beads to your braid. You are now the queen unless and until you remove the beads and return them to me. Please say you will keep them?' he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. 'I don't want to be king without you.'

'That's all it takes? A braid and a few beads? No coronation, no trumpets?'

'You can have all that if you want, but it is unnecessary. I am king and I just proclaimed you my queen. The only formality we might want to observe is a wedding ceremony, but even without it, you are my queen until you decide otherwise.' He paused. 'I asked you once before, but will you marry me?'

Elmyra laughed. '_Now_ you ask? Usually the proposal comes before one is made queen, but…of course I will. It would be a little odd if I didn't.

'I didn't want to give you a chance to get away again so easily. Please stay with me, forever?'

Elmyra smiled again. 'That was my intention. You're stuck with me.'

**Ah, home at last. Now what?**


	24. Meeting and Greeting

Ori had done his work well. Many of the Company had the news within fifteen minutes and immediately headed for the Throne Room.

Thorin took great pride in introducing Elmyra to his court. She was amazed at the number of dwarf-women present until she remembered what the guard had said about the pursuit of Thorin. She had to bite her tongue on occasion as her translator fed her the comments of the crowd. Some were complimentary, mostly male. Others were incredibly rude, mostly female. It was to be expected, but they still hurt.

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were first of the Company to arrive. Ori had taken the kitten to Bombur as ordered and babbled the news. The three eagerly raced through the mountain to make their welcomes. Elmyra heard them before she saw them. Bofur was singing at the top of his lungs as he ran in. 'Good to see you back, lass. After Bilbo left we didn't have a burglar.'

Elmyra turned at the sound and embraced them one by one. 'I missed you all so much! I hope you've managed to stay out of trouble.'

Bombur engulfed her and said, 'That would be too much to expect now wouldn't it?'

When it was Bifur's turn he simply said, 'I missed you, too.' Elmyra gave him an extra hug and kiss for his kind words.

In another few minutes Dori and Nori appeared, 'We didn't believe Ori when he told us! Now we owe him ale!' shouted Nori. More hugs and kisses were distributed.

'Where are the rest?' Elmyra asked.

Thorin thought for a moment. 'Fili and Kili are over in Dale working with Bard. I will send a messenger. Gloin is in the Treasury and I am not sure about Oin. He will hear the news soon enough! And Dwalin should be back from the Ered Luin in a few weeks with my sister, Dis.'

'I can't wait to meet her!' Suddenly Elmyra remembered her luggage. 'I need to go, Thorin. I have to get my bags!'

'Bags? What do you mean?' he asked.

'I came to stay for good. One little backpack is not enough for a lifetime. I left several bags out on the plain in front of the Gate that I should get before dark,' she explained.

Thorin took her hands. 'I can send someone to get them. You don't need to leave me.' He was almost afraid to let her out of his sight.

Elmyra laughed. 'I doubt they will be able to find them. Why don't you come along? It would be good to hike together again!' She couldn't believe the words 'good to hike' had come out of her mouth, but she meant it. Anything she could do with this dwarf of hers would be welcome. They had already spent too much time apart.

'I think I need to stay here for a bit and face the music.' He waved at some of the grouchy faces in the crowd. 'Bofur, Bifur, Nori, go with Elmyra and retrieve her luggage.'

….

On the way out, she questioned her companions on the situation at Erebor. 'Grorg told me that there was some discontent these days. Have you been bothered by it?'

Bofur replied hesitantly. He thought it might be disloyal to Thorin. 'Well, things have hit a bit of a rough patch lately. First he isolated himself. Then when he emerged, he didn't seem to like it when we played and sang. He has been to put it kindly, a giant pain in our asses. However, now that _you_ are here, I think we _might_ see a bit of a change!'

'You let me know if he misbehaves. I'll have him back on track in no time.'

They kept her laughing with a nonstop recitation of the pranks they had managed to pull despite Thorin's gloom.

Using the Device, it didn't take long for them to find the bags. 'You brought all this with you?' Bofur asked in amazement. She had hauled out four giant bags from behind the pile of rocks.

'A girl needs a few little comforts in life, Bofur. After living rough all those months, I have no intention no doing it again if I can avoid it.' Elmyra hefted the smallest bag and started back to the mountain. The three dwarves made loud grunting noises as they hoisted their own burdens. She smiled at the display. She had carried each of the bags herself so she knew they were not as taxed as they were trying to make her think.

When they reached the mountain, Nori said they would take the bags to the Royal Chambers. Elmyra frowned. 'I never saw those. Where are they?'

'Why don't you go and retrieve Thorin. My guess is he is looking for an escape by now. He can show you the way,' Nori answered. 'Give me your bag. I think I can stand the extra weight.' He gave an exaggerated grunt when she plopped it onto his load.

Elmyra once again followed the line of gold in the floor. Balin was hovering outside the door to the Throne Room waiting for her. 'Wait a moment, Elmyra. I will announce you.'

'You don't have to do that, Balin. I can just walk in. No one will notice.'

Balin held up his hand. 'And that is why you cannot just walk in. You are the Queen, Elmyra. You must work to secure your position in dwarf culture quickly. If you slink around the edges there will be some who take that as license to ignore you and take advantage. Trust me, child, you do _not_ want to be ignored!'

Elmyra didn't want the formality but she trusted his wisdom. 'Very well, Balin, announce away but I don't like it.'

Balin bowed his head and opened the golden doors. 'Her Majesty, Queen Elmyra!' he intoned formally. Swallowing hard, Elmyra tried to walk as regally as she could into the room. Everyone present had turned at Balin's voice and was staring at her. She kept her eyes focused on Thorin who was with a group further into the room.

Like everyone else, he turned at her entrance. Unlike everyone else, he smiled and came towards with his hands outstretched. 'There you are! It seemed like ages.' He engulfed her in a hug and kissed her warmly. 'I want you to meet some people.'

'Some people' was an understatement. Introductions were performed with any and all present. Elmyra barely registered any names. Not only were they dwarf and thus unfamiliar on first hearing, but she was distracted by the translations being fed into her ear by Lila's implant. The folk she was meeting spoke in the Common Tongue, but those standing around were speaking Khuzdul, unaware she could understand.

'Too tall, odd clothes, not enough hair, not dwarf, human, ugly.' Those were some of the nicer comments. Her face blushed red at some of the cruder ones. Thorin noticed her color and asked if she was alright. 'I think I need to rest, Thorin. It has been a long day. Could you show me to my room?'

'How formal you sound! Yes, I will show you to _our_ rooms.' He took her arm and told the crowd, 'We have had enough for one day. There will be a dinner tomorrow night so any who have not met the Queen may do so then.' With that he guided her out to the hall.

'So how was your first day?' he asked.

She didn't have the courage to tell him the truth. That after the mean things she had heard, she was almost regretting her decision. It was so unexpected. The Company hadn't loved her from the start, far from it, but they had never been mean. She gave him a tired smile.

'It was a little overwhelming. When I left there was barely anyone here and now there must be several hundred.'

'And more are due in everyday! We are growing by leaps and bounds, Little Cat,' he stated proudly.

She smiled weakly. 'I hope I don't disappoint you, Thorin. I have no idea what I am supposed to do. All I know is that I love you.'

'For now, that is enough. You will find your place, my dear. I cannot live without you by my side, not now that you've returned. He glanced down the hall. It was empty. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. 'I have wanted to do that for hours. Come, the Royal Chambers are not far now.'

They finally came to a passage that was wider and more brightly lit than any of the others. Privileges of rank thought Elmyra. Following it, they came to an elaborately carved and decorated set of doors. 'In my grandfather's day, there were always servants and guards scurrying around. We will have to do for ourselves!' Thorin reached out for the door handles and swung them wide.

Elmyra's eyes widened in horror as she looked into the room beyond. It was a nightmare of gilded furniture, gilded carvings, gilded knick knacks, gilded everything with a few hundred gems thrown in for good measure. 'Um, is it all like this?' she asked.

Thorin had been watching her face the entire time and now he started to laugh uncontrollably. When he was able to catch his breath he said, 'Thank Mahal you have good taste. I was afraid you might actually like it!'

Elmyra breathed a sigh of relief of her own. She had been afraid _he_ might like it. 'I'm sorry if I offend the ghost of your grandfather, Thorin, but I hate it! It's Rococo on steroids. It's giving me a waking nightmare looking at it. What was he thinking?'

'My theory is dragon sickness. At the end, all he wanted was to be surrounded by gold and once my grandmother had passed on, there was no restraint. This is the result.'

She wandered further into the room. Closer inspection did not improve matters. Thorin followed her. 'This is the worst. It is the reception room and he wanted to impress. Each room beyond is more private and seen by fewer people of the court. They are still gaudy but not nearly as bad.' He pulled her along behind and they went through two more salons. Finally they reached the end. There were three doors facing the vestibule.

'This is the King's chamber. You might want to only look with one eye,' he warned with a smile as he opened the first door to the right.

Elmyra peered through the door. Lit by shafts from above, the place blazed with gold and gems. 'Holy cow, he must have a tenth of the Treasury in here! Please tell me this isn't your bedroom.' She thought she would go and join the goblins if he expected her to sleep in it.

He laughed again. 'No. The glimmer of the jewels would keep me awake. However, there is a redeeming feature to the suite.' He went back out into the hall and opened the center door. 'I think you will like this better.'

It was a bathroom, or a bathing hall depending on one's viewpoint. It was huge. There was gold but in a more restrained manner. What caught her attention was the pool. In the center of the room, water slowly bubbled in a sunken tub. The air was moist and humid. She walked over and dipped in a finger. 'Did you have this filled just to show me?'

'It is fed from a hot spring deep within the mountain. Whenever you want a warm bath, you can come in here and bathe away. The water circulates and brings new water constantly. Even through all of Smaug's depravations, this kept running and bubbling as you see it.' It had pleased Thorin no end when he found out that it had not needed any maintenance.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. 'Maybe I will just live here. You can send in food and entertainment, and I will never leave. That way I won't have to walk back through those nightmarish rooms.'

'Before you decide, there is one other suite to see.' Thorin dragged her away from the bath and out to the last door. 'These were my grandmother's rooms. I think you will like them much better.' He turned the latch and pushed it open.

Reluctantly, Elmyra walked in. She was stunned by the difference. Where the other rooms were garish and gaudy, here all was simplicity and light. Light poured in from high above. The walls were a soft green granite but decorated along the base and ceiling with beautiful stone carvings pulled from nature. The furniture was elegant and almost dainty with none of the overblown heaviness of the other rooms. The fireplace was awash in delicate animals that frolicked around its edges with built-in shelves around the mantelpiece. 'This is beautiful, Thorin. It is so different from the others!' She turned in circles trying to take it all in.

'Suitable for a Queen perhaps?' he asked with a smile.

'Oh yes, this room makes the trek to reach it all worthwhile! Can we really stay here?'

Thorin laughed watching her. She was like a little girl. Such simple things made her happy. 'If you wish, or we can return to our old suite. I kept it unchanged in case you ever came back.' His voice softened at the thought of his life without her. 'Let me show you the bedroom.' He led her further into the suite. 'Do you still like it?'

The bedroom was the same style as the outer salon but its focus was an enormous canopied bed that dominated the room. The wood carvers had shown their skill here. The bed was a garden of floral design with more tiny animals romping through the leaves. Once again, Elmyra was stunned. 'I have never seen anything so wonderful! It is so bright. None of the rest of the mountain is so well lit. How did they do it? Aren't we rather deep underground?'

'Dwarves work magic with light and stone. There are a series of shafts plunged into the mountain. This is the result when you use mirrors to reflect the light inward and down.' Thorin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. 'What do you think of the bed?' His hands slid down the slick fabric of her EverCleanClothesII.

Elmyra leaned into his embrace and said, 'It looks like it would like to be used.' She turned to face him and kissed his lips. She gently kissed the little bare patches at the corners of his mouth.

He groaned in pleasure and searched the neck of her clothing. When nothing happened immediately, he looked up at her. 'What have you done to your clothes?'

'Updated version, my love. Keep looking.' She busied herself with kissing his forehead and ears as he went back to the hunt.

Thorin ran his lips over the neckline looking for the slightly different feel of the closing tabs. "POP". 'Aha! I got one!' Knowing the pattern from the old outfit, he quickly determined the new one. "POP, POP, POP," in quick succession. As he continued his progress, Elmyra worked her hands into his coat and over his shoulders. He briefly let go of her so that she could slide it off his shoulders and onto the floor.

He had several interesting inches of skin exposed when they were interrupted by a voice from the doorway. 'Oh, I am so very sorry, Your Majesty! I had no idea you would be here!'

Thorin reluctantly let go of his greatest desire and turned to the source of such a poorly timed entrance. 'Meladil, please do not blame yourself. You are quite right. Normally we would not be here, but I wanted to give Elmyra the grand tour. Elmyra, I would like you to meet Meladil, the most competent housekeeper you could ever hope to meet.'

Elmyra had to once again slap her clothing back together in a most hurried manner. It was getting to be a habit. She didn't know who was more red faced, herself or the dwarf-woman staring at the pair. 'I am very pleased to meet you, Meladil. I think Erebor looks marvelously clean. I should have realized a woman was behind it. The Company has always been about as clean as a herd of pigs.'

Meladil was so confused. Who was this strange woman with the King? She spoke as though she had been here before, but Meladil had never seen her in all her months in the mountain. And she and the King seemed to be on _very_ friendly terms.

Thorin realized he had left out some important information. 'I'm sorry, Meladil. This is Elmyra Pundur, the woman who was stolen from me before you arrived. She is our new Queen. She only arrived this morning. I should have made sure someone told you.'

'You owe me no apology, Your Majesty. I am sorry to interrupt. Will you be using these rooms or the King's Chamber?' How anyone could use that room was beyond her, but it was her job to ask.

'We will be using this suite. Elmyra says the other rooms would give her nightmares.'

Meladil chalked up a point in the new Queen's favor. 'Very good, Sire. I will make the necessary changes. Will Her Majesty wish to take over the running of the household?' _Great, my days are numbered,_ she thought ruefully. She was startled when the Queen laughed at her words.

'Absolutely not!' cried Elmyra. 'The place would crumble to the ground under my management or lack thereof. I have no idea how all this works. I am more than happy to continue as things are. Like I said, I have never seen Erebor look better. Keep up the good work!'

'Very good, Your Majesty. I will leave you alone. Again, I am sorry to interrupt.' She bowed gracefully to the pair and made her escape. Wait until they heard about this in the kitchens!

Thorin turned to Elmyra. 'Now where were we?' He leaned in toward her neck.

'Just a minute, Thorin. Am I really going to have to be 'Your Majestied' for the rest of my days? I can't say I like it too much. It's so formal.' Elmyra didn't have a formal bone in her body.

Thorin stopped his neck search and looked at her. 'No, you are not. However, at least for now, we will need to set a more formal tone. I am still consolidating my power and if we let things slip, it can lead to lax behavior and disrespect. In private with those we know, things can be looser, but for now you will have to smile and accept being a 'majesty.'

Elmyra sighed. 'The sacrifices I make for love.' She ran her hands lovingly through his hair. 'One more thing.'

He groaned. 'Now what?'

'Can we get some locks on a few doors?'

'First thing in the morning, my love.' Thorin resumed his search. "POP, POP, POP"


	25. Settling In

Elmyra woke confused and disoriented. It took a moment for her to place herself in the bed in the Queen's Chamber in Erebor. Where was Thorin? After they had made love, her stomach had growled so loudly Thorin was able to hear it.

'Are you hungry, dearest?' he had asked.

'I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything today now that I think of it. There has been so much going on.' Her stomach rumbled another protest.

Thorin slipped out of the bed and started to dress. 'You wait here. I'll go find someone to send food up from the kitchen. I need to check on a few things, but I will be right back.' He kissed her longingly and left the room.

Now Elmyra realized that that must have been hours ago based on the lower level of light in the room. She glanced at a small table nearby. No food. She got out of bed, dressed and went to the outer chamber. No food. _Forgotten again already,_ she mused. Her stomach reminded her loudly of its emptiness. 'You be quiet. I'll find you some food.'

She reached into a pocket and pulled out her Device. It had been updated by Lila and filled with any kind of information she had thought might be of use. Elmyra activated the 'You Are Here' feature. A small map of a maze of corridors popped up. She could only hope it was accurate. She wondered how TFA knew these things.

Out in the corridor, she retraced the route Thorin had led her along hours ago. She remembered part of it (the really gaudy hall made the first part easy) and then she relied on the map. Eventually she started to recognize halls that she had seen when she had lived in the mountain all those months ago. More and more dwarves began to cross her path. She nodded and smiled but saw no one she recognized.

At last she reached the kitchen. Bombur spotted her as soon as she crossed the threshold. 'Your Majesty! You grace us with your presence!' Bombur winked conspiratorially at her. 'What can I get for you?'

'Food, any kind, lots of it.' Elmyra said.

He nodded and turned to issue orders to the gawking kitchen staff. 'Get to work, you lazybones. Haven't you ever seen a hungry woman before? The work ethic here leaves a lot to be desired.'

Elmyra smiled to herself and went to the room next to the kitchen where the workers ate. Before she could sit in a chair, her attention was caught by a box near the blazing fire. Walking over, she looked down into the faces of six charming kittens. She recognized the one she had named Owl and picked him up. 'You are still as cute as a bug in a rug,' she cooed. The kitten yawned sleepily in her face. Holding the kitten, she took a seat at the table.

'What do you think you are doing with that kitten, Elmyra?' boomed a voice from the door. Bofur stood there grinning at her.

'Teaching it to stay away from all things Bofur. How are you, Milk?' she asked with an answering smile.

Bombur bustled into the room with a tray loaded with soup, bread and cheese. A lackey followed behind with a tankard of ale. 'This should hold you until I can have some proper food ready, my dear.' He put the tray in front of her. 'Bofur, take the kitten so she can eat.'

Elmyra surrendered the kitten. 'You be nice to him, Bofur. Bombur, this smells delightful as usual.' She picked up her spoon and attacked the soup. In only a few moments it was gone and she started on the bread and cheese.

'Don't they feed you where you come from?' Bofur asked. He was amazed at her pace.

'I haven't eaten in almost an entire day. Thorin was supposed to bring me something hours ago, but I think he got distracted.' Elmyra was already halfway through the cheese.

Bofur chuckled. 'What punishment are you planning for him? Let me know so I can be far away!'

'I have to be nice for now. It's not like he was expecting me to show up.' She changed the subject. 'What are you up to these days?'

Before he could answer, Bombur reappeared with a dinner of roast, potatoes and greens piled high on plates. Elmyra's nose twitched at the scent wafting her way. 'Now, I know you like some kind of vegetable, so I added those special for you. I imagine you will want me to start ordering more vegetables now that you're back?'

'Vegetables make women and dwarves healthy and strong, Bombur, so yes, you will need to start ordering more.' Then remembering her words to the housekeeper she added, 'But check with Meladil first. She still runs the show.' She attacked the roast with the same enthusiasm she had shown the soup.

….

When Thorin left Elmyra to get the food, he walked hurriedly back towards the more populated portions of the mountain. The Royal Chambers were off the beaten path for now, but he hoped to change that soon. Dwalin was busily recruiting in the Blue Mountains and word had been sent back with Dain to see if any more of his folk were interested in helping to rebuild Erebor and Dale.

Before he made it to the kitchens, he was waylaid by Balin and Ori. Each had a few things for him to sign or verify from that morning's abbreviated petition session. He had intended to send someone with word to the kitchen about food for Elmyra, but as they say, 'The road to Mandos is paved with good intentions.' It was hours later before he at last remembered.

'By all the gods, I've forgotten her again!' he suddenly exclaimed.

Balin jerked his head back from the scroll they had been examining. 'What? Who? What are you talking about, Thorin?'

'Elmyra, of course. I was supposed to take some food back to our suite hours ago. She hasn't eaten all day. What will she think? I spent months mourning her loss and I forget her in an hour.' Thorin pulled his hair in frustration.

'Now laddie, she'll underst-' Balin realized what he was saying and stopped. Elmyra would most definitely _not_ understand. 'You probably should go do that right now,' he amended.

Thorin left the chamber without another word and raced back to the Royal Chambers. He burst into the bedroom already in the middle of an apology only to find it empty. He checked the bath chamber. No Elmyra. He ran back to the other room. Holding his breath he pulled back the bed covers, looking for any sign of the gold beads and cat that had been left behind before. He expelled it in a grateful sigh when he found none.

Realizing his Little Cat would most likely fend for herself, he set out toward the kitchens. As he neared, he heard boisterous shouts and laughter roaring down the passage towards him. As he approached, he saw a crowd in the room next to Bombur's kitchen domain. He began to push his way into the crowd when a voice cried out, 'Make way for the King, make way for the king!' Gloin intoned.

The crowd melted away the best it could in the small space. Thorin walked in to see his beloved, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, and two non-Company dwarves the center of all the attention. Each held a kitten and they had apparently been teasing them with string. Each kitten was now eagerly facing its possessor waiting for the fun to continue.

'Well, look who's here? Thorin Oakenshield, my hero,' Elmyra gently mocked. She was stuffed to the gills and not in the mood to be too mean.

Thorin walked over and jerked his head at one of the unknown dwarves. The dwarf vacated his seat next to the queen and handed over his kitten. Thorin leaned in close to her ear and whispered, 'I know we said we wouldn't do it anymore, but I am sorry…..again. Please forgive me, Little Cat.' The kitten started reaching for Thorin's plentiful locks.

Elmyra smiled fondly at him. 'I can't stay mad at you, beloved. I know all too well how much I missed you. Besides, Bombur has remedied the situation marvelously.' She dared to kiss him on the cheek and the room broke into a round of juvenile giggles.

Thorin blushed and sat further away, trying to reclaim a modicum of dignity. The kitten ruined it by climbing onto the top of his head. The room roared with laughter. 'So much for trying to maintain a royal standing,' he muttered with a smile.

They played with the kittens for a while longer until Bombur shooed them out of his room. 'I need this space for real work. Leave or none of you will eat tonight!' Reluctantly they returned the tired kittens to their box by the fire and trickled out of the room.

'I assume you are skipping dinner tonight?' Thorin asked.

Elmyra looked almost sick at the thought. 'I ate enough for a week, Thorin. I can't do it. Is that okay?' She didn't want to disappoint him her first night back.

'After what I did today, it is not possible for you to disappoint by not coming to dinner. I will tell everyone you have retired early, exhausted from your journey.' He kissed her ear lovingly.

'You will not by lying. I think I will retire. I want to get unpacked tomorrow and start my new life.' She hugged him tight and kissed him back. 'I apologize if I am asleep when you come in. It isn't for lack of desire.'

Thorin rose and helped her to her feet. 'Don't start talking like that or they will be missing two at dinner.' He gave her a little spank and they walked out together.

….

After he escorted Elmyra back to their rooms, Thorin proceeded to the dining hall. A steaming Balin was waiting for him. 'Is it true? Did she really sit in the kitchen eating and playing with kittens in front of everyone?'

Thorin, mellow from Elmyra's warm goodnight kisses, smiled at his angry friend. 'Why, yes she did. It actually looked like fun. I was sorry to miss most of it.'

More steam rolled off Balin. 'Fun!' he muttered angrily under his breath. The room was beginning to fill and he lowered his voice even more. 'Thorin, I warned you that she would make you look bad. I am glad she is back for your sake, laddie, but you have to control this behavior. We are trying to rebuild a kingdom. We do not need it torn down by one reckless human, no matter how good she is in bed!'

Balin realized immediately that he had pushed too hard. As he saw Thorin's rage begin to boil he quickly apologized. 'Forgive me, Thorin. That was rude and uncalled for. I only said it because I am so frustrated with our negotiations with some of the crafts that want to return to Erebor. They question whether you are fit to rule. They have heard of Elmyra's place in your life and now that she is back they will be even more stubborn. I wish you had not made her queen. It is going to complicate matters.'

Thorin fought to control his anger. 'I made her queen because to not do so would brand her. Even as queen, she faces a difficult road. Should I let them call her whore and prostitute? Even as my wife, she will have a presumed lower status because she is not a dwarf. Do you think I have not worried over this since I realized my feelings for her?' he spit out.

'I only wish you would talk to her, or let me do so. She needs guidance. The scene in the kitchen may seem harmless, but to others it could be used against you.'

'She did not want to be called majesty and I told her she would have to bear it for at least awhile. She seemed to understand. Talk to her if you want, Balin, but do not make her miserable. I will not stand for it.' Thorin turned away from his advisor, signaling the end of the conversation. Balin sighed, yet another unwanted task for him to perform.

…..

Elmyra woke alone again the next morning. Thorin had said he was busy and it appeared that meant early to rise and late to bed. She got up and investigated the bathing room. It was pure heaven. All the warm water she wanted with no guilt! After an hour or so, she dragged herself out and got dressed.

Leaving the bedroom, she found Meladil in the salon, delivering a tray of food. 'You don't have to do that, I can always go down to the dining hall,' Elmyra said. She didn't want everyone to think she was so lazy that she couldn't get her own food.

'I was not certain what your wishes were, Your Majesty, so I brought a tray. Whatever you desire is what I will provide.' Meladil bowed deeply.

Elmyra cringed. 'One thing I do not want is for you to call me 'majesty'. I know Thorin prefers it, but when we are private like this, I don't think I can stomach it. Can't you call me anything else? My name is Elmyra and I have always been rather fond of it.'

Meladil paused before answering. 'I could never call you by your given name, Your Maj-' she caught herself. 'Would 'my lady' be suitable? Or perhaps ma'am? But only in private, of course.'

'My lady' will have to do, if that is what you are comfortable with. Never ma'am! And I understand it will have to be different in public.' Elmrya wondered if she had given this whole queen thing enough thought. The road right now seemed rather long and tedious. 'Would you have some time to spend with me this morning without changing your plans?' she asked.

Meladil bowed again. 'I am at your service for the entire morning. My calendar is clear until the noon hour, my lady.'

Elmyra sighed deeply. 'There is also no need to bow all the time, Meladil. Other than the Company, I know no one in Erebor. I would like to think of you as more than only the housekeeper. I need someone who can help me navigate dwarven culture, and the female side in particular. I was hoping you would not object to that duty.'

'I would be honored, my lady. It must be difficult to find one's way in a new home let alone one populated by a different culture. Where would you like to start?' Meladil was flattered by Elmyra's attention even if she was a human.

'I have quite a bit of luggage to unpack and I thought you might help me with that. You can fill me in on what has happened in the mountain for the last few months. The bags are in the outer salon; we will have to bring them down here.'

Meladil was appalled. 'I cannot allow you to do that, my lady. I will get the bags.'

'No, _we _will get them, Meladil. As long as no one is watching, I am going to live my life as normally as possible and that includes moving my own luggage. No one but you will know.' Elmyra started setting ground rules. She refused to become some useless ornament sitting in a chair giving orders to others.

'Yes, my lady. I am here to serve.'

Together they went back down the slightly hideous rooms to the even more hideous main salon and picked up the bags and carried them back. As Elmyra had said, they weren't that heavy just bulky. The first one contained her personal possessions. Meladil pulled out the old set of EverCleanClothes. 'What is this made of? It is so soft!' She ran her hands over the glossy fabric admiring the texture.

'Those are the clothes I wore on my trek with the Company. There is still a lot of wear in them, but I bought several new sets. I expect to be here a very long time.' She had brought a few mementos of her old home; those boxes came out unopened and were set aside. 'I will take care of them another time.'

Elmyra had also commissioned two dresses that she thought might serve as more formal wear. These now came out and were presented for Meladil's assessment. 'I don't know anything about dwarvish fashion, so I guessed on what might be acceptable. If they are not appropriate, perhaps someone can alter them.'

The first dress was royal blue velvet accented with silver braid twisted around the waist and sleeves. The neckline was square and low. Elmyra had planned it specifically to showcase the glorious necklace Thorin had given her. She needed to ask him what had happened to it after she disappeared. 'What do you think? Will this do?' she asked.

'Hold it up,' Meladil told her. Elmyra held it under her chin with one hand and used the other to spread the fabric across her body. 'It is very beautiful. The color is quite appropriate for royalty. The braid is a nice accent. It is somewhat understated for a dwarf. Our formal clothing is usually heavily decorated. The richer the cloth and adornment, the richer the family. However, as you have no family here, I believe it will do.'

'Very good. What about this one?' Elmyra held up her second attempt. This one was a deep emerald green with gold beading representing flowers scattered across the gown. Vines of gold braid connected the flowers and twisted along the sleeves. The neckline was similarly low.

Meladil looked at it. 'Very similar, but with more gold. That will be noticed. I must make one comment about the neckline. We usually do not have them quite so, er low.'

Elmyra laughed. 'It is a good thing I am not a dwarf then isn't it?' She told Meladil about the necklace. 'Thorin always wanted to see it next to my bare skin. I dress for the King in this case, not the court!'

'Since you are queen, perhaps you will set a new fashion, my lady. I wouldn't worry about it too much. There will be some who show skin.'

Elmyra tugged the next bag forward. She began to take out box after box of toiletries. 'These can go in a cupboard somewhere. Most will not be used for a long time.' The boxes were filled with anything and everything she had appreciated or missed on her earlier journey. She did not intend to ever have to clean her teeth with a stick!

The last bag contained similar boxes. Elmyra didn't comment on them, only pulled them out and stacked them to one side. 'Same thing, they can go in a cupboard. Don't put them too close to the bathing room. I want them to stay away from moisture.' Meladil was too polite to ask what they were and Elmyra did not volunteer any information.

'What are the other ladies like, Meladil? Did they all come hoping to be Thorin's wife and queen?' Elmyra dared to ask. 'Are they terribly disappointed? What do they think of me?' She hadn't intended to ask so many questions at once but they poured out one after the other.

Meladil looked kindly at the woman before her. What a position to find oneself thrust into unprepared. 'Let me see. The others are as diverse as any group of humans would be. Many did come hoping to be queen, but many others came with their families looking for a better life. A few, such as myself, came to get away from home and a very few lived here before the dragon and wished to return.'

She thought about the other questions. 'Most have gotten over any disappointment. After all, even in normal times the odds were against them being chosen and once they got here and saw Thorin, their hopes were dashed immediately.'

'Why is that?' asked Elmyra.

'Each one presented herself to the King when she arrived. I was with the first group from the Iron Hills and while I had no intention of being queen, we all underwent the same process. Thorin would nod at the name, say his welcome statement to the group and then ignore us from then on. He did not participate in anything social and he usually only talked with the Company. After awhile, he disappeared entirely for over a month. When he emerged again, he was icier than ever. The only change was that a call was put out for a housekeeper.' She curtsied and bowed. 'I was fortunate enough to be chosen over a few others.'

She remembered the last question. 'How honest do you want me to be, my lady?'

'Brutally honest. It is important that I know although I think I already know the answer.' Elmyra thought of the harsh words she had heard her first day.

Meladil chose her words carefully. 'Please do not take everything I say or that you hear too personally. We dwarves are hard even on our own and we can be quite unforgiving of an outsider.'

Elmyra nodded. 'I know enough of your culture to realize some of that. '

'They do not like you. First, you are human. Second, you became queen after they were rejected, and finally they do not think you are capable.' Meladil waited for the explosion. No dwarf she knew would tolerate such words.

It didn't come. 'That is what I thought, except for the last. Why do they feel I am not capable? I might not know how to run a mountain, but I was a full member of the Company at the end.' She didn't want to brag, but they might not be sitting here now if not for her and the PANIC BUTTON.

'No one really knows what the story of you and the King is. Most think of you as a glorified mistress. You are the woman who convinced a reckless dwarf to elevate her above her place.' Meladil blushed as she said the words.

Elmyra ground her teeth. 'Do you think there is any way to change their minds? Is there the least chance?'

'You must meet them and try to let them see who you are. I will admit to thinking some of that before today,' Meladil hurried on, 'but even the short time I have spent with you has eased my fears. You are not incapable.'

'I most certainly am not. I expect you to start teaching me what I need to know to run this place!' she said fiercely. She saw the look on Meladil's face. 'Not so I can replace you. I told you I would not and I will keep that promise. I wish to prove myself to the people here.'

Meladil sighed in relief. Losing her place as housekeeper would be terrible. 'I will do everything I can to help. We can set a time each day and I will begin to teach you. It would be my pleasure, my lady.'

'Thank you. I will be grateful for any help you can give.'


	26. Trials and Tribulations

After the morning with Meladil, Elmyra was hungry for lunch. She walked down to the dining hall hoping to see Thorin. When she arrived not only didn't she see Thorin there was no one else she knew. Not knowing the protocol and not wanting to make a mistake, she walked back out of the room. Fortunately, Kili chose that moment to turn the nearby corner. Elmyra pounced. 'Kili! Come here, I need your help!' She trotted quickly over to his side.

'Elmyra, it is good to see you! I only now heard that you returned. What is the matter; how can I help?' Kili replied.

'Balin and Thorin don't want me to make a fool of myself. No one I know is in the dining hall and I'm not sure how the whole thing works anymore. Do I ask for food, is it served automatically? Where do I sit? Can you help?' she pleaded.

'Not to worry. I will do my best. I will escort you in and take a look at the situation. I'm sure we can figure it out together.' Kili took her arm and they walked into the room.

Kili seated Elmyra at a table at the front of the room. 'This is where Thorin always sits. I will go and arrange for food to be brought.' Elmyra didn't want him to leave, but there didn't seem to be much choice. She looked out over the room. It was a sea of strange faces, mostly male with the random female mixed in. They all stared back. She sighed in relief as Thorin and Balin walked in and came to sit with her.

'Good to see you out and about, my dear,' said Thorin with a kiss to her cheek. A whisper of comment ran across the room. 'I hated to leave so early, but Balin has been cracking the whip lately.'

Elmyra gripped his hand under the table. 'What am I supposed to do, Thorin? Kili went to get food. I feel so foolish not knowing how to behave. I don't want to embarrass you!'

He could hear the stress in her voice and see the nervousness in her face. 'All you need to do is smile and nod politely. In the future you can come in, seat yourself and wait for someone to serve you. There should be an attendant in here to assist this table with food. He must be busy at the moment.'

No sooner were the words out than a rather short, bearded dwarf entered and came immediately to their table. 'Forgive me, Your Majesty. A minor kitchen crisis pulled me away. What would you like today? Bombur has a nice stew or a chicken dish. Of course, any request will be granted if at all possible.' He kept his eyes glued on Thorin without giving Elmyra a single glance.

Thorin noticed the slight, but let it go for the moment. 'I will have the stew. Little Cat, what would you like?'

'I will have the stew also, and could you see if Bombur has any greens left? I would like a salad.'

The dwarf bowed. 'Two stews it is.' He turned to go.

'Stop!' called Thorin. 'What is your name?'

The dwarf returned. 'Borth, Your Majesty. How may I serve?'

'Did you hear the queen's request for greens?' Thorin controlled his anger. It was possible Borth had misheard.

Borth narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. 'Yes, Your Majesty, I heard. I will make the request.' He bowed again to Thorin. 'At your service.'

Thorin was not satisfied. 'Borth, in the future, you will bow to the queen directly and address her as _Her Majesty_ when she makes a request. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Your Majesties. I understand. I am sorry for any slight I may have caused.' He bowed yet again, splitting it between the king and queen and rapidly departed. The room, which had fallen quiet, broke into whispers and murmurs.

Elmyra's face was red. 'That was so embarrassing Thorin. Did you have to be so hard on him? It might have been an honest mistake.' She hated having any fuss centered on her. It only drew more attention.

'It was not a mistake, honest or otherwise. He meant to ignore you, Little Cat. This is the kind of sly, underhanded behavior I mentioned the other day. I intend to let it be known that it is not acceptable. They will show you respect even if they do not feel it. And if I had been hard on him, he would be lying unconscious on the floor.' Thorin muttered angrily.

She put her hand on his arm. 'I need a tutor, Thorin, someone who can explain all this to me. Meladil is helping with the housekeeping; isn't there someone who knows about protocol?'

Fili and Kili had the misfortune to enter as she said the words. 'I have not one but two tutors for you, my love.' He smiled wickedly at the thought. The pair had been gone in Dale far longer than necessary. They could now make it up to him.

The duo sauntered up. Fili leaned over and, surprisingly, kissed Elmyra's cheek. She blushed even redder. 'Welcome back, Elmyra. It is good to see you.' He meant it. After his rescue of her from the watchtower hike and her rescue of Thorin during the battle, they had reached a peaceful coexistence, even admiration.

Kili apologized. 'I went to see about the food and saw that Borth was going in to take your orders, so I went to find Fili.'

Thorin spoke. 'Fili, Kili, Elmyra has requested a tutor in all things protocol. I told her she can have two. You will see that she is instructed in the ways of court life. Even though you rarely follow the rules, I know you are well-versed. You may start tomorrow.' He smiled an evil smile. He knew how they hated protocol.

'Oh, Uncle, you can't mean it? Protocol?' Fili would rather do anything else than discuss protocol.

'It would mean a lot to me, Fili,' Elmyra said quietly, 'there is so much I don't understand. I don't want to cause any problems for Thorin.'

Her soft tone was so out of character that Fili felt his reluctance melt. 'Very well. An hour a day will be more than any of us can tolerate. How about right after the noon meal? We never feel like doing much then anyway.'

'That will be fine. Come tomorrow afternoon to the Queen's Chamber. We can meet there.' They both nodded and took their seats at the table.

…..

After the meal, Elmyra was cornered by Balin. 'I need to speak with you, Your Majesty.' Without waiting for a reply, he turned and led the way to his work chamber. 'Today's little incident with Borth reinforces my feelings on something I have been thinking about. We need to formally introduce you to the people of Erebor and have them understand your status.'

'What do you mean?' She dreaded introductions. She could never remember the names.

'I think an afternoon reception with only the ladies and then a formal dinner in the evening for all.' He shuffled parchments on his table without looking at her.

Elmyra glared at the top of his head. 'You still don't think much of me do you, Balin.'

He finally looked at her. 'No, I am sorry I do not. You are a poor choice for queen and Thorin will end up paying the price.'

'Is it the protocol? I can learn that, and if it's not that, than what? I have done as much as anyone to regain Erebor perhaps even more than some.' Now that she thought about it, what exactly had Balin done? He handled the money and the contracts or non-contract in her case, but what else? He had fought valiantly but so had everyone.

Balin huffed in frustration. 'You are not and can never be a dwarf! You will never bear an acceptable heir. The people do not like you! They will use your presence to tarnish Thorin. Need I say more?'

Elmyra stared. 'I will never understand. No, I am not a dwarf but there was never any thought of another heir. Why can't the people like me? They certainly owe me something after all I have done to regain Erebor! How can those efforts tarnish Thorin?'

Now it was Balin's turn to be confused. 'All you have done? What have you done that the rest of the Company didn't also do?'

'Let me see.' She counted off each one on a finger as she recited, 'Who delayed the goblins so Gandalf could rescue us, who arranged to get your sorry behinds out of prison, who beat Bilbo to the Arkenstone, who got Thorin to deal with Thranduil and Bard, and who plunged her dagger into Bolg's big fat head and saved Thorin's, Fili's and Kili's lives!' She ticked her accomplishments off on her fingers one by one.

Balin listened. When it was stated that way it was quite a lot. 'What do you mean you saved Thorin, Fili and Kili and that bit about the Arkenstone?'

'Those three would be dead under stone and Dain would be sitting on the throne if not for my interference! And Bilbo would have given the Arkenstone to Bard to use against Thorin, but I got it first.' She realized Balin had not been privy to any of this info. Only Thorin had been told about the book.

He sat in silence for a few moments. 'Very well, I will grant that you contributed. But how are we to demonstrate that to the people? They were not there.'

'Where is the Arkenstone? Does Thorin have it? And what about my dagger? You took it as a memento of the victory. Why not display them at this big dinner and have someone tell the story of Thorin, Elmyra and the Company? If nothing else, it will reflect well on Thorin. Certainly there must be a storyteller or two hanging about looking for employment.

Once again this human surprised him. She came up with surprisingly good ideas after performing crazy acts like the kitten fiasco. 'Those are very good ideas, Your Majesty. I will find someone today and put him to work.

'Stop with the Majesty bit in private, Balin, I can't stand it. Either Elmyra or _my lady_ if you must use a title. I would like us to be friends, if only for Thorin's sake. I know you are very dear to him and it would hurt him to see us argue.' Elmyra liked Balin even if he was a bit of a stick in the mud.

Balin looked at her. 'A reasonable request. I don't use the title with Thorin in private, I see no reason I should with you if you dislike it so.' He also liked Elmyra. It was only the fact of her hurting the rule of Erebor that made him act like a curmudgeon towards her all the time.

'Can you explain a little of this to me, Balin? I know you said Thorin needed to consolidate his power or something like that. I thought as Thrain's heir, his rule was automatic.' Now that they had a truce, she wanted to work with and not against Balin's goals.

Balin took a deep breath. 'Yes, it should be automatic, and he has an undisputed right to the throne. But that doesn't mean everyone is happy about it. The wealth of Erebor is so great that Thorin has now catapulted far beyond any of the other dwarf lords. That gives rise to jealousy and desire. And you know about dwarf greed and the dragon sickness. Although Thror's line had it worse than most, it doesn't mean that the other lines are immune. Dain seems to have avoided it, thankfully. He is content in the Iron Hills and will continue his support of Thorin. It isn't necessarily the kings and leaders anyway. Often it is lower dwarves. Perhaps they feel they deserve a share, or feel an opportunity has been taken away. Or it can be that they need an outside focus for their disappointments in life. Whatever the reason, it is drawing some malcontents to the mountain. If Thorin can't keep them from making trouble, it could lead to unrest. We do not have enough completely loyal troops at this moment to ensure the safety of his throne. We are close, but your arrival has kept a few fence sitters from committing to his cause.'

Elmyra pondered his words. 'So you would have preferred that he make a marriage of convenience? One that would have brought an ally? Would he have done that?'

Balin hated her agile brain. 'Yes, that is what I wanted. And no, he would not do it, but I had hoped that the longer _you_ were gone, the more likely he would do it in the end.'

'Well, you are stuck with me. We will make the best of a bad situation. I will do my best to make acquaintances and maybe even a friend or two. Meladil told me today that she thought better of me after talking for awhile. Do you think I can trust her?'

'Meladil comes from an old and honorable family. You can trust her as much as anyone not part of the Company. She is quite knowledgeable and will not lead you purposefully astray.' Balin was pleased to hear that Meladil had given her stamp of approval. It was a start.

'There is something else you can try, Balin, before these meet and greets. In my world, it is called PR or public relations. We need to get the rest of the Company talking about our exploits. I know that while I was gone, Thorin frowned on social events and things like stories were a little suppressed. Now that he is in a better mood, they should start talking about what it took to regain Erebor. The more the people hear, the more they will appreciate our efforts.' Elmyra knew it was always easier to dislike a stranger than a hero in a story.

Balin listened intently. 'I think you may be right. Not only would they hear of our efforts, but they will love having entertainment again. I will put Bofur on it. He is a natural storyteller and he loves this kind of thing. Excellent idea, Elmyra! Hopefully by the time these events occur everyone will be more familiar with you and Thorin.'

Elmyra hesitated to ask the last, but she couldn't resist. 'Is there any way I can visit the kitchen without causing a riot, Balin? I want to get that kitten!'

'Kitten, what kitten?' Balin had only heard of the kitchen incident not seen it.

'The other day when I arrived, Thorin got a kitten from Bard. It has been living in the kitchen but I want to have it in our rooms. Is that allowed?' If he said _no_, she thought she might rebel.

'In general, cats and other animals live free lives in the mountain. No one keeps them,' when he saw the look on her face he hurried on, 'however, some do have special pets that they tend to have more to themselves. If you want that kitten, there is nothing to say you cannot. To avoid another 'riot', I will go with you to the kitchen. We will present it as more of an inspection and you can claim the critter.' Balin was one of those who liked to claim an animal for himself. He had had an eye on the kittens since their arrival. He should probably stake his claim before someone beat him to it!

They walked down to the kitchen both more content with the other than they had been in a long time. Bombur greeted them effusively. 'Fancy this, the queen and a top minister gracing my kitchen! Didn't you get enough to eat at lunch? I shall have a word with Borth if he failed in his duties.'

Balin squashed that idea. 'No, we had more than enough. Borth performed satisfactorily. We have merely come to see how the kitchens are doing under your able command.'

Bombur knew why they were there. Everyone was after the new kittens it seemed. 'That's too bad. I thought maybe you might want a kitten. I am sending them to new homes today. They are getting to be little pests.' Even as he spoke, the kitten named Owl clawed its way up a table leg to reach the food sitting there.

Elmyra pounced. 'This one seems to be especially bad. I will take him out of your hair immediately. We wouldn't want dinner to be late!' She scooped up the troublemaker and tucked him into the crook of her arm. 'Does Erebor have litter boxes?'

Bombur grinned. 'I have already sent one up to the Royal Chambers in preparation for the new arrival. Food suitable for a cat will be delivered twice per day. Let me know if you need anything else, Your Majesty.' He winked at Elmyra when he used the term. He knew how much she must hate it, but the kitchen staff was listening to every word of the exchange.

'Thank you very much, Bombur. Owl will have a good home.' She rubbed the furry head and turned to leave.

'Balin, did you want a litter box delivered also?' Bombur asked slyly. He had watched Balin over the last few days. He visited the kittens as much or more than anyone. Elmyra watched in surprise as Balin confessed that he too would need a litter box. 'Which one do you want, Balin? There is a list a mile long of those who want a kitten. Speak now or take what's left.'

Balin tried to act nonchalant about the whole matter. 'Oh, I guess the fluffy tabby. That one will do.'

'Go get it now or it might not be here later.' Bombur urged.

Balin walked over to the basket that now held the kittens and picked up a fluffy, white footed tabby. It yawned sleepily as he tucked it in a pocket. 'I have mice,' he told Elmyra.

'Well then you certainly need a cat, Balin. Mice are a terrible nuisance,' she said with a laugh.

**Owl is the cat pictured with the story listing. He yawns A LOT! Balin's kitten is Teddy, pictured with my other story 'A Different Journey.' I'm CatLady4 for a reason!**


	27. Learning the Ropes

Elmyra's days flew. She spent the mornings with Meladil touring the corridors of Erebor and learning the finer points of household management. She was a quick study and they were making good progress. When not learning lessons, they worked on the plans for the two introductory events. Or rather Meladil planned and Elmyra learned.

In the afternoon, she had her protocol lessons with Fili and Kili. Her head was stuffed with do's and don'ts but she also laughed until her sides hurt. The two brothers could never teach something as stuffy as protocol without making a joke of it all. Time passed and she felt more comfortable in her new role.

Unfortunately, her evenings were still bereft of Thorin. She tried to stay awake until he came in, but he was always so late that she could never hold out long enough. They did see each other at dinner, but it was always difficult to talk in a room full of eagerly listening ears. 'I miss you,' she had whispered at dinner one night. 'Can't you make it an early night for once?' She rubbed her hand over his velvet sleeve. 'I would make it worth your while.'

Thorin covered her hand with his. 'I will try, but Balin has more meetings planned with the masters tonight. He thinks if all goes well during this one and at the dinner at the end of the week that I will be in a very strong position. He promised that I will have more free time soon.' He looked and sounded tired. 'Being a king is more than hearing petitions, Little Cat. Without the support of the masters, our lives would be much more complicated.

'I know that. I have my tea reception tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully I will convince a few ladies that I am not completely incompetent.' She felt more confident in herself these days, but she was still worried it wouldn't be enough.

Thorin reassured her. 'You will do fine. Fili and Kili, rascals that they are, have taught you well. They both agreed that you have made remarkable progress.' He picked up her hand and kissed it. 'If I have any time at all, I will try and make an appearance.'

She sighed. 'That would be appreciated. I hope everything works out alright.'

….

The day of the big event arrived. Meladil and Elmyra nervously checked over their lists and oversaw the arrangements. They were holding it in the "Hideous Chamber" as Elmyra called the Royal Salon. It might be gaudy and outrageous, but Meladil assured her that many of the ladies would be flattered to attend an event in such a regal setting. 'They will see you as the Queen, my lady. It may be the only time in their lives they are ever allowed in there while you come and go as you please all day, everyday'

'I hope you are right, Meladil. I cannot wait until it is all over.' She wished she was anywhere but the salon.

…

The tea commenced with an introduction of each lady to the Queen. A chair had been placed on a temporary dais at one end of the room. The lady of the moment was led to Elmyra, her name was announced and she bowed low to the Queen. Elmyra welcomed her warmly and asked if she was enjoying her time in Erebor. The lady politely stated that '_yes, Erebor was wonderful'_ and then she was ushered to the side. The next lady came in and so on. Elmyra did her best to remember names. Meladil had given her a list of the more important ones to pay attention to.

'Brill, daughter of Barth, sister of Borth,' Dori intoned. He had been dragooned into butler service. Balin was too busy and Elmyra didn't trust any of the others that were available not to pull pranks. Brill was the first name on Meladil's list. Her family was very rich, very powerful and seemed to have a dislike of both Thorin and herself. It had been her brother Borth who had done his best to insult Elmyra in the dining hall on her second day. Her father was one of the masters whose support Thorin needed.

'Welcome to my party, Brill. I am glad you could make it. Are you enjoying Erebor?' Elmyra asked routinely.

Brill's answer was anything but customary. 'It is alright, but it could be better,' she said in a haughty voice.

The words caught her slightly off guard, but Elmyra had learned her lessons well. Brill was being incredibly rude, but Elmyra remained polite. 'I am very sorry to hear that. Is it something that I can help you with?'

'I hate my room. It is too small and the bath is not warm enough.' Brill delighted in asking this woman a household question. She would never be able to help. She didn't know anything about the mountain.

Brill had whined about the wrong thing. Elmyra and Meladil had only the other morning reviewed all the room assignments in order to be ready for the next arrivals. Since Brill's name had been on Meladil's watch list, Elmyra had paid particular attention to her situation. 'That surprises me. You are on the fourth level, number twelve are you not? That is one of the larger rooms designated for single ladies. I can always reassign you, but I doubt it would be any different and it might be smaller. As for the bath, you should file a complaint with the Master Plumber. I am sure he can assist.'

The other ladies listened avidly. Most of them knew Brill was lying. They were in and out of everybody's rooms all the time, and there was almost no difference between any of them. When they heard Elmyra's answer, they realized she actually did know a thing or two about the mountain.

'Thank you, Elmyra, I will do just that.' Brill turned to leave.

'Brill, I realize you may be used to other habits in the Grey Mountains but here in Erebor the Queen is addressed as 'Your Majesty'. Elmyra's voice was soft but had the ring of steel in it. 'And a bow is customary before one's back is turned to the king or queen.'

Brill heard the tone. She had gambled and lost. 'Of course, Your Majesty. I am sorry. It will not happen again.' She bowed. Perhaps not quite as low as she should have, but low enough to avoid any more censure from this queen. A more demanding one could have assessed any number of punishments for her rude behavior.

'See that you do, Brill. We must all maintain a certain standard.' Elmyra waved for the next lady to come forward. Her insistence on proper protocol earned her bonus points that day. Plus many in the room resented Brill for her haughty demeanor and smiled inwardly at her discomfort.

The rest of the introductions were routine and Elmyra left her chair to circulate about the room. Her translator told her that most of the ladies were looking kindly upon her so far. The mean comments of the first day were gone. They seemed to be far more interested in talking about the much awaited dinner than her. She considered it a victory. She was chatting with a matron from the Ered Luin when she realized that Brill and another lady from the list, Golda, were talking in Khuzdul only a few feet away. No one else was nearby.

'I hate her, Golda. She thinks she's so special. What is with her clothing? She always wears the same style every day. How many outfits cut the same way does one need? I never see her in anything else. Only the color changes,' Brill whined.

'You're mad because she didn't let you get away with using her first name. What did you think she would do?' Golda couldn't resist teasing.

'I wanted to make her stumble and stutter. She did it a few times when she first got here. She didn't know anything. It's a good thing she won't be around forever. I couldn't stand it!'

'Shhh, don't talk about that, Brill! Someone might hear,' Golda scolded.

'Who is going to hear? Elmyra can't understand and the old battle-axe she is with is deaf as a post.' Brill jerked her shoulders in anger and showed her disgust by again using the queen's first name.

'Have you heard any more about the plan?' Golda might not think it was a good idea to talk, but now that they had started, she couldn't resist getting an update.

'Not really. Finla is being very sly these days. All I know is that she told me things were going to be different before the month was out and that I might be able to have much better quarters very soon!' Brill crowed. 'We'll show these two that they can't disgrace our culture by letting a human share the throne.'

The pair moved away and Elmyra tried to keep a smile glued to her face. She nodded as the matron went on and on. Her mind raced. What plan? Why would she and Thorin no longer be on the throne? She wanted to see him immediately, but she also didn't want to ruin the tea. Brill and Golda might be full of hot air. The tea was more important for the moment.

Finally Elmyra was able to excuse herself. The ladies could stay and talk for as long as they liked, but she had fulfilled her duties. She sent a message to Thorin telling him it was urgent she talk with him and then she retired to her bath. It had become her habit after a stressful day.

…..

Thorin got her note. He knew that it was not something that she would send without need. She knew how busy he was. 'Balin, I must cut our session short. Make any decisions as you see fit. I trust your judgment as always.' Without another word, he left and made his way to their suite.

The Queen's Chambers were empty and he walked immediately to the bathing room. It was now late in the day and the room was almost dark. Only the little light that Elmyra had used in the mountain tunnels shone dimly at the side of the pool. Thorin's heart jumped in a moment of fear when he saw her lying motionless in the water. Then he realized that she was face up. 'Little Cat! Why do you have your clothes on in the water?'

At first, Elmyra didn't hear him. She had discovered that if she wore her EverCleanClothesII in the pool that she could float effortlessly for hours. It was very peaceful and relaxing. However, her ears were submerged and hearing was impeded. When Thorin shouted her name a second time, the sound registered. She opened her eyes and saw him standing at the edge.

She stood up and called to him, 'Come join me, Thorin, it's wonderful!'

'I don't have time for this! You said it was important.' If he had left Balin for this he was going to be very angry.

Elmyra glared at him. 'It _is_ important. That doesn't mean you can't relax with your beloved for a few minutes.' She climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel. 'I thought you might want to know what I overheard today, but if plots are unimportant then I will let you go.' She had barely seen him in days and her frustration reached the boiling point. Ripping the cat and beads out of her hair, she dried it furiously. When she was finished she yelled, 'And why don't you take these back, too.' She held them out to him.

Thorin was shocked. 'You don't mean that!' He took the hand offering the beads and closed her fingers back over the little treasures. His heart beat furiously in his chest. How had they come to this?

'If you can't be bothered to spend even a few minutes with me, then yes I do.' Elmyra hadn't intended to do or say that, but she was so angry right now she wasn't thinking straight.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. 'I have been very neglectful and I am sorry. Erebor has reached a crisis point. I think in only a day or two, I will have the support I need and we can start our new life together. Forgive me, Elmyra. I know this isn't what you expected when you came back. Let me help you get dried off and please let me braid these back into your hair. I beg you!' He couldn't stand to see her without his beads in her braid.

At first Elmyra struggled against his embrace but she heard the emotion in his voice and realized how badly she had scared him. 'Forget I ever said that, my love. It has been a very trying day and I heard some things that worry me.' She hugged him tightly and kissed him back. They returned to the bedchamber. Elmyra finished drying off, put on a robe and sat in a chair. Thorin retrieved a comb and began to smooth her hair.

'What did you hear and who said it?' It had been days since he had been able to braid her hair. He should be doing it every day instead of relying on Meladil to keep it looking presentable. He didn't care if he was late, but from now on he would not leave her side each morning until he had done his Little Cat's hair.

'Brill and Golda. They were on the lists Balin and Meladil gave me. I am supposed to pay them special attention, but I don't know why.

Thorin knew the names. 'Brill is Borth's brother. His father is very powerful. He is one of the masters who have not agreed yet to support me. Golda is a follower more than a threat. What did you hear?'

Elmyra told him of the conversation. 'What does it mean? Are you in danger?'

'Balin has heard murmurs of a plot of some kind, but he has not been able to learn any details. I will pass this along to him. Leave this to me, Elmyra. Like I said, in a few days, we should be in a much better position.' He finished her hair. 'And I am going to do this every day from now on as long as you don't mind getting up a little early for a week or so.'

She had forgotten how much she enjoyed having him comb her hair. 'I will get up in the middle of the night if I must. I've missed you.' She tipped her head back so he could kiss her again. 'Can't you stay for a few minutes? I'll make it worth your while,' she teased again.

'As tempted as I am, I left Balin without an explanation. I have to return.' He kissed her back and cursed taking the throne. He really would rather spend the day in bed with his Little Cat.

'Ah well, another time perhaps. One other thing before you leave. Not to sound greedy, but where is the necklace you gave me, the one from the Treasury? It didn't Transition with me.'

'It is still in our original rooms. I never changed anything after you disappeared.' Remembering those agonizing days cast a shadow across his heart. He had come so close to losing her forever. He reached in a pocket and pulled out a key. 'This will open the door. Let me know if you need anything else.' He kissed her one last time.

'When I finally get you alone, dwarf, I am going to make you pay!' she threatened with a smile.

'Promises, promises. See that you keep them.' He grinned back at her and left the room.

…..

'Balin, you were right. Finla and Brill seem to be involved somehow with this plot. I only wish we knew exactly what and when.' Thorin told his friend what Elmyra had overheard.

He was puzzled. 'How does she know what they said, Thorin? I cannot imagine they were speaking in the Common Tongue of such matters. How could Elmyra know Khuzdul?'

'I don't know. I am only relaying her information. What are we going to do with it?' Thorin was angry that he had to leave Elmyra when she was upset. He didn't want to be bothered with petty mysteries right now.

'There isn't much I can do. If I talk with any of them, they will be suspicious and perhaps change the plan. We must be prepared for anything. If it were me, I would try something at the dinner tomorrow night.' Balin shuffled some of the parchments on the table. 'On a happier note, I have the commitments of all but three of the major guilds. Their masters are waiting until after the dinner to give me their answers. Impress them, and I believe they will come to our side. Elmyra's suggestions of showing the Arkenstone and telling the stories have been very helpful. I think I may have been wrong about her, Thorin. She is a much better queen than I thought she could ever be.'

Thorin laughed. 'We're even then because I had my doubts about her being a good burglar, but you insisted we bring her along. I guess as a team, we come up with some pretty good ideas!'


	28. A Dark Day

Elmyra took Thorin's key and returned to their former suite. She had heard stories of how he had isolated himself in the rooms for over a month after she left. No one had visited them in quite some time. The air was stale, but everything was neat and tidy. Walking into the bedroom, she saw the things she was looking for still in the chair where her backpack had been her last night in Erebor.

She picked up the dress from Beorn. '_I wonder if I will ever see him again?_' she muttered to herself. He would always hold a special place in her heart. The necklace was under the dress. It was as beautiful as ever. The "Lightweight Elven Blade" was leaning against the chair. She picked it up and made a few moves with it. As long as she didn't have to carry it for miles, it _was _rather lightweight! There were a few other souvenirs of her trek and she put everything but the sword into a bag.

She looked around the rest of the room. The little jeweled kitten was sitting on a chest of drawers and she retrieved that also. When she opened the drawers, she found her letters to Thorin. He had received all of them! She added them to her bag. After a quick search, she was finished. Picking up the sword, she left the room locking the door behind her. It might make a good sanctuary some day.

Elmyra was halfway back to the Royal Chambers when the attacker struck. He darted out of a side passage and grabbed her by the hair. 'You have no right to wear these!' He pulled at the Queen's Beads that Thorin had added only days ago. Elmyra managed to turn and get a look at the dwarf, but he was wearing a hood and she could not see his face. Dropping the bag, she brought the sword up swiftly against his restraining hands. Off balance and unprepared, it wasn't a good blow, but it surprised him enough so he released her hair.

Stepping back, she got a better grip on the sword and faced her enemy. 'What do you want? Leave me alone!' she cried. He was short even for a dwarf and had a long beard. Because of the height difference, she still could not see his face completely. However, she could see the evil smirk on his face.

'I want you dead! You can never be worthy of Erebor!' He raised a long dagger and swiftly lunged at her again. Elmyra's instincts and Dwalin's training kicked in and she parried his attack. Knowing her skill and luck would probably not last for long, she quickly reversed her initial stroke and slammed the hilt into the dwarf's skull. He grunted but recovered enough to make another stab. He sliced her left arm, and she cried out in pain. Fortunately, she had the sword in the other hand. She quickly brought it up in a rising arc that intercepted the dagger as he made another attempt to stab her. The "Lightweight Elven Blade" lived up to Elrond's words. Making contact with the assailant's wrist, it sliced into muscle and tendon. The dagger dropped to the floor and the dwarf fell to his knees.

Elmyra was faced with a dilemma. She was alone, and the dwarf was only wounded. No one could help her. 'What is your wish, dwarf?' she asked. 'Surrender and walk before me, or do I end your miserable existence here?'

'You wouldn't dare! Nor do I think you have the courage, human.' His breath came in ragged gasps and he held his hand close to his chest.

'Obviously you have not listened to the stories. I will be more than happy to kill you right here, right now.' Elmyra wasn't certain she could do it, but the more he insulted her, the easier it became. Besides, she had no choice. She was not going to let him go.

The dwarf made another sudden lunge and she whipped the sword point up from the floor. She might not be as strong as a dwarf, but she was quicker. He halted with the sword hovering in front of his nose. 'Choose. I have better things to do today,' she snarled in her ice voice.

He stared at the blade and swallowed. 'I will walk.'

She thought quickly. 'Pull the lace from your hood and give it to me.' He did so with difficulty due to his damaged hand. 'Now lie face down on the floor.' For a moment Elmyra thought he might refuse, but he did so. She put her foot in the middle of his back and shifted her weight onto him. He grunted in pain. 'So sorry,' she mocked, 'I will try to be fast. Cross your hands behind your back.' When he did so, she yanked them together and tied them tightly with the lace. Her arm ached with each move and the blood flowed freely when she released the pressure from it.

'It is too tight! It hurts!' he moaned. Blood soaked through the lacing.

'So does my arm. It will only be for a short time if you cooperate.' She cut a strip of cloth from his coat and used it to bind her arm. It was bleeding profusely now and burned with pain. She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore it. 'Stand up.' She stood back and let him lever himself up. After a struggle, he made it to his feet. Elmyra didn't dare help. She had seen too many head butts between dwarves to put herself at risk by getting too close. 'Now walk.'

It was a sorry pair that arrived in the Great Hall a few minutes later. Bofur was the first to see them. 'Found a new playmate, Elmyra?' he joked until he saw the blood. 'Get Thorin, Balin and Oin!' he shouted at one of the guards. He pulled a cloth from his pocket and added it to the cloth already wrapped around her bloody arm. 'What happened?'

Elmyra dropped the sword and fell into a chair. 'He is one of my many admirers. Apparently he felt the need to try and rearrange my hair with a dagger.' She realized she no longer had her bag. 'Send someone you can trust back to Thorin's old rooms. There is a bag that I need lying in the hallway.'

Meladil raced up to the pair. 'My lad- Your Majesty, what can I do? Are you alright?'

Elmyra was starting to feel lightheaded. 'Put pressure on this wound, Bofur, as tight as you can. I will let you know if it is too much. Meladil, run to my rooms and get one of the boxes that we stored the first day and bring it to me. The ones that I said shouldn't get wet.' Meladil ran and Elmyra leaned her head forward onto her knees.

The dwarf that she had bound began to whine. 'My hands hurt. I'm bleeding! Let me go. You have no right to do this to me!'

Balin arrived in time to hear his complaint. 'What is going on here? Gripp, why are you bound like that? Bofur what are you doing?'

'She told me to put pressure on this cut, Balin. She seems to be losing a bit of blood.' He shifted his body enough so Balin could see the bloody cloth.

Gripp, now identified by Balin, whined again. 'She cut my arm! She's dangerous!'

'She must have had a good reason. Elmyra, what is going on?' Balin thundered.

'He tried to kill me, Balin. It was luck that saved me. I had the sword you gave me and fought him off.' She kept her head down and her voice was weak. The gathering dwarves muttered at her words. Who would stoop to an attack on a lone woman?

'She attacked me! You've all heard the story about what she did. She is dangerous and unbalanced. She is not fit to be queen!' Gripp squealed.

The attending dwarves did not believe him for a minute. He was known as a dangerous fighter and more than once had been disciplined for dishonorable behavior. 'Guards, take Gripp to a cell and keep a close watch. I will be there shortly. If he escapes, I will hold you personally responsible. Get someone to look at his wounds,' Balin ordered.

Oin hurried up to Elmyra. 'Let me see it.' Bofur stepped back and Oin uncovered the cut. Even though the blood flow had slowed, some still dripped to the floor. 'It is a ragged cut. It will leave a nasty scar.' He reached into his bag and brought out more cloth to bind it with.

Thorin charged up as he started to wrap the arm. 'Who did this? I will kill whoever did this with my bare hands,' he roared.

Balin grabbed him by the shoulder. 'Calm down, Thorin. I have him under guard. I should go now and question him before the news spreads any farther. Stay with Elmyra. This may be the break we needed.' He hurried off towards the holding cell.

Thorin knelt by Elmyra's side and took her good hand. 'What happened, Little Cat? Can you speak?'

Before she could reply, Meladil ran up with the box. 'Is this what you wanted, Your Majesty?' She knelt in front of Elmyra with the box in her hands.

Elmyra wearily lifted her head to look. 'Yes. Open it.' Meladil opened the box. Inside was a first aid kit from 2137. Elmyra looked over the contents. Straightening up, she took out a small metallic square. 'Sorry, Oin, but can you take the wrapping off again?'

Oin looked puzzled, but knowing she always did things a bit differently, he did as she asked. 'Now wipe away as much blood as you can, please.' When the blood was mostly gone, she activated the square and put it at one end of the cut. The little box started to hum softly. The crowd stared in amazement as the cut slowly drew its edges together and began to disappear. Elmyra gradually moved the box from one end to the other. When she finally stopped, the cut was gone. Only the dried blood remaining on her arm and a thin red line gave any sign that she had suffered any type of injury. 'Now you know why I had so much luggage, Milk. I knew there were a few pieces of my old life that might come in handy.' She smiled at the astonished Bofur as she put the little square back in Meladil's box.

A little shakily, she stood with Thorin and Oin's help. 'It doesn't help with the blood loss. I will have to recover from that just like anyone else.'

'Are you sure you are alright, Elmyra? You look very pale.' No sooner were the words out of Oin's mouth than Elmyra slumped back against Thorin.

'Still a little lightheaded, I think,' she said as her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

Thorin scooped her up in his arms. 'Oin, Meladil, come with me.' He led the little group back to the Queen's Chamber.

Even as they left, the dwarf Bofur had sent for the bag arrived. 'I have it Bofur, what should I do with it?'

'Give it to me, I will take it to the Queen.' Bofur hurried to follow the other three out of the room.

….

Thorin placed her gently on the bed. Elmyra's face was pale but her breathing was soft and regular. Oin looked her over for any other injuries. 'She looks alright, Thorin. Let her rest and when she wakes make her eat something. That will help restore her. I had no idea things had gotten so bad with the malcontents,' Oin said.

'Neither did I. Balin and I have been watching a few of the worst offenders and Little Cat heard some threats, but I had no idea they would act so quickly. Hopefully Balin will get some more details from the captive.' Thorin wanted to rip his guts out but knew that having him alive and talking would be better for now.

'I will make sure I am ready for extra injuries in the next few days, but I hope it won't come to that.' Oin packed up his bag and left the room shaking his head. He wanted Erebor to be a place of peace among dwarves not violent quarrels.

Bofur nodded to Oin as he walked into the bedchamber. He bowed deeply to Thorin. 'Forgive me, Thorin, but Elmyra wanted this bag. She dropped it when she was attacked.'

Thorin took the bag and looked inside. He smiled when he saw the contents. 'Thank you, Bofur. This is not something that should be left lying around.' He reached in and pulled out the necklace. 'Or this.' He pulled out the jeweled kitten. 'You just saved your entire share of Erebor's treasure!' he joked, at ease now that Elmyra was going to be alright.

'Did Gripp attack her for the jewels then? How did he know she had them?' Bofur asked

'No, it was a coincidence. I believe he may have wanted to kill or maim Elmyra herself. Balin and I have heard rumors of unrest lately, but I thought it would be aimed at me. Once again I have failed to protect her the way I should have.' Thorin ground his teeth in anger. 'If I find out who was behind this….'

'Is there anything I can do? She has always been very good to me, to all of us. It is wrong!' Normally easygoing Bofur wanted to go and sharpen his axe and use it on a few necks. If only he knew which ones to attack.

'Tell the rest of the Company to continue with your stories of her bravery and daring on our journey. Tell what you saw today. Don't mention reasons for the attack only the way she captured Gripp single-handed and how she healed herself. Make it seem almost mysterious. I would rather they fear her than hate her.' Thorin reached out and stroked Elmyra's cheek. 'She never ceases to surprise me.'

'Me too. For someone who didn't want to come with us, she managed to fit in pretty well if you ask me. I will tout her adventures from one end of Erebor to another. It is the least I can do.' Bofur bowed once again and left the room.

Meladil had been a silent witness to Thorin's words. 'Is there anything you need me for, Your Majesty? I can sit with her if you need to leave.'

'Thank you, no. I have left her alone too often. If someone needs to speak to me so urgently, let them come here and do it. I will not leave her side for the rest of the day.' He thought for a few moments. 'Tell Balin and Bombur to postpone the dinner. She needs time to recover. We will have it another time.' He turned back to his Little Cat.

'Very good, Your Majesty. A wise plan.' Meladil left to carry out his orders.

After she was gone, Thorin removed Elmyra's boots and slipped her under the bed covers. 'I would undress you, my love, but since I want to hold you in my arms, that might not be the best idea.' He knew how much he wanted her and it would be difficult enough being that close to her fully clothed. He removed his own boots and outer clothing and climbed in next to her. 'Get better, Little Cat.' He kissed her gently and she snuggled into his arms and sighed contentedly.

….

Balin was livid. The attack reflected badly on him. He was in charge of the safety of the king and queen. He hadn't even posted guards at the Royal Chambers. That was about to change. He called for the captain of the guard. 'From now on, I want guards outside the Royal Chambers. If either the King or Queen leaves, they are to have an escort at all times. No matter how much they protest, Korbin, keep a guard on them! Do you understand?'

'Yes, my lord. I will see to it. What do you want me to do with Gripp?' The dwarf had refused to talk to anyone.

'Nothing but cram and water, Korbin. We'll see how he feels about talking in a day or two. No visitors and see that the guards are trustworthy.' Balin hoped he wasn't overlooking something. How was he to know what newcomers he could trust or not?

Yes, my lord. I will keep this in my family. You have our loyalty as always. Anything else?' Korbin asked.

'That is all for now. Keep your eyes and ears open and let me know if you hear of any unrest. We must be very careful from now on,' Balin declared. Korbin bowed and went to set up the guard rotation. Balin sat at his table with his head in his hands. 'Why did we think it would be easy once the dragon was gone?' he lamented.

….

Elmyra woke in Thorin's arms. Her arm ached and it took her a moment to remember what had happened. As she stretched it out and tried to loosen the sore muscle, Thorin stirred. 'How do you feel?' he asked.

She snuggled closer to him. Although he had done her hair every morning as promised, this was the first time that he didn't seem to be in a rush. 'It's a little stiff, but that will fade with time.'

Thorin buried his face in her neck. He always loved the way she smelled like a field of fresh flowers. It must be another one of her 'technology' spells.

'Why do they hate me so much, Thorin? Don't they know how much I want Erebor to succeed?' she asked plaintively.

He hugged her to his chest. 'They don't hate you. The troublemakers are using you as an excuse to try and ruin my agreements with the guilds. I think you will find that the vast majority of Erebor thinks very highly of you. And after yesterday's little adventure, you will look even better. There are not many who can subdue an attacker of Gripp's skill. He's a nasty infighter. You are lucky to be alive. If he had had a sword, it might have been a different story.' He closed his eyes and thought how things could have turned out much more differently.'

'I was scared, Thorin, but all that training Dwalin gave me paid off. My instincts kicked in. I doubt he thought I would be armed with a sword!' She didn't hate the "Lightweight Elven Blade" anymore and she never would again. 'Where is the sword, by the way? I would hate to lose it.'

'I am sure someone has it. But we have other things to think about.' He found his favorite spot and kissed it. "POP" 'That is, of course, if you are recovered enough.' "POP"

Elmyra squirmed around to face him. 'I think, dear dwarf that I have just enough strength for what you have in mind.'

"POP"


	29. R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Thorin finally tore himself away from Elmyra late in the morning. 'Don't worry about me, dearest, I want to take a bath.' When he offered to scrub her back, she laughed. 'Balin probably has steam coming out of his ears by now. I wouldn't dare delay you any further.' She kissed him soundly and sent him on his way.

He was pleased to see the guards outside the Royal Chambers. Two stood by the door and another two were further down the hall. One of these assumed a position behind the king as he walked by. He stopped for a moment to speak to the remaining guard. 'I assume you will accompany the Queen?' he asked.

'Yes, Your Majesty. One of us will be with her at all times.'

'Very good. She may try and order you away. Do not listen to her. Only Balin or myself may relieve you of your duty, understood?' Thorin knew Elmyra would probably hate this latest arrangement.

'Understood, Your Majesty. Lord Balin said the same thing. We will not leave her alone.' The guard bowed.

Thorin nodded in acknowledgment and continued on trailed by his new shadow. He didn't care much for it either.

When he reached the Great Hall, he found Bofur regaling a group of new arrivals with the news of the day before. 'Almost cut his hand off, and then she hog-tied him and dragged him out here! Most amazing thing I have ever witnessed.' Bofur waved the "Lightweight Elven Blade" for emphasis. 'She used this to fend off giant spiders in Mirkwood and then she walked into Thranduil's prison as bold as brass to rescue us. We couldn't have a nobler Queen!' He looked startled when he noticed Thorin listening, but Thorin nodded his head, winked, and hurried on his way. The "Lightweight Elven Blade" was being well taken care of and used to good advantage!

….

Elmyra walked out the door of the Royal Chambers and stopped short at the sight of the guards. 'Good afternoon, I presume this is the order of the day now?' she asked.

'Yes, Your Majesty. We will stand guard from now on.' The guards stood at attention and nodded in respect.

'Thank you,' was all she could think to say. As she moved down the passage, the remaining guard turned and followed her. Knowing it would be useless to protest, Elmyra continued silently on her way. Part of her was grateful. She didn't want to face another assailant in a dark hallway. Once was enough.

When she reached the Great Hall, it was alive with dwarves exchanging ever more elaborate versions of her encounter with Gripp. She noticed that Bofur and Nori were both surrounded by crowds of listeners. She shook her head. Who knew what those two had come up with? As they became aware of her presence, the room quieted and the dwarves nearest her began to bow in respect. Some had already done this for her before, but now it seemed the vast majority were participating. What a difference a day and a defeated foe make.

One of the ladies who had never approved of her pushed her way through the crowd. She bowed deeply before Elmyra and asked, 'Are you alright, Your Majesty? We heard of your terrible ordeal! I want you to know that I fully support you as Queen! That Gripp had no right to harm you,' she cried.

Elmyra did her best not to stare at her in shock. What a change! 'Thank you, Layta, I am fine. I only needed a good night's rest.' She continued through the crowd which parted like the Red Sea at her advance. More dwarves called out their best wishes and congratulations. She smiled and nodded hardly daring to believe it all.

At last she reached Balin's room and slipped inside. He and Thorin were huddled over the table as usual studying the mass of parchments piled there. 'Ah, here you are! How are you, Elmyra?' Balin asked.

'Bewitched and befuddled by the change in Erebor,' she replied. 'Did someone come and cast a spell yesterday? I have never had so many friends in my life!'

Balin looked puzzled. He had arrived in his chamber early that morning and had not left it. 'What do you mean? Nothing has changed that I am aware of.'

Elmyra laughed. 'You need to get out more. I walked through the Hall just now and I thought they were going to pick me up on their shoulders and carry me around the room chanting my name in a victory lap! It makes no sense! Yesterday someone tried to kill me because I wasn't a proper queen and today it seems I can do no wrong!'

Thorin laughed. 'I am not sure, but I suspect Bofur's tale of your courage and bravery have convinced a few of your detractors.' He told the astonished pair what he had witnessed earlier. 'It sounds like Nori is helping him spread the word. I will have to be careful or I will lose my throne to you, Little Cat.'

'That is all well and good, Thorin, but will it cement the guilds to us? It sounds like it will help, but they can be very stubborn. With the dinner postponed, it could mean they retreat from supporting you.' Balin was always the voice of doom.

Elmyra spoke. 'Why don't we have the masters for a private dinner? Explain that my 'weakened condition' caused you to cancel the big event, but that I was able to scrape together enough energy so that they would not be disappointed.' She placed her hand to her forehead to mime extreme distress and grinned at Thorin. He remembered her energetic response to him that morning and smiled back.

Balin looked from one to the other. 'Not a bad idea. They will be flattered at the exclusive invitation and that you are willing to make such a 'sacrifice' for them. Will tomorrow be too soon? Bombur was already well advanced with the plans for the big dinner so this one should be easy.'

'Let's do it,' said Thorin. 'If we can get them to sign an agreement right after that, it will truly be a celebratory occasion when we do have the bigger meeting.' He walked over to Elmyra and kissed her full on the lips. 'How did I ever manage without you, my love?'

Before she could answer someone knocked at the door. 'Enter,' Thorin called.

A dusty messenger pushed open the door and hurried in. 'I have a message from Lord Dwalin, Your Majesty.' He handed a scroll to Thorin and bowed to Elmyra and Balin.

'You may go. Get some food if you wish, but remain near in case I have a reply.' Thorin began to unroll the message. The dwarf bowed again and departed. Thorin ran his eyes quickly over the parchment. 'They are about a week out, Balin! He has over two hundred guild and craft members with him and more are following! That should help with the final agreement. The masters will want everything settled before their members arrive.' He read further. 'And Dis is with him! Elmyra, you will be able to meet my sister at last. I wasn't certain if she would come right away or not, but Dwalin says she was eager to join him. I haven't seen her in over a year. Fili and Kili will be excited to hear their mother is on her way.'

Elmyra had mixed emotions. 'That's wonderful, Thorin, I can't wait to meet her,' she said hesitantly. She only hoped that Thorin's sister would accept her as the crowd outside apparently had. 'I must go see Meladil. We have started preparing rooms, but it sounds like we will need to work a little faster.' She kissed Thorin, nodded at Balin and left the room.

She waded her way through the admiring crowds. Bofur had his back to her as she neared. 'It's a miracle she is alive. Bleeding from her wounds, she brought the offender with her so he could face the King's justice.' Elmyra suppressed a smile and did her best to look regal. The crowd became quieter at her approach and it was easy to hear the two stories being told. Nori's was even more outrageous than Bofur's if that were possible.

'Lord Bofur (all the Company were lords now, thanks to their high achievements) may I have a word with you and Lord Nori in private?' she asked.

Bofur turned guiltily at the sound of her voice, but he quickly recovered. 'But of course, Your Majesty. It is good to see that you have risen from your sick bed so soon after the vicious assault of only yesterday.' He presented her with his arm and picking up Nori along the way, they retired to the Gathering Room.

As soon as they entered the room, Elmyra gave up any pretense of royalty and buried her face in her hands. 'We're sorry, Elmyra, we didn't mean to offend.' Bofur was appalled that he had made her cry.

Her shoulders were shaking and she shook her head. 'Oh, Bofur, I have never had such a hard time _not_ laughing!' She raised her head so that they could see that the tears were not from sorrow. 'I have never heard so many well crafted lies in so few sentences in my life!' She had to sit in a chair. Struggling to keep from laughing too loud, she covered her mouth again with her palms. 'You have the entire mountain riveted with my glorious travails!' More giggles burst out of her.

'Well, it was the least we could do. Balin said that we should let everyone know what happened. I might have gone a bit far, but they seemed to be enjoying it.' Bofur watched as Elmyra dissolved even further in gales of quiet laughter.

'A bit far? I heard Nori saying that it was a group of three and that the other two had been taken out and fed to the ravens!'

The two dwarves joined her in laughter. 'We might have gone a little over the top!' Nori smirked, 'but it was a lot of fun. I am always amazed at what folk will believe. I promise I will tone it down a little.'

'Me too, Elmyra. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?' Bofur asked.

She looked at the guilty pair. 'Now that you mention it, I want to go down to the Treasury before the dinner Thorin is planning with the guild masters. Meladil would go, but I know she is very busy at the moment. Why don't you two come with me? It will be like old times.' Her face lost the laughing look. 'I've missed you guys; the whole Company for that matter. All this queen stuff seems to get in the way.'

'We've missed you and Thorin, too. We've barely seen him in other than in public since you disappeared,' admitted Nori.

'We will happily serve as your honor guard tomorrow morning, Your Majesty!' Bofur gleefully used the hated title. 'Lord Bofur at your service!'

'Lord Nori also at your service,' Nori tried to intone solemnly. It only made the trio laugh harder.

Elmyra gasped for air and finally managed to squeak out, 'Meet me in the Great Hall after breakfast. It will take awhile for this lazybones to make the trip. We will need to start early.'

They finally got their laughter under control and Elmyra continued on her way to see Meladil.

…

'Meladil, we need to work even harder.' She explained the plan for the next night's dinner. 'And Thorin has received word that Dwalin and over two hundred dwarves will be here within a week. His sister Dis is coming also! We need to be ready. I wouldn't want to disappoint her.' This led her to think how easily Dis might be disappointed. Did she even know Elmyra existed? When Dwalin left for the Ered Luin, Elmyra had already disappeared without a trace. She needed to talk to Thorin about the whole situation.

Meladil sensed her rising nervousness. 'Don't worry, my lady. Most of the rooms are ready. I will find out which ones were Dis's old rooms from one of the older dwarves. There are a few who were here before. If they don't know, you will have to bother Thorin. Then you and I can go there after the guild dinner and make sure everything is ready.'

Her soothing tone worked. 'You are right. How terrible could she be? Fili and Kili turned out fine and she is their mother. I'm sure she will be happy just to be back at Erebor with Thorin and her sons.' She pushed those thoughts aside and moved to another topic. 'Can everything be ready for tomorrow? If this is a success, most of Thorin's worries will be over for at least a while.'

'Bombur had most of the preparations well in hand for the larger dinner. This smaller one will be no trouble. The Gathering Room can be decorated tonight after everyone has retired.' She paused and thought. 'Perhaps we should have some more elaborate decorations in there? Something to impress the guild masters? They like gold and such but the Room is rather plain at the moment.'

Elmyra said, 'I am going to the Treasury tomorrow. Perhaps I can find something sufficiently gaudy there or we can raid Thror's salon. There is certainly enough in that one room alone!'

'Ah, that's exactly what I want. Remember the epergne that sits on the table in the salon corner?' Meladil asked.

Elmyra shuddered. 'The one that is about four feet tall and covered in jewels; how can I forget? I am always tempted to throw a sheet over it.'

'Me too, but it is perfect for the guild masters. It can grace the table tomorrow and then you do not have to bring anything that large and heavy from the Treasury. Why are you going there?' Meladil had heard all about Elmyra's last journey there and back.

'I need an impressive necklace for the dinner. Thorin already gave me one, but I want to save that for the main event. Do you think I should have a tiara or something for my head?' This was all new territory for her.

'It might not be a bad idea. I would ask the King or Balin. They will know what is appropriate.'

They finalized the last few details and then Elmyra headed back to find Thorin once more.

The crowd in the Great Hall was as appreciative as before. More bows and smiles came her way and Bofur nodded at her from his newest audience. She entered Balin's lair once more. Thorin seemed much more relaxed. He was always happiest when plans were working as intended.

'Ah, Little Cat how is Meladil? Can she and Bombur meet our challenge?' Thorin rose and pulled her onto his lap.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. 'No trouble. Bombur has plenty of food and Meladil and I came up with some decorating ideas that will make the masters salivate to support Erebor and its gold.'

Balin rolled his eyes at their behavior, but it made him smile to himself. He had never seen his friend so happy and content in his life.

Elmyra continued, 'I do have two questions. One, do your sister and Dwalin even know I have returned?'

Thorin realized with a shock that neither one did. 'I do not believe we ever mentioned in any of our messages have we, Balin? They are usually very short if they go by raven and the written ones are about business.'

'I never even thought to say anything,' Balin admitted. 'I will call the messenger and remedy that right now. Or do you want to surprise Dis with the news?'

Thorin laughed. 'No, she never likes surprises. Let her have a bit of time to get used to the idea.' He saw the look on Elmyra's face. 'Don't worry, Little Cat, she will love you as I do. What was your second question?'

Elmyra wondered if he was correct but let it go for now. 'I am going to the Treasury with Bofur and Nori tomorrow to find a necklace for the masters' dinner. Do you have any recommendations? Should I have a tiara or something?'

'_You_ are going to the Treasury? Are you sure you are up for it?' Thorin remembered how she hated that hike.

'We are leaving early. I will take my time on the return trip. Down is no trouble,' she hoped.

Thorin thought for a moment. 'I am sure any necklace you choose will look good. As for a tiara? Balin, what do you think?'

'Hmm. She is not yet crowned, but she wears the Queen's Beads. I think something modest for the tiara, gaudy for the necklace. The masters will expect you to display your wealth and status. If you have any questions, Elmyra, bring several and I can look at them and help you decide,' Balin said.

'I'll do that. I don't want to make any mistakes! Do you think that after the dinner, the guild masters will be ready to commit?' She was tired of seeing Thorin so tense over the unresolved issues.

'That is what we are hoping. Even if one of them would decide, that will help push the others to agree. We will know soon either way. We will seat you with them. They have heard all that Balin and I have to say. Now it is up to you to impress them.' Thorin took her hands. 'Don't tire yourself too much, I want to show off my bright and shiny queen, not a worn out treasure seeker.'

Elmyra laughed. 'I will make Bofur carry me if I get too tired. All I have to do is call him Milk, and the guilt makes him grant any wish! However, I think I can manage if it is a reasonable pace.' She got off his lap, gave him one last deep kiss and said, 'I will see you later. I am off to see what trouble Owl got into today.'

…..

Owl had only shredded some paper and scratched a chair leg. He tumbled over to greet Elmyra, meowing hungrily. 'You are a greedy little beast,' she said scooping him up with one hand. She gave him the treats she had gotten from Balin's office. His kitten spent the day there and always had something to nibble on.

Elmyra went to her wardrobe and pulled out the green dress with the gold accents. She was saving the royal blue for the grand dinner. Laying the dress out on the bed, she thought that emeralds would work best. Something mounted in gold. She was looking forward to returning to the Treasury, hike or no. When she reclaimed the kitten statue from the old suite, she had remembered the other little animals in Dis's zoo. Perhaps Dis would like some for her rooms.

Meladil walked in. 'I see you are planning how to impress the masters.'

'This is so important, Mel, that I want to get it right. Have the seamstresses made progress on any of the other dresses?' Elmyra and Meladil had commissioned more clothing for the queen. With the social calendar starting to fill, Elmyra didn't want to wear the same thing too often. The dwarf ladies had already noticed the EverCleanClothesII appearing repeatedly!

'They should be ready in a week or so, but this will be fine. You are heading to the Treasury?' she asked.

'Tomorrow morning with Bofur and Nori. I think emeralds will make a nice statement.'

Meladil smiled. 'They will go quite nicely with the velvet. Make sure they are gaudy enough. The epergne has been moved and you should outshine it!' She smiled, knowing how much they both disliked the thing.

Elmyra gave a most unregal snort of disgust. 'If I can't look better than that, I will give up my beads!'

**Now for a bit of shameless self-promotion. I also posted a new short story about Dis and Thorin called 'A Mother's Love'. Feel free to read and review. **


	30. Jewels, Jewels, Jewels!

Morning saw the trio on their way to the Treasury. Elmyra set a brisk pace down. 'It will be a lot slower on the way back, I promise you,' she told Bofur.

'Forgive me, Elmyra, but I am going to walk ahead of you two. I want to make certain no one is lurking around a corner somewhere.' Nori bowed and increased the distance between Elmyra and Bofur.

Elmyra didn't mind. She wanted a word in private with Bofur anyway. At first, they spent the time talking and reminiscing about the 'olden' days. Then Elmyra moved on to more personal topics. 'How do you like it here now, Bofur? Any promising ladies?'

Bofur actually blushed. 'There are a few that seem nice.'

'What is your heart's desire, if it isn't too bold to ask? In your ideal world, what do you want, Bofur?' Elmyra worried that her friends were not as happy as she and Thorin were.

Bofur was a bit uncomfortable with the questions, but he also needed an ear to pour his dreams into. 'I am working on setting up a toy shop. When Dale is more organized, I want to start building. They have gotten the rubble out of the way, so in a few months there will be great progress. I hope to have something by the fall at the latest.'

'A toy shop! How wonderful. You always did have some fun things to look at.' Bofur could make almost any object into a toy if he had the proper tools and time. 'A new wife to help you run things would be good. Are any of them interested?'

More blushing. 'Not really, but they have only arrived in the last week or two. I met them while telling of your courageous acts!' He grew serious. 'I always wanted a family, but I never thought I would be able to impress a lady enough to have her choose me. Now I have a little hope.'

'I will do anything in my power to help you, Bofur. Let me know.' Sensing he didn't want to say any more, she moved on. 'Are you done spreading my fame amongst the populace? I noticed the crowds have thinned considerably.'

Bofur chuckled. 'Yes, at least until some new blood arrives, but I don't think I will need to say a word. The stories have a life of their own now!' He was quite pleased that his and Nori's efforts had turned out so well.

Now it was Elmyra who blushed. 'I cringe every time I think what might have happened if I had not had that sword. Where is it by the way?'

'In my rooms. I will give it to Balin when we return. I won't need it anymore so you can have it back.' Bofur had enjoyed his audiences more than he would admit. It was nice to be the center of attention occasionally.

Elmyra trudged on in silence for a few minutes. 'Are you coming to the dinner tonight? Is the rest of the Company?' She knew they had all been invited.

'Aye, we all intend to be there. It is the least we can do for Thorin. He has changed the lives of all of us. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be called Lord Bofur! Makes me laugh every time I think of it!' Bofur's family was as far from royalty as a dwarf could get, but now the world bowed and offered service all the time.

'You deserve every bit of the honor, Bofur. It was a group effort to regain Erebor. I want everyone to share in the glory.'

Elmyra noticed that the route to the Treasury showed signs of Meladil's thoughtful care-taking. Everything was shiny and bright. Lanterns provided ample light. She remembered the first time she had hiked it with only torches and the Device for light. Just being able to see the stairs better made it easier.

…..

Gloin met them as they entered the Treasury. 'Elmyra, Your Majesty, what a pleasure! What can I do for you today?'

'I am looking for emeralds, Gloin, the bigger the better for the dinner tonight. I hope you are joining us?' Thorin wanted to reunite the Company to impress the masters.

'Emeralds! How timely. I have not yet had a chance to send word to Thorin.' He walked over to a small metal chest resting on the floor. 'I found these only this morning. It has been a long search. Smaug either knew what they were and hid them deep, or it was chance. They were underneath one of the last piles of gold coin.' He opened the chest and pulled out a large carved box. 'I most certainly will attend tonight's dinner if only to see everyone's faces when they see you come in wearing these.'

Elmyra watched as he unlatched the box and lifted the lid. She gasped when she saw the contents. Nestled into fitted slots were a magnificent necklace, bracelet, ring and tiara all of emerald and gold. It was as though some craftsman of long ago read her thoughts. 'They are perfect, Gloin!'

He smiled at her reaction. 'Unfortunately, they are only on loan. You will most likely be the first and last person to wear them in Erebor.'

Elmyra looked puzzled. 'What do you mean? Don't they belong with the rest of the treasure?'

'These are the famed emeralds of Girion. Bard's forefathers long prized them. Smaug stole them in the sack of Dale and added them to his trove. We have been looking for them as though they were the Arkenstone. However, I do not think there is any harm in you wearing them before they are returned. Bard does not yet have a wife who might be jealous.'

'I will check with Balin and Thorin to be sure. They will know what is right, but I agree. They will be the perfect thing for the masters to see.' She motioned to Nori to take the box. 'In case they disagree, I will go and select another set.

Nothing in the jewel room could equal the emeralds, but she chose a few other items to carry back to her rooms. Once that had been taken care of, she turned to Dis's animal collection. She really wanted to take them all, but she restrained her inner magpie. It would be better to take a few and rotate them occasionally. Besides, she didn't want to become the new Thror and load the rooms with too many treasures.

After an hour, they started the long trek back. Elmyra led the little parade so that the dwarves didn't try and push her too quickly. 'Do you think that they will ever even out these stairs?' she complained. 'If they were all the same height, it would be a lot easier.'

'Make a request to Thorin, Elmyra. He can never say no to you!' Bofur said. 'It actually isn't a bad idea. They don't trouble me too much, but there will be much more traffic in the future and these steps _are_ badly worn.'

Elmyra wasn't sure whether he was joking or not. 'Good idea. I will think about it.'

This time, she tackled Nori with her questions. He was sticking close with the emeralds concealed in a cloth bag. No one knew about them yet so it wasn't too big a concern, but he was cautious anyway. 'And Nori, what are you doing these days? Didn't Thorin put you in charge of security? I have to say that while I am embarrassed by my guard detail, he does make me feel safer.' She always felt like she was being followed by a stray dog.

'Yes, I am running security in the mountain. I have been trying to get Gripp to talk, but he seems to love cram and water. No one has tried to meet with him and it looks like a dead end for now. Let me know if you learn anything else from your ladies. They seem to hear everything eventually.' Nori felt like he was disappointing Thorin with the lack of progress.

'Do you think Gripp was acting alone? Was his motivation really hatred of me?' she asked.

'His kind doesn't work alone. Gripp will do anything for money. My best guess is that someone paid him to attack you, but that doesn't mean he doesn't agree with their opinions. I will figure it out in the end.'

'And have you found a lady, Nori? Anyone special?' Elmyra pried.

'Too busy tracking malcontents I'm afraid. And telling stories about our beloved queen,' he teased.

Elmyra laughed again. 'Don't let me keep you from finding love, Nori. The place is crawling with dwarf-women and you are part of the legendary Company. I will have you all happy in the end no matter what. If that means a wife, I am more than willing to help in any way I can.'

'Maybe someday. I am in no rush. I want to enjoy my new-found wealth. I never had anything much before.' Nori had always lived hand to mouth and not always honestly. Even though he was of the line of Durin, his twig had not been very successful. After Smaug attacked, their fortunes had fallen far and fast. Growing up the middle of three hungry children had left its mark. When he was young, he had stolen from need. As he got older, he stole for want and then for attention. Now, he was enjoying the chance to be admired and honored and not be a thief. If the right lady chose him, he doubted he would say 'no' but he would not actively seek one out.

…

When they reached Balin's office, Thorin was not there. 'He is talking with the captain of the guard. What can I do for you? Did you find something suitable?'

Grinning, Elmyra took the box from Bofur and opened it. 'Gloin thought perhaps these might work.'

Balin stared at the treasure. 'He finally found them! We were beginning to think that they had been lost. Bard will be happy to have them back.'

'Can I wear them tonight just this once? Do you think Bard would mind?' Elmyra asked.

'I believe he would be pleased for them to grace your neck, Elmyra. Jewels are meant to be worn, not hidden away. In any case, they cannot be returned before tomorrow.' Balin knew the masters would be more than impressed by this display.

'Don't tell Thorin, Balin. I want to surprise him.'

'He will be surprised; there is no doubt of that. I will not tell,' he promised.

…

Elmyra returned to the Royal Chambers, box in hand and guards in tow. Balin had assigned an extra one for the rest of the evening. She couldn't wait to get in the bathing pool. Even taking the hike slowly, her muscles were going to be sore tomorrow. Leaving her clothes on so she could float, she waded into the delightful water. Floating in the water, she thought over the day's events and imagined how she would look in the emeralds.

Thorin found her still there an hour later. He had returned early to prepare himself for the dinner including a bath. Walking into the bathing room, he smiled to see Elmyra in her favorite place. Her eyes were closed and she floated motionless. He remembered the first time he had seen her at Bilbo's dinner. It was hard to imagine all that they had been through together since.

She had only been back a short time, and yet he could not believe the progress she had made. For someone who did not want to be a queen, she now knew as much protocol as anyone in the mountain save perhaps Balin and Gloin. Fili and Kili had told him they could not teach her anything more. Meladil also praised her progress. 'She is almost as good as I am,' she had said with an emphasis on the 'almost'.

He let his robe drop to the floor and walked down the steps into the water. 'Little Cat?' he called softly. He didn't want to startle her. She looked so peaceful.

Elmyra didn't hear him, but she felt the slight wave his entry made. She opened her eyes and turned her head. 'I hope you are not an intruder; Bofur still has my sword.' Smiling, she pulled her arms in and put her feet on the bottom. The pool was only about three feet deep. It was deep enough for dwarves, but a little shallow for her. 'Thorin, how nice of you to join me.' She waded over to him and sat next to him on the steps.'

'You need not fear being without a sword, my lovely, as I have brought mine!' He leaned over and kissed her. What started as a greeting quickly deepened into something more.

Elmyra had spent far too much time alone to let this opportunity go to waste. She buried her hands in his hair and tugged him further into the water. 'You are indeed well armed,' she commented as her belly met his.

'You have too much clothing on, my dear.' Thorin searched for the little tabs that fascinated him so much.

Elmyra didn't wait for Thorin to undo the fastenings. She quickly released them. They did not make their usual "POP"s underwater. Thorin ran his hands under the open edges and pushed the cloth off her shoulders. She kicked the outfit off and it floated to the surface. 'Is that better?' she asked as she pulled herself back to his broad chest.

'Much better,' he said as his lips explored her lips and then her neck. 'How long have you been in the water?'

'Since we returned from the Treasury probably an hour. Why?' She returned his kisses and ran her hands down his neck and back massaging as she went.

'I don't want you all wrinkled tonight!' he laughed. 'Your skin is so pretty and smooth. We must strive to impress!' He repeated the phrase they had been using about the masters.

'Oh, I will impress, Thorin. I could walk into that dinner tonight in dirty rags, but the jewels I have will impress.' She stopped talking and concentrated on kissing his neck, jaw, lips, and ears.

Thorin grunted in pleasure. 'Why have I waited all these days to join you like this? We have got to make more time for each other. Once this damn dinner is over….'

'Promises, promises,' she murmured. 'I think perhaps you are right. I _am_ starting to get wrinkled. Will you help me get all dried off?' she asked in a teasing voice.

'I will help you with more than that, Your Majesty!' Thorin scooped up his lovely queen and took her into their bedchamber. It was quite some time before either one noticed that they didn't have any towels.

…..

They spent the rest of the afternoon together. As the room grew darker, Elmyra slipped out of the bed. 'Meladil is coming soon to help me with my dress.' Owl followed her, batting at anything that trailed behind. 'Stop it, you silly kitten!' she cried as he grabbed and pulled.

Thorin watched her move around the room picking up their scattered clothes. 'I can help you.'

She laughed. 'If you 'helped' me dress, I doubt the masters would see either of us before midnight! Here, take this little beast and entertain him.' She picked up the fuzz ball and tossed him gently on the bed.

Thorin scooped him up and held him on his chest. 'I need to order some cat doors for these chambers. I think Owl would enjoy exploring the mountain.'

'Cat doors?' Elmyra asked.

'Yes, our rooms had little doors cut for the original Owl. He was quite well known to everyone. You said you were going to air out my family's rooms. Take a look around and you will see them.' It had been ages since Thorin had thought of the times before Smaug. They were bittersweet memories at best.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'May I come in, my lady?' Meladil's voice asked.

'One moment, please,' Elmyra called out.

Thorin climbed out of the bed and quickly put on his robe. 'I will go and finish my bath while you dress. Do you want me to do your hair?'

'I'm not sure. When I am dressed, I will show you what I have to wear. I will leave it up to you as to whether to braid or not!' she said, smiling at how stunned he would be when he saw the emeralds.

He kissed her and went back into the bathing room. 'Come in, Meladil.'

'I am sorry if I am interrupting, my lady,' Meladil said with a blush. She could see that the happy couple had spent a most pleasant day in bed. She was already dressed for the dinner.

Elmyra laughed. 'It is more than time. I think it will take awhile to make sure everything looks just right. Thorin will decide how to do my hair when he is done with his bath.'

The dress was hanging in the wardrobe. Meladil helped Elmyra put on the under slip that the seamstresses had delivered. 'No one wears their dresses against bare skin!' Meladil been scandalized when she realized the queen had no under things. It was partly modesty but mainly sanitary. The heavy velvet dress would be difficult to launder successfully, so the less dirt it acquired the better. Elmyra saw the wisdom in her words and now was clad in a lovely lace trimmed garment.

Meladil lifted the dress over Elmyra's head and let it fall around her shoulders. 'I feel like Cinderella!' she said. Of course, Meladil had no idea what she was talking about so Elmyra told her the tale.

'That is a charming story! I have never heard it before.' Meladil began to lace up the back of the gown. Elmyra had tried to make it as 'Middle-earth' as possible and skipped the thermal buttons. 'There. I think that will do. What do you think?'

Elmyra walked over to the large mirror on one wall and looked at herself. A stranger looked back at her. She had never worn a long dress in her life. The green of the velvet glowed and the gold flashed. It had a deep v-neck to show off necklaces. The sleeves came just below her elbows. Erebor was too chilly for very short or sleeveless styles, but she had wanted to allow for bracelets. The skirt was cut narrowly so that it came over her hips and fell straight to the floor, emphasizing her lean figure. She turned slowly.

'Even without jewelry I actually feel like a queen, Meladil.' She pointed to the box on the table. 'Now for the icing on the cake bring that over here and open it.'

Meladil slowly opened the box. 'Oh, my lady, these are…'

'I know! Unbelievable aren't they? Let's start with the necklace.' Elmyra's eyes lit up as the dwarf lifted the chain out of the box and brought it over. Meladil draped it around Elmyra's neck and fastened it. A large square cut emerald was the focus of the group. It was set in gold and accented with diamonds. To either side of the main stone, other perfectly matched emeralds and diamonds in gradually smaller sizes ran along until they reached the clasp at the back of her neck.

Elmyra waited until she had everything on before she looked in the mirror again. The tiara was temporarily perched on her head. Her hair still needed some kind of styling, but it would do for now. When Meladil backed away after placing the tiara, Elmyra turned to face her image. 'If those masters aren't impressed by this show, Mel, there is nothing else we can do!' She positively glittered. The jewels were so well cut that they caught the least bit of light and flashed it back at the watcher.

'Now, I have something for you go wear tonight, Meladil. I saw it in the Treasury this morning and thought it would suit you very nicely.' Elmyra picked up a velvet bag from her dresser and tipped out a sapphire necklace. 'You said you were wearing blue. I hope this will look alright.'

Meladil turned and Elmyra fastened the necklace in place. Meladil looked in the mirror. 'Oh, my lady, it is beautiful, but I can't accept it!'

'It is only a loan, Meladil, not a gift. Balin would skin me if I gave it away. We must make sure all the masters realize how prized you are to Thorin and me. We could not run Erebor without you.' Elmyra smiled at Mel's sudden discomfort. She was always so composed.

There was a knock from the bathing room door. 'May I come in?' Thorin pushed the door slightly open.

'Oh, don't look!' Elmyra cried. 'Meladil, go and open it when I say.' She turned towards the door, smoothed the dress and called, 'You have to keep your eyes closed, promise?'

Thorin smiled at the sound of her voice. It was like a little girl's playing dress up. 'I promise.' He felt Meladil pull the door from his hand and he faced into the room, eyes obediently closed.

'You may open them, Your Majesty,' Elmyra called.

Thorin opened his eyes. Standing before him was a very beautiful stranger. He felt his heart fill with love and desire at the vision before him. 'Girion's emeralds. You are right. You could wear rags tonight and still impress all who see you. Little Cat, you are incredible!' He walked over to her and took her in his arms. 'How did I ever get to so lucky?' Kissing her neck, he moved to her mouth.

'Stop that, you'll wrinkle the dress!' she reminded him of their afternoon interlude. 'How do you want to do my hair? Braid or down?'

He let her go before his desire grew too strong, and studied her. 'We need to have some sort of braid so you can display the Queen's Beads, but it looks very nice down. Her hair was now well below her shoulders and had a bit of natural curl to it. 'Come sit.'

She sat and he began to brush her hair. Meladil watched the pair jealously. They were so involved in their little ritual that they all but forgot her. '_You would think that with all the eligible dwarves in Erebor, that I could find one to suit,'_ she thought. There were two or three that she had noticed, but none of them made her feel the way these two felt. The one she really would consider could never be hers, but she knew now that she would never settle for less.

Elmyra's eyes closed in pleasure at the brush strokes. While not as good as making love, it came close. Her toes curled into the carpeting. 'Toes! Meladil, can you bring me my boots? I need to change their color!' She realized that she should have some shoes made to go with her new clothes.

Meladil brought over the boots. They still looked brand new. EverCleanClothes were built to last and they definitely did. She watched as Elmyra played around with the tops of the boots. Even though she had seen the queen adjust her clothing before, it never ceased to amaze her. The boots cycled through various shades. Finally they were green, but when Elmyra put them next to the dress, the shade wasn't quite right. However, a few more manipulations, and she had a match. 'There, perfect.' She set them down and waited for Thorin to finish.

He braided two narrow braids, one on either side of her face. These he finished with the Queen's Beads. Then he made several more narrow braids spaced around her head. Picking up the tiara, he centered it gently on the top of her head and wove the extra braids around it to hold it in place. 'There, I think that will work.' Her hair cascaded around her shoulders, but also demonstrated the braids that dwarves held in such esteem. 'What do you think, Meladil?

Meladil walked around Elmyra, eyeing the work. 'Very nice, Your Majesty. I like the way the braids have function as well as formality. The masters will appreciate that.'

Elmyra picked up a hand mirror and gazed at his efforts. 'It never ceases to amaze me. You come up with something new every time!'

'Thank you. I aim to please. Now if you will excuse me, I will go dress. I can only hope to equal you, Little Cat.' Thorin kissed her and went across the hall to the King's Chamber. Due to Elmyra's expanding wardrobe, he had begun storing his own extensive collection in Thror's room.

When he entered, he was surprised to find Nori waiting. 'Is anything wrong, Nori?'

'No, but I wanted to make sure you did not leave your chambers until the extra escort arrives. When I saw those emeralds Elmyra will be sporting, I decided to double your guard. They are running a little late.' Nori did not want anything to go wrong this evening.

Thorin shook his head in disgust. 'To think it has come to this. The King and Queen of Erebor need to worry about an attack in our own halls. I understand your concern, Nori; I only wish it wasn't even remotely possible.' As he talked, he began to dress. He had chosen a deep russet coat and trousers, embroidered with gold along the sleeves and cuffs. There were small green accents in the same shade as Elmyra's dress. He added several heavy gold chains around his neck and two emerald rings to his fingers. Gloin had brought them up after Elmyra had left with the other emeralds.

'Well, Nori, what do you think? Will I pass inspection?' Thorin smoothed out an invisible wrinkle in his precisely tailored coat and smiled at his friend.

Nori turned a critical eye on his king. 'If those masters don't fall to their knees and beg to sign any agreement you put before them, I would be surprised. I imagine Elmyra is similarly garbed?'

'When you see what our Elmyra has transformed herself into for the evening, I will be surprised if you and everyone else don't fall to your knees!

'That good, huh?' Nori asked.

'That good.' Thorin replied. 'Why don't you come and see for yourself? She is ready whenever the escort arrives.' The two crossed the hall. Thorin tapped on the door and entered, Nori close behind.

Elmyra turned and stared at her handsome dwarf. Thorin looked every inch the king. His newly washed hair fell in curls to his shoulders and the color and texture of his coat made her want to rub her cheek over it. As he moved in the light, the color seemed to shift through a full spectrum of autumn browns.

'No crown, Thorin?' She realized she had yet to see him wear one.

'I have not yet been officially crowned king. Until that time, I will go bareheaded.' He was actually relieved not to have to wear the heavy crowns that were stored in the Treasury.

Elmyra tilted her head to one side, puzzled. 'I didn't know you hadn't been crowned. I thought you did that while I was gone.'

'Normally I would have been, but after you were gone, time was anything but normal. We will have a coronation sometime soon for both of us. Now, Nori, what do you think?' Thorin asked.

Nori stared at Elmyra. Only hours before, she had been huffing and puffing under the stress of a long hike. Now she stood in a grand dress decked out in a fortune of fabulous emeralds. His thief's heart tried to rear its ugly head, but he tamped it sharply down. 'If I had known you would clean up so well, Elmyra, I might have tried to win your hand for myself!'

Elmyra shook her head in mock disgust. 'I suppose that will be the tone of the evening from the lot of you! I never felt the need to look better before, given the usual company I kept.' She had reached Thorin's side and was petting his coat. 'My love, this is by far the best velvet yet!'

Thorin covered his hand with hers. 'I do believe we make a most attractive pair.' He kissed her hand and then her cheek.

They heard a knock on the door and when Meladil answered, a beautifully armored dwarf stood outside. 'The escort is ready, Your Majesties, Lord Nori, Madam.' He bowed deeply.

'Good,' said Thorin. 'We do not want to make the masters wait too long! Nori, were any in the Gathering Room when you came?'

'Most of the Company had arrived, but none of the masters. However, that was an hour ago, so I would guess they have come. If they miss your entrance, they will regret it forever!' He knew the mountain would buzz of nothing else tomorrow.

The little procession set out. The escort surrounded Thorin and Elmyra. Meladil, suitably dressed in her sapphires, followed a few steps behind the queen. Nori followed the king.

Elmyra's heart was racing. This was the most important night since the one when Thorin was convinced to share the gold. She only hoped this one was as successful. 'I hope I am ready, Thorin! Balin told me about the masters, but I am afraid I will forget something or say the wrong thing!' She took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Thorin smiled up at her. 'Little Cat, you have faced goblins, spiders and a dragon. The masters will be no worse than that, I assure you. Remember what Balin, Fili and Kili have taught you, use your own charm and you will be fine. I have faith in you, dearest.' He squeezed back.

Elmyra took a deep breath to calm her nerves. They walked down the hall and soon reached the point where it opened out into the Great Hall. Thorin kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand one last time. 'You will make me proud, Little Cat.'


	31. Political Games

The head of the guard detail entered the hall calling out, 'Make way, make way. Make way for the King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield and his Queen, Elmyra Pundur!'

Elmyra could see the crowd parting like the Red Sea. She lifted her chin and shoulders and took another deep breath. '_I can do this. It's easier than spiders and goblins. No one is going to die. I am wearing a fortune in jewels and damn it, I look really good.'_ All these thoughts raced through her head in the final moment.

The first guards moved into the hall and stood to the side to allow them to pass. Thorin and Elmyra followed with Nori and Meladil. The hall was awash in the insignia, banners and weapons celebrating the history of the line of Durin. Gold gleamed from much polishing. The spectators seemed to be dressed in their best and were smiling happily at the sight of their king and maybe even their queen. As the pair walked slowly by, the rows of dwarves bowed deeply in acknowledgment. The initial respect eased a few of Elmyra's fears.

Thorin nodded to each side of their path, favoring supporters with his glance. This was a moment to be treasured. _His_ people clapping and bowing, smiling and happy. _He_ was king and Erebor was his at last. There had been celebrations since Smaug's death, but none as formal or as regal as this. He remembered back to the days of Thror and didn't think anything better had been seen in his grandfather's lifetime. His Little Cat was spectacular to look at and the people at last seemed to appreciate her. He did not see any of the sly looks and mean glares that had followed her on occasion when she had first arrived. Nori's and Bofur's stories had turned the tide.

They reached the entrance to the Gathering Room where Balin, dressed impressively in a velvet suit of his own, waited to announce them. His eyes widened when he saw Elmyra and the emeralds. His heart melted to see the woman he had called a goof standing before him looking more like a queen than anyone he had ever met before. He noticed her glance at him with a hint of discomfort in her eyes. He smiled at her, winked quickly and bowed his head. She smiled gratefully at his support.

Two sentries opened the large doors and Balin stood before the masters and other guests. He lifted a mace he held in his hand and pounded it on the floor three times. 'Their Majesties Thorin Oakenshield and Elmyra Pundur, King and Queen Under the Mountain.' Like the dwarves in the Great Hall, the guests faced the door and bowed deeply. Balin saw amazement equal to his at the sight they were beholding.

Elmyra smiled as she saw the Company gathered to the last dwarf save Dwalin. It was too bad he had not been able to make it. She would have liked to see his face when he saw her transformation. They entered the room nodding to the left and right. Crossing the room, they took up positions in front of the huge fireplace. Balin came and stood at Elmyra's side to make the introductions. The Company needed none of course, but they came and made their respects. Elmyra extended her hand to each one and thanked them for coming. They were all on their best behavior. There was a high level of formality for such an event. First they greeted Thorin and then Elmyra. 'Good Evening, Your Majesty. Thank you for the lovely invitation.' The king and queen thanked the guest for coming and turned to the next one.

After the Company, the masters were introduced. Most had already pledged their support to Thorin. Elmyra had memorized all the names and guilds of each one. After the first few, Balin intoned, 'Barth, son of Grind, Master of Coal.' A very short, heavyset, heavily bearded dwarf stood before Elmyra. She recognized the name of one of the recalcitrant masters who were withholding support. He was also the father of Borth and Brill. Borth had been rude her first day back and Brill's opinion of her was rather low also. The acorn did not fall far from the tree in_ this_ family. 'Good Evening, Your Majesty. Thank you for the lovely invitation,' Barth said. There was nothing to complain about in his words, but she detected a sneer in his voice. His bow was shallower than any of the others.

'Greetings, Barth. Thank you for coming. I will enjoy talking with you later.' Elmyra made the formal reply. _That_ one was going to take some work. A few more masters and then another tough cookie. Balin intoned, 'Fandin, Master of Jewels.' Fandin took Elmyra's hand, said the required phrase but did not move along as he should have. Elmyra realized he was fixated on the emeralds. She made her required reply and tried to retrieve her hand. Fandin automatically tightened his grip for a few seconds, realized what he had done and quickly released her. He moved off in a cloud of confusion. Elmyra smiled. He needed work, too, but she thought the emeralds had already done half the job.

One of the last masters was the third on Elmyra's list. 'Fror, Master of Stone,' Balin announced. Fror was built like a stone himself Elmyra noticed. He was twice as broad as Thorin and at least a foot shorter. His beard was fierce. It flowed almost to his knees and covered his chest. He greeted Elmyra with short clipped words and a minimal bow. When the introductions were over, they took their seats and the dinner began.

Elmyra noticed the horrible epergne in the center of the table. It sprawled in all its gold and jeweled glory. Two deer were locked in eternal combat for the pleasure of the diners. The masters all seemed to stop and stare as they headed towards their seats, suitably impressed by its gaudiness. All Elmyra knew was that it was _never ever _going to return to any part of the Royal Chambers.

Thorin was at the head of the table while Elmyra sat at the foot. Seated next to Elmyra were Fror and Barth on her right. To her left was Fandin. Protocol decreed food first and then talk, so she was spared conversations while everyone enjoyed the banquet that Bombur's kitchen had turned out. She could see the fat chef at mid-table assessing each dish as it was placed before him. He glanced her way one time when she was looking and she nodded and smiled at him in approval.

The Company continued to behave admirably. No food fights or arguments. The belching was kept to the levels permitted by protocol. It was one of the most boring dinners she had attended in Middle-earth! Finally the food was cleared and the guests could speak to one another. Fandin had been squirming in his seat from the very start. Now he burst out, 'Your Majesty, I must ask! Are those the emeralds of Girion?' His eyes were bright as he looked at them. 'I never dreamed I would see them so closely and displayed so finely!'

Elmyra looked down at his wizened little face. For a dwarf, he was almost spindly and his eyes had the squint of someone who has spent his life peering for many hours at small objects. 'Why yes, Fandin, they are. Gloin discovered them only yesterday in the Treasury. Thorin and I thought the masters should be able to enjoy them before they are returned to their rightful owner, Bard of Dale.'

'Lovely, just lovely. Would there be any way I could examine them more thoroughly? Perhaps tomorrow?' Fandin lived to examine jewels.

'I will check with Balin. I do not know when they are to be returned to Dale. I think it will be alright, but I can make no promises. Of course, Balin is very busy trying to make the agreements with all of the masters, so I would hate to bother him with something so trivial.' Fandin was almost the worst of the masters. Balin had been grousing about him for days now. If he wanted privileges, he was going to have to give something back.

'Why, I have a meeting with him early tomorrow. I believe he wants me to sign something.' Fandin knew full well what Balin wanted.

Elmyra smiled at the tiny dwarf. 'After you have signed, come to the Royal Chambers. If Balin agrees, I will allow you to see the emeralds.' She didn't have to say that if he did not sign, there would be no Girion emeralds available.

'Yes, Your Majesty! I will most certainly sign!' He was not about to let a once in a lifetime opportunity slip away over a mere letter of support.

'And you Fror, do you have a desire to see the emeralds more closely?' Elmyra turned to the stocky Master of Stone.

'The stone I admire, Your Majesty, is far more robust than those little trinkets.' Fandin huffed in annoyance at his words. 'My stone adorns cities and fortresses, not pretty necks.' Fror had no patience for the Fandin's of the world. They had their place, but it was very low in his esteem.

'I am sure it does, but didn't your father and grandfather live at Erebor before the dragon? I thought Thorin mentioned their names when I was admiring the stonework in the Queen's Chambers.' Fror's kin had indeed done all the carving in her rooms and many others in Erebor. 'When Fandin comes to see the emeralds would you like to see the carvings they did? They are quite remarkable in my opinion.' She smiled at the stern face.

Fror's dearest wish was to see the carvings, famous in his family, but he refused to beg like Fandin. To be asked would be a great honor; however he was not going to let this upstart queen know how pleased he was. 'I may be able to make time. We are cutting a new rock face tomorrow for the Dale construction,' he said in a blasé voice.

Fandin snorted. 'Make time! Ha! Fror you are such a fake. We all know you would give your right arm to see those carvings. You have been boasting about them for the last fifty years at least.' Fandin gleefully outed Fror to the queen.

Fror turned as red as a beet. 'You little….' He glanced at Elmyra and suppressed what he had intended to say. '…jeweler!' was what finally came out. 'When would you like me to come, Your Majesty? I will make time.'

'I will send a messenger. I believe you also have a meeting with Balin tomorrow?' Again, she knew he did. All the difficult masters were to meet in the morning to either give Thorin their support or refuse to do so.

'Aye, I will be there.' He did not indicate what his decision would be.

Elmyra turned to Barth, the third master. 'And you Barth, what does Erebor have that you would like to see?' Barth was a puzzle to all. He was the master of coal and well thought of, but he had refused to support Thorin for no particular reason that Balin and Thorin could learn.

Barth glared at her. 'What do I have to offer that these two have so eagerly promised? I carve no stone or cut gems to grace Your Majesty's elegant neck.' Barth's complaint was a perceived lack of respect. The other crafts all had something to show for their work at the end of the day. All he ended up with was a pile of unwanted ash and cinders.

Elmyra caught the bitterness in his voice. She had faced the same thing in her old career. At the end of the day, there was nothing visible for all her hard work. Sometimes it had left her feeling unappreciated. 'Well, I would never say that, Master Barth. Fandin would have difficulty melting gold for his jewels and Fror's buildings would be cold and dreary without your coal.'

'What was that about stone? You said Fror's buildings were dreary.' He didn't care much for the Master of Stone, but he wasn't as annoying as Fandin.

'What I meant was Fror's stone buildings are made much more pleasant through your hard work. Think how chilly Erebor would be without the lovely fires we have. We could still live here, but it is much nicer with a blazing fire warming the room! I like nothing better than coming in from the cold outside and warming up in front of your coal, Master Barth. I hate to be cold. And I doubt too many dwarves would like to live on a diet of raw meat!'

Barth gloated to the others. 'See, she likes me best!' For once he felt like he had won.

'Is this true, Your Majesty? You like this dirty grubber best?' Fror asked amazed. Even though his work was dirty, it was nothing like Barth's.

Barth clenched his fists and seemed about to leap when he was stopped by Elmyra's words.

'I don't like any one of you best. You all contribute something to my life and if any one of you was subtracted from it, the world would be a poorer place.' She saw confusion on their faces. 'It's like a three legged stool. When all three legs function properly, the stool is comfortable. But if one of the legs is missing or breaks, it is unusable. I need Fror's buildings to live in, but they are more livable when I have Barth's coal for heat. And Fandin's gems aren't only for looks and beauty. There may come a day when I cannot work or I have a sudden need for supplies. It is far easier to obtain those things with jewels then with rock or coal. Fandin supplies the capital that allows me to use Barth's and Fror's coal and stone. The three of you working together are far more valuable than fighting against each other,' she paused, 'or Thorin. I know he would welcome any_ one _of you to Erebor, but it would be better if he could count on a good reliable stool.' She smiled at the three masters. It was fun to watch the looks of comprehension cross their faces.

Before anyone could speak, Balin pounded the floor again and the diners were released from their seats. Everyone began to rise and circulate with the other guests.

'You have given me much to think about, Your Majesty. Just knowing that you respect the efforts of the Coal Guild goes a long way to helping me make up my mind.' Barth rose and bowed, deeply this time, and wandered off with a thoughtful look on his face.

'You must excuse me also,' said Fror, 'I wish to consult with some of my fellow masters.' He too bowed and departed.

Fandin continued to stare at the emeralds and showed no signs of departing anytime soon. Elmyra stood and moved away from the table her little shadow in tow. She smiled to herself. If those two didn't come around, it wasn't going to be her fault.

…

Meladil was enjoying the dinner tremendously. She was seated at mid-table next to Fili. The only unfortunate part was that she was right in front of the epergne. It really was gruesome! Usually she was behind the scenes running the show, but Elmyra had insisted she attend the dinner. 'You have taught me so much, my dear. You have to come and see the end result.' Now she sat in her borrowed sapphires and glowed, trying to keep the deer out of her line of sight as much as possible.

She smiled to see her queen talking so seriously with the three masters who were causing most of the trouble. Fili leaned over and said quietly, 'We seem to have succeeded in creating a queen. Elmyra is more than holding her own.'

'I knew she could do it. I have never known such a fast learner. Once I showed her how to do something, she picked it up right away.' Meladil wished she could learn the same way. She usually needed to see things multiple times before she was comfortable with it.

Fili agreed. 'She was the same with the protocol. At first she struggled, but once she committed to learning it, she mastered it in leaps and bounds.'

'She and Thorin seem so happy. I hope everything works out after tonight.' Her voice had a hint of wistfulness.

'I have never seen two people more in love. Isn't there a dwarf in Erebor for you, Meladil? You are certainly skilled and accomplished enough to please anyone.' Fili looked at her with new eyes tonight. She was beautifully dressed and the necklace she wore would please even the greediest dwarf.

Meladil looked down at her hands and sighed. 'One or two, but I fear the one I really would like to be with does not even know I exist.' As hard as she tried not to, her eyes drifted further down the table.

Fili followed her gaze. Most of the dwarves still seated were far older, female or…his eyes came to rest on his little brother laughing it up with Bofur and Dori. He looked back at Meladil and saw her blush. 'You like Kili? He's a just a pretty face, you know,' Fili, the ever supportive brother said.

'He has always been very kind, but I am too old. He will never look at me that way.'

'Old? You are not too old! I know it is rude to say, but you cannot possibly be more than one hundred!' Fili had no idea how old she was, but he didn't want to be rude.

Meladil blushed even redder. 'Ninety-nine, actually, but Kili is much younger than that I am sure.'

'He is seventy-seven, but age is nothing to a dwarf-man where dwarf-women are concerned, Meladil, you know that. We are so grateful when a lady even looks at us that she can be _two_ hundred and we consider it!'

There was truth in his words. There had been matches with over seventy-five year's difference in age. The important thing was that the lady approved and desired the gentleman. Without that, there could be no match. A dwarf-man might marry without loving his wife, but it rarely happened the other way around.

'Still, he does not see me that way. I am only the housekeeper. He is a prince of Durin's line and second only after you to succeed Thorin Oakenshield. I will have to look elsewhere.' She smiled stiffly. 'There will be new arrivals shortly. Perhaps one of them is meant for me.' Meladil abruptly stood and walked away. Fili watched her go. He wished there was something he could say, but matters of the heart were outside his area of expertise.

…

Elmyra wandered the room, Fandin in tow. She ignored him as best she could. He kept muttering soft comments. 'Just lovely. I must see them. What an opportunity.' At least it meant Thorin had his support. Tripping over him was a small price to pay.

Her translator fed her comments as she roamed. She smiled and paused to greet various masters and their wives if they had one. Usually the comments would come as she walked away, so she tried to move as slowly as she could. Thankfully, many were either nice or neutral. She carefully noted the speakers of the nasty ones for mention to Balin. Most were the kinds of things that any important person would hear at a party, but several caused her concern. One couple whispered conspiratorially about her as she walked by. 'Apparently very pretty for a human,' the wife sniped and her husband replied, 'I still hope for a change at the top soon. We must be patient.' Elmyra thought the wife was the hairiest dwarf-woman she had seen yet. If not for the dress she wore, she could have passed as a male. Bearded ladies were one of the more disconcerting parts of dwarven life.

Elmyra worked her way over to Balin and pointed out the pair. 'Who are they, Balin? I heard them saying something about a hope for change soon.'

Balin slowly looked at the couple. 'Dorlup and Finla. He is a very minor master but not well liked. Similar to Gripp in that he will do anything for money. She is mean-tempered and spiteful. Thorin would love to send them packing and when he has the support of the last few masters, he will do it. Thank you for that, Elmyra. We have been watching and will continue to do so.'

Elmyra then updated him on the three masters. Fandin was keeping more distance since she had trod on his toes three times on purpose. He could still gaze at her jewelry, but he was too far away to overhear their whispers. 'Make Fandin sign before you give him permission to examine these stones. I think Barth is ready to sign. I would compliment him on his work and tell him how pleased Thorin is with his efforts so far. The poor guy really wants recognition for his hard work. I think Fror will come around when he sees he is the last holdout. Also, if you rave about the stone carving in the Royal Chambers, I believe that will help. Don't make him ask to see them, he won't, but I think if you offer to take him on a private tour after he signs, he will agree.'

Balin stared at her. 'You accomplished all this in the half hour since we ate? That is more than Thorin and I have been able to do in a month!'

'It was Fandin, really. He is so obsessed with the emeralds that I could get the other ones talking about what they wanted. It was kind of fun putting the pieces together. I also played their egos off each other. Did you ever have them all together in one room?'

'What is an 'ego'?' Balin asked. 'And no, we never had them all together. I never even thought of it.'

Elmyra laughed slightly. Balin and Middle-earth had no experience with her world. If you couldn't figure out how to use or manipulate other people, you would be run over and left behind. She had never realized the things she had learned working in a bureaucracy. 'An ego is how someone sees himself, his personality. Sometimes, the more important a person, the more approval they need from those around them. Barth never thought he was getting the respect he deserved. I made him realize he was as good as Fandin and Fror.'

She told Balin her stool story and he laughed. 'Very true, I will have to remember that for future use. We must speak more about the ways of your world, Elmyra. I think I can learn a lot from you.'

'That would make me very happy, Balin. And I would like to learn more about dwarf culture. Perhaps we can have regular sessions?' She needed something to fill her afternoons now that the protocol lessons were over.

'After tomorrow, I think I will have a lot more free time. We can talk about it later. I must go,' he touched her arm in farewell and moved quickly to two masters he wished to talk with.

She finally made it to Thorin's side. He was talking with a group of very senior masters, the core of his support. 'Ah, here she is, my lovely queen.' Thorin tucked his hand through her arm and drew her close to his side. Elmyra smiled her most gracious smile at the gathering.

Thorin continued his conversation and Elmyra used the opportunity to watch their faces and to see what was going on around the room. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. No fights had broken out and nothing seemed to have gotten broken so far. The Company was following orders and mingling among the masters. Her attention was dragged back by the gravelly voice of one of the masters.

'What makes you think you can be a good queen?' he asked rudely. She recognized Slobin, Master of Gold. In the hierarchy of dwarfdom, he was as high as it got. Nothing mattered more than gold, and he excelled at finding and processing it.

Elmyra remained calm. Her success earlier in the evening had boosted her confidence. She returned his somewhat cynical gaze with a raised eyebrow. 'To be honest, until recently, I had no idea what a queen did. I am not certain I _will_ be a good queen, but I assure you that I will try my hardest. I warned Thorin that I may be the worst queen ever, but he seemed to want me for the job anyway didn't you dearest?' She boldly kissed the top of his head and ran her hand down his hair.

Thorin almost purred like Owl the kitten when he got his belly rubbed. 'Yes, my love, you did. Slobin, you know very well that there have been many terrible queens, and there have been many excellent queens. Elmyra is my choice and the masters will have to make the best of it.' He returned Elmyra's kiss. 'However, in the end, I think you will find that my burglar will make a very good queen!'

Slobin snorted. 'Well, I will say she is pretty to look at. Better than some I have met. Aren't those the emeralds of Girion?'

Elmyra groaned inwardly. His words attracted the attention of Fandin who sidled over and proceeded to give everyone the complete history of emeralds in general and of Girion's in particular. Elmyra updated Thorin as she had Balin. 'Do you think you will have their support, Thorin, enough to really secure the throne?'

Thorin squeezed her hand. 'I am beginning to think that I will, Little Cat. We will know by tomorrow.' He took a deep breath and let it out. The end of the first line of hurdles seemed to be in sight.

….

Meladil paced around the edges of the room. She couldn't believe she had let Fili know that she liked his brother. Kili had almost never spoken to her, but she was attracted to him. Unfortunately, now that Thorin had his queen, Fili and Kili were the new targets of many of the ladies in Erebor. They had far more free time than she did and they were younger. She knew her age wasn't a huge factor; Fili was correct about that. It was not being noticed. The few times that they had talked, Kili had treated her like an older sister or worse, a maiden aunt. He did not joke with her as he did with all the others.

She found a place near the wall where she could watch him. He was laughing and drinking with some of the Company. Maybe she was wrong to like him. He _was_ rather immature. But he was also handsome and strong! She liked that he didn't seem to be able to grow much of a beard. It made him seem vulnerable. She decided to be bold and go speak with him.

Pushing away from her wall, she started walking across the room. Some of the guests were attempting to drink Erebor dry at Thorin's expense and it was starting to show. 'Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me.' She tried to make headway through the crowd.

She was about ten feet from Kili when someone grabbed her. While not an unforgivable sin, it was frowned upon to touch a lady without permission. Meladil slapped at the offending hand. 'Let me go. I am not for you.' This phrase should have told the grabber to stop what he was doing. When a dwarf-woman said it, everyone paid attention. It was more than just words.

'Oh, come on. You don't even know me yet. I know you will like me!' She looked into eyes dilated with drink. The dwarf's beard was sodden with beer and he stank.

She pushed his hand away again, but he grabbed her wrist tightly. 'And they said there were plenty of willing females at Erebor. You're not being very friendly,' he slurred.

Meladil didn't want to cause a scene, but he was hurting her wrist now. She yanked hard and twisted her hand but she couldn't free herself. She used her other hand to sink her nails into the back of his hand and said again, 'I am not for you!' much more forcefully.

The dwarf reacted by pulling her to his chest and squeezing her hand until she cried out. The dwarves standing near became aware of her distress. 'Is there a problem here, Meladil?' Dori was the closest to her.

'He won't leave me alone! He's hurting me!' Meladil tried to free herself and pulled at her hand again.

The drunken dwarf refused to let her go. 'I told her she needs to get to know me better.'

'Let her go or you will regret it,' said Dori.

'I'll let her go when I get a kiss.' He pulled Meladil to his chest again and tried to kiss her lips. She squirmed and cried out. Suddenly a fist struck the dwarf in the side of his head. He immediately let her go and she fell to the floor. Before the incident could get any worse, the drunk was hustled out of the room.

Meladil sat on the floor cradling her aching wrist. Dori knelt beside her. 'Are you alright, Mel? Did he hurt you?'

'My wrist is sore, but it will be okay. Can you help me up?' Her dress made getting up gracefully impossible. Dori put one hand under her arm and then another hand appeared under her other. She was lifted up and placed back on her feet. She nodded at Dori in thanks and then turned to the other set of hands. Kili grinned mischievously back at her.

'Trying to upset the apple cart Meladil?' he teased.

She realized he was the puncher. 'N-no, Your Highness. He grabbed me and I.. .'

Kili stopped her. 'I know; I saw most of it. I am only teasing. I am sorry he mistreated you.'

Meladil was at a loss for words. She had spent the evening mooning over this very prince and now words seemed to fail her. She finally stammered, 'Thank you. You are most kind.'

Kili laughed. 'Kind? It was the most fun I have had all night. I should thank you.' Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned away. When he turned back, she was gone. He saw a flash of blue as she slipped out the door. What an odd creature.

Meladil's brief courage failed. When Kili was distracted she scurried away, cursing her cowardice. '_Way to ruin a perfect chance to talk, Mel,'_ she scolded herself. Maybe she would try and thank him again another day. It at least gave her an excuse to approach him. With that consoling thought, she retired for the night.

….

It was late and Elmyra was tired. She had not seen the incident with Meladil, but she sensed the room was getting rowdier. 'May I retire, Thorin? It has been a long day.'

'I think we can both go. All the masters have been greeted and it sounds like the drinking is about to begin in earnest.' Thorin took her arm and turned to Balin. 'We are leaving, Balin, if you care to do the honors.'

Balin bowed and moved through the crowd to the door. 'Make way, make way. Make way for the King and Queen!' he intoned as he cut a path through the revelers and led them out to the Great Hall. Most of the observers had retired or were waiting eagerly for the royal departure so that they could now enjoy the hospitality of the king. Thorin and Elmyra formed up with their guards and retraced their steps to the hall leading to the Royal Chambers. Dwarves bowed as they passed by and then hurried into the Gathering Room to sop up any leftover beverages.

Balin walked between the pair so he could update them both. 'I believe we will have all the masters on board later this morning, Thorin. Elmyra seems to have convinced Fandin and Barth. Both told me tonight that they intend to sign. Fror will come around when he hears the news. Thorin, be in my chambers early for the signing. Elmyra, you need to have the emeralds available for Fandin to examine and to give Fror his tour of the carvings.'

Elmyra groaned. 'I was hoping to sleep in! I wish I hadn't promised Fandin the emeralds in the morning.'

'Well, you did, so you will have to be ready to receive him. I will make sure Meladil gets you up! I have to get up even earlier, so no complaining. There will plenty of time for sleeping after tomorrow, I promise,' Thorin told her.

'Poor Meladil. She always has to do the hard work,' Elmyra said. 'Do you think she minds having to wait on me? I can do it myself you know.'

'It is an honor for her. To serve the queen raises her status above all the other ladies. Without those duties, she_ is_ just the housekeeper,' Balin informed her. Since he had completed his briefing, he made his excuses and turned back toward his own rooms.

Elmyra still felt guilty, but she took Balin's words as at least a little comfort. She and Thorin continued on without talking each lost in thought or too tired to care. Halfway back to their suite, Elmyra suddenly tripped over her own tired feet. Thorin's arm was supporting her so she didn't fall.

'Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?' he asked. He knew she was tired and the velvet dress must be heavy as tired as she was.

'No, it's only a stubbed toe. I really am exhausted. Why do our rooms have to be so far away?' she complained.

For an answer, Thorin stopped and scooped her up in his arms. 'You should have said something. I love to carry you and we are only offending the guards!'

The sentry nearest heard his words and smiled. 'No offense, Your Majesties. It is good to see a couple who care so much for each other. It makes me think you might care about the rest of us, too.' He reddened at his daring and resumed the stare all guards try to maintain.

Elmyra hid her face in Thorin's neck to hide her embarrassment. 'Thank you, Thorin. It will be good to lie down and sleep soon.'

At last they reached the Queen's Chamber. Elmyra reached out and opened the door and Thorin carried her into the bedroom. 'I will need your help getting out of this dress. I didn't have the heart to make Meladil wait up for me.' She sat in a chair and removed her boots. 'Ah, that feels so good.' She curled her toes and flexed her aching feet. Standing was far worse than hiking she decided.

Thorin came up behind her and started to unbraid the tiara from her hair. 'After tomorrow, I am making some time just for us. No meetings, no dinners, no receptions. The only thing I need to do is return the emeralds to Bard, but I will do that later in the week.' He kissed the top of her head as he took the tiara off. He replaced it in the box and then unfastened the necklace. Elmyra handed him the bracelet and set a second ring on a table to be returned to the Treasury.

She stood and turned her back to him once again. 'Can you unlace me? Mel said to make sure the dress didn't get crushed.'

Thorin ran his hands up her arms and stroked her neck before he untied the laces. As he undid the ribbons, he ran his hands down her back and followed up with more kisses. Elmyra closed her eyes in pleasure at his touch and shrugged the dress off her shoulders. She stepped out of it and Thorin picked it up. 'Where should I put it?'

'Why don't you drape it over the loveseat? Meladil has a special way of hanging it up in the wardrobe so I will leave it to her.' Even as tired as she was, Elmyra walked back to Thorin and started to help him with his coat. He then sat and she watched as he removed his boots. When he was done, she sat on his lap and kissed him. 'I can barely keep my eyes open, but I really must kiss you before they close.' She buried her hands in his hair and caught his lips with hers. He returned the kiss ardently and put his arms around her waist.

'Who am I to deny the wishes of my queen?' he murmured. His lips worked their way along her jaw line and down her neck. 'Are you going to sleep in this slip or would you like some more help?' Without waiting for a reply, he began to pull the laces holding it closed.

Elmyra gloried in his gentle touch as he pushed his hands inside the soft fabric. 'I was thinking of wearing it, but now that you mention it, perhaps it would be better not to. It might get irretrievably wrinkled!' His lips followed his hands and he kissed her warm skin.

Thorin stood with her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He pulled the slip the rest of the way off and covered her up. She lay there watching with tired eyes as he finished undressing and joined her under the sheets. 'Now, where was I?' He was most disappointed to realize that he had been a little too slow. His Little Cat was sound asleep. Pulling her into his arms, it was only a matter of seconds before he joined her.

** If it was only so easy in this world! I promise a little more action in the next chapter.**


	32. A Day of Rest, Almost

'My lady, wake up!' Elmyra buried her head deeper into the pillow. 'Wake up!' the evil voice cried again. She pulled the covers over her head and snuggled further down.

'Oh no you don't.' Hands pulled the bedspread off her as she fought to retain the sheets. 'The king and Balin both told me to get you out of bed _now_! The masters will be here soon for their tour and you need to be ready.'

Elmyra ignored Meladil, the source of all things wicked this morning.

'I have orders to strip the sheets off of you _and_ permission to pull you out of bed if necessary!' Elmyra felt the sheets move.

She pulled her head out reluctantly and glared at the housekeeper. 'If I were a real queen, I would have you beheaded,' she grumbled. 'Hand me my robe.' She climbed out and put the proffered robe on. 'I am going to jump in the bath in the hope that I will remain awake for more than five minutes.' She started toward the bathing room door picking up her EverCleanClothes along the way.

'Don't take too long. The king left orders about _that_ too!' Meladil called after her.

Elmyra shed the robe and waded into the pool. That was the trouble when someone knew you so well. The water closed over her head as she sank lower into it. She splashed for a few minutes and then hauled herself out. Thorin was right. There would be plenty of time later.

Meladil worked frantically to tidy up the room. 'They could be here any time. I don't want them to think I am so lazy. Look at this mess!'

To Elmyra, the room looked fine. Other than the unmade bed and the dress that needed to be stored, there wasn't much else to do. She picked up a few stray items and put Owl in his bed. He promptly jumped back out. 'Suit yourself, but we are having company soon. You might find it a bit much.' He yawned at her and observed Meladil's panic calmly.

'Do you think we should put him somewhere else?' Meladil asked. 'The masters might not like a cat around.'

'I will get out of bed and cut my bath short for the masters, but I will not exile my cat. If they have a problem, then they can cut their visit short. I can only hope,' she groused. She noticed a tray of food and her mood brightened. Picking up a pastry she asked, 'Did you enjoy last night?'

Meladil didn't answer right away. 'Mel, what happened? Didn't you have a good time?' Elmyra frowned. 'If someone bothered you…..'

'No, yes, well…I had a very nice time, but there was one dwarf right at the end. He was quite rude.'

'Who was it? I will tell Thorin! He must be punished. I will not have any of the ladies mistreated.' Elmyra could put up with pranks and such from the dwarves, but she wouldn't accept any type of harassment.

'Please don't,' begged Meladil. 'It was only a little thing, and he was really drunk. I think he probably spent a night in a cell. I don't want to cause trouble.'

'Alright, I won't.' _I might not tell Thorin, but I will make sure that dwarf did spend a night in a cell,_ she thought. 'Who else was there? Tell me exactly what happened.'

Meladil told her how Dori and Kili had protected and helped her. As they made the bed, Elmyra saw the blush and heard the stammer when she mentioned Kili. Dori was named but it was obvious who the hero was in Meladil's eyes.

She didn't comment any further, Meladil was already nervous enough. 'Can you help with my hair? Thorin won't be here to braid it.' She had dried it as best she could with a towel. The Queen's Beads were still attached to the front braids, but what was she going to do with the rest?

Meladil grabbed a comb and attacked the loose strands. Her treatment was brisk and hurried unlike Thorin's leisurely, sensual attentions. She combed it quickly and then braided the main body of hair down her queen's back. Taking a jeweled clip from the table, she pulled back the two side braids and fastened the lot together. 'Not a work of art, but it will have to do.' She was just in time. They heard voices in the outer hall. Meladil did one last scan of the room and nodded. 'I think we are ready.'

Elmyra smiled. If dwarves were anything like most men, they could have left all the dirty clothes and dishes leftover from a week lying around and it would not have been noticed. She picked up the box with the emeralds and led the way to the outer chamber. Balin, Thorin and the masters were outside the hall door admiring some sort of stone work. She noticed that both Fror and Barth were in attendance.

'It is so nice of you to come. Fandin, I hav…' The words were not even out of her mouth when the scrawny dwarf rushed over.

'You have them? Where are they? I brought my best magnifier to use!' He waved a leather case in the air.

Elmyra looked at Balin and he nodded his head. Fandin had signed! She put the box down on a table and opened it. 'There you are, Master Fandin, the emeralds of Girion. Enjoy!'

She turned her attention to Fror who was absorbed in examining the carvings that covered various parts of the room. 'Master Fror, is it all you expected?' She was surprised when the grim dwarf from the night before turned a beaming face in her direction.

'The skill! Have you ever seen such skill? I knew my father and grandfather were great carvers, but I had no appreciation of their talents until now.' He ran his finger over an exquisite flower and sighed in contentment. 'It is an honor to have been allowed to see these rooms. Thank you, Your Majesty, I will never forget it.'

Elmyra nodded in acknowledgment. It was such a little thing to make someone so happy. 'And you Barth, what have you found…' Her voice trailed off. Barth had gone through the open bedroom door and was sitting on the floor playing with Owl! The kitten chased his fingers and played with the laces on his boots. Barth was as enchanted as a child.

At her question, he lifted his head. 'Forgive me, Your Majesty. I saw him through the door and acted without thinking.' He began to stand.

'No, please. I was going to show the bedroom carvings also. Owl seems to have made a new friend. I haven't played with him enough as it is.'

Barth resumed his seat and picked up the ball of fur. 'It has been a long time since I had a cat. My wife would not allow one in our home. She passed several years ago, but I never got around to having one. Seeing your little friend reminded me how much I miss them.' He rubbed Owl's chin and the kitten's eyes closed as he lifted his head.

Fror wandered in to see the wood carving. 'Not quite as good as the stone but acceptable,' he said. That meant that the wood carvers were exceptional and had given the stone carvers a run for their money. He looked at the fireplace and noticed some of Elmyra's possessions from her old world. 'What is this?' He pointed at a little hologram she had brought.

'Um.' She was speechless. She realized she should have put them away to avoid questions. She had no idea how to answer. 'Um.'

Thorin came to her rescue. 'That is a magic charm. Elmyra got it from the wizard Gandalf.'

Fror nodded. He knew enough about wizards and magic to not ask too many questions.

…..

After the three masters had been escorted out of the Royal Chambers, Balin, Thorin, Elmyra and Meladil held a small celebration. Balin and Thorin celebrated their agreements, Meladil celebrated that the masters had seen clean rooms, and Elmyra celebrated that she would be able to sleep late tomorrow!

…..

Two days later, Thorin announced an outing to Dale. Elmyra had only ever seen it at a distance, and it was in ruins. Now, Bard had made good progress with clearing debris and starting construction, and Thorin wanted to give Elmyra a tour. Originally, he had intended to take the emeralds, but Balin did not know if Bard would be able to secure them properly. Therefore, they would remain in the Treasury until Thorin could determine Bard's wishes.

'Grab your boots, Little Cat. I have a whole day to spend with you. I thought we could go over to Dale with a lunch, visit with Bard, tour the city and then do whatever else you want.' Thorin had meant it when he said he would make time for her.

The weather was beautiful. Spring had finally arrived and the Desolation was showing signs of healing. Freed from the evil influence of Smaug, seeds and plants were waking up and making their presence known. Several of the Company were going and some of the new arrivals had also expressed an interest. Everyone met in the Great Hall at the appointed hour. Elmyra was surprised to see Finla, the mean-spirited dwarf of the dinner, join them. She was dressed in a rather loud yellow cloak.

'I thought you were going to send Finla and Dorlup packing, Thorin.' Elmyra usually wasn't in favor of evicting anyone, but something about that pair had gotten under her skin.

'All in good time, my love, all in good time. I thought I would let the news of full support by the masters circulate before I did anything the least bit heavy-handed. There will always be some who resent something like an expulsion. When Dwalin arrives, I will do it. No one is even likely to notice then,' Thorin said.

Thorin and Elmyra with their guards led the way. Balin, Dori and Oin followed. Gloin, Kili and Meladil (who was feeling quite daring today) were joined by Finla in her gaudy cloak. _You could see her from the top of Erebor,_ Elmyra thought. The rest of the party was made up of various masters and their wives interested in seeing Dale.

They had only gone a short way when it happened. The attack was sudden, swift and violent. Thorin, Elmyra and their guard had moved past a large jumble of boulders when a gang of masked men and dwarves boiled out from among the stones and set upon the party. Thorin's well honed battle instincts kicked in and Orcrist was in his hands in seconds.

Pushing Elmyra behind and out of the way, he turned on the attackers. His mind was red with rage. When would this kind of life end? He had spent many of his years fighting and killing and had hoped that it was behind him now. He used his long suppressed anger against the thugs threatening his kingdom and the one he loved. The first three fell under his sword, dead. More attackers appeared in front of his eyes and he struck out and felled them one by one.

Finally he seemed to reach the last one, a grubby filthy dwarf whose beard was neither combed nor braided. '_A disgrace to our culture,_' he thought. He had lifted Orcrist to deliver a killing blow when the dwarf fell to his knees and began to beg. 'Please don't kill me, please don't. I am sorry,' he sniveled. Thorin paused but did not lower his blade.

'Why should I spare your miserable life? You have attacked innocent travelers for no reason.' Thorin angrily shouted.

The dwarf lifted his head and snarled, 'Because we are trying to preserve our culture from the likes of you and yours!' In one swift move, he lunged at Thorin with a knife he had concealed when he knelt. He thrust out at Thorin's belly, but never came close. His head departed his body in one smooth stroke of Orcrist.

'You need to be much faster than that, my friend,' Thorin sneered as he wiped his blade on the remains of his foe.

…..

Kili was enjoying the day tremendously. He and Gloin were reminiscing about their defeat of Smaug and the battle that followed. He was aware that the pretty housekeeper Meladil was avidly listening to every word. If he embroidered a little bit of the tale here and there, who could blame him?

His part in the attack was over almost before it began. Kili was on the outside edge of the party and the first attacker out of the rocks plunged his sword into Kili's side before he was aware of what was happening. Meladil screamed and Gloin shoved her out of the way as he drew his sword. Kili grabbed his side and fell to the ground in agony. As Gloin defended him, Kili wished he had spent more time talking _to _Meladil than bragging in front of her. Gloin fought the attackers, but one clubbed him viciously on the head and he staggered away from Kili for a moment. Another brute slashed at Kili, but was not able to deliver a killing blow before Gloin was able to fend him off again.

Once Kili was down, the attackers focused on Gloin. 'Where is it? Give it over, and we might let you live!' one shouted. Gloin had no idea what they wanted and continued to defend himself and Kili. At last the attack was repelled and he sank slowly to the ground with an aching head and heart.

…..

Elmyra knew better than to try to help. She had taken to carrying a small dagger since she was attacked, but it was of no use against swords and axes. She held it in her hand in case anyone came near. The rest of the party was in defense mode also. It looked like there were thirty or more assailants. Most had some sort of sword or axe, but a few had only clubs. She noticed the Company and the masters standing firm against them, but her attention was drawn to Finla. Her yellow cloak shone like a beacon and it seemed as though the majority of the attackers were centered on that part of the group. With her heart in her throat she saw first Kili and then Gloin struck down. She was too far away to see any details, but it didn't look good.

'Thorin, we must help Kili!' she cried. Thorin had polished off the last of his foes when he heard her cry. His eyes were automatically drawn to the yellow cape. He began to hack his way over to Finla who stood untouched amidst a boiling maelstrom of fighting. Balin, Ori and Oin heard her cry and moved in the same direction.

Meladil reached Elmyra unhurt but frightened. 'My lady, Kili is badly injured. I saw at least one sword penetrate his side. He is bleeding badly, but there was nothing I could do. He is right in the middle!'

'What about Gloin? Did you see what happened to him?' Elmyra asked.

'A head wound of some sort and perhaps something else. He pushed me down when all this started and told me to crawl away. Oh, Kili! What are we going to do?' she sobbed.

'We can only wait until the fighting is either over or moves away from them. We would be a distraction if we tried to get there now. Have faith Meladil, Kili is young and strong.' After a moment she asked, 'Mel, what did you do with that box I sent you for the day I was attacked?'

At first, Meladil could only stare at her, but then something clicked in her mind. 'I put it in the Great Hall in one of the cupboards. Why?'

'Because I think I might need it. When the way is clear, run and get it as quickly as you can. Kili and Gloin's lives may depend on it.' Elmyra hoped she was being overdramatic, but she needed Meladil to be strong.

The attack was as brief as it was fierce. The gang had not expected the group to be as heavily armed as they were, and once they lost many of their members, they retreated back into the rocks. Thorin, Balin and half the bodyguards pursued them while the survivors tended to the wounded.

Elmyra ran over to Finla. She didn't care about the dwarf, but she knew that Finla was where Kili and Gloin should be. Kili was lying in a pool of blood barely conscious. Gloin was struggling to sit up with a nasty head wound. 'Don't just stand there, Finla, we must help them.' She knelt beside Kili. Looking up, she saw an unpleasant grin on Finla's face. The dwarf stood unmoving and made no attempt to help.

Light dawned in Elmyra's mind. Finla had been part of it from the beginning. The yellow cloak had been a guide to the thugs. Without voicing her suspicions, she reached out and yanked the offending garment off. 'Give me that, what do you think you are doing?' Finla screeched.

'Saving a life with or without your help.' Using her dagger, she ripped the cloak into strips as Finla squealed in outrage. Elmyra took the strips and quickly folded them into pads and then pressed one to the worst of Kili's wounds. A master's wife sat dazedly near. 'Falla, can you hold this in place for me?'

The dwarf's eyes focused on Elmyra and then her words seemed to penetrate her fog. 'Yes, yes, I can do that.' She crawled over to Kili's side and Elmyra showed her what to do.

'Keep as much pressure on it as you can. You can't use too much. We need to stop the bleeding.' She put another pad on Gloin's head and turned to Finla. 'You can stand there caterwauling or you can help.' Finla shrugged her shoulders, crossed her arms and ignored Elmyra.

Another master's wife came over. 'I can help. I heard what you said to Falla.' She placed her hands on the wound and pressed.

Elmyra turned back to Kili. He had two other cuts that while serious were not nearly as bad as the first. As she was making up another pad, Oin appeared. 'Thank goodness, Oin. Kili is in bad shape. He has lost a lot of blood.'

Oin knelt beside the young dwarf and motioned for Falla to remove the pad. Blood flowed from the wound and she quickly slapped it back in place. Oin looked grim. 'That is in a very bad location. By the time I could get it stitched, he will have lost too much blood.' He turned to Gloin and examined him, too distraught to say that the prince would most likely die. He bandaged Gloin's head and looked at the other cuts. 'We need to get him into the mountain. He should make it.'

Meladil raced up with the box in her hands. 'I have it Elmyra. What do you want me to do?' Her cheeks were red and she was panting from her efforts. 'Kili's going to be fine, yes?' She saw Oin's face and started to cry. 'No, he can't die. You mustn't let him!'

Oin put his hand on her shoulder. 'There is nothing I can do, Meladil. He is bleeding too much.'

Elmyra ignored the two. Neither one was going to be able to help. She opened the box and looked it over. Finding what she wanted she moved to Falla's side. 'When I say, I want you to slowly start to remove the pad a little at a time.' She demonstrated with her hand. Falla nodded her head, fear in her eyes. Elmyra held a small grey bottle in her hand. She held it next to Falla's hands and said, 'Start to remove it.'

Falla lifted one edge of the pad and began to peel it off. Blood immediately began to seep rapidly out of the cut. Elmyra quickly squeezed the bottle over the wound, following the movement of Falla's hands. A thin line of liquid covered the blood and slowed the flow. By the time the pad was completely removed, there was very little blood appearing. From the box she took the same small metallic square she had used on her own cut days ago. Now she used it on Kili's wound. It began to close but not as nicely as hers. It was much larger and deeper. When she was finished it was closed but would require time to heal completely. The box's emanations reached deep into Kili's side and stopped the internal bleeding. Had it been a new, unused unit she knew he would have been able to stand and walk away from the field of attack.

'Oin, tend to his other wounds as you normally would. He should be alright if he can recover from the blood loss. Meladil, I don't want you to leave his side. He is your responsibility.' She smiled to herself. If these two didn't make a match of it, it wasn't going to be her fault.

Meladil knelt by Kili and stroked his hair as Oin went to work. 'You can count on me, Elmyra. I will take good care of him.'

Gloin was sitting groggily nearby. His head and side were bandaged and he had a puzzled look on his face. 'I don't understand. They kept asking 'where are they?' and 'give them up'. What did they want Elmyra?'

'Don't worry about it Gloin. We need to get everyone back to the mountain.' She noticed more dwarves coming down from the Gate. Others who had arrived earlier were helping the walking wounded back to the mountain. The new arrivals carried stretchers. She got Gloin settled in with a pair of stretcher bearers and then looked for Thorin or Balin.

Even as she walked back to where Thorin had been, the pursuers were climbing out of the rocks. 'Is everyone alright? Did you get them? Who were they and why did they attack us? Were they trying to kill you, Thorin?' Now that the crisis was over, she had time to feel the fear she had been suppressing.

Thorin took her in her arms and hugged her tightly. 'We are all fine. A few cuts and bruises but nothing that will be a problem.' She melted into his arms in relief. 'We got some but not all of them. They had a bolt hole into the mountain that will be sealed before nightfall, but I do not know where it led. As for who they are, Balin and Nori will have to try and figure it out.' Thorin had a few ideas, but he wasn't going to share them out in the open like this. 'How is everyone here?' He noticed Kili being placed on a stretcher.

'Don't worry, Thorin. He is in good hands. It was touch and go at first, but he'll live.' She didn't mention her part in the drama. 'He may even end up with a wife when all is said and done.' She pointed to Meladil who was hovering anxiously by Kili's side. 'I told Meladil not to leave him until he is healed.

Thorin shook his head in mock dismay. 'I hope you won't meddle in my life like this, Little Cat.

'Too late, Thorin,' Elmyra said with a wicked grin. …

As they followed the wounded back to the mountain, Balin caught up with them and Elmyra remembered to tell him about Finla. 'That dwarf was involved somehow, I know it. Her cloak was some sort of signal. I noticed that the main attack was aimed right where she stood and yet she was never touched.' She hesitated before adding, 'I think she was happy to see Kili so badly hurt. She was smiling when I was trying to help him.'

Balin sighed. 'She and Dorlup have been a thorn in our side for too long. Thorin, I say we boot them out today.'

Knowing that none of his people had been killed, Thorin had managed to control the red rage he felt earlier during the attack. It would serve no purpose now other than to distract him. 'No, keep your enemies close. If we evict them, they will only find the band that attacked us or start some new mischief. I would rather know where they are for now. Don't worry, we will punish them if we find out they were involved.'

'Did they think we had the emeralds, Thorin?' Elmyra remembered Gloin's words. 'Gloin said they kept asking for 'it'. He would have been the logical one to have the stones and a lot of people heard me say they were to be returned to Bard.' She tried to remember if Dorlup or Finla had been near. It didn't matter, news like that always spread quickly in the mountain.

'It's possible. They would have been a powerful draw. It is also possible it was an attempt to kill one or both of us, my love.' He tried to say it as nonchalantly as possible. The words from the dwarf had hinted at it.

Elmyra frowned. 'Yes, I realized that also, except they concentrated on the middle of the group. There were only a relative few that came after you and once you pushed me away, no one followed me.'

'We will figure it out. Balin, do what you can to find out about Finla's and Dorlup's activities in the last few days. They are disliked enough that someone might have noticed. Also, we need to find out where that tunnel opens if it does, but I don't want to send anyone down it blind. Who knows what traps may have been set.'

Before Balin could reply Elmyra suggested, 'Why don't you smoke them out?'

Thorin stared at her. 'Do what?'

'Smoke them out. Set a big fire as far down the tunnel as you can safely go and see where the smoke comes out. It might not be perfect, but it might narrow down your search area. No one will be able to leave that way, and if it leads nowhere it should take care of any vermin inside,' Elmyra stated pitilessly.

'Remind me never to get on your bad side, Elmyra,' said Balin. 'Your mind is even more devious than I gave you credit for.'

Elmyra laughed. 'I seem to have watched a few too many netdramas for my own good. Stuff like that tends to lodge in your brain.'

Balin hurried to the mountain to put the plan into action.

Thorin turned to Elmyra after he had gone. 'I'm sorry our day together was ruined and it is most likely that we won't have a chance to be together until all of this mess is resolved.' He sighed as he hugged her tight, glad that the attack had not been worse than it was.

Elmyra kissed him softly. 'We have many years ahead of us. Someday I am certain we will have some alone time!'

They trudged sadly back to the mountain once again facing problems they had hoped were resolved.

…..

When they reached the Hall, the place was buzzing with the attack. Everyone they met needed to be assured that no one had been killed, that Kili was badly injured but would survive, and yes the attackers would be punished.

Balin had quickly executed Elmyra's idea and a great fire was burning in the tunnel. So far, no smoke had been detected inside the mountain, but it was hard to determine if the air would even draw it inward. They would maintain a fire until the situation was resolved. Either they would find the entrance or the malcontents would starve.

….

Somehow word spread about Elmyra healing Kili. She really didn't want people to know. While she had brought as many supplies from her world as she could carry, it would never be enough to heal every injury or even every major injury. She intended to pick and choose as horrible as that seemed. When anyone mentioned it, she would nod, smile and say, 'Oh, but Oin did most of it. I only helped.' Still, people were stopping her and asking them to heal their baby, father, brother, sister, maiden aunt, etc.

'I'm sorry, I really can't. Why don't you go and see Oin in the Healing Room. He is quite skilled.' Usually it worked.

'Why can't they leave me alone, Thorin? I really can't use up my supplies too quickly. If someone is in a crisis, I will consider it, but I will not use it for things that Oin and the other healers can handle. Does that make me evil?'

Thorin stroked her hair. 'No, it doesn't make you evil. If you can't, you can't. I trust your judgment on this. How many people do you think you could heal?'

'I don't know. The boxes are really only supposed to be for first aid in my old world. With Kili, I pushed the limits. That is why he wasn't completely healed. The healer had enough energy to close the wound before it was depleted. The coagulant I used to stop the blood flow is gone too. That box only has a few more things that may or may not be useful. I would rather err on the side of caution rather than use them too quickly.' Elmyra would have preferred to keep her 'toys' out of view of the public. Like the hologram Barth had seen, they raised uncomfortable questions and expectations.

Thorin pondered her dilemma. 'We can always turn to the Nori/Bofur system again. Have them spread the word that you used a spell to heal Kili and that it only works on the royalty of the line of Durin.'

Elmyra raised an eyebrow and stared at her handsome dwarf. 'I think that might work! It explains that I am not being selfish and it fits in with the way this world works!' She kissed him soundly. 'Thank you, my love. Do you want to talk to them or shall I?

'I'll do it. I want them to keep it a little more under control than the previous edition of the _Elmyra News_.' He smiled when he thought of the growing legend surrounding his Little Cat.

**Thoughts, comments and reviews always appreciated!**


	33. A New Clue

Kili was unconscious for the rest of that day and the next. Meladil sat by his side, stroking his hair and cooling his forehead with a damp towel. Elmyra stopped frequently to check on the pair and was pleased to see Kili making good progress. His color improved and the fever retreated. 'I can sit with him for a few minutes, Mel if you would like to freshen up,' she said the first day.

'I can't leave him. What if he wakes?' Meladil wanted her face to be the first one he saw.

Elmyra smiled. 'It would be a bit better if your hair was combed and your clothes were clean.'

Meladil looked down and gasped. Her dress had smears of blood from both Kili and Gloin down the front. 'I will hurry, I promise!' She leaped up and raced out of the Healing Hall.

'I hope you appreciate what you have, young Kili. I think she's a keeper,' Elmyra told the sleeping dwarf.

Elmyra waited until Meladil returned in record time, dressed neatly in a fresh clean gown. She carried a bag in her hand. 'I don't want to leave again. I brought everything I need.' She hoisted the bag in the air.

'You aren't to tax yourself, Meladil. You need rest too after the shock of today.' She pointed to the empty bed next to Kili. 'I will come back later tonight to make sure you are properly tucked in. You will get a good night's sleep, or I will have Oin ban you from this room.'

Meladil's face had a stubborn expression, but she agreed. 'If I must, but I insist on being called if there is any change at all!'

'I can promise you that. They will call Thorin, and I will wake you myself if you haven't been already.

…..

Since her day in Dale was canceled, Elmyra decided to make use of the extra time. She wanted to get away from all the excitement and hubbub of the Great Hall. Today would be a good day to inventory Dis's old suite of rooms. It was possible she would not want them back, but Elmyra wanted them to be ready just in case.

The rooms were near the Royal Chamber complex down a side passage. Elmyra had never been there before but Thorin had told her about where they were and that she would see the little cat door he had mentioned. She went back to her chamber, changed into her old suit of EverCleanClothes and walked out, Owl following behind. Trailed by her guard and the cat, she walked down the hall looking at the bottoms of the doors.

Midway down the passage she saw it. A little arched door had been carved at the base. Before she could open the main door, Owl discovered the one just for him and slithered through it. Elmyra laughed and the guard said, 'Just the right size!' It was intricately carved around the edges with a tiny mouse lurking at the top.

Opening the door, she stepped into a room that had not been disturbed in decades. Dust motes floated through the air, visible in shafts of light from above. This room was much dimmer than her chambers. Thorin had told her that most dwarf rooms were not as bright as hers since dwarves spent so much time underground. They found it more relaxing to have less light in their private chambers.

It was obvious the inhabitants had left in a hurry. Items were out of place and scattered on the floor. She walked further into the apartment. It was composed of the main room leading into a kitchen and dining area on one side. The kitchen was in chaos. Cupboards and drawers were still hanging open, shelves had been ransacked and it was obvious rodents had been busy among the long abandoned stores. Owl showed great interest in the bottoms of several cabinets.

Elmyra tried to imagine what it must have been like in the moments after Smaug's arrival but couldn't. She had never faced anything like it her world.

She left the room. A cleaning crew would have to come and give it a good scrubbing. On the other side of the living area were the bedrooms. Each of the doors had an Owl-sized entrance carved in its bottom. Dis's had several dolls on the bed and carved toy horses on the shelf. Little dwarf girls were not much different than little human girls. Here too the drawers were pulled open and clothing scattered about. It was amazing that they had had time to take anything. How did they get past the dragon?

Elmyra watched as Owl entered and patrolled the borders of the room. He showed particular interest in one corner and she found him sniffing over an elaborate cat bed tucked there. Small objects that might be cat toys were in and around the bed. She smiled to think of that long ago cat, and the little girl who loved him. She decided she would clean this room herself.

Moving into another room, she could see the same signs of panic as in all the others. She knew that by that time, Thorin had had a room of his own in a different part of the mountain. However, his younger brother Frerin's room was here. Elmyra stood in the door. Frerin was another casualty of war. Only a few years after he left this room he was dead in the War Between the Dwarves and Orcs. It was such a waste. It was apparent that he had been following in his family's footsteps. A little bow and arrow, a small sword and even a miniature mail shirt all shared space around the walls. She closed the door as she left. It was not her place to do anything with these sad reminders.

The last bedrooms showed no signs of disruption. Had Dis and Thorin's mother raced to get food and clothing for her family and ignored her own needs? If she got on well with Dis, maybe she would ask her some day. The rooms were depressing. She walked back to the entrance and left the memories behind. Owl raced ahead of her down the hall.

'Your cat seems to be making himself at home,' commented Grorg. Elmyra had requested him as her bodyguard and he had happily given up his watch station outside for the comforts of royal duties.

The antics of her kitten lightened her gloom. 'Yes he is. Once he has a cat door out of the Royal Chambers, he will probably terrorize the entire mountain!' She grew more serious. 'Were you here when the dragon came, Grorg?' She always hesitated to ask about that horrible time. She never knew who had lost family.

'No, Your Majesty. I was born in the Iron Hills. We had refugees that resettled with us so I heard some of their tales. Why do you ask?'

Elmyra sighed. 'I'm not sure. It was such a terrible disaster. I cannot imagine what it was like.'

'Neither can I,' Grorg said, 'and I am always grateful it didn't happen to me.'

…..

Elmyra was subdued at dinner that evening. 'Are you still upset about the attack, Little Cat? You seem a bit low,' Thorin hated to see her this way. 'Don't let it get you down. Kili is recovering and no one else was too badly injured.'

'No it isn't the attack. I spent part of the day looking at your family's old rooms. It made Smaug's attack much more personal for some reason. I have seen other rooms in a similar state, but knowing that _your_ relatives fled from them made it seem more real; sadder somehow.' She shook her head. 'That probably sounds silly.'

'No it doesn't. I have not visited either those rooms or my own for that very reason. They are more haunting to me than the rest of the mountain.' Visions of his little brother and his father flashed through his mind. 'Old memories are hard to chase away. Hopefully with new people taking up residence and survivors building new lives, the ghosts will be chased out. Don't let it bother you, Little Cat.'

'I'll try not to.' She shifted the topic. 'Did the smoke work?'

'The smoke has not driven anyone out, and it also has not penetrated the mountain. I am hoping it is an isolated cavern with no access to the interior of Erebor. Smaug was quite good about destroying any exits other than the secret one we used. We will leave the fire burning and hopefully root out any vermin left.' Thorin was sick and tired of the malcontents. Now with the support of the masters he was going to clean house.

'The good news is that Dwalin will arrive the day after tomorrow for sure. It will help to improve everyone's mood. If nothing else, we will all be very busy!' As he said the dreaded word 'busy' he promised himself he wouldn't get so involved that he didn't spend the time he had promised her. He would block out part of each day just for the two of them.

'I can't wait to meet your sister, Thorin. I am going to have a crew clean up your family's old rooms in case she wants them.

'That is a fine idea, but why don't we spend tomorrow together? You didn't get your day in Dale and after that Dis and Dwalin will get here. Let's do something together just the two of us.' He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, '_Just _the two of us.'

Elmyra gave him the tiniest of smiles. 'What a novel idea, Thorin. I trust you can come up with something interesting?'

He didn't answer with words but his smile said it all.

…..

After dinner Thorin and Elmyra went to check on Kili. Fili had joined Meladil in keeping watch with one on either side of the bed. 'And then he let the rat loose!' they heard Fili cry and Meladil dissolved into peals of laughter.

'What did your mother do?'

Fili could barely squeeze the words out he was laughing so hard. 'Jumped on a chair of course and threatened to skin us alive!'

They both sat up straight and tried to stop laughing when they saw the pair. 'Don't let us stop your fun, Mel,' Elmyra said. 'That sounded like a most entertaining story.'

Meladil giggled. 'Fili has been telling me the most horrible stories about him and Kili. It is a wonder they ever survived to get as old as they are. I would say 'grow up' but I don't think they are there yet.'

Fili winked at his uncle. 'You remember _the rat at the dinner story_ don't you?'

Thorin shook his head in despair. 'And to think that you are the heir to the throne. Are you sure you won't bear my child, Little Cat?'

'And deprive your kingdom of such a fine upstanding future king? Not on your life!' she laughed back. It was good to see everyone able to laugh after such a terrible day. 'How is he?' she asked Meladil.

Meladil grew more serious. 'He is still sleeping. Oin thinks it is a lighter sleep than before and he is pleased with Kili's progress. He might wake up as early as tomorrow. Or he might not.'

'It doesn't matter when he wakes. I know he will return to us when he is able,' Fili asserted. 'No sneak attack is going to stop him!'

They visited for a bit longer and then Elmyra made Meladil get ready for bed while they waited. When she had gone, Thorin asked Fili, 'Is he really doing as well as you said?' He thought Fili's bravado had seemed a bit forced.

'Oin _does_ think he will recover, but he really doesn't know when he will wake. He said the longer he sleeps the better for the blood loss, but he doesn't think it will be good if he sleeps too long. He is hoping he will wake in two days at the most.' Fili laid his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'Like I said, he is going to be fine.'

Before they could ask anything else, Meladil returned again in record time. 'Did he wake up? Did I miss anything?' She was out of breath from running.

'Meladil, you were gone all of five minutes. He did not wake up and you did not miss anything,' Elmyra assured her. '

'Good.' She resumed her seat in the chair by the bed and took Kili's hand in hers.

Thorin ordered Fili, 'Before you leave tonight, if you do, make sure she is in her own bed. I won't have more sick people for Oin to tend than he already has. And if _you_ insist on staying here too, I am leaving orders with the night nurse that you are to be in bed also. Understand?' Thorin knew his nephew well enough to know that Fili would stay.

Fili gave his uncle another grin. 'Count on me, Uncle. I will make sure we both get a good night's sleep.'

…..

'Do you think either one will do as we say?' Elmyra asked as they walked out.

'Not a chance,' said Thorin. 'Not a chance.'

…

The next morning Elmyra woke with a start. Thorin was still asleep beside her! He hadn't been there in the morning in all the days that she had been back. Usually, he woke her, braided her hair and left her to go back to sleep. She rolled towards him and kissed the back of his neck. 'So a leopard _can_ change his spots!'

Thorin grunted sleepily. 'What's a leopard?'

Elmyra laughed. 'A very large cat with spots. It's a saying from my world. Never mind.' She continued to trail kisses down his back. When she reached his waist, she started back up her previous route. 'What are we doing today? Are we leaving this room at all?' She started working on his ears.

'If you keep doing that, we will never leave this room ever again.' Thorin rolled over to face her and returned her kisses. 'I thought you might like to see more of Erebor. You have never been given a proper tour.' His hand wandered from her shoulders down her arm, over her breast and past her hip.

'I like the tour you're taking right now.' She snuggled closer to him and he pulled her close.

Thorin made slow gentle love to his Little Cat and tried to imagine what his life would be like without her. It would be very cold and lonely he was certain of that.

…..

They did manage to leave their rooms to visit Kili after lunch. Both Meladil and Fili looked like death warmed over. It was obvious they had ignored orders and gotten no real sleep. 'They're both young, Thorin. If they want to stay up all night, it probably won't kill them. Eventually, nature will force them to rest.'

Thorin shook his head. 'You know what will happen, don't you?' he asked the pair. 'When Kili finally wakes, he will find you two snoring your heads off. You would be much better off taking turns sleeping and watching.'

Meladil half asleep already nodded. 'Alright. I can't keep my eyes open. Fili, let me know if he wakes up.' She immediately snuggled into her bed and was asleep in moments.

'Thanks, Uncle. Now_ I_ have to try and keep my eyes open while _she_ sleeps!'

Elmyra laughed. 'We warned you! I'm sure the nurse will wake you if needed. Why don't you sleep too? Even if Kili wakes, I think he'll understand.'

Without a word of protest, Fili joined Meladil in sleep.

Thorin and Elmyra sat with Kili for a while longer. He was breathing easily and his color was better. The wound Elmyra had closed was not bandaged and looked good with no sign of infection.

Eventually they tore themselves away from the patient and made slow progress back toward their rooms. In the Great Hall, they were stopped frequently by dwarves asking about Kili, asking if they were both alright, asking if the malcontents had been caught, asking, asking, and asking.

As they cleared their latest knot of questioners, Elmyra noticed Brill, Barth's daughter haughtily marching toward them from the opposite direction. She had her nose literally in the air and was not watching where she was going. Right as she drew even with Thorin and Elmyra, she tripped and stumbled. Elmyra put out a hand to steady her. Brill still fell to one knee but it was not the face plant it could have been.

She snarled, 'I don't need your help! Leave me be.' Her hand came up and brushed Elmyra's off her arm. Scrambling to her feet, she hurried on her way.

Thorin's face burned with anger. 'I will not see you treated like that!' he hissed loudly. Several dwarves caught his words and turned to stare after Brill.

'Leave her be, Thorin. We have more important things to tend to.' Elmyra tugged at his arm and started walking again.

'Why won't you let me stand up for you?' he asked angrily.

Elmyra only walked faster and soon outdistanced him. It was only when they reached the privacy of the Royal Chambers that she spoke again. 'You won't believe this, Thorin! Brill passed me a note when she fell. It was all an act! Otherwise I would be more than happy for you to be my hero!' She kissed him in apology and then turned to the note.

It was a tightly folded square of parchment. Once she got it open, they could see the message scrawled on it. '_Meet me in T's old rooms. One hour. Very important. Danger!'_

'How dramatic,' Thorin said. 'Why does she think we would meet her?'

'Because we will. _Old rooms_ mean the suite you and I shared before I left. She would not know that I lived in them also; she wasn't here. I told you I overheard her talking about you not ruling for very long. It could be a trick, but we can't risk skipping the meeting. She must know we will come prepared.' Elmyra wondered what Brill could possibly tell them.

….

A half hour later, they walked to their old rooms. Thorin had Orcrist strapped to his waist, Elmyra had her dagger and they brought two of their most trusted guards. They left the guards a little way down the hall, one in each direction and tried the door to the suite. It was unlocked. On full alert, Thorin pulled Orcrist and led the way inside.

Brill was standing by the fireplace. As soon as she saw them she sank to her knees. 'Thank Mahal, I was afraid you wouldn't come. Please forgive me! I have been so wrong.'

'What is this all about?' Thorin asked brusquely. 'How did you get into this room?' He had the only key that he was aware of. He had had the others destroyed on the day he had moved into the Royal Chambers.

For an answer, Brill pulled two familiar looking pieces of wire out of a pocket. 'I picked the lock. I didn't want to be seen out in the hall.'

Elmyra suppressed a laugh. She might learn to like this one after all.

Moving on, Thorin continued the interrogation. 'You said we were in danger. What is all this about?'

'I only said that so you would come. You may be in danger, or you may not.' As she saw Thorin's face begin to redden and his fists clench in anger, she spoke quickly. 'I know how the malcontents come and go. I know about a secret door! Finla and Dorlup are part of the group.'

'And just how do you know all this? Are you one of them?' Thorin's color showed no sign of retreating. If anything he got even redder.

'Please forgive me,' she said again. 'When I first came here, Finla was kind to me. I had no friends and I admired her. She didn't have a very good opinion of you, Your Majesty and I let her influence me. My father and brother weren't much help either. Barth felt no one respected him and Borth, well, he always dislikes anyone with higher standing.' She looked at Elmyra. 'When you arrived, swooped in and took the king from us, no one had a kind word to say. Finla was the worst of all and since I was her friend, her opinions became mine.'

She clasped her hands together and continued. 'As time went on, I watched and could not understand why she hated you both so much. Meladil told us how you were not going to take over as housekeeper and said that you were very kind,' she said to Elmyra. 'Finla kept hinting that 'better' people would soon be in charge. When I tried to pull away from her, she began to threaten me. She said if I didn't cooperate, she would make sure my father was no longer master of coal and that Borth lost his place in the dining hall.'

'She has no say in such matters. Why did you believe her?' Thorin asked.

'Because I am foolish and stupid. We had pulled a few little pranks and Finla pointed out that she could make it look like they were all my idea. And she said she could do worse things and put the blame on me. She can be very sneaky and mean when she wants to be.'

Elmyra asked gently, 'Why are you telling us this now? What has changed?'

'No one was supposed to get hurt! She kept saying over and over that the people would rise up and demand change and we would have a new king and queen. One of _us_ might have a chance at being queen. I know it sounds stupid, but I believed her. Only, the other day Kili and Gloin and the others were hurt in their attack and it wasn't an accident. They were out for blood. Finla was so enraged when you destroyed her cloak that she told me the truth. They wanted the emeralds, but they also wanted to kill Kili as a message to you, Your Majesty. It would have been a bonus if they had managed to kill the two of you also.' She buried her face in her hands. 'My life is ruined. Please don't blame my father and brother. They know nothing of this.'

'It isn't ruined yet, Brill. You mentioned a secret door. Where is it and how do you know about it?' Thorin asked through clenched teeth. His face wasn't as red, but his heart still pounded in anger.

'They are laughing at you, did you know that? Finla said you are so proud of your little fire and yet it doesn't affect the hideout. She said once you go into the tunnel, there is a shaft that angles down. The smoke will never penetrate deep enough.' Seeing the look on Thorin's face intensifying again, she hurried on. 'I followed Finla and Dorlup one night. I knew she was up to something, and I wanted to know a secret that she hadn't already told me. We wound our way down into one of the old coal mining sections of the mountain. There is a hidden door. I watched him press stones in a certain order and it opened.'

'Can you lead us there and open the door?' Thorin demanded.

Brill raised her head at last. 'I-I think so. I know I can find the spot, but I am not certain I can open the door. However, that may not be necessary. Tonight is a delivery night. Dorlup and Finla should be taking them food while everyone is at dinner. If you hide nearby maybe you can catch them as they open the door.'

Elmyra said to Thorin, 'At the very least, you can stop the food deliveries and prevent them from getting out. They will have to dare our 'silly' fire and the guards beyond, try to fight their way out, or starve. This is a wonderful break, Thorin, if she is right.'

'_If_ she is right is the crux of the matter,' he replied.

Turning to the girl he said, 'Brill, I want you to go back to your rooms and pretend nothing is different. Can you do that? Will Finla suspect anything?'

'I don't think so. We don't usually meet on delivery days and she was not in the hall when I passed the note. I know she has people who tattle to her, but they have never had a reason to watch me.' Brill nervously twisted her hands. 'Do you think she would hurt me?'

'I won't lie. She or Dorlup might if they think you have talked, but I can have Balin assign someone to keep an eye on them for the rest of the day.' Thorin hoped he was right.

'Why don't you go back to your room and pretend to not feel well? Stay in bed the rest of the day or until we send word that everything is settled. You don't have to open your door if you don't want to,' Elmyra suggested.

'It wouldn't be a lie. My stomach has ached since that attack. I'll do it.' She already felt a little better after confessing.

Thorin sent one of the guards to make sure the way was clear. Brill left and Thorin, Elmyra and the guards waited to give her a head start. Finally they followed. Thorin went to speak with Balin and Elmyra went back to Dis's rooms. She had ordered a cleaning crew for that morning and she wanted to check their progress. She shook her head. Dis and Dwalin should arrive tomorrow! So much for peace and quiet.

The kitchen was neat and tidy. In the living area, the scattered objects had been gathered and neatly stacked. Elmyra did the same in Dis's room. She left Frerin's untouched. It was too sad and she was not sure that Dis would have wanted anything done.

Retreating to the Queen's Chambers she was surprised to find that Thorin was already back. 'I thought you would be busy the rest of the day!' She gave him a big kiss. 'What a nice surprise.'

'This was supposed to be our day together. Balin is more than competent to deal with this. I told him everything and he will let me know when it is finished. Nori has watchers on all three, Finla, Dorlup and Brill.' He took her hand and kissed it. 'What do you think I should do with Brill? She hasn't really done anything wrong and if this all works out, I would almost be in her debt.'

'Not in her debt. She could have come forward before Kili and Gloin were injured. She knew that Finla and Dorlup were up to no good.' Elmyra leaned back on the couch and thought for a minute. 'I would leave her alone. Neither punishment nor reward. It would reflect badly on her family if any of this came out. That should be 'reward' enough. I suspect she has and will continue to punish herself for her thoughtlessness.'

'That is good for now. We will wait.' Thorin breathed a deep sigh. 'What shall we do until dinner? Our quiet times together have been few and far between.' His eyes roamed around the room. 'You never have shown me what you brought from your world and yet I have had to answer questions about them. I should probably try and understand what some of them are!'

Elmyra stifled a laugh. 'You mean the 'spell' Gandalf gave me? That was very quick thinking!' She stood and led the way to the fireplace. Many of her mementos were displayed on shelves surrounding it. 'Most of them are reminders of places or people.' She picked up a flat panel and bent it slightly.

To Thorin, it appeared as though she held a group of people in her hand. The flat panel now held four figures seated around a table, smiling at him. He recognized a younger Elmyra.

'This is my family. My mother, my father, myself and my brother. We were celebrating their thirtieth wedding anniversary.' Her face was sad. 'It was one of the last times we were together. My parents were killed in an accident not long after.' She turned the little panel in her hands and Thorin could see them from behind. It was as though they sat in front of him in miniature.

'And your brother? Is he still…' his voice trailed off.

Elmyra shook her head. 'No.' She gave no details. 'His son, my nephew, is my only relative. Algernon helped me get back to you.' She bent the panel again and her family dissolved. With a sigh she put it back on the shelf. She lifted another item. 'This one is much more fun.'

Thorin watched as another miracle appeared. At first the panel was flat but then a small sprout grew out of it. It thrust upwards, a bud appeared and in only a few moments it opened. He was looking at a dainty purple flower with an orange center. Before he could comment, more sprouts thrust up and soon there was a tightly packed grouping.

'These are crocus. They are a sign that winter is over and spring is truly on its way.' Elmyra smiled at the pretty flowers. 'That's what most of these are. Flowers and animals in three dimensions. They are called holograms.' She picked up several more panels and activated them. Soon they were surrounded by a garden of flowers and a zoo of animals.

Thorin was enchanted. He tried to touch one, but his finger went right through it.

'They are only light, no substance,' Elmyra explained.

'It is wonderful magic. Can you make more?' he asked.

'No, that is beyond me. If these stop working, they are gone forever, but they should be around for a long time. When I bought them, I bought the best I could afford.' She leaned back against the couch watching her garden bloom. Little invisible breezes made the flowers nod and move. The animals sat or played on their squares.

Thorin put his arms around her. 'I realized this morning that even though you have said you would marry me, twice, that we have not yet done the deed. Have you given any thought to a wedding?'

'You know I have no deep need to get married, Thorin. You have been busy with the masters and malcontents and I have been busy learning all I need to know. Once Dis is settled, maybe we can ask her advice. I know nothing of the proper protocol for a dwarf wedding! It wasn't something Fili and Kili covered.' She smiled. Weddings would have been the last thing_ that_ pair would have taught her about.

Thorin snuggled her closer to him. 'That is a good idea. My sister loves to plan anything social. A wedding would please her tremendously.'

'Even _our_ wedding, Thorin? What if she isn't pleased with your choice? I still worry she won't like me or approve of our getting married.'

Thorin took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. 'It doesn't matter what Dis or anyone else thinks. I told Balin and I will tell her, you are my one and only choice. She can return to the Ered Luin if she cannot accept that. I love you more than anything else, Little Cat. Nothing will change that. Not all the gold in Erebor or all the sisters in the world.' He smiled and kissed her.

'I hope you're right,' she said. In a day, she would know the answer one way or the other.

Suddenly, a bolt of white and black zipped over and landed in the middle of the panels scattering them every which way. Owl had given into instinct and attacked a bird holo. Of course, when he got there, it dissolved under his touch. The look on his puzzled face was priceless and Elmyra and Thorin dissolved in laughter.


	34. The Big Round-Up

Balin acted quickly on Brill's information. She drew him a map of the route Dorlup and Finla would take, and he had soldiers hidden at strategic places along its length. He and a handpicked guard were located not far from where the secret door should be. They were well armed and intended to take as many prisoners as possible.

Not long after dinner service began in the upper hall, Balin heard footsteps approaching. Peering out from the crack he was standing in, he saw Dorlup walking down the passage. The dwarf was bent almost double under the heavy pack he carried.

Balin watched as Dorlup walked straight to a seemingly blank face of rock. He set his pack down and stood for a moment, thinking. Lifting his hand, he pushed at the six spots mentioned by Brill. Balin could see that each spot was a slightly different color than the rock surrounding it. Dorlup hit the last one and stood back. Three cracks appeared in the wall and a door silently opened.

The soldiers waited for Balin's signal. After Dorlup picked up his pack again, Balin moved quickly. He and four others raced up behind the overloaded dwarf and grabbed him before he could move into the opening in the wall. 'How many are inside,' Balin hissed.

Startled, Dorlup dropped his burden and tried to wrench himself free. 'Let me go! How dare you!' His voice echoed throughout the chamber. Balin's troops moved past them and into the tunnel, joined by the others who had guarded the passage. Metal rang on metal as they met the malcontents waiting for their dinner.

Balin shook Dorlup like a terrier with a rat. 'How many?' he yelled this time. There was no need for silence now.

At first, Dorlup refused to answer, but Balin lifted his sword to his throat. 'I have no reason to spare your life. You will be but one more casualty of war. Answer me!'

Dorlup, not known for his bravery, caved in to the demand. 'Ten. There should be ten, seven dwarves and three men.' His shoulders sagged in defeat.

'Where is Finla? Why didn't she come with you tonight?' Balin continued to press for more information.

'She doesn't always come. With all the new arrivals, she wanted to find out if there were any likely candidates to join us.'

Balin ground his teeth. Finla was more likely the leader than Dorlup. 'Who else is involved in your little venture? I expect all the names. If I find out you left someone out, it will not be pleasant for you.'

Before Dorlup could answer or protest, Balin's dwarves began dragging out the survivors of the raid. Most had some sort of wound, were protesting their innocence or condemning the line of Durin to burn in dragon fire. 'Too bad the last dragon died at Bard's hands, fools. Thorin and his line will last longer than any of you!' Balin snorted in disgust.

The stragglers were a sorry lot. Dirty, bloody and with matted beards, they stood before Balin. 'I want names and I want them now. Who supports you and what are your plans?'

The five dwarves stood with bowed heads and did not answer. The two men, however, were not as robust as the dwarves. Their food supply had been rather restricted the last few days and they were hungry and tired. 'What will you give me if I talk?' asked one decrepit specimen.

'Your life,' was Balin's quick reply. 'King Thorin will sentence you, but I will make certain he spares your miserable life. Beyond that, I cannot say.'

The man hesitated. As he paused, the soldiers began dragging out the bodies of two dwarves and the other man who had not survived the fight. They were roughly slung in a pile outside the hidden door. Balin saw the man glance at his fallen comrades. 'You can talk or you can join them now. I am certain Thorin would prefer not to have to face such scum as you.'

'You would deprive us of a trial? The chance to speak?' the man cried.

'Speak now or I will note how you were killed trying to escape.' Balin raised his sword to the man's gut. 'Do not dither too long. My patience grows short.'

Any resistance the man had flowed out of him at the words. 'This is not worth it any longer. I will tell you what I know. It isn't much.'

Balin smiled grimly. 'If I find out you are lying to me, you will regret it. Guards, take them to the cells. Keep everyone separate. I will question them later.' He turned to Dorlup. 'The same goes for you. Talk and I will do my best to keep Thorin from killing you. I have nothing more to offer.' Dorlup nodded his acknowledgment and followed his escort back the way he had come.

….

Once back in the Great Hall, Balin sought out the dwarf he had watching Finla, but neither of them could be found. Balin gave orders for a search of the mountain. It only revealed that during the raid, Gripp had escaped from his cell. When he briefed Thorin and Elmyra, Elmyra said, 'I bet Finla helped him.'

'What makes you say that?' Balin asked curiously.

'Because someone taught Brill how to pick a lock and I can think of no other likely candidate than Finla. You should talk to her.'

Balin sent for Brill immediately. Fortunately, she was still hiding in her room. When questioned, she told them that Finla had indeed taught her to pick locks. 'We were joking around one day, and she said nothing in the mountain was out of her reach. I asked her what she meant and she told me that most locks are easy to open if you know how. She bragged that any idiot could do it, even a dummy like me.' Brill blushed remembering the abuse she had put up with in the name of friendship. 'To prove it, she showed me how. It _is_ rather easy once you know the trick.'

'That explains Gripp's escape, but how did Finla know that she should disappear?' Balin asked.

Even though it had been a general question to no one in particular, Brill answered. 'I told the king that she has eyes everywhere. If you were moving soldiers around, she would have heard about it. Most likely, she hid herself until she knew for sure that something was wrong, got Gripp out and then went into hiding. I wouldn't only look for a dwarf-woman, either. I know that sometimes she would dress in trousers and pretend to be male. And I fear your spy is most likely dead. Finla would never let herself be cornered.'

Balin frowned. 'That would be most tragic. I would not like to be responsible for his death. I had no idea when I made the assignment that it would involve anything other than watching.'

Fortunately, Balin's worst fears were unrealized. The poor spy was eventually found unconscious and trussed up like a goose in a storeroom. Finla had spotted him following her and conked him on the head. 'That was probably when she got really suspicious,' Nori said. 'Whenever I thought someone was watching me, I would make sure they wouldn't be able to find me for a few days until I knew what they were up to.'

'Good job, Nori, Balin. Give all who participated a pat on the back and extra ale for the week! Now hopefully we can find Finla and Erebor can resume a more normal routine.' Thorin clapped each one on the back and knocked heads in celebration.

As they turned to leave, Balin halted them. 'One more little piece of news, Dwalin's group is camped only a few miles away. They will be here by midday.' He smiled to think that that was the minor news!

'It never rains, it pours,' Thorin said with a shake of his head.

….

The search continued, but no trace of Finla or Gripp was found.

….

As Thorin and Elmyra made their way back, the Great Hall was all abuzz with the news. Clusters and groupings of dwarves had their heads together. Some spoke of the raid, some spoke of the new group arriving but all cheered Thorin and Elmyra as they made their progress through the room. Thorin could not stop smiling.

'I have never been so happy in all my life!' he told her excitedly. 'Not when Smaug was gone, not when you gave me the Arkenstone, not when Bolg died.' He paused. 'Well, there may have been _one_ time I was happier!' He gave her a leer and squeezed her rear end much to her dismay.

'Thorin, must you? In front of everyone?' She blushed.

Thorin threw back his head and laughed. 'Yes, I must. I love you Little Cat and I don't care if the whole mountain sees it.' They had reached the exit of the Great Hall. He turned to her and took her in his arms. Pulling her close he proceeded to demonstrate to hundreds of eyes how he felt about Elmyra Pundur. This time there were no shocked murmurs, no muttering under one's breath. The room echoed with the cheers of approval of the populace of Erebor.

Elmyra willingly returned his attention and when they finally broke apart she said, 'I will have to agree. This is certainly one of my happier days too!'

…..

Morning came too fast for the happy couple. 'Perhaps we should have spent more time sleeping,' Thorin groaned.

'Not on your life.' Elmyra rolled on top of him and kissed him thoroughly. 'We have not had enough sleepless nights if you ask me.'

Thorin hugged her to him but then rolled her off. 'Enough of that. My sister is showing up in a few hours. I should at least be dressed by the time she arrives!'

'Spoil sport.' Elmyra kissed him one last time and then climbed out of bed. 'Join me for a bath?' she said with a come-hither look over shoulder. She picked up a robe and walked into the bathing room, Owl in tow. The silly cat actually loved water.

Thorin watched her for a moment, trying to resist her invitation. 'You are going to be the death of me, do you know that?' he called out to her departing figure.

'Probably, but it will be a most pleasant way to go,' her voice floated back to him.

He climbed out of bed and followed her to his pleasurable doom.

….

An hour later, scrubbed and happy, Thorin braided Elmyra's hair. He took particular care. The braid was his most elaborate yet. It proclaimed her as his love, that she was his Queen, and that the bond would never be broken. There were few even in the dwarf world that would be able to decode it, but he knew his sister would. Even though she was younger than he, Dis had taught him more about braiding than anyone else. The little diamond cat perched proudly on the crown of her head.

Elmyra luxuriated in his touch. It was all she could do not to grab him and strip his clothes off again, but now was not the time. 'Is there anything I should know before I meet Dis, Thorin? Anything that makes her crazy?'

Thorin thought for a few minutes. 'You might find that your tastes are a little different. Dis likes things that demonstrate wealth. We spent so many years without very much that when she married into a wealthy family, she satisfied her long suppressed desires for ornaments. To this day, she is a bit of a fancy pants. I fear that Thror's salon is more in line with her desires than you will like.' He felt Elmyra's shudder under his fingers.

'I hope not. My next project is redoing all those rooms. They will be elegant and proclaim you king, but they will not scream _look at me I have gold._'

'You may do as you see fit, Little Cat. I will support you completely. Now that I have been all but cured of the dragon sickness, I do not need to see gold at every turn.' Thorin kissed the top of her head. 'There, all done.'

Elmyra turned her head from side to side admiring his handiwork. 'You have outdone yourself with this one, Thorin. I believe I feel almost like a proper queen!' She stood and shook out her dress. In honor of Dis's arrival she had chosen to wear one of the dresses made for her in dwarf-style rather than her EverCleanClothes. No need to shock the poor creature more than necessary.

…

_Two Weeks Earlier on the Road to Erebor_

Dis shook out her bedroll and tried to remove at least some of the dust. It had been a long journey from the Ered Luin and she would be glad when it was over. The usual group of dwarflings ran past, yelling and shouting. Where did they find the energy? Even after a good night's sleep, she was tired. If not for Fili, Kili and Thorin waiting for her, she would never have left her comfortable home.

Now that the weather was nicer, the daily trek was more enjoyable. She did have her pony, but she tried to walk as much as possible. The pony could only go as fast as the rest of the travelers and sometimes that was more annoying than walking on her own two feet. She saw a raven fly overhead and land at the perch near Dwalin's spot. It was smart enough that Erebor could give it the general direction to fly and then it would search out the shiny golden message pole.

She saw Dwalin remove the capsule and start to read. He looked up, searching the general area. His eyes came to rest on her and he moved in her direction. 'I have a message from Thorin for you,' he said.

'For me? Why would he send any message for me?' Her heart suddenly contracted in fear. 'Nothing has happened to my boys?!'

Dwalin quickly reassured her. 'No, they were not mentioned.' He hesitated. 'I realize now that I should have been more forthcoming about the woman who was traveling with us.' He had told Dis a little about their journey but had not told her everything in great detail. It was her sons' and brother's tale more than his. He had most definitely not told her about Thorin's romantic attachment to Elmyra. Besides, she had been gone when he left. Problem solved.

Dis frowned. 'What do you mean? I thought she left Erebor and would not be returning. And even if she did, what does that have to do with me? Why would Thorin send a raven?' The ravens were good messengers, but the dwarves did not use them for trivial matters.

Dwalin shuffled his feet more like a little boy in trouble than the brave warrior he was. 'I did not tell you that Thorin was quite fond of the woman, Elmyra. He was devastated when she disappeared. When I left, he had all but barricaded himself in his rooms and refused contact with any but Balin.'

'My brother, Thorin Oakenshield, heir to the throne of Erebor took up with a _human_ woman?' Dis found this shocking on so many levels. Thorin had never pursued any dwarf-woman, he was a stickler for protocol and….well, she couldn't believe it. 'What does any of this have to do with that message?' She waved her hand at the tiny piece of parchment in Dwalin's fingers.

Dwalin spread out the little note. He cleared his throat. 'It says: Elmyra Back, My Queen, Tell Dis, Details Follow.'

'My Queen? What exactly does that mean, Dwalin? I still don't understand!'

'I can only interpret it, but I believe he is telling us that the woman, Elmyra, is back and he has made her his queen.' Once more he hesitated. 'He had asked her to marry him before she left and she agreed.' The words raced out of his mouth.

'Marry a human? And now he has made her Queen of Erebor? When he had every dwarf-woman in Middle-earth wishing to fill the spot? Have they wed then?' Dis was horrified.

'It does not say that. It says _My Queen_. The next regular messenger will have more details I think. We will have to wait. Are you alright?' Dis had her hand to her head.

'This is too much. I was expecting to arrive and perhaps have to rouse Thorin from his depression, not face a woman who may or may not be his wife but is already Queen. My head is spinning.' She sat in a chair that had not yet been added to a cart.

Dwalin offered her his water skin. 'Here, have a little water. I think that is why he sent the raven. He wants you to have time to adjust to the news.' Dis sipped the water and her color improved a little. 'I will tell you more details if you wish, but for now know this: He loves this woman, Elmyra, with all his heart. If I were you, I would prepare myself to accept her with open arms. Balin told me Thorin threatened to leave him behind if he could not do that.'

'He would have left _Balin_? They have been friends forever!' Dis's mind reeled with all this new information. 'Thank you Dwalin. I think I would like to be alone for a little bit. I will ask you for more details later.'

Dwalin patted her shoulder. 'I will tell you everything when you are ready.'

….

Dis spent the day's journey thinking about her big brother. The thought of him married and happy pleased her, but why did the bride have to be a human? She knew her father and grandfather would have been appalled, but since they had not always made the best decisions, should she even consider them? Her mother wouldn't have minded. Brin had always been a free spirit and much more likely to accept a foreigner. Dis herself didn't dislike humans but to have one as Queen of Erebor? She didn't know if she was ready for that!

After everyone was settled for the night, Dwalin joined Dis at her fire. 'Are you ready to hear the story?' Dwalin had spent the day trying to find the right words to explain Elmyra.

'I have no choice. I need to know what kind of person can capture my brother's heart so thoroughly,' Dis said.

Dwalin told her the story from the beginning. How they had taken Elmyra without her permission, how she had wanted to go home at first but then seemed to accept her part in the journey. 'I think they were attracted to each other from the start. Thorin felt guilty about making her think she signed the contract, but he also didn't want to let her go. Whatever happened between them in Thranduil's prison sealed his fate. They have been inseparable ever since.'

'And you, Dwalin, what do you think of her?' Dis got the feeling that Dwalin had mixed emotions about her.

Dwalin rubbed his hand over his scalp, down the back of his head and massaged his aching neck. 'What do I think of Elmyra? At first I thought we had made a huge mistake. The very first day on the trip, I thought she was drunk. Then she seemed like a big baby at times always wanting to go home. Then I thought she was going to spend the night with that elf. If she had, I doubt Thorin would have forgiven her. But as we traveled further, she seemed to grow into a completely different person. She navigated Mirkwood on her own and got into Thranduil's prison. I can still see her on the battlefield, Dis. She drove that dagger into the skulls of so many goblins without a moment's hesitation. No dwarf could have done more. Of course, she used some kind of magic to freeze us all, but it took courage nevertheless. And Thorin. You know how dark and gloomy he has always been. He lights up whenever he sees her. He smiles Dis! I didn't realize he knew how until he met her.' He shook his head. 'I guess what I am trying to say is that while I have not always approved of Elmyra Pundur, I have come to admire her for her courage and fortitude.'

Dis listened to his words. Dwalin was not an easy dwarf to impress. 'I will do my best to give her a chance. It doesn't sound like I have much choice if I want to live in Erebor with my family. Do Fili and Kili like her?'

Not wanting to tell the story of Fili's indiscretion, Dwalin told a few white lies. 'They were a little uncertain around her at first. You know how awkward they have been in the last few years. However, eventually, they got to know her well enough to like her.' He told her how the brothers had gone out to rescue her when Thorin forgot her in his eagerness to save his gold from the Elves and Men. 'That is another point in her favor. Thorin listens to her. None of us had a chance with him when he had the dragon sickness. Somehow, she convinced him to share the gold and make an alliance with Thranduil!'

Dis shook her head. 'That is the hardest thing of all to grasp. Thorin in an alliance with any elf, let alone Thranduil. I will do my best, Dwalin, to keep an open mind. If you can accept her, I do not see why I cannot. I will give her my friendship and see how things go.'

'That is probably for the best, Dis. We will see what has changed since her return. Who knows, maybe they will hate each other by then!'


	35. Arrivals and Awakenings

Dwalin's group had been in sight since just after daybreak. Thorin and Elmyra had quickly visited Kili with the news. He still slept. 'You had better wake up, Kili. Your amad is coming and she will _not_ be happy to see you like this!' Thorin scolded. Kili slept on peacefully.

'Do you need me, my lady? I can leave if you wish,' Meladil offered reluctantly. Leaving Kili after all these hours was the last thing she wanted.

'Absolutely not, Mel. You stay here. We will be bringing Dis down soon after she arrives. You may as well stay. I have been coping with the housekeeping duties for now!' Elmyra could think of nothing worse than having Meladil standing around thinking about Kili.

Thorin turned to Fili. 'On the other hand, you most definitely need to be there. Your poor amad will be upset as it is to find out about Kili. Having you there front and center will help tremendously.'

Fili did not protest. He knew his mother well enough to know that if she didn't see her sons right away there would be grief for all concerned. 'I intend to be there, Uncle. It has been over a year now since I saw her. I only wish Kili would wake.'

'As do we all, Fili,' Thorin said.

…

They stood in a group between the newly restored gates of Erebor. Gone was the temporary wall, gone the rubble of Smaug's destruction. The flagstones were scrubbed until they gleamed in the sun. There was a coat of new growth over the battle plain. The mountain was coming back to life. Dwalin's group was only a short distance away and Erebor was emptying itself to meet the new arrivals. Usually groups were not this big, nor did they contain the sister of the king. Some had come hoping to witness a scene when Dis was introduced to the new Queen.

….

Dis and Dwalin rode side by side on their ponies. Dis had not walked that day in the small hope that she would not be a dusty mess when she arrived. They dismounted when they reached the foot of the ramp to Erebor. 'Smile Dis. She is the one standing to Thorin's right.'

Dis looked at the woman. She was several inches taller than Thorin she noted, but most humans female or male were taller than dwarves. As they drew nearer, the queen's clothing was more easily seen. She was dressed in normal dwarf style Dis thought approvingly. The dress was rather plain but to each her own. Fili was standing to Thorin's other side. Where was Kili? She shook her head. Her younger son was perennially late. She had hoped today might be important enough for him to be on time.

Finally she stood before her brother and the mysterious Elmyra. Taking note of the woman's hair, she knew that everything Dwalin had said was true and then some. Thorin adored her. Elmyra could either be her friend or her enemy. She would choose friend for now. She had nothing to gain and everything to lose by doing otherwise.

…..

Elmyra watched Dwalin and a dwarf she presumed must be Dis climb up the ramp towards them. When they were closer, she could see the family resemblance. Kili and his mother had much in common, but Thorin and Fili were there also. Dis was shorter than Thorin but not as short as many of the dwarf-women in Erebor. Good, she hated having to tower over everyone all the time. She was beautifully dressed in velvet and silk. Even without Thorin telling her, she could recognize someone who took great pride in appearance.

When they were only a few feet away, Dis could stand it no longer. She ran the last few steps and threw herself into Fili's arms. Damn protocol, this was her boy! 'Oh, Fili, it is so good to see you! And Thorin! King at last. How proud Amad and Adad would be of you!' She hugged Fili again and smiled broadly at her brother. Finally breaking her embrace, she turned and hugged Thorin. Her gaze shifted to Elmyra. 'And you must be Elmyra! Dwalin has told me all about you!' She again smiled. It didn't even feel very forced.

Elmyra cocked one eyebrow and shifted her own gaze to Dwalin. 'You will have to let me know what he has been saying. I hope it was only the nice things.'

Dwalin bowed. 'Of course, Elmyra. What else would there be to tell?'

Before the little exchange went any further, Dis suddenly remembered. 'Where is my other son? Where's Kili? Did he forget his own mother was arriving today?' The happy faces in front of her suddenly dimmed. She said again more nervously, 'Thorin, Fili, where is my Kili?!'

Thorin took her arm. 'He is fine now, Dis. He is in the Healing Hall recovering from a wound.'

'Recovering? Certainly if he is recovering you could have brought him out in a chair. What aren't you telling me?' Her voice rose higher with every word. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She couldn't bear it if she lost yet another one she loved.

'Don't worry, Amad,' Fili reassured her. 'He has not yet regained consciousness, but Oin says it is only a matter of time. Perhaps he is awake even now. We can go and check.'

Dis's nerves began to calm. 'Yes. We must go right now before anything else.'

Thorin finished greeting the leaders of the guilds and crafts and made his excuses. Taking Elmyra by the arm, he led the procession back to the Healing Halls. As they went, Fili told his mother about the attack, Kili's wounds and what Oin had said.

When they entered, Oin hurried over. 'Dis! It is so good to see you again.' He repeated what Fili had told her and then added, 'There is no reason he should not awaken soon. Hopefully your voice will reach him.'

Dis turned to the bed where her son lay. Sitting by his bedside was a lady! No one had mentioned _this_ part of the tale. She hurried to his side and covered his face with kisses. He did not move. She stared at him for a minute. 'Kili, wake up. Kili!' He ignored her and slept on. She stroked his face lovingly and cooed his name several more times. Still no response.

Standing abruptly she moved to the end of his bed and uncovered his foot. She reached out one hand, took his big toe in her fingers and twisted it. His foot jerked back and his head turned a little. 'Kili! What is this I hear about you lying around in bed when there is work to be done! Get up this _instant_!' she scolded. Kili remained motionless. Dis called again. 'Kili, wake up. You are _late_ as usual!' She gave his toe another twist.

'Why do you always have to do that, Amad? You know I hate it.' The voice was very soft but the words were clearly said. The watchers exploded into cheers. 'Why is everyone shouting?' Kili pried his eyes open and focused them on his mother. 'Amad is that really you? I thought I was dreaming.'

'Yes, dearest Kili, it's your amad. Apparently I am still the only one you will listen to.' She knelt now at his side and covered his face again with kisses.

Kili turned red. 'Do you have to do that in front of everybody? I'm too old for kisses.'

'You and your brother will never be too old for kisses, Kili,' Dis said as she gave him a few dozen more.

…..

Meladil watched the happy scene play out. When Kili spoke and opened his eyes, she cheered louder than anyone else. However, in all the excitement, she was gradually edged out by Thorin, Fili, Dis and Oin. She stood alone for a minute and then began to back away. As she turned to leave, a hand grabbed her arm. 'Oh no, you don't. You're not going anywhere!'

Elmyra had a firm grip on her arm. 'But this is for family, my lady. I am no longer needed.' She tried to pull loose.

'Who says you are no longer needed? I told you Kili is your responsibility. Have I released you from that duty? Who makes the rules here, you or your Queen?' Elmyra smiled at her. 'You little nut, now is not the time to fade away. Make yourself known to Dis now or you will lose your advantage.' Elmyra dragged her back to the bedside.

Kili saw her at once. 'There you are! I was afraid you left. Amad, this is Meladil. She helped on the day of the attack and I am pretty sure she has been here visiting a few times.' His brow wrinkled as he tried to remember. Vague memories of soft hands stroking him surfaced.

Fili cried, 'A few times, brother! She has not left your worthless hide for two days. I wish someone will explain that to me because I find it hard to understand such devotion.'

Dis turned to stare at Meladil with narrowed eyes. She saw a mature dwarf, older than her son but rather pretty. 'You tended Kili? For that I thank you. We are in your debt,' she said stiffly. Elmyra she would accept on another's word. Two such acceptances in one day would be too much.

Meladil bowed deeply. 'It was my duty and my pleasure, Your Highness.'

The use of the title mollified Dis somewhat. Sometimes people forgot she was a princess of the line of Durin. She patted Kili's hand. 'It looks like you did a good job. You may stay.'

While the remark was terse and rather rude given all her devotion, Meladil refused to be insulted. She resumed her seat at Kili's side. He smiled happily and reached for her hand with his free one. Meladil thought her heart would explode at this sign of his affection and shyly took it.

'Dis, you should know that without Meladil, Kili would most likely be dead' Elmyra said sternly. 'She ran the race of her life to get something from the mountain that I used to close his wound. You owe her more than thanks for nursing.'

Before Dis could reply, Kili muttered, 'I am very tired. Would you all please go away?' Oin quickly shooed everyone but Dis away. When Meladil tried to pull her hand away, Kili opened his eyes and said, 'No, you stay, too.' She stopped trying to stand and looked across at Dis for permission.

'It will be a chance for us to get to know one another. If Oin says it is alright, it is alright with me.' It wasn't said in the nicest of voices, but she did smile as she said it. Permission given by Dis and Oin, Meladil braced herself to face the lioness in her den.

Thorin, Elmyra and Fili walked away. 'I wouldn't be Meladil for another share of the gold,' Fili muttered. 'She is going to get the grilling of a lifetime.'

'Should someone else stay? Dis won't be mean will she?' Elmyra asked.

Thorin chuckled. 'She won't be mean but she will get all the information she wants and more. It is not a bad idea. If Meladil passes the test, her life will be much easier. Better to get it all settled now than to drag it out over the next few days.'

'And if she fails the test? What then?' Elmyra worried.

'Meladil is more than capable of facing my amad, Elmyra. If Kili hadn't taken her hand I might have worried, but Mel will be able to hold her own knowing he wants her there.' Fili had never known his brother to really even look at a fwoman let alone want to hold her hand. His fate was almost certainly sealed.

….

The rest of the day passed in a blur of activity. The new arrivals were assigned rooms and introduced to the mountain. Thorin and Elmyra were busy greeting those they had not met earlier. Elmyra sat with Dis in the "Hideous Chamber**" **while they waited for Thorin to join them for lunch**.** Thorin had been right. Dis liked it quite a lot. 'Such a lovely use of gold,' she murmured after making a tour of the room.

Elmyra grimaced internally but glued a polite smile to her face. 'Yes it is, but I am going to redecorate soon. Thorin would like something a little more….understated.' She threw Thorin to the wolves without a second thought. He was late again so it was his own fault.

'Redecorate?! But they are perfect the way they are! The gems gleam so brightly.' Dis basked in the glow of all the richness.

'Well, Thorin wants to set his own style. These were Thror's chambers. Even though there are not that many who remember them from before, Thorin does not want to ride on anyone else's taste and style.' She was floundering a bit, not wanting to make the retching sounds out loud that her brain was making. 'And after recovering from the dragon sickness, he finds it less stressful if there is not so much gold around.' Aha! _That_ was the explanation. It might even be a little bit true.

Dis continued to admire the grandiosity of the room. 'He has a point, I suppose. He is like our mother and grandmother. They liked a lot less gold than the average dwarf. If it is for his health, I heartily support him. I know what that horrible disease has done to our family. I hope Fili and Kili are never touched by it.'

'They were for a very short time when we first entered the Treasury, but I think seeing what it did to Thorin cured them quickly. I have seen no sign of it since,' Elmyra reassured her. 'Is there anything in here that you would like for your chambers?' Dis had declined to live in her family's old quarters and was waiting for other ones to be made ready for her.

'You would let me have something?' Her eyes lit up. If anyone had a touch of dragon sickness, it might be Dis. However, it would show itself in really bad taste rather than in disastrous battles. 'When I find out what my new rooms are like, I am certain there are a few things I could take.' Her hand stroked the back of a particularly ugly sofa.

Elmyra smiled. 'Just let me know what you want. This is your heritage after all, not mine.' _And I won't have to secretly burn the ugly things,_ she thought.

Thorin hurried in. 'I was delayed, ladies, my apologies. I hope you are not too hungry.' He kissed Elmyra and hugged Dis before seating them at the table that was already fixed for lunch.

'I have been telling Dis some of my plans for redecorating, and she is more than happy to take some of the pieces we will not be keeping.' Elmyra nodded towards the hated sofa and smiled somewhat wickedly at Thorin. He had heard her complaints about the furniture more than anyone.

'Wonderful. It is good to know it will stay in the family, Dis. How are you settling in?' Thorin dug into the lovely roast that Bombur had sent up. 'Do you think you are up to a celebration dinner next week?' He, Balin and Elmyra had put the wheels in motion for the dinner once they were sure Kili would survive and that Dwalin and Dis would arrive as planned.

Dis grinned at the idea. 'You know me, Thorin. I am always ready for a celebration. I am a bit tired today, but an early evening should see me in fine form.' She cleared her throat. 'Speaking of celebrations is Dwalin correct in telling me that the two of you are not yet married?' she asked.

Thorin smiled at the hesitation in his sister's voice. He knew she would have asked someone in Erebor almost the moment she had the chance. Most likely Meladil had been grilled on the subject. 'Not for lack of desire, Dis. We did not have time after the battle and when she returned, things were a bit unsettled. Then both of us thought we may as well wait until you and Dwalin arrived.'

'How thoughtful!' She turned to Elmyra. 'Anything I can do to assist in the planning? I always love weddings!'

Elmyra answered a bit awkwardly, 'I imagine there will be something for you to help with. Thorin and I have not really discussed it yet, have we my love?' She wanted to kick him. She hadn't heard a peep out of him about a wedding and now he made it sound like it was being held soon. 'We can talk about it tomorrow.'

They spent the rest of lunch hearing about Dis's journey and the past year in the Ered Luin. 'We were so pleased when Dwalin arrived with the news of your success, Thorin. I know many who never believed it would be possible to get rid of Smaug. Being back here has brought back so many memories. It will take awhile to adjust I think.'

Even as she spoke, Owl sashayed in from the hall and wandered into her line of sight. Her eyes widened when she saw him. 'Oh, Thorin where did you find him? He looks just like my cat when I was a little girl!' Abandoning any pretense of dignity, she rose from the table and went to greet the new arrival.

'Bard sent him on the day Elmyra returned. His name is Owl, like your old cat. She thought he looked like one, and I thought it was appropriate to carry on the tradition. I hope you don't mind.' Thorin smiled to see his sister sitting on the floor playing with the cat. In recent years, she had gotten a bit too stuffy and formal for his taste.

'No I don't mind. I loved that cat. I tried to bring him with me on the day of the attack. It didn't work out.' Elmyra thought she saw tears in Dis's eyes even as she smiled over the new Owl's antics. He was on his back, kicking his feet at a bit of lace dangling almost within reach.

With a sigh, she got up and returned to the table. 'That was all so long ago. We must look forward, not backward. Now, when is this wedding going to be?


	36. Oh No, Not Again!

Elmyra and Dis met the next day to discuss the wedding. 'I want something very simple. Elegant, yes, but not too flashy,' Elmyra said.

'Who is to be invited? Have you sent out invitations? Dis asked.

Thorin and Elmyra had discussed that topic the night before. 'Since the wedding is to be soon, Thorin and I decided not to send any. We will of course invite Dain and Bard, but no one else is close enough to come so quickly. Naturally, anyone who lives here may come.'

Dis frowned. 'You are going to invite_ everyone_? This is a Royal wedding. We should maintain a certain standard for the guests!'

Elmyra hesitated. 'I thought they might be offended if they weren't asked. Thorin is their king.'

'No, they will think it odd if they _are _invited. Royal weddings are used to make political connections and reinforce alliances not to make friends with the populace.' Dis said snobbishly.

'There are no allies other than Bard or Dain to ask. Thorin would never ask Thranduil and he would not come anyway. It doesn't really matter to me. I would prefer a very small group in any case. I just thought it would have to be everyone.' Elmyra was actually rather pleased to hear that not everyone had to be asked.

'I think we are going to have to delay this whole event, Elmyra. We can't have a wedding with so few guests. If we sent out invitations this week….' She closed her eyes and did some calculations. 'Even if they went by raven, we couldn't have the wedding before September at the earliest.'

'September?! That is when Thorin wants the coronation. I don't want to do both at the same time! It's too much.' Elmyra's dream of a low key wedding was fading fast.

'What a splendid idea! Combine the two! We can ask _everyone_ to come! There hasn't been a Royal dwarf wedding in decades. Now what do we do about your dress?' She eyed Elmyra. Today she was wearing her EverCleanClothes. She preferred them to dresses and she still didn't have enough regular clothing for daily wear. 'What is that you are wearing? It looks very um, utilitarian. The dress I have in mind is one like my grandmother wore. I saw it here years ago. It was heavy brocade, layered with silk and velvet. Each layer had a different pattern sewn over it in gold and gems. It probably weighed over fifty pounds!'

Elmyra listened to these words in growing fear. 'That sounds absolutely…' She had been going to say 'terrible' but Dis stopped her.

'I can hear by your tone of voice that you don't like the idea, but Elmyra, this is Thorin's wedding. He is king. You _must_ raise your standards to his level! People have expectations of Royal behavior and appearance. Just any old thing _will not do_! We are the direct line of Durin. Nothing but the best is good enough.' She didn't say it, but the implication was that right now, Elmyra was wearing 'any old thing'. 'We must impress the world and the dress is one way to do it.'

Elmyra listened as Dis rattled on and on about what one must do or mustn't do. She was on a roll having forgotten that Elmyra was actually the bride. When she spoke, Dis more or less ignored her. Finally she stood abruptly and said, 'I forgot! I have an appointment.' Without waiting for a reply, Elmyra left the room.

…

Elmyra stormed out of the Royal Chambers and walked quickly down the hall without acknowledging the guards like she usually did. Grorg attached himself to her as per orders. Owl followed behind. The new cat doors had been installed and he loved to tag along behind Elmyra whenever she left.

Before she reached the Great Hall, she suddenly stopped and turned to Grorg. 'I can't face any one right now! Do you know a way I can get some fresh air without facing a crowd to get there? Some place where I can be alone?' The thought of having to talk to anyone right now was repellent.

Grorg looked at her red face and angry eyes. He had never seen her in a mood like this. 'There is a terrace that we can get to. It is one of the few that survived the dragon.' Grorg had explored every inch of Erebor that he could reach within a few hours hike.

'Take me there if it isn't too far.'

Grorg led her back the way they had come to a side passage. 'It is not far at all. It overlies the Front Gate.' In a few minutes they reached a door. Grorg opened it and stood aside as woman and cat went out into the sunshine. The terrace was long and narrow. It hugged the side of the mountain and looked out over the battle plain.

Elmyra walked out into the light and immediately started to feel better. She was used to spending most of her time inside. In Chicago, the bad air days usually outnumbered the good ones. It was a fact of life that many days were spent inside. However, the talk with Dis over the damned wedding had made her long for fresh air. She took a deep breath and felt herself starting to relax. Walking toward the balustrade, she leaned over to look down. Grorg assumed an at rest position beside the door.

A long way down, she could see the flagstones that paved the way to the Front Gate. Dwarves busily came and went, unaware of the watcher far above. Owl jumped up and joined her surveillance. She stroked his back and tried to calm her mind.

She walked further down the terrace. Eventually, it ended abruptly at a wall cut into the side of the mountain. Turning, she began to retrace her steps. A sudden skittering of rock was the only warning. As Elmyra turned to look for the source of the sound, a figure leaped from above and knocked her backward off her feet. A small dwarf with a black beard regained his feet and began to move toward her knife in hand.

Elmyra rolled quickly away and then stood. Backing away to the balustrade, her eyes searched for some sort of weapon. She mentally kicked herself for running out without her dagger. 'Why did you do that? Why did you attack me?' she asked, stalling for time.

'Because I hate you; you ruined everything!' As soon as the dwarf shouted, Elmyra recognized Finla, dressed in trousers with her beard dyed.

It wasn't until Finla yelled that Grorg noticed anything wrong. He had been looking in another direction when she dropped on Elmyra. Pulling his sword, he began to lumber toward the pair, but he was built for endurance not speed.

Elmyra noticed his slow race to her. He wasn't going to make it in time. Finla waved the dagger and began her advance, moving it in small nervous jerks. Owl wandered over on the balustrade and rubbed against his mistress's shoulder. She picked him up, held him close to her chest and moved away from the edge.

'That thing won't save you,' Finla motioned at the cat. 'I will gut you both.'

Grorg was a little over half way to her and gaining speed. Without saying a word, Elmyra flung Owl at Finla's face. Like any good cat, he immediately dug his needle sharp claws into the next firm object he encountered and bit hard into her nose. Finla screamed in pain, wrestled with the frightened animal, wrenched the poor creature off her face and threw him back towards Elmyra. Owl hit the ground running and zoomed off in an angry huff.

Finla staggered back, blood pouring down her face and found herself near the balustrade. Before she could advance again, Grorg arrived and thrust his sword into her belly. He was traveling at his top speed and made no effort to slow down. This was almost his undoing as well as it was Finla's. His speed and weight pushed them hard into the railing. Whether from age or unseen dragon damage, the stone cracked and gave way. Finla fell screaming down the mountain to the flagstones below. Grorg would have followed but for three things: he let go of his sword, he put out a hand and caught the edge of the rail, and Elmyra grabbed onto the tail end of his cloak as it flew past her face.

He teetered on the brink for a breathtaking second before he was able to pull himself back completely. '_That_ was interesting. I would prefer never to repeat it,' he gasped. Visions of the drop floated before his eyes and his heart thudded in his chest.

Elmyra edged over to the gap and looked down. A crowd was gathering around the body and pointing up. Elmyra felt her pulse begin to return to normal. 'Thank you, Grorg. She would have gotten me if you hadn't been here. A cat is only good for a one-time defense.' She gave him a fierce hug and a kiss. She tried to pick up Owl, but he was having none of it. He hissed at her and skittered under a bench. 'Thank you, too, Owl. I am sorry I had to fling you.'

'I should have been paying more attention, my lady. She should never have gotten that close.' Grorg had let the isolation of the location override his training.

'We had no reason to think anyone could possibly attack me here, Grorg. It seems no place is safe.' The realization that someone had again almost killed her began to take effect. She fell rather than sat onto the bench Owl was hiding under.

Before Grorg could reply, Nori and a troop of guards burst through the door. 'Elmyra, Grorg! Are you alright?'

Elmyra was hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. She nodded her head but didn't speak. As usual, she had been fine during the crisis, but the rush of emotion afterwards was starting to take over. 'Go find King Thorin and bring him here immediately,' Nori ordered one of the guards. He sat next to Elmyra and patted her shoulder. 'I've sent for Thorin.'

He spent the next few minutes listening to Grorg's account of the event and watching to make sure Elmyra didn't get any worse. Her rocking had slowed and she was listening to Grorg when Thorin arrived. Nori moved to him quickly and gave him a summary. 'She is better now, but I think she was quite upset at first. It was almost like after the goblin cave incident,' Nori told him quietly. When Thorin sat down with Elmyra, Nori motioned for all his guards to move off and give them some privacy.

Thorin took her in his arms. 'It's alright, Little Cat, you are safe now. Finla is dead.'

'I know,' she snuggled into his arms.

'Why did you come up here anyway? How did you know about it?' he asked.

'I needed to get away, and Grorg brought me here when I asked for a private place. It was only bad luck that Finla was nearby. There was no way she could have known we were coming.'

Thorin's eyes narrowed at her words. He knew she had been with Dis earlier. 'What aren't you telling me? Why did you need to get away?' Elmyra refused to look at him. 'Little Cat, does this have something to do with that blasted wedding? Please tell me.'

His quiet voice broke down the dam she had built up around her feelings. 'I don't want to get married, Thorin, not if it has to be this way.' She began to cry.

Thorin was stunned. This was the first he had heard of any trouble with having a wedding. 'What are you saying? What is the matter? Is it Dis?'

Reluctantly Elmyra nodded. She hated to be the cause of trouble between brother and sister. 'She wants me to wear a dress loaded down with gems and gold. She said that anything else isn't good enough for you, that it would shame the line of Durin. I would rather not get married at all,' she repeated.

'You know me better than that, Little Cat. If you don't like the dress, you don't have to wear it. There is nothing you could do that would shame me or my house, and even if you did I wouldn't care. This is supposed to be _our_ day not Dis's. What do you want?'

She sniffled. 'You will think it is silly. It isn't regal or grand at all.'

'What is it?' he coaxed. 'It can't be that bad.'

Elmyra sat up and pulled away from him slightly. 'I can't think of a better way to marry you than to do it with only our closest friends like Meladil, Bard and the members of the Company. Dis wants to invite the world and then some. _And_ she wants us to wait until September.'

'What is so terrible about a private ceremony? We can have a reception later for the others, and I see no need to wait if you would like to marry soon. Nothing would make me happier.' He smiled at her being so upset. 'Is there something else? You said something about a dress. What do you _want _to wear?' He handed her a handkerchief. 'Wipe your tears and tell me, Little Cat.'

She took the handkerchief and wiped at her eyes. 'Do you remember how Bilbo complained that you made him leave in such a hurry that he left without one?' She smiled a watery smile at the memory.

Thorin laughed. 'Yes, I remember. It was one of the reasons I was glad I had insisted on needing a second burglar! Anyone that concerned about pocket linen would probably be more trouble than he was worth. And that has led to us sitting here and you avoiding telling me what you really want. Now tell me.'

Elmyra looked into his beautiful blue eyes. 'When I picture our wedding, I see you standing beside me in your old blue coat, the one that I love so much. I am next to you in my EverCleanClothes and we are surrounded by the Company. _They_, at least, are dressed in decent clothes.' She smiled and said, 'Like I said, it's a silly idea.' A few more tears fell down her cheeks.

Thorin pulled her back into his arms and kissed her wet face. 'That sounds like a wonderful, sweet plan. I can see why Dis would hate it. What did she say?'

'I never even told her. I knew she would not tolerate such a goofy scene. I was trying to please her and go along with her plans, but I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out and came up here. She probably thinks I am crazy or something.'

'It doesn't matter what Dis thinks, my love. We will go to her now and explain it all. You can plan the wedding and she can go overboard with the coronation. Would that be alright?' For a dwarf with poor diplomatic skills, he settled this minor kerfuffle rather quickly.

Elmyra nodded. 'That would be fine. As long as the wedding is simple and quiet. We can always duck out of the reception. Newlyweds get away with that kind of thing all the time.' She gave him a deeper kiss than before. 'Everyone would know where we had gone.' She nibbled his lips and ran her tongue over them.

'You are wicked, do you know that? You know what that does to me.' He returned her kiss and picked her up. 'I hope Dis has returned to her own rooms. We are going to need a little privacy.'

"POP"!

….

Later, Thorin met with his sister. 'I know you want a grand wedding, Dis, but Elmyra wants something small and simple.' He went on to tell her the plans they had settled on. 'No fancy dress, no outside guests. We will have it early next week and the long delayed dinner for the mountain will follow as a reception for all.'

Dis stared at him. 'No other royalty? No bejeweled dress? Thorin, that doesn't sound like a royal wedding at all! What would Thror and Thrain have thought?'

'I don't care what they would think. They are long gone. It is too far for guests to come. The ones Elmyra would like to have here just left. She doesn't want to ask them to turn around and come right back. Bilbo is probably only getting home this month, and Gandalf has other matters to attend to. We will make do with Dain and Bard. I have sent a raven to the Iron Hills. If Dain wishes to be here, he can make it. If not, there is the coronation in the fall.' Seeing Dis's disappointment, he added, 'Elmyra says you can help with that. She is more willing to go a bit overboard in the decoration department.'

Dis smiled. 'In that case, I guess I can sacrifice your wedding. After all, I have two sons that I can plan for.'

_'Mahal help Fili and Kili',_ Thorin thought.

…

Nori sent out search parties to scour the mountain around the terrace. It didn't take long to find the campsite Finla had set up. When they reached it, they found Gripp tied up and most unhappy. 'Let me go! That witch said she was going to set me free and then did this! Where is she? I'll kill her.'

Without answering, the guards dragged him back to his cell to wait for Nori. 'Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in,' Nori said. 'How does it feel to be back in your home sweet home?'

'Where is Finla? It is all her fault. She did this to me. I'm not going to be the only one to suffer!' he ranted.

'Don't worry we have plenty of company for you. Your buddy Dorlup and his supporters aren't too far away. As for Finla, you needn't worry about revenge. It has already been tended to.'

These words stopped Gripp in mid rant. 'What did you do to her? And what do you mean you have Dorlup? She didn't tell me anything just dragged me out of my cell and tied me up. Said she would kill me if I yelled.' Gripp would never have left his lukewarm cell for the exposure of the mountainside if he had had any say in the matter.

'I did nothing to her. She made the mistake of trying to kill our queen the same as you. Finla took a big step off of a high terrace. Would you like to do the same thing?' he asked menacingly.

Gripp whined. 'I wasn't going to kill her. I only wanted to scare her. If she hadn't attacked me, I would only have cut her beads off. She has no right to them! Besides the money was too good to pass up.'

'She has as much right to those beads as anyone. I take that back, she has _more _right to them than most,' Nori defended Elmyra. 'I have asked this before, and I promise it will be the last time. What were your aims and who was involved? Answer now or face the consequences. The King has lost all patience with you malcontents. He is ready to take serious action.' Nori wasn't positive about the last statement, but he believed it to be mostly true.

Knowing that Finla was dead and Dorlup a prisoner loosened Gripp's tongue. 'Alright, alright I'll talk. I'm not taking the fall for something I never did.' Nori listened to him ramble for an hour or more, telling all he knew about the group of malcontents and their goals. 'I wanted the money you understand that. You aren't that different from the likes of me.'

'I may not be that different, but I never took money to harm an innocent bystander or harmed anyone intentionally. You, Gripp, make us all look bad.' Nori might be a thief, but he lived by a certain code. 'Your fate lies with the king. Perhaps he will be merciful in his happiness.'

**Patience will be rewarded with the next chapter and the long awaited wedding, I promise!**


	37. Wedding Bells At Last!

Meladil was back to her duties as housekeeper and running at full speed. The mountain buzzed with the news of the wedding. The reception dinner had been a bit of a surprise, but preparations were well underway. Unfortunately, she had not spoken to Kili since his release from the Healing Hall. She hoped it was because he was as busy as she and not because he had changed his mind.

Now she surveyed the Great Hall and smiled. Trestle tables had been erected and polished to a high shine. A glass case with the Arkenstone, Elmyra's dagger and other souvenirs of the Company's success was near the dais where Thorin, Elmyra and the other important guests would sit. Two guards stood one on either side. Dwarves wandered by and stared into it repeating some of the stories that Bofur and Nori had told. They were fast becoming legends.

She saw Fili and Kili walk through the main doors and into the Hall. Meladil smiled and waved in Kili's direction. He glanced her way, gave the tiniest of nods and continued on, deep in conversation with his brother. Her heart contracted in pain. She apparently meant less to him than she had thought. '_You never had a chance, Mel. Get used to it,_' she castigated herself.

One way to forget her troubles was to throw herself into her work. She and Elmyra labored together to gather the things needed for the wedding and the reception. Thorin's blue coat needed refurbishing. Once Elmyra actually saw the sorry thing, she began to regret telling him to wear it. It_ was _a bit tattered. 'Maybe I should have him wear something else. He has other velvet coats.'

Meladil took it and looked it over. 'The velvet itself is still in good condition. The trim can be replaced and it needs a good brushing to raise the nap. I think it will look alright. Why don't we have it repaired and then you can decide. I am sure the king will wear anything you ask him to.' _The king would just as soon be naked with his queen,_ she thought. _Too bad Kili doesn't feel that way about me._

'If you think so. I do hope it comes back renewed. It isn't so much the coat as the memories it represents. We shared a lot together when he wore it. That is why I want to wear my travel clothes, too.' Elmyra would spruce up her EverCleanClothes with some nice color but would do nothing else special.

'Are you going to wear them to the reception afterwards?' Meladil asked carefully. She was vaguely appalled by the idea. The Company would understand the significance of the clothing, but the general populace would not. Brides were supposed to glitter.

Elmyra laughed. 'No, poor Dis would have a heart attack. Thorin and I are already killing her with the wedding. We both promised to change immediately afterward into our finery. I am actually looking forward to it. I am finally going to be able to wear the necklace he gave me with my royal blue dress. Does that meet with your approval?' Elmyra had heard the tiny bit of scorn in the housekeeper's question.

'The blue dress will be quite sufficient. I haven't seen this necklace. What is it like?'

'You will have to wait with the rest of Erebor to see it. I guarantee it will be worth it,' Elmyra promised.

…

The big day finally arrived. Elmyra still refused to get out of bed early. 'What are they going to do, Thorin, start without us?' She finally relented when he told her he would join her in the bathing room. 'Well, if that's the reward, I'll get up.'

Eventually, they were washed and fed. 'I will judge the malcontents today, Elmyra. Do you want to be there?' Thorin was holding a court day in the Throne Room.

'What are you going to do with them, Thorin?' Elmyra had no idea what dwarves did with criminals. Tolkien never wrote anything about dwarven justice. How could it even exist? She never would get used to the whole book versus real world idea. It was easier to accept things as they were whenever they happened.

Thorin paused and thought a moment. 'I have not really decided. Some of the crimes were quite terrible, mainly the attacks on you and our picnic group. Others were not severe but were disruptive and disrespectful of my rule. I cannot afford to be seen as too soft. I will rely on Balin and Nori's advice for the most part. I also want to hear the criminals speak for themselves. Come along and watch. Perhaps you can give me a different perspective.'

They arrived in the Throne Room prior to the accused being brought in. Balin hurried up to Thorin. 'I am glad you are here early.' He pulled out a list of names. 'These are the dwarves and men appearing here today. I have made a few notes on each one and a recommendation. Do not be too easy, Thorin, but given that it is your wedding day folk will be expecting some compassion.'

There was shouting at the doors to the hall. Guards were bringing in the first group of prisoners. Elmyra did not recognize any of them. 'These are the ones from the cave,' Balin informed them. 'As far as I can tell, they were all involved in the attack on you outside the mountain. I do not believe any of them actually stabbed Kili. I think those are already dead.'

The men were the first brought before the King. The two were scruffy but scrubbed clean. Nori had made everyone take a bath before court. 'We don't need you lot stinking up the king on his wedding day!' he had replied when they protested.

Balin read the charges of attempted murder and theft. 'How do you plead,' Thorin asked the first one.

'G-g-guilty, Your Majesty. I beg for your forgiveness and compassion,' the man stuttered.

'And you?' he asked the second.

'How are ya gonna sentence him?' the man asked rudely.

Thorin did not answer only asked again, 'How do you plead?'

'Not guilty!' he snarled.

The five dwarves were brought forward. They all pleaded not guilty.

Thorin spent a few moments with each accused. 'Why have you violated my trust and my kingdom? All were welcomed to Erebor with an equal opportunity.'

The only one to answer was the first man, Thomas Bartleby. 'I-I'm so sorry. When I came, I was tired and hungry. I had lost my farm and didn't have anything left. These people' he motioned to the others, 'told me tales of how you were going to keep all the gold for yourself and that you refused to share.' His head slumped. 'I let them convince me to do things I knew were wrong. I am sorry, Your Majesty. I will accept my punishment, but I beg you for leniency.'

None of the others spoke. Elmyra could see by their faces that they thought the first man weak and foolish. They had the hard looks of those who care for none but themselves. She had seen it often in her own world.

Thorin passed judgment quickly. 'You,' he pointed at the first man 'are hereby sentenced to five years in prison. If you have a good record at the end of that time, you will be escorted beyond the borders of Erebor never to return.' The man bowed his head in acceptance and was taken away.

The rest of the group seemed to grin at the light sentence. 'The rest of you will be taken into the service of the Master of Mines. He will use you in any way he sees fit up to and including hard labor for the rest of your natural lives.'

'Ya can't do that to us! He was as guilty as the rest of us and yer gonna let him go!' shouted one of the dwarves.

'None of you pleaded guilty or showed the least remorse. You are fortunate it is my wedding day.' He lifted the list Balin had given him. 'This document recommends that I sentence each and every one of you to death by pressing. If you do not wish to serve the sentence I have given, I will allow you to have that instead.'

The room broke out in murmurs. Pressing was a horrible way to die. The individual was covered with a sheet of rock and then boulders were placed on top until he suffocated to death. It was a slow and painful death.

Elmyra put her hand on Thorin's arm. He turned to her. 'Yes, Little Cat?'

She whispered, 'Isn't that a little harsh, Thorin? Life at hard labor leaves them no hope. No reason to live. As far as we know, they have not killed anyone. Shouldn't there be at least some hope of release? Men sentenced like that only grow harder over time.'

'What would you have me do? Do you want them released? I will not grant you that request even as a wedding present.' Thorin was sick of the malcontents and the threat they represented to his rule.

'No, I would not want that. They deserve to be punished and made an example. However, you should also demonstrate that you are fair and thoughtful. I would think ten years at hard labor with time off for good behavior?'

Thorin listened to her words and then called Balin over. They spent a few moments in discussion with Balin obviously somewhat displeased with Thorin's words. Finally, he nodded brusquely and turned away. Thorin once again addressed the culprits. 'The Queen feels that you deserve some ray of hope in your otherwise grim lives. The sentence is reduced to fifteen years of hard labor. Should the report of your efforts be positive, five years can be taken off your sentence. Be thankful for her influence and kindness.'

The criminals bowed to Thorin and Elmyra. None was particularly happy with the sentence but each realized it could have been much worse.

Now Gripp and Dorlup were brought out. The charges were read against each one. Gripp was the only accused that had been definitely identified with any one particular crime; the attack on Elmyra. Thorin held a grudge against him for hurting his beloved.

'How do you plead?' he asked him.

Gripp stared at the king. 'Not guilty. I was defendin' myself. She attacked me with her sword when all I wanted to do was give her my greeting,' he said rudely. He spun his tale in the hopes of gaining the sympathy of the room. It didn't work. Gripp's reputation preceded him wherever he went. He was a dwarf for hire to the highest bidder.

Thorin listened to the bold words with a grim face. 'You are a disgrace to this kingdom. You attacked someone that you believed to be unarmed. It was only luck that saved our queen that day. Had you harmed her more than you did, you would be dead by my hand long before this.' He leaned over and whispered to Elmyra. She shook her head and whispered back.

'As she did for the others today, the queen has pleaded for your miserable life. Twenty years of hard labor,' Thorin intoned. 'No possibility of parole.'

When he heard the words, Gripp began to yell and struggle with the guards. 'I wish I had gone for your miserable neck instead of your hair!' he shouted. 'You will regret the way you have treated me!'

Thorin motioned to the guards, 'Get him out of here.' Turning to Dorlup, he again had Balin read the charges. 'How do you plead?'

Dorlup began to blubber. 'Oh, Your Majesty, I am so sorry. I was a weak and miserable pawn. I allowed Finla to rule my judgment and make me do things I would never do on my own.'

'How do you plead?' Thorin repeated. 'Answer the question.'

'Guilty, Your Majesty, guilty of being weak and foolish.'

Thorin and Elmyra consulted together. Thorin turned to Dorlup. 'Weak and foolish you may have been, but you were fully aware of the wrongness of your actions. You made it possible for the others to live within the mountain when you knew they had caused grievous bodily harm. I sentence you to ten years of hard labor with no parole.'

Dorlup fell to his knees sobbing as the guards dragged him away. Thorin sat back in his throne and ran a hand through his hair. 'I hate days like this, Little Cat. No one feels good after them.'

'The second part of it will be much better, my dear. Much, much better,' she assured him.

…..

The ceremony wasn't until after lunch so there was plenty of time to get anxious. After the court proceedings, Elmyra and Meladil fussed around the Gathering Room mainly to burn off nervous energy. Everything had been taken care of. With no access to flowers, the room was decorated with 'floral' bouquets made out of gems. Elmyra had to admit that they were stunning replicas of the real thing.

'They have been used in a long line of weddings and royal events in Erebor,' Dis said. 'We do not have a tradition of real flowers at dwarf weddings. They are difficult to obtain and have no endurance.' Perhaps the worst insult a dwarf could offer was to think something would not last.

'They are lovely, Dis. I would have liked a few flowers, but these are a grand substitute.'

Dis nodded in acknowledgement. She still wasn't thrilled to see so little fanfare for her big brother's wedding, but he seemed happy. 'Are you sure you don't want a little more gold? We took out the most beautiful epergne. For some reason Meladil didn't think you would want it in here.'

Elmyra's eyes widened in horror at the thought. 'Uh, no. We need the extra room. She was quite right in moving it out.' If that thing showed up for her wedding, she would run screaming out of the room!

'Alright then, I think we have done all we can do. It is time for us to get dressed.' She paused. 'I want you to know that even though I wasn't happy about this marriage at first, I think Thorin is getting a good partner. Thank you, Elmyra, for all you have done for him.' She pulled Elmyra's head down and kissed her cheek.

Elmyra blushed. 'Thank you, Dis. I did it for both of us. He means the world to me.'

…

The Company met in the Gathering Room. Most had come alone, but Bofur and Dori had brought their ladies along. Gloin's wife had arrived with Dis and she smiled eagerly at everyone happy to be back with her husband. The only other non-Company guests were Bard, Meladil , Grorg and Owl. The cat was ensconced in a velvet bed wearing a bejeweled collar, a gift from Thorin in gratitude for his defensive skills. Grorg stood uncomfortably among such a noble crowd. He had been invited for saving Elmyra from Finla.

Meladil sparkled with a diamond pendant Elmyra had given her that morning. 'To thank you for all your help, Mel. You are a true friend.' Meladil hoped it might make Kili look at her again.

Dain had sent his regrets and congratulations. He was unable to attend, but had sent a beautiful crystal and gold bowl as a wedding present.

…..

They were ready. Thorin's blue coat had been rehabilitated. She thought she had never seen him look more handsome. Her EverCleanClothes had been cycled into a soft dove grey with silver accents. Her hair was carefully braided, sporting her Queen's Beads but no other jewelry. They walked slowly down the passage to the Great Hall. When they entered, they were greeted by a double line of dwarves dressed in ceremonial armor stretching from one door to the other.

'Attention!' Nori called out. The dwarves stood to attention and brought their axes across their chests. The general populace crowded behind the guard to get a glimpse of the couple. They promenaded down the line smiling happily and continued on to the Gathering Room.

Thorin and Elmyra paused briefly outside the doors. 'Are you ready, Little Cat? It isn't too late to run away.'

'Not on your life, Thorin Oakenshield. I have braved too many dangers to run away from this one!' she squeezed his arm and petted the velvet. 'Let's do it.' They turned towards the doors and walked into the center of the room followed by Nori.

'They're coming!' Fili had called from his post at the door. 'Everyone form a half circle!' The guests sorted themselves out in an arc around the room. Balin stood in the center, waiting.

After Elmyra and Thorin entered, the guests, answering an unspoken order closed in behind them to form a circle. Elmyra, Thorin and Balin stood in the middle. Balin began, 'We come together today to unite this pair, Thorin Oakenshield and Elmyra Pundur for eternity. Thorin, do you willingly submit to this ceremony binding you forever to this woman?' he asked.

'Most definitely,' Thorin answered.

'Do you, Elmyra Pundur, accept this dwarf to be your one and only for the rest of your life?'

'Without hesitation,' she said with a broad smile.

'Please join your hands and face me.' Thorin put his arm out and Elmyra covered it with hers. Her hand and forearm rested on top of his. Balin pulled a spool from his pocket. Wrapped around it was a thin strand of gold wire. He removed a length of it, put the center of it into Thorin and Elmyra's fingers and then began to twine it around their arms. 'This gold represents the value of your life together. It binds you one to the other. It is as eternal as your love for one another.' He continued to wrap until he reached their elbows. Balin reached into another pocket and pulled out two large diamonds mounted in gold settings. 'These diamonds symbolize the difficulties you may face together. They are strong enough to endure through the worst of life's trials, yet also represent the beauty and joy you will share each and every day.' He attached the diamonds to the ends of the wire and twisted them together. They nestled tightly against each other and glittered in the candlelight.

'Thorin Oakenshield and Elmyra Pundur, you are now husband and wife. May all your days be blessed and may you spend all Eternity with each other here and in the Halls of Mandos.' Balin covered their bound hands with his and kissed each one on the cheek. Elmyra thought she caught the tiniest hint of a tear in the corner of one eye, but it may have been her imagination.

'You may kiss the bride,' he said gruffly. After Thorin had done a quite adequate job of kissing his bride, Balin continued. 'It is tradition at this point for me to ask if anyone else would like to join this couple on their happy day by exchanging vows of their own. Does anyone wish this?'

It was usually a formality, but today a voice from behind said, 'We will!' Elmyra and Thorin, still bound together, turned at the sound of Bofur's voice. His lady, Deelis, blushed by his side.

Balin grinned. 'Come forward, Bofur and Deelis.' The happy couple walked to stand beside Thorin and Elmyra. Balin repeated the ceremony, but without the diamonds. When he reached the ends of the wire, he tied it into a tidy bow. 'For now, you will have to be content with only the gold. I am sadly short of diamonds at this time.' He pronounced them husband and wife and Bofur lovingly kissed his bride. They had only met in the last month but had immediately known they were meant for one another.

'Now, I ask again would anyone else like to join these couples on their happy day by exchanging vows of their own. Does anyone wish this?'

He was about to dismiss the gathering when a quiet voice came from near Thorin. 'I would, if she will have me.' The Company stared in amazement as Kili walked to the other side of the room. 'Meladil, what do you think, would you like to marry me today?' He took her hand in his and kissed it.

Meladil thought her heart would never beat again. She stared at Kili. He hadn't spoken to her in days and now he was asking her to marry him! In front of his mother! 'I-I-'she stuttered.

'I know this is sudden and if you say no I will understand.' His voice had grown even softer.

Meladil's voice finally found its way out of her mouth. 'Well, if you don't mind marrying the housekeeper, I guess I can marry the second string prince. Yes, I will marry you. Now. Today!'

Dis cried, 'Kili, no, what are you doing? You are too young! And I am supposed to plan your wedding!'

Kili turned to his mother. 'I would like to do this today, Amad. You can plan Fili's wedding. One will be more than enough for Erebor.'

From Dis's other side, Fili snorted. 'Way to throw me to the She-Wolf.' He nodded at his mother. 'I will never escape now!'

Kili laughed. 'You snooze, you lose, brother.' Turning back to Dis, he said, 'Please, Amad? Give us your blessing. You, more than anyone, know better than to let happiness slip through your fingers when you can grab it and hold it tight.' Kili's father had died quite young, and Dis had mourned him ever since.

'You are right, Kili. Who am I to stand in your way?' Kili sighed in relief and then tensed as Dis added, 'But I have one demand.' She raised her hands and started pulling a ring off her finger. 'You will have diamonds in your ceremony!' She pulled another off her other hand and handed them to Balin. 'Do it right, Balin. I only have one more son after this!'

Kili escorted Meladil up to Balin. He repeated the ceremony that he had already performed twice. Three times was nearly unheard of and certainly the first involving not one but two Royal weddings! 'May your lives be blessed with longevity and happiness,' he concluded.

Meladil realized as Kili leaned toward her that they had never even kissed properly. He had kissed and held her hand, but that was all. What if this hadn't been the best idea? Kili's hand came up and cupped one side of her face. His lips brushed hers gently and some of her nervousness melted away at the thrill of his touch. There would be plenty of time to worry later.

The three couples stood and accepted the congratulations of the guests. Before they left the room, Balin returned to each pair and carefully removed the gold wire. He had wound it so skillfully that he now could slide it off their arms in one piece. Each couple was handed their 'cage'. 'A long and happy marriage to you all!' he wished one last time.

The reception dinner was not until later in the evening, but the Great Hall was crowded with well-wishers. The room burst into cheers when Thorin and Elmyra emerged, holding their golden cage between them. The room cheered even louder when Bofur and Deelis followed. Its stones rattled when the crowd caught sight of Meladil and Kili.

They continued to work their way out of the Great Hall. Everyone was in a happy, joyous mood.

'Well, that was a bit more than I expected,' Thorin whispered to Elmyra as dwarves surrounded them tossing out congratulatory shouts.

Elmyra smiled. 'But it was a wonderful surprise. I knew Bofur had been thinking of marriage, but I didn't know that he had made a final decision. As for Kili, I know Mel was worried that he had only had a crush on her because he was injured. I am glad it worked out for them as well. Poor Fili had better choose someone with tastes to match Dis, or I cringe to think what kind of battles will be fought over _that_ wedding!' She laughed imaging what Dis would do. Thwarted of two weddings, she would be sure to go all out for Fili.

'Perhaps we should make plans to be away during the planning phase. Or have Fili become a confirmed bachelor,' Thorin replied.

Elmyra laughed. 'I like to think he is braver than that. After all, it_ is_ only one day.

'And yet you were ready to run for the hills, my sweet, to avoid my dear sister!'

'But_ I_ never said I wasn't a coward. If you had heard the description of the dress, you would have joined in my flight. I shudder to think what she had in mind for you, dearest.' Laughing together, they finally exited the Hall.

…

Bofur and Deelis parted from the others in order to return to their own quarters. Thorin and Elmyra continued on to the Royal Chambers but Kili and Meladil stopped just outside the hall. 'I'm sorry that was so sudden, Mel,' Kili said. 'I really don't know what happened. All of a sudden it seemed like a good idea.'

'And now?' his bride asked nervously. 'What are you thinking now? Did we do the right thing?'

'What I am thinking is that we have a problem.'

Meladil's heart froze for the second time in an hour. 'A problem?' Her hands clutched their golden cage with its borrowed diamonds.

Kili smiled at her. 'Yes, we seem to have no place to live. I live in the bachelor quarters and you live with the ladies. Never the twain shall meet. At least officially, and as a prince of the mountain, I shouldn't break that rule. Plus I think you would be appalled at the condition of my rooms. I can be a bit messy.'

Her heart beating once again, Meladil smiled at her rather young husband. 'Silly, you forget I am the housekeeper for the entire mountain. I can put us into any room we desire. _When_ we desire. Tell me your wishes, Your Highness.'

He pulled her to his chest. 'My first wish is to be properly alone with you.' He slowly moved to kiss her again, hesitating as though they weren't married. She leaned away.

'Don't crush our wedding cage on the first day, Kili. I suspect it might be a sign of bad luck,' she laughed nervously as she kissed his lips lightly. 'Come with me. I think I know just the place for us.'

…..

The golden cage held pride of place in their bedchamber. Elmyra smiled when she remembered Balin's words. He had said something different for each couple, and it had all been unrehearsed. The only thing planned had been the circle and the gold wire which was standard for any dwarf wedding. If you couldn't afford the wire, you couldn't afford to wed. The diamonds were a nice touch, but not a requirement. Bofur had probably not really intended to speak up. He certainly could easily have afforded diamonds.

She stood back from the shelf to admire her handiwork. 'Did you finally find the right spot? You have been playing with that thing forever.' Thorin stood behind her and encircled her with his arms.

'Thing?! How can you call it a thing? Balin said such beautiful words about it. We will treasure it always.' She leaned back against him. 'Do you think it looks alright there?' She tilted her head from side to side, judging the position.

Thorin kissed her neck and murmured, 'Perfect, just perfect.'

'You aren't even looking, dwarf!' She turned to face him and returned his kiss.

'I am looking at something I treasure far more than a bit of wire and gemstones. 'You have made me so happy, Little Cat. To this day, I find it hard to believe you really wanted me.'

'Thorin Oakenshield, from the time I was a little girl, I cried my eyes out when you were killed in that book. When I thought I could save you and make you part of my life, I jumped at the chance. Don't you ever think for one minute that I do not want you!'

He took a deep breath and exhaled. 'I begin to believe that my luck has finally changed. The first half of my life was not very good; I am hoping the rest of it balances it out.'

'And I aim to make sure that it does. Come here, we have few hours before we have to dress for dinner.' She pulled her dear dwarf to her and kissed him soundly. He returned her kisses and then followed a familiar route. "POP, POP, POP"!

**Ah, happily married at last! **


	38. The Reception

'You will have to help me get dressed, Thorin. I seem to have lost my maid!' Elmyra dragged her dress out of the wardrobe none too gently.

Thorin came over and surveyed the pile of garments she had assembled. 'I believe I can handle matters, but I much prefer undressing you.' He nuzzled her neck and hugged her.

'I much prefer that, too, but I think we must at least make an appearance at our own reception.

….

Meladil and Kili came to a halt outside Thrain's old rooms. Kili said, 'Are you sure this is alright with my amad?' Kili, Fili, Dis and Thorin had spent an afternoon going through the suite. Thorin and Dis had packed up Frerin's possessions sharing tales of laughter and sorrow. Fili and Kili had packed up everything else.

'Yes. Dis told me that she no longer has an interest in the suite. She said I could reassign it whenever it was needed. I doubt she thought it would be so soon!' Meladil put the key in the lock and opened the door. 'Besides, you are prince of the line of Durin. You should have rooms in the Royal Wing, and this way I can still assist Elmyra.'

Kili raised his eyebrows. 'You are going to continue as her maid? Housekeeper for awhile I could understand, but maid?'

Meladil halted halfway through the door. 'Yes I will if she wishes it. She is more like a friend and now that we are more equal we can become even closer. And what do you mean, ''housekeeper for awhile?'' I have no intention of stepping aside any time soon.'

Kili urged her further into the room. 'I don't know that it is really acceptable for you to hold that position now that you are my wife.' As the words left his mouth, Kili realized he had done more than learn protocol. He had actually come to believe some of it.

'I will leave that up to Elmyra. She is technically the head of the domestic side of Erebor. If she fully participates in running the mountain, why can't I?' Meladil wondered again if perhaps she had made a giant mistake.

Kili was at a loss for words. 'Elmyra will make the right decision,' he finally managed to say. 'But we have other things to concern ourselves with.' He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek.

Meladil turned her face away. Clutching the gold cage in her hands, she said, 'Please don't.' She walked away from him and set the cage down on a table where it twinkled in the dim light.

'Meladil, what's wrong? If you want to be a housekeeper, be a housekeeper. It isn't up to me,' he said petulantly. He walked towards her but she retreated.

'It isn't that. I only now realized that I barely know you. We have never even been alone together to talk let alone….' Her words trailed off as her face reddened. 'I don't think I am ready, Kili. We are all but strangers. This morning I thought you no longer cared and now we are married. It is a bit much for me right now.'

'Don't you love me? I thought from the way you cared for me when I was injured that you loved me!' A note of desperation crept into his voice.

'Oh, I do love you, Kili. My heart loves you more than anyone I have ever met. But we are strangers,' she repeated. 'I would like to know you better before our lives get more, um physical.'

Kili relaxed when he heard her declare her love for him. 'My silly Mel. You may have all the time you need. It really was rather quick, wasn't it?' He took her hand and led her to a sofa. 'Let's spend the rest of the day getting to know one another. When you are ready, let me know. I can wait, after all I am a champion at meditating!' He finally managed a light kiss on her cheek and pulled her close to his side.

'Thank you, Kili. Now where shall I begin?

…

Elmyra was almost ready for her slip when there was a light knock at her bedroom door. Thorin went to open it and was surprised to see Meladil on the other side. 'Meladil! Elmyra said you wouldn't be coming today.' Thorin opened the door and Meladil slipped in.

'I wanted to help her get dressed. This is a very important day,' she barely whispered.

Elmyra sensing something more said, 'Thorin, why don't you go and get dressed? Mel can help me with everything except the necklace. I want you to put that on.' She made a shooing motion with her hands and he left with a confused look on his face.

Meladil picked up the slip and held it out for Elmyra. She kept her eyes down and did not speak. Elmyra waited until she had her royal blue velvet gown situated before she spoke. 'Meladil, I know I gave you the evening off and that was before you married Kili! Why are you here? What's wrong?'

Without answering, Meladil began to tidy the room. Elmyra walked over to her, grabbed her hands and all but dragged her to a sofa. 'Sit. Speak. Why are you here with me and not with your husband? I didn't think I would see you before tomorrow.'

'Oh, my lady, I think I made a terrible mistake. It seemed so romantic at the time that I couldn't say no, but now he says he doesn't want me to be your maid _or_ your housekeeper! We sat and talked for awhile, but I barely listened to what he said.'

'Please, Mel, call me Elmyra. We are related now and it seems a bit stiff to have you call me 'my lady'. As for the housekeeper/maid dilemma, I see no reason you can't be both, but are you sure you want to? You are the wife of the second in line to the throne.'

'What else would I do? I don't want to sit around all day being waited on. That isn't me.' Meladil couldn't bring herself to reveal her real fears.

'If you want to hold those positions, I see no reason that you can't, but you will need to decide that with Kili. I would welcome you if you want to stay.' Elmyra knew there was more. 'Is that the only reason, Mel?'

Meladil hesitated. 'When we were talking, I couldn't help but think how young he is. I worry that he will begin to think of me as an old lady in later years. Maybe he should have waited and looked around a little longer. What if he decides in a few years that he doesn't love me anymore?'

Elmyra patted her hand. 'That is a chance we all take, Mel, man and woman. Everyone always hopes that love lasts forever, but sometimes it doesn't. Kili loves you right now. He may love you forever or for only a few years. As he told Dis, don't let happiness slip away. Take it while you have the chance.'

'I suppose. I think I was a little shocked at the whole thing. He has ignored me for the last few days and I thought he was trying to let me know he had made a mistake.' Meladil was still puzzled by Kili's behavior.

Elmyra laughed. 'It must be a family trait! Thorin did the same thing to me all the time. He would declare that I was his forever love or that he would protect me from all danger and then avoid or ignore me for days. But in the end, he does love me and he did protect me when he was able to. Perhaps Kili needed time to sort out his feelings. I wouldn't worry too much about it. After all, he seems to have married you!'

'Yes, yes he did! And I do love him, Elmyra. When I realized that I had given him my heart, I resigned myself to being alone forever. I never dreamed he could feel the same way. Do you think you and Thorin will always love each other?' she asked.

'We have already lost each other once before. I can almost guarantee that we will not let it happen again. Life was terrible for us when we were apart. You saw how Thorin was and I was no better,' Elmyra explained. 'Why don't you go and get dressed? Come back here when you are ready; Thorin and I have something for you.'

'Alright. I will try to be back quickly, but there are a few things I need to take care of.' She hurried out of the room.

….

Shortly after, Thorin reentered. 'Trouble in paradise already?' he asked.

'No, only a case of belated cold feet. Mel needed to say a few things out loud. Once she said them, she realized that she was worrying needlessly. I think Kili loves her, don't you?'

'My two nephews have always been rather carefree and easygoing, but they have never made a commitment that they have not honored and followed through on. When Kili stood and asked Meladil to marry him in front of the Company, he meant it.'

'She did mention being uncomfortable that they barely knew each other. Did you know that they had never even been alone together?' Elmyra couldn't imagine marrying someone she hadn't talked to in private.

'Dwarves are different, my love. When a dwarf-woman gives her heart, she gives it quickly and forever. If the dwarf-man is not interested, she rarely chooses another. The fact that they didn't talk privately probably didn't matter at the time. They will have more than enough time for that! Now, where is your necklace?'

Elmyra walked to a cupboard and pulled out a box, velvet of course, and opened it. 'Gloin had the box made for it. He was appalled that I had shoved it in my backpack and let it rattle around in it for so long.' She seated herself in a chair so he could put it around her neck.

Thorin took the box and opened it. The necklace was nestled into a custom lining. Picking it up, he placed the jewels over her bare skin as he had longed to do when he first gave it to her. It stretched from one shoulder to another, wound around her neck and draped over her upper back. Thorin gently straightened some of the little branches that arced around the edges. It glimmered and sparkled. He kissed her neck and said, 'Finally. I have waited to see this on you forever.'

Elmyra turned to her mirror and admired the effect. The _mithril_ was accented by the blue of her dress. The flowers moved as she turned and seemed to dance in an unfelt breeze. 'I cannot get over how light it is. It is so beautiful, Thorin. I have never felt more regal.'

He stood behind her and they admired the pair in the mirror. Thorin's silver-grey coat and Elmyra's blue dress nicely complimented each other. 'Once again, I think we make a rather striking couple!' he said.

….

Meladil raced back to her quarters. Before she could get through her door, she was waylaid by a bevy of her chatty neighbors. 'I have to get dressed, ladies, I don't have time!' She tried to continue into the room.

'Oh no, you don't! How dare you not tell us you were getting married?' cried one neighbor.

Another said, '_And_ to Prince Kili no less! Mel, you didn't even invite any of us.'

Meladil turned to assemblage. 'I didn't know myself I was getting married, today or any other day. Kili asked me after the other ceremonies! I am as surprised as you.'

'Well, we are definitely amazed, Mel,' said Brill. 'Now we are down to only Fili to pursue! No fair!' she laughed. 'Congratulations!'

Meladil stood and talked for another minutes. 'Ladies, I really have to go. You should all be getting ready, too, or are you going to stay home and chatter about me all night instead?'

The group dispersed at her words. They would rather face a Warg than miss the night's long postponed revelries.

Meladil went to her wardrobe and pulled out her dress. It was a pretty green silk that she had brought with her from home. She hadn't had another opportunity to wear it. After she was dressed, she looked in her mirror. 'Well, you are Princess Meladil now, for Mahal's sake. I hope you can live up to the title.' She stuck her tongue out at her reflection and headed back to the Royal Chambers.

….

'Thorin, I think we should take Kili and Meladil along with us on our tour of Erebor.'

He had been admiring her necklace and looked up with a little start. 'Take them with us? I thought this was to be our honeymoon. It might be a bit awkward don't you think?'

'Half the Company is coming with us, too. I doubt that two more will make much of a difference.'

Thorin, Elmyra and several others were going to travel through the mountain over the next several weeks. Thorin wanted Elmyra to see the kingdom. The others were going along to assess the infrastructure to see where they could open up operations and where repairs were needed most.

'Besides, Fili is going to be busy learning the ropes from Balin. Kili might be a distraction or Fili might feel neglected by Kili and his getting to know Meladil. This is a great opportunity for them to be alone together. Remember how we got acquainted on the road?' She kissed his neck and the corners of his mouth.

'I do indeed. I always wished we were alone rather than with a crowd!'

'But we already knew what _we _wanted. Right now Meladil _needs_ the crowd, Thorin. She wants to get to know Kili before going any further with their relationship. If they stay here, everyone will expect them to share living quarters, and I think it would make her uncomfortable. On the road, alone time is limited and they will really get a chance to know one another.' Elmyra also knew that eventually physical desires just might overcome any shyness that Meladil had with her new husband.

'You are right as usual, my dear. If they want to come, they may. It isn't like we can't find a quiet nook or two of our own when we wish.' He kissed her and pulled her close.

'Stop that. No wrinkles,' she laughed. She changed the subject. 'How do you think Fili will like being in charge?'

'He will learn some valuable lessons I'm sure. Up until now, I don't think he ever really believed he would become king one day. Even now, he acts like it is all some game. When I was his age, I had lived every day of my life knowing that someday I would rule Erebor.' His voice grew quiet. 'And then in one day, it was all gone.'

Elmyra hugged him close. 'That must have been very hard for you.'

'Devastating. I no longer knew where I belonged in the world. My father was in a rage to regain the mountain, my grandfather all but useless. It took years before my life had any meaning again. Like Fili, sometimes I have a hard time believing that Erebor is mine. Have I ever said, '_Thank you'_ for helping me get it back, Little Cat?'

'Not in so many words. But then, actions speak louder than words.' She was about to pull her dwarf to her and give him a warm 'Your Welcome', dress be damned, when Meladil knocked. 'Still getting interrupted aren't we, Thorin? I shall reward you later.' She kissed him and called, 'Come in!'

Meladil slipped into the room. 'I'm ready. Oh my, that necklace is astounding!' She walked up to Elmyra to get a better look. 'I have never seen anything so beautiful. It is even better than those emeralds!'

Elmyra reached into a drawer and pulled out a box. 'This was to be a loan for the evening, but Thorin and I think that you need a wedding present.' She put the box into her hands.

Meladil opened it to find a diamond and emerald necklace reflecting the light back to her. 'Oh, it's wonderful! How did you know what my dress was like?'

'I had Brill use her skills to get into your room and look through your wardrobe. She said you only had the blue dress and a green one that you had never worn. I took a wild guess that you would not wear the same dress again so soon.' She also had the set of sapphires in her drawer just in case, but she wasn't going to admit it. 'Sit,' she ordered.

Meladil sat and Elmyra put the necklace on her. Meladil did not have the neckline that Elmyra had, so the jewels rested on the silken fabric. As Meladil admired herself in the mirror, there was another knock at the door. Kili slipped in and came to a stop when he saw his new bride. 'There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere.'

Meladil stood and faced him. 'You look…beautiful,' he said. He came over to her and took her hand. 'I want you to know that I understand if you want to annul this marriage, but I hope you will not. I love you, Meladil, and I want to spend my life with you. There is nothing we can't work out together I'm sure of it.'

Meladil leaned into his touch and kissed his cheek. 'I love you, too, Kili. I had a little bit of a panic attack, but there will be no annulment of this marriage I assure you. I have gotten some very sound advice.' She nodded at Elmyra.

Thorin then explained the idea of the two of them joining their tour. 'It will be a joint honeymoon. Elmyra thinks it will be a good way for you two to get to know one another better.'

'There is nothing like a nice arduous hike to bring two people together,' Elmyra joked.

….

Once again they formed a glittering procession to the Great Hall, this time joined by Fili and Dis in their own finery. Dis's dress was adorned with more gold and jewels than Elmyra thought possible for even a strong dwarf to carry. Fili was dressed in elaborate armor polished to a high sheen, embossed with the symbols of the line of Durin.

This time their entry was relaxed and informal. The crowd parted and they were soon surrounded by well wishers shouting more congratulations. So many dwarves lived in Erebor now, that it was impossible to have everyone sit down to dinner at the same time in the Great Hall. Meladil had solved the problem by organizing two sessions. The earlier one would start almost immediately with a second, more intimate one later on.

Fandin noticed Elmyra's necklace immediately and once again became something of a pest. 'Oh, Your Majesty,' he cooed, 'that is in the oldest dwarf style! I have never been able to see one before!' He leaned in for a closer look. Elmyra did her best to be polite, but as the moment began to grow into minutes, she drew back uncomfortably. Fandin only leaned closer.

Thorin came to her rescue. 'Master Fandin, if you do not remove your nose from my wife's chest, I will remove it for you with my dagger!' He said it in a jesting manner, but Fandin heard the real threat behind it.

He stood back quickly and stammered his apologies. 'I mean no harm, Your Majesties! Sometimes I let my zeal for jewels get the better of me!' He bowed almost to the floor and retreated ever so slightly. However, he stayed within sight of the lovely necklace as best he could.

'Thank you, my dear. I really didn't want to start out the evening by slapping one of the masters!' Elmyra whispered.

Meanwhile, Meladil and Kili had all but disappeared under the deluge of congratulations and accusations of the younger crowd. They had to explain over and over how they had not intended to leave everyone out, how it was all very sudden, and yes, they really did love one another. They both glowed under the attention and became the center of attention.

'So how does it feel to be in the shadow of another newlywed couple?' Thorin asked Elmyra. 'I hope your feelings aren't too bruised.'

She laughed. 'On the contrary, it's nice to be able to observe for a bit without having to talk to everyone. I am much more comfortable as an unobserved burglar than the queen bee of the hive.'

Thorin gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. 'Me too. I will be happy when all of this is over and we can be off on our tour.'

The final married pair appeared. Bofur and Deelis proudly arrived. Deelis now sported a beautiful diamond necklace in line with Bofur's new status in Dale and Erebor. They wandered almost unnoticed over to Thorin and Elmyra. 'You sly dog,' said Thorin, 'why didn't you tell me you were going to crash our wedding party? I would have made sure you had a diamond or two to weave into your gold for your lovely bride!'

'We weren't sure until this morning,' Bofur explained with a little smile. 'Deelis here wanted to, but I was a little hesitant. When Balin asked if anybody wanted to join, I couldn't resist jumping in.'

'He moves quickly when he makes up his mind, that's for sure!' Deelis added. 'We met, we talked, he asked, I said yes and here we are, all in a month.' She looked lovingly at the face of her new husband. 'Now we are racing to get the toy shop ready so we can open before the coronation.'

'We'll make it, Dee. The work goes much faster with four hands instead of two.' Bofur couldn't believe such a pretty dwarf thought he was worthy of her. 'Besides, Bifur is rather relieved to not have to be a stock boy anymore.' He had never been happier. He looked at the crowd still circling Kili and Mel. 'Well, looks like those sparkly stones are going to be ignored given the interest in Kili and Meladil,' he said to Deelis. He had surprised her with them only an hour ago.

Even as the words were uttered, Fandin saw the stones. 'Oh, those are lovely, Lord Bofur. Not as nice as the Queen's, of course but stunning nonetheless. May I?' he raised his eyebrows in question to Deelis. Not realizing her fate, she happily nodded permission for him to peer more closely at the necklace.

Seeing their chance, Thorin and Elmyra made good on their escape from the avid jewel master. They circled the room greeting their subjects, stopped to admire the glass case with the mementos of their adventures and finally seated themselves on the dais prepared for the happy couples. Dis, Fili and Balin had given up their chairs so that Bofur, Deelis, Kili and Mel could all sit with Thorin and Elmyra.

Once the king and queen took their seats, Bombur's representative called the other celebrants to settle in for the grand dinner.

Soon a parade of platters laden with any type of food imaginable began to make its way throughout the room. Elmyra was amazed at the variety and amount. No one would walk away hungry tonight! The room buzzed with happy talk and contented slurping of food and beverage. Word had gone out that while drinking was not frowned upon, drunks would be ejected and unlikely to be invited to the next event. Besides, with another dinner following in an hour or so, there wasn't enough time to get too sloppy. The dwarves were happily entertained by the newlywed king, queen and friends.

The first group finished and after a respectful amount of time for conversation, they adjourned to allow the second, smaller group a chance at the goodies. The first group didn't mind having to leave since Thorin had thoughtfully set up a beer garden outside the mountain for those who had not yet had enough to drink.

Bard arrived and joined Thorin and Elmyra on the dais. 'Thank you for inviting me, Thorin. Dale will be a lovely town again someday, but I get tired of stone dust in my food!'

'Anytime you need a break, my friend, feel free to wander over. The gates of Erebor are always open to the people of Dale.' Thorin liked having someone around who understood the difficulties of ruling and Bard was as new to it as he.

The second group, consisting mostly of the "original" dwarves who arrived at Erebor within a month or two of its recovery and the masters, sat down to a repeat performance of Bombur's food. Bombur himself now appeared to test his product from the other side of the table. The first diners that were still exiting gave him a standing ovation and three cheers for his efforts. He nodded his thanks and sank into a chair to relax for the first time in days.

After Bard had enjoyed the repast, he and Thorin began to discuss the progress that had been made. 'Dale's reconstruction is well underway. I hope to have much of the building started this fall. Hopefully enough of the buildings will be enclosed by winter. That way we can live there and work on the interiors. Tent living is fine for the warmer months, but it would be mighty uncomfortable when the snow flies!'

'Do not hesitate to call on me, Bard, if your plans do not work out. At this time, we can accommodate anyone who needs shelter,' Thorin offered. 'Are you still planning a celebration at the same time as our coronation?' Thorin and Elmyra had finally set the date for the crowning.

'Yes. After a hard summer of work, everyone will need some relaxation. Your coronation means that many visitors will be coming and it is an opportunity to introduce the new Dale to all. We will have merchants and such from Lake-town and I am hoping some will be able to make the journey from further away.'

Elmyra spoke up. 'We are going to work on the announcements tomorrow. Thorin will use the raven system to get them out as quickly as possible. Folk who wish to come will have to start their trips soon to make it in time.'

'They have been expecting this ever since the death of Smaug. I think they will be able to be on the road within a matter of days if necessary, my dear. I know that the Ered Luin will be sending a good contingent of dwarves, and of course, Dain will be here with many of his people.' Dain would perform the actual crowning of Thorin.

'We can worry about all that later, Thorin. As soon as the invitations go out, we are leaving on an extended tour of Erebor!' Elmyra told Bard with excited eyes.

'How interesting; just the two of you?' Bard knew of the troubles over the last few months. It sounded rather risky to go alone.

'No, no. We are traveling with my nephew Kili and his new wife.' Thorin nodded down the table to the other two. 'And some of the Company also. It is a working tour as well as a honeymoon. I hope to be able to open another quarter of the mountain up to habitation and mining soon. We will assess the feasibility of that as well as show everyone what the Erebor has to offer.' Thorin smiled with pride over his kingdom. He was looking forward to seeing places long remembered but unseen for decades.

Thorin had sent scouts throughout the mountain. They had carried supplies to be cached along the route, but they had also kept an eye out for any sign of malcontents. The reports had come back that it appeared the mountain was at last at peace.

They spent the rest of the evening in conversation about Erebor and Dale. Elmyra eventually left them to wander around the room with Meladil and Kili, accepting congratulations from the Company and the other guests. At last, she went back to Thorin and reminded him of the busy day planned for tomorrow. 'I don't want to let anything delay our departure, Thorin. Come and get some sleep!'

Thorin smiled at his eager wife. 'It is our wedding night, Little Cat. I have a suspicion we will both be rather tired in the morning.' With a jaunty grin at Bard, he followed Elmyra back to the Royal Chambers.

**Ah, love! Read, review, enjoy.**


	39. The Honeymoon Begins

Bleary eyed, tired, but happy, Elmyra and Thorin joined Ori and Balin the next morning. They sat down and began to write out the incredibly tiny invitations that the ravens would carry to the far corners of Middle-earth. They didn't expect everyone to come, but protocol dictated that they be asked.

'Even Thranduil?' Thorin complained.

'Especially Thranduil,' said Balin. 'He is the nearest leader other than Bard and also a close neighbor. You must issue the invitation. I will be surprised if he came himself, but he will send a delegation.' He paused. 'You will probably get a very nice gift out of it, Thorin. Elves know how to give presents if nothing else.'

'Hmmm. Well, there is that. Not that I would ever _do_ anything with it,' he fussed. 'Alright, but I won't write it out.'

Elmyra snorted. 'Give it to me, dwarf. I'll do your dirty work. Balin, where is the Sindarin script?' Tongue between her teeth, she carefully copied the lettering onto the little piece of paper. 'There, how's that?' She held out the paper like a little girl looking for her teacher's approval.

Balin looked it over. 'Very nice, Elmyra. For someone who does not write elvish, you did a very nice job.'

'In addition to being a good burglar, I could probably be a forger, too. I've always been a good copyist!' she laughed.

Thorin watched the two bantering. He was happy to see Balin accepting Elmyra as Queen. 'Keep an eye on her Balin. If she is a forger, who knows what mischief she might get into someday?'

Many fingers make fast work and finally they were almost done. Balin stood and stretched. 'Oh, my aching back. That is enough for one day. You two,' he pointed at Thorin and Elmyra, 'need to finish preparing to leave tomorrow. Ori and I will finish these later.'

Without pausing to insist on finishing, they scurried out of Balin's chambers. 'If that is what queen's do, I want to resign.' Elmyra wiggled her sore fingers in Thorin's face.

'Fortunately, we only have one coronation, Little Cat. The only other pending event will be the much anticipated Fili wedding and I think Dis will happily pen each of those invitations herself!' Thorin grabbed her fingers, kissed each one and then rubbed her hands between his.

Elmyra pulled him to her and kissed him 'Do you think it is really alright to leave the coronation planning in Dis's hands?' Thorin had promised Dis she could have her way with the event, but Elmyra was having second (and third) thoughts.

'She knows how these things work, Little Cat. I wouldn't know where to start, and Balin has other things to worry about. She will do fine. I told her the only thing she couldn't do was make your dress weigh too much.' Thorin smiled remembering the disappointed look on his sister's face.

Elmyra cringed. 'I hope she realizes that I am merely a frail human woman. If I have to wear anything like the dress she wore to our wedding, I would have to rely on you carrying me!'

'Human you may be, but frail?' Thorin hugged her tight. 'You are anything but frail. If the dress is horrible, we can make adjustments. But for now, our only thoughts should be about our trip tomorrow.' Hand in hand, they raced back to the Royal Chambers to finish packing.

…

Thorin had one more task before they departed. He, Balin and Dwalin stood at the Front Gate watching the expulsion of the last of the malcontents. Nori had taken the information the prisoners had given him and verified it with Brill's list and with information garnered from various rooms that he had searched. Dorlup had further shamed himself by accusing several dwarves later proven innocent. After each had been given a hearing to present his case, Thorin had decided who would stay and who would go.

Fortunately, it was a small group. A dozen dwarves stood disconsolately together waiting for the escort that would see them to the northern boundary of the kingdom. Each had been allowed to take a bare minimum of supplies. They faced a harsh road before they found anywhere inhabitable.

Nori arrived with the escort. Numerous residents of Erebor had turned out to watch. Balin faced the dwarves, pulled out a scroll and began to read. 'You have been found guilty of acts of dissension against King Thorin and the people of Erebor. In his mercy the king has decided against imprisonment. You will be escorted beyond the borders of this kingdom and released into the wild. May Mahal have mercy upon you. If you should be found within the realm of Erebor ever again, the penalty is death.' He released the ends of the scroll and it snapped back into a tight roll.

The escort surrounded the malcontents and silently marched them away.

…..

The next morning found them on the road again. Elmyra had on her EverCleanClothesII, her trusty backpack and she carried a walking stick carved for her by the faithful Ori. Thorin, clad in a travel suit of leather walked beside her. Ahead, Dwalin, Dori, Gloin and Bifur plus a small contingent of guards led the way.

Gloin had surprised everyone by bringing his young son, Gimli, along for the hike. 'He needs to get to know the mountain,' he told Thorin. 'Besides, he is already driving his mother crazy,' he muttered in an aside. Gimli bowed low to his king and queen. While he had seen them from a distance, this was the first chance he had had to observe them up close. His father had insisted that young dwarves were best seen and not heard.

'Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service, Your Majesties,' he solemnly intoned. Elmyra carefully looked over the dwarf that would play such an important part in Middle-earth's future. She smiled and nodded in acknowledgment of his words.

'Welcome to Erebor, young Gimli! If you perform even half as well as your father, I will be most fortunate to have you serve me,' Thorin proclaimed. Gimli grinned at the words.

Kili and Meladil awkwardly brought up the rear. They had been too busy yesterday to see much of each other and now that they were almost alone silence had once again descended on the pair.

The group worked their way through the halls of Erebor. Each day brought more wonders to see and more miles to walk. Thorin showed Elmyra the haunts of his youth while Gloin, Bifur, Dwalin and Dori assessed the conditions of the mountain itself. Kili and Meladil followed behind slowly getting to know one another better.

…..

As they hiked along, Thorin gave the group a description of Erebor. 'It is divided into four quarters. You have already seen some of the Royal or Home quarter. That is where the king and his court live and where the central government operates. The mountain is too large for quick and easy communication, so there is a leader appointed to each of the other three sections. Usually it is a prince of the line of Durin or a trusted adviser. He is autonomous in his quarter's daily activity but still subject to the rule of the king.'

'Each quarter can be self-sufficient. There are living quarters in the higher levels, then the processing and manufacturing levels, and at the deepest levels, the miners practice their craft. Of course, we mine wherever we find ore, but it tends to be lower. Most of the upper levels have already been mined extensively. It will be a bee hive of activity when all is reopened!' he said proudly. Thorin had waited more than half his life to see Erebor reborn.

'Will Fili take charge of the new section, Uncle?' Kili asked.

'Actually, I think I will appoint Balin. Fili still lacks the training necessary to oversee such a large operation. He lost many years of experience and learning during Smaug's occupation, and I think Balin needs more responsibility than giving lessons to queens and princes. His talents are going to waste.' Thorin had sensed a growing impatience and restlessness in his old friend. 'I will see to Fili's instruction myself. By the time he is ready, I would imagine another quarter could be opened. Fili will have his own little fiefdom someday don't worry about that!'

Kili listened silently but did not comment further. Meladil however was not so reticent. 'What about Kili? Will he have the fourth quarter some day?'

Thorin laughed. 'That would seem to be the logical pattern, my dear Mel. Yes, if and when your Kili is ready, he will have the fourth quarter. However, he has even more to learn than Fili so I will trust you to keep him focused on his studies.'

Kili groaned. 'Why did you have to tell her that, Uncle? Now I will never have any peace!'

'That, my boy, is the price you pay when you marry one of these pesky females!' Elmyra took a halfhearted swing at him. 'See? I am but the voice of experience.' He grabbed her hand and kissed it, pulled her to his chest and followed up with a more thorough version for her lips.

Laughing, the couples continued on after the other group.

…..

For the first part of the trip, they all stayed together. There was not much of interest to see yet. They were walking through living areas or industrial caverns. Thorin gave little lessons about various types of equipment and explained the uses of the caverns, but it was fairly standard.

After a few days, the groups separated. Dwalin was satisfied that there were no intruders anywhere. 'I have seen no sign of anyone going through here except for the scouts. I had them leave a special mark whenever they made a stop. You and Kili are armed, and we all know Elmyra can defend herself! I think we may safely leave you to your sightseeing,' he told Thorin. Dwalin and the others were anxious to move at a quicker pace than the tourists wanted to proceed at.

Thorin laughed. 'Go on ahead, Dwalin. Leave a trail and we will follow.' He had sensed his friend's growing impatience. 'We'll be fine. If you have any sense of danger, send someone back or wait until we rejoin you.'

After that, their pace had slowed even further. Elmyra was again the slowest of the group. Not only didn't she have their stamina, but everything in Erebor was new and exciting. All the others had lived in dwarf holds before and were at least familiar with dwarven architecture and art if not on such a grand scale.

Kili and Meladil had made some progress in their relationship. Their conversations were easier and they had exchanged vast amounts of personal information. However, Kili still felt awkward around his own wife. Finally he sought out Thorin for advice. 'How did you do it, Uncle? Elmyra adores you.'

'You obviously have not been paying attention, Kili. There are many times when she would just as soon kill me as look at me. You know how she gets when I have been inattentive!'

Kili laughed. 'But she always forgives you in the end. How did you reach that point? I can't seem to get close to Meladil in the same way.'

Thorin tilted his head back and contemplated his nephew's question. 'Hmm. How often do you braid her hair?' he asked after a moment.

'Braid her hair? Why never. I don't know how,' Kili admitted.

'You don't know how to braid hair? Your amad is one of the foremost braiders in Middle-earth and you can't braid hair?' Thorin was truly stunned by this information. 'Your brother does quite well for himself. I assumed you were equally competent.'

'I-I never bothered to learn. Amad was always so demanding with Fili that I never even tried.'

'Then it is time to remedy that situation. Little Cat loves having her hair braided. It brings us close at least once a day, and there are a few tricks I can teach you that should make your Meladil a much happier dwarf!' Thorin winked conspiratorially at his nephew. 'We will start this evening.'

…..

After they had eaten, Thorin sat next to Elmyra and pulled out his comb. Without saying a word, she turned her back to him in preparation for their nightly ritual. However, instead of starting immediately, Thorin called Meladil over. 'Meladil, it has come to my attention that Kili has no skill for braiding. He is a Prince of Erebor, and I must insist that he learn. Would you allow yourself to be used as a test subject or shall I offer myself as the candidate?'

Meladil had longed for Kili to braid her hair but had been too shy and too proud to ask him to do so. Now she made a great show of reluctance. 'Well, I suppose. I usually do it myself, but if it will help you train him….' She sat next to Elmyra and turned her back to Thorin.

'Kili, come over here. We will begin your lessons tonight.' Kili walked over and sat behind his wife. Thorin handed him a comb. 'First you have to make sure the hair has no tangles. Use long smooth strokes. Be gentle!' he cried out as he saw Meladil wince with Kili's first rapid stroke. 'Slowly, Kili. This isn't a race.' He demonstrated by gradually drawing the comb through his Little Cat's hair. Elmyra's eyes closed in pleasure at the touch and feel of it.

By the end of the lesson, Thorin had only managed to get Kili to comb and divide the hair properly. On more than one occasion, Kili brought tears to Mel's eyes. She finally rebelled, took the comb and moved away from her less than capable husband. 'Let me do it,' she said. Kili watched as her quick efficient fingers wove her hair into a simple braid down her back. She gave him the comb back. 'Better luck next time.' She stalked away to the room she had put her gear in and all but slammed the door.

'That didn't go very well, did it?' Kili asked plaintively. 'I'm not very good with stuff like this.'

Elmyra took pity on him. 'You only need to practice, Kili. Why don't you work on Thorin for a few more minutes? He has a pretty high pain threshold!'

Thorin sighed and turned his back to his nephew. 'My hair is already combed out. It shouldn't be that difficult. Remember, slowly and gently.'

With only a few snarls from his uncle, Kili finally managed to feel somewhat competent about combing. 'Good. Tomorrow we will start on a basic braid.' He demonstrated the pattern.

When Kili started combing, Elmyra had retired for the night. 'Don't pluck him bald, Kili, I like his hair the way it is.'

Thorin watched her go. 'Now here is the important part, Kili. They like the combing, but what they _really_ like is when you brush your fingers along their neck and massage their scalp.' He ran his fingers along his nephew's neckline and up the back of his neck.

Kili shrugged his shoulders up to his ears and twitched away from the touch. 'They _like_ that?'

'Trust me. It makes Little Cat all but purr. She will agree to almost anything after I braid her hair. It's different with someone of the opposite sex. You'll see. Ask Meladil to braid your hair sometime. I guarantee you will like it! Sometimes Little Cat does mine. I don't like it quite as much as she does, but it is a good way to connect on an intimate level.'

…..

The next few days were filled with more dwarven beauty. They walked through vast caverns, the remnants of relentless mining. After the ore was extracted, the dwarves would use their leisure time to smooth and carve the walls. Sometimes, if the rock was especially beautiful, they would only polish it to a high shine. Elmyra's Device came in quite handy when it came time to examine many of these places. It not only lit up the scenery, it told them what the rock was composed of and how long ago it had been exposed.

Other areas had been commissioned by the King or his representative as a more formal room for various functions. Elmyra had fun guessing what some of the rooms were for. She was invariably wrong not being too familiar with the many rituals of dwaven life. The other three found great amusement in her answers.

Each night, they had a braiding session. Kili was much improved and was now committed to learning more advanced patterns. He was also diligent in carefully touching Meladil's neck and massaging her scalp the way Thorin had shown him. As promised, Mel seemed to be much more relaxed. After the braid of the night was done, Kili would boldly kiss her neck and hug her to him. Lately, she had been leaning against him for longer and longer periods of time.

'Thorin, you sly dog, you planned all this didn't you?' Elmyra asked him one evening. She had watched Kili's new skills blossomed and recognized some of Thorin's tricks.

'Somebody had to do something, Little Cat. Walking through stone halls wasn't going to get them closer anytime soon. You aren't the only one who can match make, you know,' he said with a smile.

Elmyra laughed. 'In the words of Gandalf: well done, Thorin, well done!'

**_Note to Borys: THAT is why we like braiding...Too bad about the hair or lack thereof._**

…..

Perhaps the favorite spot for both couples was beside a thundering underground waterfall. They had come across it late in the day and decided to camp by it for awhile. Meladil and Kili were sitting a little way down the stream when Mel realized that Thorin and Elmyra were nowhere to be seen. 'Where is Elmyra?' she asked Kili.

Kili looked at his charming bride with a little smile. 'Thorin said something about there being a hidden grotto behind the waterfall. I imagine he is showing it to her.'

Meladil didn't quite catch the innuendo in his voice over the sound of the stream. 'They have been gone for some time. What if something happened to them?' she asked innocently.

Kili hid his smile. 'Whatever is happening is probably quite agreeable for each of them, Mel.'

She finally caught on. 'Oh, you mean….' She blushed.

'I can show you the cave later if you like,' Kili said hesitantly. He didn't want to push her too fast. He reached out and stroked her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. She surprised him by returning the kiss and adding another, warmer kiss of her own.

When they broke apart several minutes later, Meladil picked up Kili's hand and said, 'I think I would like to see that cavern very much. It sounds like a nice place to spend some time together…alone.'

Kili took her in his arms and continued where they had left off. 'I will put in our reservation when Thorin and Elmyra reappear.'

…..

The next day, the two couples continued on their journey. Neither Kili nor Meladil could manage to wipe the satisfied smiles off their faces. Elmyra nudged Thorin in his ribs. 'I told you it would all work out. All they needed was a little time alone.'

'Yes, you did. Unfortunately, now we will have to find twice the number of private places!' he teased.

Elmyra laughed. 'Fortunately, Erebor is a very large mountain!'

**All of this is based solely on my own ideas of what Erebor is like. I hope you liked it!**


	40. Lessons Learned

Gloin didn't know what he was going to do about his son. Gimli had always been such a responsible lad, but on this trip he was like a different person. Gloin was constantly having to nag him about safety: don't run ahead, don't touch that, and 'how many times do I have to say….' If there had been someone available, he would have sent him back to his mother.

'Erebor is nothing like the Blue Mountains, Gimli,' he had tried to explain. 'This mountain was abandoned decades ago. Things have not been maintained properly. We can never know when something is going to break or collapse. You _must_ be more careful!'

Gimli had nodded. 'Yes, Adad, I know.' Giving an eye roll, he had followed after his father. Within the hour, Gloin had to pull him off yet another piece of rusting equipment that Gimli thought just had to be climbed and explored.

Now the group entered a vast cavern even larger than the Treasury. This area had been used for processing ore that contained gold. In the middle of the room, a huge pile of rock slag towered over everything. Gloin and a young gold master, Orlin, stood nearby consulting some papers. 'Thorin would like to see at least some of this rock moved out of here,' Gloin said.

'That is a mighty undertaking. It is unstable already and trying to reduce it would…..' Orlin didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when they were interrupted by a yell.

'Look, Adad! I'm the King of the Mountain!' Gimli stood at the very peak of the slag pile, arms upraised in triumph.

Before Gloin could open his mouth to scold his wayward son, the expression on Gimli's face changed from triumph to fear. The pile began to shift and slide. The dwarf's feet slipped out from under him and he was caught in the growing avalanche of rock.

Gloin moved to race to his side, but Orlin held him back. 'No, Lord Gloin, you mustn't. There is nothing you can do! You will end up buried, too.'

Gloin fought futilely against the restraining hands. 'Gimli, no!' The rocks roared down the pile, engulfing the room in dust and an almost unbearable noise. In only a few moments, the last stone rolled to within a few feet of the two stunned dwarves. Gloin once again tried to free himself and Orlin at last released him. The immediate danger was past, but Gimli had disappeared.

Running to the fallen stone, Gloin began to call and dig for his son. 'Gimli, Gimli, can you hear me?' Using his bare hands he tried to move the rocks, but the more he moved the more cascaded down to fill in any hole he made. The rest of the Company raced back up the passage they had been investigating. It took only a moment for them to figure out the situation. Locating spare shovels at the edge of the room, they began to dig furiously beside their friend.

When no sign of Gimli appeared, Orlin called for them to stop. 'Stop digging for a minute. We need to listen.'

All shovels came to a rest and Gloin called once again for his son. Off to one side, they heard a very faint voice call, 'Adad, help me. Please help.'

They moved to the new area and listened again. The shovels plunged into the loose rock and moved quickly. Another pause and another faint call drove them to even fiercer effort. More minutes passed, but the voice was not heard another time. Finally, a leather boot appeared when more rock was moved. A final burst of frantic shoveling uncovered the figure of Gimli, Gloin's son. He was covered in rock dust, still and unmoving.

Gloin knelt by his side and gathered him in his arms. 'Gimli, can you hear me? Gimli!' he cried. Wiping the dust from his face, he could see that his lips were blue. Resting his head on his chest he thought he heard the merest hint of a ragged indrawn breath. 'Oh, Gimli, my foolish boy, what have you done?'

…..

Thorin, Elmyra, Kili and Meladil had slowly been closing the gap between the two groups. The further they went into the mountain, the more industrial it became. While Thorin and Kili were very interested in everything, Mel and Elmyra wanted to move faster. 'It's gotten kind of boring, Thorin,' Elmyra said one evening. 'It all looks the same to us. Rock, metal, machinery. All the fun stuff was back there.' She pointed back up the passage they had left before they made camp.

'Alright, Little Cat. I can see how most of this doesn't have much meaning. You see one processing facility and one forge, you have seen them all. We aren't too far behind the others. Once we catch up, we can decide where to go from there. We could….' Once again a sentence was interrupted. A distant roar echoed up from the passage on the other side of the room accompanied by a slight tremor of the ground.

Thorin's head jerked in the direction of the sound and instinct took over and he leaped to his feet. 'Rock slide!' he cried. 'Quick, we need to find out what happened.' He motioned for Kili and the others. 'Leave everything and run!' Without waiting to see if they were following he darted off down the hall, Kili close on his heels.

Elmyra got more slowly to her feet, looking at the pile of packs and bags that had been dropped. She ran over and started tugging at the straps of her backpack. 'Don't bother with that, Elmyra, Thorin said to leave it all behind!' Meladil tried to pull Elmyra away.

'No. We might need this in the end. I don't want to have to come back for it.' The pack finally came free and she followed quickly behind the other two dwarves, Meladil at her side.

…..

Thorin burst into the processing room and assessed the grim situation. Rock was scattered across the room and a cloud of fine dust made breathing uncomfortable. He saw a little group halfway up the side of the collapsed pile. As he tried to see through the dust, he realized that Gloin was cradling someone in his arms. He closed his eyes in sorrow when he realized the 'someone' was Gimli. 'Not Gimli, anyone but Gimli.'

Walking carefully on the loose rock, he approached the sorry little group. 'What happened, Orlin?'

Orlin informed his king of the sequence of events that had led to the drama being played out. 'There is no hope?' Thorin asked quietly.

'No. I have seen this too often to not know the outcome. The lad is barely breathing. It is only a matter of time. Nothing can be done. Even if we could get him back to Oin, there is no treatment for his lungs. He has too much dust inside.' Orlin shook his head over such a senseless death.

Elmyra and Meladil burst into the room and ran to join Thorin and Orlin. 'What happened? Why is everyone just standing around?' Mel cried.

Elmyra saw Gloin kneeling on the ground and without saying a word, raced to his side. She knelt beside the stricken dwarf and pulled her pack off. 'Move over, Gloin. Let me see him.' She gave the grieving dwarf a none to gentle push. One look told her what the problem was. Gimli was a deep, cyanotic blue.

'Leave us be, Elmyra. There is nothing to be done. Let me spend the few moments we have left together alone without you interfering!' Gloin snarled at her in a tear filled voice.

Elmyra knew it was the grief talking and not Gloin. 'If you move, there is a chance you will have many more minutes to spend with your son,' she said softly. 'I think I can help.' She coughed against the dust, but ignored it.

Gloin grabbed onto her words of hope and moved to the side. Elmyra opened the box from her pack and pulled out a package. She ripped it open and using the cloth inside, she wiped more dust from Gimli's mouth and nose. With the dust came any hair that he had on that part of his face. Next, she removed a thin sheet of something clear from the box. When she put this over Gimli's face, it immediately molded tightly over his mouth and nose. She pressed along the edges to seal it down.

'What are you doing? He can hardly breathe now! He'll suffocate!' his father cried. He reached out to pull the sheet off.

Elmyra slapped at his hand. 'Leave it, Gloin! Watch.'

Gloin watched the little mask inflate and form a rigid bubble over Gimli's mouth and nose. The bubble clouded over ever so slightly as his son exhaled. A thin tube snaked its way into his mouth. Gimli turned his head restlessly from side to side, fighting against the muffling of the mask and the discomfort of the tube.

'It will give him the oxygen he needs, Gloin. How much does he weigh?'

'About seventeen stone,' Gloin said in confusion. 'Why do you need to know?'

Without answering, Elmyra pulled out another small box out and removed a square of white. She pulled the backing off and put it gently on Gimli's neck. Seconds later, the restless head turning stopped. 'That will help him relax and stop fighting. He needs to rest for this to work as it should.'

Elmyra put her Device on the dwarf's chest and watched as it began to scroll numbers across its screen. With a satisfied smile, she sat back on her heels. 'Now all we need to do is wait.' Already some of the blue in Gimli's lips was beginning to fade.

The rest of the Company had watched silently as their queen had worked more of her magic. Finally Thorin spoke. 'What is that, Little Cat? What are you doing?'

'It's a portable respirator. In my world, the air is sometimes so bad that people need help breathing. It will put oxygen into Gimli's blood and cleanse the dust that is clogging his lungs. I have used it before but never for something this bad. We will know in a few hours if it works.' She pointed at the Device. 'As long as these numbers keep rising, all is well.'

Over the next several hours, Elmyra monitored Gimli's progress. Thorin and Gloin sat beside her and hoped for the best. 'Your world must be a wonderful place,' Gloin commented. 'Can you teach me this magic? It would save so many lives here.'

Elmyra smiled sadly. 'I can teach it to anyone, but it is useless without the proper equipment. I could only bring a little back with me. When it's gone, it's gone. Gimli will run this one dry, and it cannot be used again. Usually they are good for a few times, but this is an extreme case.'

'I must apologize for my son's lack of caution, Your Majesties. He should have listened to me and been more careful.'

Thorin knew from the way Gloin used their formal titles how ashamed he was to be the cause of so much trouble. 'You can only do so much, Gloin. Gimli was the one to climb the pile even after all of your warnings. Now he must suffer the consequences.'

Elmyra's head dropped briefly to her chest before she jerked back awake. 'Why don't you go and sleep, Little Cat? Gloin and I can watch.' Thorin knew she was exhausted and needed rest.

'No. I need to stay. I am the only one who understands how everything works and what the numbers mean. It is pretty easy to use, but I want to make sure nothing goes wrong. When his blood is back to normal, the mask should pop off on its own, but I want to make certain it works correctly. I will sleep then.'

'Very well, but I am not leaving you alone.' He settled her against his chest and resigned himself to a long night of watching.

…..

Finally with a moist 'pop' the little mask dropped off and fell to Gimli's side. Elmyra, who had been dozing despite her best intentions, woke at the soft sound. She leaned forward and looked at her patient. Gimli's color was back to normal and his breathing was easy and regular. The little tube had dissolved; its task complete.

Gloin woke with a start. He too had dozed off. 'What happened? Is something wrong?'

'Sshh. Nothing's wrong. Actually, everything is right! The mask is off and Gimli's breathing is back to normal,' Elmyra whispered. She reached out and removed the white patch. 'He will sleep for a few hours more until the sedative wears off, but I think by the end of the day he will be completely recovered.'

Gloin stood and walked over to her. Kneeling down, he engulfed her in a giant dwarf hug and squeezed tightly. 'Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I thought that I had lost my only son, but you have returned him to me.'

Elmyra grunted under the rather intense pressure. 'You are welcome, Gloin, but please remember I am a bit more frail than a dwarf.' She laughed to take any unintended sting out of the words.

Gloin eased up the hug but didn't let go right away. 'Sorry, Elmyra. I will be forever grateful.' With one last gentle squeeze he let her go.

'I am glad I was here to help, Gloin.' She put up her hand and did her best to stifle a huge yawn.

Thorin saw it and moved forward. 'Now you can get some sleep, right? You are exhausted.'

Elmyra picked up the Device, checked the numbers one last time and agreed. 'Yes to both. I can sleep and I am exhausted. Where can I go?'

Thorin crouched by her side. 'Climb on board. I will carry you to your quarters.'

Yawning mightily, Elmyra took him up on his offer and wrapped her arms and legs around her thoughtful mate.

…

Gloin continued to watch over his son until at last Gimli's eyes slowly opened and focused on his father. 'Adad? What happened?' He remembered crowing from the top of the stone and then losing his footing. After that all was blank.

Jerking out of yet another brief nap, Gloin leaned over his errant son. 'You were very foolish again, Gimli. Without the Queen and her wonderful magic, I would be planning your funeral and picking out a nice stone cavern to entomb your body in.'

Gimli closed his eyes. 'I didn't mean to cause any trouble.'

'You never do, Gimli, but lately that seems to be all you are capable of. Your amad told me the anxiety you caused her while I was gone. I wish you would talk to me and tell me what made you change from the dwarf I knew to one that is all but a stranger!'

A tear rolled down the side of Gimli's face. 'You left me behind, Adad. You should have taken _me _on the quest!' There, at last he had said it. The thought had eaten away at him for over a year. Now maybe it would go away.

'We discussed this long ago, Gimli. You were too young. The quest was very dangerous and you were not yet ready for such a journey, physically or mentally.' Nothing would have pleased Gloin more than to take his boy on such an adventure.

'That's what you said, but when you all left, Ori went with you! He isn't much older than I am. It wasn't fair!' The complaint of youngsters everywhere spilled from his lips before he could stop it.

Gloin sighed. 'Ori came because his brothers did. He had no family left in the Ered Luin. It would have been unkind to leave him behind. I personally would have preferred that he stay, but it was Thorin's and his brothers' decision. You had your amad. What if we had failed and I never returned? What then? Who would have cared for her? I'm sorry, Gimli, but you need to get past this and move on. You are too old now for these kinds of antics.'

Gimli sniffled, 'I will try, Adad. But I miss my friends, too.'

'You will make new ones, I am sure. More dwarves arrive every day. Maybe some of your old friends will show up and you can introduce them to your new ones.'

'I suppose.' Slowly with his father's help, Gimli sat up. He ran his hand over his face. 'My beard! It was finally starting to grow in!'

'Be glad if that is the only price you have to pay, Gimli. It will grow back. I think,' his adad teased.

'I see you are well on your way to recovery, young sir!' Thorin strode over to the pair. 'If you wish to serve me as well as your adad does, you will have to be more responsible.'

'Forgive me, Your Majesty. I know I can do better. Can you thank the Queen for me? Adad said that without her I would not be here.' Gimli shuddered at the thought.

'I will leave that to you, Gimli. She is still asleep, but I am sure she will come to check on you when she wakes. You owe her your life. That is a heavy burden for one so young.' Thorin hoped that thinking of the burden would help this particular dwarf get his life back on track. He was too promising to let slip away.

'Yes, Your Majesty.' Gimli bowed his body forward awkwardly from his seated position. 'At your service.'

….

Later that day, Elmyra finally emerged. She wandered from the room Thorin had found for them back down to the processing room. The ventilation shafts had finished clearing the dust. They were quite efficient. Orlin and Thorin were busily assessing the damage from the rock slide when she approached. 'Where is Gimli? How is he doing?' were her first words.

Thorin replied, 'He is doing fine. A little tired, but his lungs are clear and he can breathe without any issues. It is an amazing recovery.'

'I have not seen anything like it in all my years of mining, Your Majesty. Cases like that always result in death, always.' Orlin had been a miner for over a hundred years. He had seen many colleagues die under similar circumstances.

Elmyra smiled a bit grimly. 'I only wish I could save them all, but it is impossible. Please do not talk about this too widely, Orlin. I would hate to have folk think of me as a miracle worker and then be disappointed.'

Thorin had already explained the situation to Orlin. 'I will not, Your Majesty. It is a shame that we do not have the same magic as your world.'

Elmyra thought of the pollution and all the other troubles her old world suffered. 'No, Orlin. Despite all its advantages, I will take this world over my old one any day. I have never regretted returning here for even one minute.' Her eyes rested on Thorin as she spoke.

'Of course, Your Majesty,' Orlin replied politely. One should never try to understand magicians and wizards he realized. They were far too complex.

Before she could ask again where Gimli was, he and Gloin entered the cavern. Gimli rushed to Elmyra's side and knelt at her feet. 'Thank you for saving my foolish life, Your Majesty. I am in your service for the rest of my days!' He bowed and touched his head to the ground.

Fortunately, Kili and Fili had covered this situation in one of her many protocol lessons. 'Rise, Gimli son of Gloin. I accept your service for now and forever,' she stated the ritual reply.

Gimli rose to his feet but kept his head bowed to his chest. 'How may this humble servant repay your generosity, Your Majesty?' Gloin had spent the last hour teaching his son the proper form of his thanks.

'I would have you pay more heed to the wisdom of your adad, Gimli. I have never known him to choose the wrong path in all the days of our acquaintance. Obey him and you will please me greatly.' She reached out and raised his head. 'Will you do that, young Gimli?'

'Yes, Your Majesty. I will not fail you, now or ever.'

Kili, watching the apology with Meladil, smiled at the age old rite. 'She got that perfect, Mel! We debated even teaching her this one because it is so seldom used. Leave it to old Gloin to drag it out into public.'

Meladil was not up on all the protocols. She had learned only those that applied to housekeeping and her own duties. 'What does it all mean, Kili?'

'Gimli has bound himself to the Queen for the rest of their lives. If she asks him to perform any task, he must do so. He owes her his life, and he has pledged it to her service. She could ask him to leap off a cliff and technically he would not be able to refuse. Lucky for him, she isn't that kind of person.' The oath Gimli had taken was one of the most powerful ones he could have sworn.

'You will have to help _me_ now, Kili. I realize I have need of a few protocol lessons of my own!'

'Oh, Mel, not more protocol,' Kili protested laughing. 'I will ask more of a reward from you than I ever did from Elmyra.'

'What I have in mind for your reward, my dear, you would never have dared ask her for.' Meladil pulled her husband deeper into the shadows and gave him a sample of what lay ahead.

'Maybe teaching protocol isn't so bad after all,' he murmured some time later.

**I hope you enjoyed this peak into Gimli's youth. The idea popped into my head one day and wrote itself!**


	41. Graves and Gifts

**I hope you enjoy my interpretation of what some of Erebor might be like. It is based on nothing but my own imagination and experiences with caves and tombs.**

…

The two groups separated again. Gloin had been tempted to send Gimli back with the others, but when he saw Meladil and Kili acting much like Thorin and Elmyra, he decided to keep his son with him for a little while longer. Some things were best learned at a more advanced age!

Eventually, Thorin noticed that Elmyra was sleeping more and more. When it was time to move out for the day, it was harder to get her up and going. 'Are you alright, Little Cat? Is there something wrong?' He sat down next to the bed he had found for them the night before.

Elmyra lay on the bed trying to work up the energy to move. 'I think it is time for us to return, Thorin. I have been in the dark for too long. I remember reading years ago how a human's biological clock will reset itself if she doesn't get enough sunlight. It seems like forever since I was outside. I miss the sun, and I miss Owl, too. He will think we abandoned him!' She added the bit about the cat so Thorin didn't think she disliked his mountain.

Thorin considered her words. Dwarves could go for months on end without ever leaving their stone homes. To have one's rhythms affected by a lack of sun was a novel idea. 'Very well, I will tell Kili and Mel. I didn't realize this might ever be an issue. Will you be okay for a few more days? There are some more things I would like the three of you to see.'

Elmyra did her best to stifle a yawn. 'I'll be fine. Maybe we could work around my 'energetic' time. I seem to hit periods where I can keep going nonstop and then I need to sleep. Trying to go to sleep at the same time doesn't seem to be working right now.' Part of the trouble was that when the others were sleeping, she wanted to be doing something. Then when they awoke, she wanted to sleep.

'You set the schedule, Little Cat and we can see if it works. We will start working our way back to the inhabited parts as we go.'

The new plan worked well for the most part. They would tour as long as Elmyra had energy and then stop and rest. The other three were a bit more tired than usual, but they didn't have to light any fires under Elmyra to get her to move.

One day, Thorin seemed a bit moody. 'What's wrong, my dear? I haven't seen you like this in ages.' Elmyra wrapped her arms around her dwarf and kissed the top of his head.

'We will be stopping at the tombs of my forefathers today. It is sad to realize that two of them will never be occupied.' He didn't need to explain. His grandfather's and father's bodies had never been returned to Erebor for burial. Even if they had been recovered, Smaug was still in control when each of them had died.

'I'm sorry. I know how important it is for dwarves to lie in stone after they die. Perhaps we can come up with some sort of memorial for them?' she suggested.

Thorin sighed deeply. Their tombs had already been constructed before the dragon came. 'I will add the approximate dates of their deaths. It is really all that can be done.' Even though there was nothing he could have done at the time they died, Thorin felt the burden of having failed Thror and Thrain in some way.

'You honored them by regaining Erebor, Thorin. I cannot think of anything that would have made them prouder than that.'

Thorin looked at this human he loved so much. 'You always know what to say, do you know that Little Cat? You are right. They could not have asked for more.'

It was a quiet group that stood at the doors of the burial chamber of the Kings and Queens of Erebor. At first, Thorin had not wanted to go in, but Elmyra encouraged him to enter. 'It might help a little, Thorin, if you could see their tombs.'

The two couples walked silently hand in hand past rows of marble, granite and quartz tombs. The minor officials were more toward the front, the royalty further back. At last they stood where Thror had intended his earthly remains to spend all eternity. It was a large granite sarcophagus elaborately carved with the symbols of his position as King and as an heir of the line of Durin. Thrain's sat next to it, almost a mirror image of his father's.

Elmyra looked at the tombs. 'I am so glad you are not here already, Thorin. Had the book been followed, you would be lying here even now with the Arkenstone and Orcrist on your chest.'

'With many thanks to you, LittleCat, and thank Mahal that I had an extra burglar!' Thorin's mood lightened a tiny bit.

'Will you eventually lie here one day, Thorin?' Elmyra asked uncomfortably.

'I hadn't given it much thought. I suppose I must. It is the tradition,' he said with a muffled voice.

Kili spoke, 'Where are the queens, Thorin? Why aren't they by their husbands?'

'Tradition has them on the opposite side of the cavern. I don't know why. It was never something I thought about. I wouldn't want you anywhere but by my side, Little Cat. I may have to write some different protocols and start a new tradition.'

Elmyra thought her heart would burst with love for this one who loved her so much. 'And I wouldn't consider lying anywhere else, Thorin. I always thought I would be cremated, but for you I will lie in stone forever.' She held his hand even tighter.

It took awhile for the dark mood to lift from the little group. Finally Elmyra said she wanted to stop for a rest. Thorin and Kili began to open doors to see if they could find some living quarters to sleep in. 'Look, Elmyra! This will make you very happy,' Kili cried out. He stood back to reveal a large bathing room. He knew how much she liked a bath, but it had been a few days since they had found anything of this size.

'Bless you, Kili. Nothing can make me feel better than a nice warm bath.' She immediately dropped her pack and walked into the room. 'Thorin, my love, I think I need my back scrubbed.'

'Work, work, work, all I ever do is work!' he exclaimed with a wink at Meladil and Kili.

Mel leaned over to Kili as the door closed behind them. 'I think I will need my back scrubbed, too, Kili.'

'With pleasure, my dear, as soon as those two are finished, I will gladly be of service!'

…

The next time Elmyra woke, she felt as though she was bursting with energy. Thorin still slept soundly by her side. She watched him sleep quietly for a bit and then nudged him. 'Thorin, are you awake?' He muttered something but didn't open his eyes. 'Thorin, it looks to me like your beard is growing out. Is it?' She had just noticed that his normally carefully groomed beard was a little longer than usual. When he still didn't wake, she reached out, grabbed the extra hair and yanked it gently.

'Wha-What are you doing?' he asked grumpily.

'Trying to wake you and also noticing that your beard seems to have grown a bit. I feel like I could run for days, Thorin. Let's get going.' The closer they got to home, the more anxious she was to get there. She had always been that way. Once the homing pigeon was pointed to in the right direction, there was no stopping her.

Thorin put up a hand and stroked his beard. 'I promise I won't let it get bushy, but I want it to be longer for the coronation. You know how much importance dwarf-men put on hair in general and beards in particular.'

'I know. Long I can take, bushy not so much. It would get in the way of this,' she proceeded to demonstrate why he would never want a bushy beard.

…..

They began climbing higher into the mountain. As the levels devoted to industry dropped behind them, they came to a highly decorated level. The walls were lined with runes and carvings. Thorin explained that young apprentices and masters often demonstrated or practiced their skills in various public areas. 'Once they reach a certain level of training, they are given an area to decorate as they see fit.'

Elmyra admired the various themes and styles. 'They are all so different. This one seems to have been much better than many of the others.' She traced her finger along a beautifully carved animal that seemed ready to leap from the wall.

'Look at this one!' Meladil called. She had found a group of dwarf figures fighting against a dragon. 'It makes me feel like I am witnessing the actual battle.'

For the next hour or so, they wandered the corridor pointing out any scene that caught their eye. Finally it was time to leave. 'I wish this were closer to our part of the mountain, Thorin. I love looking at everything.'

'There is a corridor closer to the Royal Chambers. I will show that to you some day. It is almost as fine as this one. However, I think the next thing I show you will take your breath away.' With those promising words, he led them ever higher into the mountain.

At last they reached a set of magnificent doors carved out of quartz and embellished with gold. Thorin reached out to turn the handles and pull the doors open but paused. 'Close your eyes, all of you.' They all obeyed like small children at a party. Thorin opened the doors. They were so perfectly balanced that it required little effort and made no sound. 'What I am about to show you is one of the greatest secrets of Erebor. Only a few have ever seen it and I want you all to promise that you will not reveal anything about it to anyone. Do you promise?' Each solemnly nodded and promised. He then led each of the three into the room and finally said, 'Alright, open your eyes.'

Not knowing what to expect, Elmyra cautiously opened hers. The room was lit from many directions with more of the clever dwarf light shafts, but that was not the cause of her excited intake of breath. The room glittered and shone from a thousand angles. The walls were a gallery of beauty in stone and gems. Veins of gold and silver twisted through the granite walls and ran out onto the floor. Large quartz crystals jutted up from the floor and down from the ceiling. Any kind of geological wonder known to Middle-earth seemed to be represented here. She was struck speechless and Kili and Mel were equally wordless.

At last she was able to say, 'Oh, Thorin! Who made this and how? It's wonderful!'

'As hard as it is to believe, it was not made. It was discovered. Several hundred years ago, the dwarves were exploring the mountain. They broke through a wall where the current doors are and found this cave. Other than smoothing out the floor and exposing some of the crystals, it has not been touched. Legend has it that Aule put this here as a gift to his children. It is perfect in its own right.' Thorin's voice had a reverent tone as he spoke.

They wandered the room in amazement. Thorin said that they had found almost every element in Middle-earth in this one room. 'There is even the tiniest bit of _mithril_. It is the only place outside of Moria that it has ever been discovered.' He pointed to a narrow vein of the rare silvery metal that ran for a short distance along one wall.

'Are you going to station guards at the door, Uncle? They aren't even locked.' Kili asked. 'If the malcontents had known about this, who knows what they might have done?'

'No, there will be no guard. For one thing, it is difficult to find if you don't know it exists and for another, the room guards itself. See this?' he pointed to the only place on the floor that wasn't perfectly polished and gleaming. Instead there was a slight crack and some minor scratches. 'Many years ago, two dwarves thought they could rush into the room and grab some of the gems out of the walls. As soon as they tried to go towards the door after taking them, a large crystal fell from the ceiling and crushed them to death. No one will harm this room. Aule protects his own.'

Elmyra found a bench-like area along one wall and sat in quiet contemplation. After a few minutes, she felt a sense of peace and serenity settle over her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Thorin sat down beside her and took her hand. 'There is a peaceful presence about this room, Thorin. Almost like it approves of us being here.' She opened her eyes. 'And of you in particular. I think Erebor approves of you, my love.'

'I wondered if you would feel anything since you are not a dwarf. I feel it too. It gives me confidence that I have followed the right path. Whenever I am here, I feel the mountain speaking to me; it gives me a sense of peace.

Hardly daring to believe the privilege they had been given, the four spent hours admiring its beauty and intricacy. Elmrya didn't think she would ever think of rock and stone in quite the same way ever again. Whenever her days became too hectic, she had only to remember Aule's Gift to reclaim the calmness she had experienced there.

…..

After the breathtaking room, they made quick work of their return home. The room was more or less centered under the peak of the Lonely Mountain, so it was all downhill. Elmyra had one of her bursts of energy and they continued nonstop until they had almost reached the more inhabited areas. 'Can we take a break, Little Cat? You are wearing us out!' Thorin asked.

Elmyra could sense how close they were to home and she hated pausing. 'Do we have to? It isn't far now, is it? I want to get home!'

'We won't sleep. We will just take a few minutes rest and then you can drag us on our way.' Kili and Meladil had already flopped to the ground and leaned against each other to rest.

'Oh, very well, I guess a few more minutes won't matter.' She sat down but he could tell she was restless. Her legs kept bouncing and her fingers plucked at the fabric of her clothes.

'Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little over-excited.'

Elmyra continued to pluck and bounce. 'I think it is the whole sleep thing, Thorin. I am actually very tired, but I don't seem to be able to stop moving. I am hoping once I am back in familiar surroundings and get some sun that I will be able to get back to normal.' She felt like she had been drinking too much espresso for the last few days.

'It won't be long now. We need to go down four more levels and then we will be very close to the Royal Wing. I'll have you tucked in and asleep in no time!'

Finally she couldn't stand it. 'Come on, let's go. This is driving me crazy!' She leaped to her feet and started pacing.

Kili and Meladil groaned. 'How far is it, Uncle? Can you tell us which way to go and we will follow? Mel is beat and I would like to sit for a bit more, too,' Kili said.

'It isn't far.' He sketched out a route for Kili. 'Does that make sense? You only need to go down four more levels and then take any hall that goes to the right.'

'We'll make it. I think I already know about where we are anyway.' He leaned back against the wall and took Meladil back in his arms. 'It might be nice to be alone for awhile, just the two of us.' Meladil nestled against his chest and closed her eyes.

Thorin watched Elmyra pacing back and forth. 'We'll leave you then. I want to get Little Cat home before she wears her boots out! Come on, my dear. We can run as fast as you want now; I will try to keep up.' He told her which way to go and she set out at a fast clip Thorin trotting behind.

…

Not long afterwards, they reached halls that Elmyra recognized and she moved even quicker. Finally they were at the Royal Chambers. Not expecting anyone, there were only two guards on duty. 'Welcome back, Your Majesties. I will send word to Lord Nori for the extra guards to return to duty,' the sentry greeted them.

'Thank you. We may be leaving in a little bit, but we will be fine without an escort if one is not available.' Thorin barely had time to reply to the guard. Elmyra was already through the door and on her way to the Queen's Chamber.

Suddenly, she stopped, confused. Standing in the first room, she stared around with a puzzled look. The "Hideous Chamber" had been transformed. Most of the gold and jewels were gone and the furniture was different. 'I think I'm hallucinating, we have been robbed, or Dis has been very busy in our absence,' she said to Thorin.

'I believe your third option is correct. The guards wouldn't have allowed a robbery, and I am seeing the same thing.' Thorin walked further into the room and joined his wife.

'But I didn't think Dis _liked_ this style. How did she manage to make it, well, almost exactly what we wanted?' Elmyra doubted she could have done a better job. It would have been a little different but not much.

Thorin laughed. 'My sister excels at reading people, Little Cat. You told her what you wanted to do, and I suspect she went ahead and tried to make it fit your desires. We can always redo it.'

'No, it certainly saved a lot of time. I was actually getting a little worried that it wouldn't be done before the coronation with all the other things we have to do.' She left the first salon and entered the second, not so hideous, one. It too had been redone in a similar manner. 'Dis strikes again, Thorin. I hope she stopped here. I was looking forward to doing at least some of this on my own!'

Dis _had_ stopped there. The King's Chamber was untouched. 'Good, now we can remake these rooms to suit your taste, my love. But I will think about that another time.' Elmyra had calmed down a bit since she had made it home, but she was still antsy and twitchy. 'Right now, I want some sunshine and fresh air. Let's go to the terrace, or do you have something else you need to attend to?' She had dumped her pack and was ready to head back through the redecorated rooms. 'Where's Owl? He usually greets us.'

'I will go with you. Perhaps the guards know if Owl is on one of his rounds. We'll ask on the way out.' He picked Orcrist back up and followed Elmyra.

'The Princess Dis has the cat, I believe,' the guard told them. 'He kept following her when she came to see about the rooms, and she finally took his bowls and box with her.'

Knowing her pet was in good hands, Elmyra walked quickly to the terrace. 'I don't even know how long we were gone, Thorin, do you?'

Living underground, dwarves had an excellent sense of time, but Thorin had tried his best to ignore it and enjoy his time with Elmyra. 'I am not certain. Somewhere around three weeks, I think. Why?'

'I was just curious. It would be good to know for future reference. I made it about two and a half weeks before the darkness really got to me.' She walked out to the balustrade and tilted her head to let the sun shine on her face. 'Ah, that is what I needed,' she sighed. It felt like the sun poured its energy into her skin and her bones. After a few minutes, she walked to a chest and pulled out a pillow and a blanket. Lying on one of the lounge chairs, she covered herself with the blanket and leaned back. 'I think I will take a nap out here, Thorin. You can send a guard up if you want to leave.' She could already feel her eyes begging to close and her brain nagging her to sleep.

Thorin pulled another blanket out and took the lounge chair next to hers. 'Nonsense, I am as tired as you. Anything needing my attention will have to wait a bit. No one even knows we are back except the one guard.' He kissed her hand, lay back on the cushions and was asleep in only minutes.

….

Elmyra woke to the feel of whiskers in her face. 'Owl, stop that,' she said automatically before she was even really awake. Opening her eyes, she looked into the fuzzy face of the little cat. 'How did you get on the terrace? We haven't got your cat door installed yet.'

'He came with me,' Dis said. 'Since you two didn't have the courtesy to come and let me know you were back, Owl and I had to hunt you down when the guard mentioned you had returned.' She smiled at the two sleepy heads that turned her way.

'You must pardon us, Dis. Elmyra took us on a forced march for the last day or so and we needed to catch up on our sleep.' Thorin groggily pulled himself upright and returned his sister's smile. 'We noticed that you have not been idle in our absence. What else have you done beside redecorate all of Erebor?'

'I only did those two rooms, Thorin. Everything else is unaffected. Fili and I sat and discussed what you both liked and then put our thoughts into action. It is our wedding present to you both. Is it acceptable?' she asked a bit hesitantly.

Elmyra had managed to shake off at least some of her sun torpor and said, 'It is very nice, Dis. You and Fili did a very good job of interpreting our ideas. What happened to all the gold and jewels?'

'Some of it went back to the Treasury, some of it went to my suite, and some has gone into storage for the short term if we need it for the coronation. We have to discuss my plans at some point. I want to know if there is anything you would like to change. Time grows short!'

Thorin groaned. 'This is why I didn't tell anyone we were back. I wanted a day or two to rest and get back into the rhythm of work.'

Dis shook her head. 'A rest from a honeymoon? That must have been some adventure! I noticed that Kili and Meladil have not yet returned. Did you lose them?'

'We managed to tire them out, and they are following at a slower pace. I think they were happy to have some alone time at the end. You don't have to worry about that marriage anymore, Dis. They are quite happy to spend time together now if you understand my meaning,' Thorin told her.

'I am glad to hear it, not that I was concerned. I saw the way they looked at each other at the wedding. I will give you the rest of today. Tomorrow I expect to sit with you both. There is not a moment to waste!' She stood, picked up Owl and started on her way. 'I will keep Owl one more day. He can be quite annoying when one is trying to sleep.'

They watched her go and then snuggled back into their respective blankets to finish their naps.

…

Thorin woke several hours later refreshed and ready to get back to his duties. Elmyra was still asleep under her blanket. When he gently touched her shoulder, she didn't move or make a sound. 'Little Cat,' he whispered softly. Still getting no response, he stood and scooped her up in his arms. He didn't want to leave her unattended on the terrace so he carried her back to the Queen's Chamber. The entire trip back she never moved or spoke.

He tucked her into their bed and sat watching her sleep for a few minutes. 'You finally ran out of energy!' he murmured as he kissed her forehead and went out to see what had happened in his absence.

She was still asleep when he returned in the evening. 'Little Cat, you should join me for a nice bath,' he whispered in her ear. Like a dog responding to "walk" she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

'That is about the only thing you could say that would make me forgive you for waking me up!' She stretched under the covers but made no move to leave the bed. 'What time is it?'

'It is time for you to get up, my dear. Dinner will start in an hour or so and we should try and get back on some sort of schedule. If you sleep the rest of the day, you won't be able to sleep tonight.' He pulled the covers back and motioned for her to get up.

She rolled her head from side to side on the pillow. 'I don't want to get up. This is the most comfortable I have been in ages. I think I can sleep until tomorrow if you would leave me alone.' She tried to retrieve the covers, but Thorin pulled them completely off the bed.

'Up, lazy girl. Everyone wants to see us at dinner. Kili and Mel are back, too. If you are the only one missing, they will all wonder what's wrong.'

'Tell them that I am a weak and frail human not up to dwarvish standards.' She tried to worm her way back to comfort with only a pillow, but it didn't work. Slowly climbing out of the bed, she made slow progress to the door to the bathing room. 'I won't forgive you for this, dwarf.'

Thorin followed his sleepy wife. 'After I have finished helping you in the bath, I am certain you will find it in your heart to at least contemplate forgiveness.'

'Prove it,' were the words that floated out of the other room.

**Home again and now they are in the home stretch of their story. Or maybe just the backstretch! Stay tuned!**


	42. Work Work Work

**Please have patience. This is a huge event and proper preparations must be made!**

….

The next morning, they met with Dis about the coronation. Elmyra had barely made it through dinner without falling asleep in her soup, but now she was feeling much better. The fact that they were on the terrace in the sun helped tremendously. It was no longer the barren place where Finla had attacked her. Now it was full of plants and pleasant groupings of chairs and lounges.

Dis sat on the opposite side of the table, piles of parchment in front of her. 'I have almost everything complete. There will be a market and craft fair the week of the coronation, celebratory games, and the usual rituals involved. Here are the drawings of your clothing.' She handed each one a sheet.

Elmyra glanced at it quickly to see if she needed to start digging in her heels in protest, but she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. The dress was elaborately embroidered, but it was not encased in gemstones. Instead, it showed her wearing the glorious necklace from the reception! 'It's wonderful, Dis. I think this will work out.'

Thorin handed his sheet back. 'No, absolutely not there is no way I am wearing this.' He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair a stubborn look on his face.

Elmrya took the sheet. It showed a coat and trousers of what appeared to be heavy damask or brocade cloth of gold fabric. It was hard to tell because every square inch of it was covered in either embroidery or gems. It looked horribly uncomfortable and stiff.

'I didn't fuss over your wedding, Thorin. I didn't cry too much over not planning Kili's. However, I will pitch a fit if you try to make this coronation 'simple and dignified'. Dis's mouth was drawn in a tense, tight line. 'All the world is coming to see you crowned and we will meet and exceed the standards expected for the heir of Durin!

Elmyra watched the two without commenting. This was Thorin's battle not hers. While she thought the clothes excessive, she had no reference point to refer to. What was over the top in her world was often understated here.

Thorin listened to Dis's words. He knew she was right. A coronation occurred rarely and when it did, it was a huge event. Erebor was regained and he was its king. Sighing, he said, 'Very well. I will wear it but only to please you, dear sister. But not that crown! It is heavy and unbalanced. Even Thror hated it. I remember him griping every time he had to wear it about what a pain it was.' Before she could protest, he added, 'I will wear it for the coronation ritual, but after that, I am switching to a much lighter version. Gloin has found several crowns that were damaged and cannot be worn. I intend to melt them down and make a crown of my own. Erebor is reborn, and the crown I wear will symbolize that rebirth.'

Dis knew when to concede a point. 'Very well, I can accept that. The ritual is fairly short and as long as you are crowned with the Crown of Durin, I can see no problem with changing later.'

Having resolved one thorny issue, she moved on to another, even more delicate one. 'We have gotten a good number of responses to our invitations. Bard and Dain of course will attend. Many dwarves from the Ered Luin are coming and some may decide to stay on. We now have the question of access. Thorin, we have a number of Men and Elves that are coming. How much of Erebor will they be allowed to enter?'

'Elves? Elves are coming? Balin assured me that none would accept!' Thorin gave up his nonchalant lounging and leaned forward, anger crossing his face.

'Well, yes they are coming.' She consulted her list even though the names were engraved in her brain. 'Elrond's sons, Elladan and Ellrohir are coming. Someone named Haldor from Lorien will represent that fair wood. And Thranduil has accepted also.'

'_What!'_ Thorin shouted. '_Thranduil_ is coming? There must be some mistake. Why would that elf ever return to Erebor?' Thorin stood so suddenly that his chair crashed to the ground causing Owl to run away from his bed and hide under Elmyra's legs.

'Calm down Thorin. He sent a very nice letter that I think you should hear.' She picked up the letter and began to read, '_Thank you for the invitation to your coronation, King Thorin. In the interest of furthering our alliance and in remembrance of past service, I will be pleased to attend your elevation to kingship_.' She put the letter down and stared at her brother. 'It sounds like he would like to bury the hatchet on your disagreements, Thorin.'

'I'll bury a hatchet! Thranduil at my coronation! This is all Balin's fault. He made up the list and _you_,' pointing at Elmyra, '_you_ wrote the invitation!' he groused.

Elmyra shook her head in mock despair. 'What are we going to do with you, Thorin? Thranduil has made an elegant and charming response to an invitation, and you want to take his head off. He is an ally after all. Whatever happened to trying to reduce the anger and violence in this world? If you can make peace with Thranduil, you can make peace with almost anyone. It is a most gracious move on his part. I think you should be an equally gracious host.'

Thorin set his chair back up and resumed his seat. 'I can see I am outnumbered on this. I am not happy but in the interest of peace I will attempt to be gracious. Now, what was the question again, Dis?'

'How much of Erebor will the guests be able to see? Traditionally, outsiders are usually not even invited to our rituals. They will at the very least have to be escorted to the Hall of Kings.'

'They will see as little as possible! I may allow them in, but they don't have to have the Grand Tour. From the Great Hall to the Hall of Kings and back, and I don't want to hear any protests about it!'

The two women looked at each other. 'I can live with that, Thorin. There is no reason for them to see any more,' Dis conceded. The fact that her brother had not blown up again was progress.

Elmyra nodded silently. As a 'foreigner' herself, she didn't really have a say in the matter.

They spent the rest of the morning going over Dis's plans. Thorin finally excused himself to consult with Balin on opening the new quarter. 'I am so grateful to you for doing all this,' Elmyra told Dis after he left. 'I would have had no idea how it is done.'

'It is what I was raised to do, Elmyra. Even after we lost Erebor, our amad raised Thorin and I as if we would one day be right where we are today. He to be King and me to be a Princess of the realm. It makes me happy to at last be able to fulfill some of those duties.' After a lifetime of lessons, Dis was in her element planning and directing the most important event in dwarf culture in centuries. 'And I must thank you, Elmyra. From everything I hear, without you, my brother would not be about to be crowned king. And it does my heart good to see how happy the two of you are together. For that alone I am grateful to you.' She smiled and patted Elmyra's hand. 'At first I worried that I would have to pretend to be your friend for Thorin's sake, but there is no pretending on my part. I am glad you are here.'

Elmyra laughed. 'I was worried you would turn out to be some strait-laced harridan that would scorn my very existence. We will get along famously, Dis. The boys had best watch out for the girls from now on!'

…

The weeks of summer flew by as the mountain prepared for the coronation. Elmyra, Dis, Meladil and an army of dwarves cleaned, polished and buffed everything in sight. Every occupied room was evaluated, updated or redecorated as necessary. 'We must have the best broom closets anywhere,' Meladil said after a long day. 'If I never clean again it will be too soon.'

Elmyra flopped down into a chair and agreed. 'Thank goodness we are mostly directing others. And think what it would be like if the entire mountain was occupied. We are only responsible for one quarter!'

This wasn't quite true. Thorin, Balin, Fili and Kili were busy preparing Erebor's second quarter for occupation and the ladies had been called upon to assist in attending to the living quarters. 'I don't know how any of this would ever have gotten done if I were king,' Fili exclaimed one day. 'I will never learn everything I need to know. How do Balin and Thorin do it?'

'Practice, practice, practice,' laughed Elmyra. 'They have been trained from their very first steps to do what they do. You lost a little ground, Fili, partly because you didn't want to learn and partly because no one seriously believed Erebor would ever be regained. I never thought I could be an effective queen, but I don't think I am doing too bad a job. Of course, without Meladil and Balin to advise me, things would have been a lot uglier. You will learn, Fili. It takes time and effort, but eventually you will learn.'

'I hope you're right. Thank Mahal Thorin did not put me in charge of this new quarter. I would have fouled it up from the start.' Fili was a good warrior, but his organizational skills were another matter.

'I am sorry to say that I agree with you, Fili.' His latest sin had been trying to coordinate various deliveries so that teams of dwarves were there to distribute them properly when they arrived. Not only had the supplies shown up in a less than timely manner, but the dwarves had either appeared too early or too late. 'It would help if you wrote all these things down. That way, if someone has a question but can't find you, there is some way they can at least have a chance of following your wishes.' Sometimes it seemed more dwarves spent more time yelling, 'Where's Fili,' than actually working.

Fili grimaced. 'I know, I know. It seemed quicker to tell the group leaders their time to depart than to write it down.'

'And it would have been fine except Borth hit his head and his replacement couldn't ask him anything.' Elmyra had watched the whole delivery fiasco snowball from the sidelines. She could have straightened it out, but it had been a valuable lesson to Fili. Thorin had_ not_ been amused.

Balin, on the other hand, was as happy as a pig in slop. He was finally free of teaching young princes and an inexperienced queen their lessons! One quarter of the mountain was his to do as he saw fit (mostly). He had been cleaning, repairing, assessing and evaluating to his heart's content. The coronation was a distant event that he would play a small part in, but after that he would be in charge! The restlessness that had been growing in his heart was quenched by the joys of leadership, power and prestige.

…

Initially, Elmyra and Dis battled with Thorin over the cost of the event. 'With all the gold in the Treasury, Thorin, how dare you complain about cost?' Dis cried. 'You have only one coronation. Your wedding was a shadow of what it should have been in my opinion and now you complain when I want to send out the food orders!'

Thorin had glanced at the orders and felt the dragon sickness rear its ugly head. 'How can we spend so much on food? For one week? This would pay for all the dwarves in Middle-earth to eat for a month!'

'And it will now pay for hundreds of dwarves, elves and men to eat for a few days. It will go down in history as the greatest feast ever. Bombur and his kitchen will be legend.'

Elmyra listened as they argued back and forth. Finally Thorin turned to her. 'I suppose you agree? You two seem to stick together on things like this!'

'Yes, I agree but for another reason, Thorin. Dis is right, this is a one-time historical event, but there is something else. I hear gossip all the time and some of it calls you stingy and miserly.' She saw the pleased look on his face. Those were compliments to a dwarf's ears. 'But if you stint on this coronation, the guests will feel cheated. They are expecting to be entertained and very well fed after coming all this way. Remember Thror's motto it takes gold to breed gold? I think that folk will remember Erebor's extravagant display and it will encourage them to give us their trade over time. Misers may collect money, but if people think they are cheap, they are less likely to do business with them. They will be afraid of being cheated.'

Still looking none too happy, Thorin was convinced to agree to the costs. 'If nothing else, my dear, you can always take it out of my share of the gold. I have no idea what I am supposed to do with it anyway,' Elmyra said.

'Consider it done,' the greedy side of Thorin said.

…

In the end, Meladil, Dis and Elmyra saved Thorin more money than they had thought possible. Dis remembered following her mother around storerooms inventorying the goods inside. When they went to look, they found rooms stuffed full of useful items, including the cloth for much of the ceremonial clothing required. Wrapped carefully in oilcloth and kept at a constant temperature away from insects, very little of it had deteriorated over decades.

'What a find,' Dis exclaimed. 'I worried that we would not be able to get as much cloth as we need and now we don't need to send for any!'

They also located enough fine dishes and crockery for all the expected guests. Smaug may have wanted Erebor's gold, but he hadn't concerned himself with much outside the Treasury and his route to and from it. Even if he had known about many of the surviving items, he would have been too big to gain access to the storage areas.

'I think we should still write up bills and show them to Thorin. When he whines and complains, we can tell him how much his coronation _didn't_ cost him. It will make him all the happier,' Elmyra said.

'Good idea. I will start keeping track,' Meladil agreed.

…..

Planning for the big day went into overdrive. The Gathering Room was dedicated to plans and preparations. Elmyra and the others began to think they lived there. The ladies were joined by Gloin, Ori and a select handful of other dwarves who were good at organizing.

Elmyra had left to run an errand one day leaving everyone quietly working on the guest list. When she returned the room was in chaos. Dis and Meladil were yelling at Gloin and Gloin's wife Hela. Before she waded into the fray, she took a seat and listened closely to the various arguments. Her translator once again proved its worth as at least half of the fighting was in Khuzdul, the other half in Common Speech.

Apparently Gloin and Hela were upset about the plan for the guests to march into the Hall of Kings ahead of Thorin and Elmyra. Dis and Meladil had come up with the order in which they would enter. 'You cannot put that Elf (meaning Thranduil) at the head of a procession in Erebor!' Gloin shouted.

'He is a king and has reigned far longer than Thengel! It is his place to march first!' Dis shouted back. 'I'm not happy about it, but that's the way it is!'

Meladil and Hela's argument was almost identical. Mel wanted Thranduil first and Hela wouldn't hear of it.

The other dwarves in the room carefully kept their heads down, but their ears drank it all in. The mountain would be buzzing this evening Elmyra knew. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer. She stood and walked between the two pairs. 'Stop this immediately! I will not have arguing over such a petty issue. We will never be ready in time.'

The four gradually quieted down and stared at her. 'What would you have us do, Elmyra? Protocol states who goes first and it should be Thranduil,' Dis said. Meladil nodded her head vigorously in agreement. After Kili's lessons, she was well versed in the necessary protocol.

'Thorin would have a stroke and you know it,' Gloin argued.

'Those are both very valid points, but there is an easy solution to this dilemma. Don't have the guests march in as a group.'

Dis's face grew stormy. 'No procession? It is tradition! No dwarf has been crowned without one.' Finally agreeing on something the others nodded.

'How many of you have been to a dwarf coronation? How many of the guests have? Who is to say what we _must_ do? Have any coronations ever had Men as guests let alone Elves? I doubt Dain had any and he is the last king crowned in decades. If anyone complains, they can take it up with Thorin, and I can guarantee that Thorin won't care in the least what the guests do or don't do.'

'What do we do with them then?' Hela asked. She hadn't really wanted to help with the planning, but since Elmyra had saved the life of her only son, she was doing it to assist Gloin and out of a sense of obligation.

Elmyra drew upon her many years of wedding attendance. 'Tell each one that the guests may begin arriving in the Hall of Kings at a certain time and that they must be seated by another certain time. We will have ushers see them to designated seats if they are a person of importance. The others get seats based on first come, first served. We only have a few very important guests.' She counted off on her fingers. 'Thranduil and Thengel are the only crowned kings. Dain doesn't count as he will be seated in the front of the room. Elrond's sons would be next along with the representative for Ecthelion of Minas Tirith. Haldor of Lorien is also of equal status. We can put them on opposite sides of the aisle from the two kings. Their attendants, if they have any, can sit immediately behind. Bard is not yet crowned, and I will have a quiet word with him about this. He is not the least bit pretentious. Probably most of them will be glad not to have to be a visible part of our little spectacle and with the rules about access to Erebor by non-Dwarves, most of them will have escorts already. Understand?'

Four pairs of eyes stared at her uncertainly for a minutes, but as their brains processed her words, dawning recognition of the simplicity of the solution brought smiles to their faces. 'What a wonderful idea,' Dis exclaimed. 'We don't have to worry about any protocol except the seats and that is fairly obvious. The guests choose when to show up rather than forcing them all into one place at one time.'

Gloin nodded his head. 'And it might help with any tensions that exist between the various factions. The dwarves of the Ered Luin will not be seated near any of the elves. That is the most likely mix to cause trouble.'

'Good. Crisis averted. Let's get back to work.'

**Did I say homestretch? I meant backstretch….**


	43. The Shadow of the Future

_An old friend appears and decisions must be made…._

Coronation Week finally came all too quickly but everything was ready. The guests began to arrive. Dwarves were housed in the mountain, but 'foreigners' had to be content with tents on the plain. A huge market sprang up between Dale and the gates of Erebor. Elmyra loved to wander its aisles examining all the things that Middle-earth had to offer for sale. Once she went as 'The Queen' but other times she put on a regular dress and borrowed a hat from Dis and went out in disguise. She loved to listen to the chatter from the merchants. It wasn't always flattering, but it_ was_ entertaining.

'Did you know they think our halls are paved with gold and jewels?' she asked Thorin one night. 'Or that dwarves are born from stone instead of dwarf-women?' She didn't mention some of the other things she heard. They were downright mean and he was in a very good mood these days.

'You will hear many lies or misconceptions about dwarves, Little Cat. We have always been a secretive race and folk will make up tales when they cannot see something with their own eyes. Don't let it bother you. We are used to it.' They were lying in bed recovering from another day of meeting and greeting.

'I think it's sad there are so many false rumors. It hurts to think they will never love you like I do.' She snuggled into his arms and kissed him.

Thorin sighed. 'Even if they knew us, they would probably dislike us anyway. It is a long road of misunderstanding. As long as you love me, I can live without the rest of the world! Soon they will all be gone and life will return to normal.'

'Normal? What exactly will that be like? I don't think anything here has even approached normal yet.'

Thorin laughed. 'Well that is just another adventure we will have to share together.'

…..

The arrangements for the coronation were complete and the mountain sat back for awhile to catch its breath before the big day. Elmyra and Thorin were in Balin's work chamber taking a much needed rest. 'I hope we never have to go through another event like this again, Thorin! It is way too much work for only a few days of festivities.' As she said it, she realized that someday Fili would get married. That would be_ much _worse. Maybe she could work to make sure it didn't happen for at least a few years…..

Thorin laughed. 'I agree. However, it will all be over soon and we can get back to normal.'

There was a knock at the door and Dori stuck his head in. 'I have a surprise for you!' he exclaimed.

Thorin groaned. 'What now? I thought we were finished with everything.'

'Is that the way you greet old friends, Thorin Oakenshield? I know I have not been gone all that long, but I had hoped to be missed at least a little!' Gandalf's bushy beard and bright eyes appeared behind Dori's head.

'Gandalf! What a pleasant surprise,' Elmyra cried. 'I didn't think you would even get the invitation let alone be able to come!' She leaped out of her chair and gave the wizard a big hug. 'Now I get to say 'hello' instead of 'goodbye.' One of her huge regrets when she was snatched back to Chicago was not being able to bid farewell to Gandalf and Bilbo.

Gandalf returned the hug with an awkward smile. 'It is good to see you back, Elmyra. Elrond received your message a day or two before I reached Rivendell. Since I was headed in this general direction, I thought I could spare a few moments to drop in and see how the new king and queen are doing. Elladan and Elrohir proved to be good traveling companions.'

Thorin slapped the wizard on the back and crowed, 'We are doing fine. After a few rough months at the start, everything has started to come together. I hope to open up another part of the mountain soon.'

'Good, good. I am glad to hear it. Someone once asked me if I ever gave any thought to the little people in my schemes.' He cocked an eye at Elmyra. 'For once, it sounds like things didn't turn out so bad.'

His words almost rocked Elmyra back on her heels. Since she hadn't been here when he left originally, she had never had a chance to talk to him about Bilbo's ring. Now she realized that she hadn't thought about the consequences of the finding of the Ring since she had come back. There had been so many other things to think about. As the others chattered on, she slowly sank down in her chair. What should she do?

More of the Company stopped in and greeted Gandalf until the room was full to bursting with dwarves. Eventually, Thorin noticed how quiet she was and worked his way over to her. 'Are you alright, Little Cat?'

She gave him a tiny smile. 'I'm fine. It is just that Gandalf's arrival reminded me of something. I think I will return to our room.' She abruptly stood, kissed his cheek and wandered out of the room, a disturbed look in her eyes.

Thorin watched her go. It wasn't like her to leave when they had a guest especially when the guest was Gandalf.

….

Elmyra walked slowly back to the Royal Chambers. Several people hailed her but she either didn't hear them or barely acknowledged their presence with a vague wave of her hand and continued on her way. Meladil ran up to her, waving several sheets of parchment. 'Have you seen this, Elmyra? What am I supposed to do with this?'

Her eyes seemed to come back from some far point and she tried to focus on the excited dwarf. 'I really don't have time right now, Mel. Let Dis take care of it.' She walked away, her mind returning to its interrupted thoughts.

'But it's Dis's fault in the first place!' Mel called after her. Shaking her head, she wondered what new crisis was brewing for Elmyra. She was the last person to ignore someone in distress even if it was only about the catering.

…

The gathering of dwarves finally disbursed and Thorin headed out into the Great Hall. Before he could reach the passage to the Royal Chambers, Meladil intercepted him. 'What's the matter with Elmyra, Thorin? I needed her help with these,' she waved the parchment, 'and she wouldn't even stop. I have never seen her like that. Did something happen to upset her?'

'I don't think so. Gandalf arrived and she was thrilled. However, she did get very quiet. I am on my way to our rooms now to check on her. Don't worry about it, Mel, it is probably nothing.' Thorin hoped his words were true as he continued on his way.

Elmyra was not in either of the rooms in the Queen's Chamber which meant she was most likely in the bathing room. Thorin pushed open the door and looked inside. Sure enough, she was floating in the middle of the pool. He hadn't seen her do that in some time. Usually it was a sign that she was bothered by something. Her eyes were closed and he heard soft music coming from somewhere.

He slipped out of his clothes and entered the water. Wading over to her, he ran his hands through the water to create a wave to get her attention. At first, she ignored him, but as more waves sloshed over her, she finally opened her eyes. 'Stop it, Thorin, I need to think.' she said sharply. She had never acted this way with him before.

He stopped moving and asked, 'What's the matter, Little Cat? Mel is in a tizzy over your ignoring some vitally important trivia, and I can tell something is wrong. How can I help?'

Elmyra pulled herself upright and moved to sit on the steps. 'Nothing is wrong. Gandalf's arrival reminded me of something.' She rested her head in her hands and took several deep breaths. 'I don't know what to do, Thorin.'

He went to her side, turned her back to his chest and began to massage her neck. 'You _are_ tense. This must be some dilemma.' He could feel the tension ease slightly as he rubbed. 'Tell me.'

Instead of explaining, she asked him a question. 'What would you do if you had information that could change Middle-earth forever? It would save many lives, but in doing so some people would never meet and some lives would take completely different paths. They might miss opportunities that they otherwise would have had.'

Thorin stopped rubbing and turned her to face him. 'What could you possibly know that would have that kind of power? And_ how_ do you know?'

'The same way I knew that you, Fili and Kili were going to die. The same way I knew that Smaug would be killed. The same way I know so many things. I read the book!'

When she talked this way, Thorin had learned to listen. He didn't understand it, but she seemed to gain some comfort from being able to talk. 'I have no answer. I have never been faced with something like that. However, I do know that you saved my life from 'reading the book'. I have never regretted it, and I don't think you have either. Isn't this the same kind of situation? Did you have doubts then?'

'No, I didn't but that was because I loved you. This time, I only know two people, Bilbo and Gandalf who will be affected. I don't know what to do.' Her voice ended on a high note loaded with the anguish she felt over the decision she had to make.

Thorin continued to massage her neck. Finally he said, 'Have you thought this through completely? Have you considered all the benefits and downfalls?'

Elmyra turned and looked at him. 'Sort of,' her voice trailed off. Suddenly rising to her feet, she walked up the stairs and out of the pool. Without saying another word, she dried off quickly and left the room.

Thorin stared after her, puzzled. 'Was it something I said?' he asked the empty air.

….

Thorin finished his bath and went to find Elmyra. She was seated at a little table in the outer chamber writing furiously. Several pages were crumpled on the floor, but when he bent to pick one up, she said, 'Leave it. I would prefer you not read any of this, Thorin. Believe me, you will be happier.' She turned back to her writing. He watched her for another moment and then left her to her task.

Elmyra wrote down anything and everything that popped into her head about the Ring and its destruction; about the people involved and their fates. When she was done, she picked up all her pages and began to organize them more thoroughly. Finally she sat back and looked at her work. Neatly listed on one page were the 'players', on a second what happened to them originally, and on a third what might happen if the Ring were destroyed sooner rather than later.

When she had it all down on paper in front of her eyes, it was almost an easy decision to make. Tolkien be damned. This Middle-earth was _hers_ now to change as she saw fit. Even as she reached her conclusion, she realized she had become like Gandalf. Moving chess pieces around a massive game board in the hope that good would result.

…

Gandalf followed a dwarf to the terrace. He was ushered through the door and saw Elmyra sitting in a chair near the balustrade. A black and white cat lounged nearby. 'This is a lovely hideaway, Elmyra. It must be nice to be able to get out into the fresh air occasionally.'

Elmyra turned at the sound of his voice and motioned him to sit. 'It has become my retreat when things get to me.'

'And what has gotten to you today? I thought you would be glad to have me at the coronation.'

'Oh, I am thrilled to have you here! It is only that I never thought I would see you again. Are you here only for the coronation, Gandalf, or are you moving more pieces around your game?' she asked directly. As far as she knew, he had never returned to Erebor after Smaug was gone.

Gandalf eyed her. 'Still suspicious of my motives I see. Well, I did want to attend the coronation, but I had business in the area that allowed me to come. Now that Smaug is gone, it is a good time to reassess the defenses of the North.'

Elmyra took him at his word and did not press the matter any further. They chatted awhile longer and then she asked, 'Where did you go after we left Beorn's?' According to the book, he was with the White Council, but so many things had changed, she wanted to make sure before she continued.

'The White Council and I drove the Necromancer from Dol Guldur. He is a very powerful sorcerer that was corrupting Greenwood the Great and turning it into Mirkwood. We should have many years of peace now that he has been driven from there.' Even as he said the words, Gandalf felt the tiniest twinge of doubt.

'You believe that you defeated him? Are you certain?' Elmyra pushed.

'No, not defeated, say suppressed. We did our best, but as I said, he is very powerful. There is always a chance that he will return. However, I do not believe it will be anytime soon.'

'What would you do if I told you that you could defeat Sauron completely within the year? Be done with your task? Would you do it?' she asked quietly.

'Why would I not? It has been my labor and my purpose for all my days in Middle-earth,' Gandalf said, puzzled. He noted her use of the name Sauron instead of the Necromancer.

'Who knows what rules you follow? Information on wizards was in short supply in the book. Maybe you are following some grand plan that you are not allowed to cut short.'

Gandalf laughed grimly. 'Not that I am aware of. What did you have in mind?' He turned and stared at her, his mind reviewing all the toil and troubles he had faced in his long life. Sometimes he thought it would be nice to be done with them.

Elmyra turned the conversation in what seemed to be a completely new direction. 'Did you ever wonder about that ring Bilbo found?'

Gandalf stood and walked to the railing. He looked out over the now green plains in front of the mountain. For several moments he didn't answer. 'When he first told me about it, I did wonder how such a thing came to be at the roots of a mountain in the possession of a creature such as Gollum. However, since then I have not given it much thought. I have had other things that required my attention.'

Now it was Elmyra's turn to remain silent for a time**. **She thought of the list she had created. An hour ago she had been certain of her decision, but now she paused one more time. Was she really about to become like Gandalf, moving 'the little people' around in some giant game to suit her own purposes? Her resolve stiffened again and she said, 'What would you say if I told you that Bilbo's ring was the One Ring? Sauron's ring of power: the one to rule them all?' Elmyra almost whispered the words.

Gandalf's head jerked back on his neck as though her quiet words struck him a physical blow. 'What? How do you know about that? Few these days have any knowledge of it.'

'Just as I knew Thorin and his nephews were doomed. As I know that Sauron is the Necromancer. I read it in the book, Gandalf. Remember how I told you I come from another world? A world where all of this,' she waved her arm to encompass the mountain, the plains and the sky, 'is the product of one man's imagination? He didn't only write about hobbits. He wrote about all of Middle-earth. He _created_ it for the reading pleasure of generations of people in my world.'

'Before I saw you again, Gandalf, I was content to let the story play out as it is written. After all, Erebor is left in peace for many years. But then I thought of all the suffering that could be averted, all the lives that could be saved and I couldn't do it. I have to tell and then you may act as you think best.

She stopped again and gathered her thoughts. 'This is so hard to explain. I could show you the book, but in the end it doesn't matter why it is, only that it is.' Elmyra changed tactics. 'You can prove it, you know. You can prove it is the One Ring.'

'How?' came the short reply.

'If you throw it into a fire, the phrase, _One ring to rule them all, one ring to bind them_, will appear around the edges. If you doubt me, there is a document in the archives at Minas Tirith that states just that.' Her eyes were intense as she recited the words she had memorized long ago. 'Sauron is not defeated. He has retreated to Mordor to rebuild his strength. You have a chance to destroy the Ring now or you can wait a few more decades. Believe me, it would be far easier to do today than it will be then. So many lives will be saved. ' She refused to think of the lives that might be irretrievably altered from what they were in Tolkien's version.

Gandalf closed his eyes slowly and released the breath he had been holding in. 'We have feared this day would come. I had always hoped it would remain lost forever allowing us to continue on as we have for almost two thousand years. I know it is my task, but it doesn't mean I have to enjoy it.'

'What will happen if the Ring is destroyed now, Gandalf rather than decades from now? I know about the other three rings, and I will regret if my actions cause the Elves to depart more quickly.' It was the one change that had really caused her anguish. The departure of Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf would be a great loss.

After finding out that Bilbo most likely had the One Ring, Elmyra revealing that she knew about the three Elven rings was hardly less shocking to Gandalf. 'I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you know of them. It is in the book I presume?'

Elmyra nodded. 'And how once the One is destroyed, all they have built will wither and fade away.' She found it hard to accept the loss.

'I do not see any way to prevent that, Elmyra. The rings are bound together. Perhaps we would stay a bit longer if the Ring is destroyed as easily as you say it can be without war and tragedy, but in the end, our age will have passed and we will go into the West. There is no changing that no matter how much some may desire it.'

Elmyra sighed. 'I was afraid that would be your answer. It was one of the main reasons I hesitated to say anything. But in the end, the benefits outweighed the cost. I want this world to be different. I want less suffering and death. Tolkien is long gone and no one in my old world will ever know. Maybe this time, Sauron will never rise again. That's why I am doing this. I know things will change, but I hope it will be for the better.' She stared out over the plain, a distant look in her eyes.

'You have given me much to think about, Elmyra. Will you leave this with me and trust that I will handle it properly?' he asked a little wryly.

Elmyra laughed slightly, 'Of course, Gandalf. For all my digs about the 'Little People' once I had the opportunity, I couldn't resist. I will accept whatever you decide. I have no intention of storming the walls of Mordor anytime soon. Facing this Coronation is about all I can take for now!'

'A good plan. Thank you Elmyra, I will see what I can do. Now, I was talking with Balin, and I must ask you what _Chicago_ is. It is such a very odd word.'

Elmyra laughed again, 'Hearing about _that_ will make your beard curl!'

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Elmyra's world and doing their best to ignore the prior conversation.

_**And they make the turn into the final turn with the homestretch closing quickly. **_


	44. Let The Games Begin!

Dwalin set up several days' worth of celebratory games for the Coronation. Prizes would be awarded each day and at the end, a King's Champion and a Queen's Champion would be named. Thorin and Elmyra attended the opening festivities with Bard. 'When can we look forward to _your_ coronation?' Elmyra asked him.

'I want Dale to be completely rebuilt and reoccupied. I do not expect to become King for a few more years. Like Thorin, I need to consolidate my power and support,' Bard replied. 'I don't think it will be able to compare to Thorin's day, Elmyra. I need to let people forget this one before I have mine!' He laughed at the idea of Dale competing with Erebor in splendor and richness.

Many events were planned. Some would favor dwarves of course, but others were more the habitat of elves and men. Thorin had warned Dwalin, 'I don't want any foolishness, warfare or revenge. Deaths or serious injuries would darken our happy event. I do not want to see unnecessary bloodshed.' Dwalin had muttered under his breath about spoilsports, but he took steps to obey his king's wishes.

A few activities were no problem. Arm wrestling, archery, axe-throwing and tug of war were unlikely to cause too much harm. For this very reason, Elmyra attended them almost exclusively. The dueling and sword bouts disturbed her even though they were supposed to be safer than usual. She had seen enough of it at the Battle of Five Armies to last a lifetime.

Thus she found herself sitting next to Thranduil at an archery contest two days before the coronation. Gimli was determined to prove his worth to his queen and he had entered practically everything including archery. It was obvious that he had minimal skill, but she admired his initiative.

The contestants were paired up and each shot five arrows. Gimli managed to get all of his arrows into the target and Elmyra clapped for him with each success. His partner was a tall elf who followed him by sending each of his arrows into the middle of the target. Elmyra noticed a small satisfied smile on Thranduil's face and suddenly realized who the elf might be. Could it be the famed Legolas? How ironic if this should be the first and perhaps only meeting of the famous friends Tolkien created. It had been one of the losses she had considered when she told Gandalf about the Ring.

'Do you know who the elf is, Thranduil? He is very good. Poor Gimli doesn't stand a chance,' Elmyra asked.

Thranduil lifted his chin and said, 'He is Legolas, my son. He is one of the best archers Mirkwood has ever seen. I doubt any competitor will defeat him.'

His prediction was correct. Legolas was head and shoulders above everyone, including his fellow elves, and easily won the event.

Most of the competitors moved on to arm wrestling. 'Gimli should do very well in this one,' Elmyra commented. 'He is strong even for a dwarf.' She was surprised to see Legolas standing with the competitors. 'Is your son competing here, too? I didn't think elves were into arm wrestling.'

Thranduil seemed to sneer slightly. 'Normally we are not. However, just as your Gimli wishes to try his hand at all events, Legolas has also decided to participate. It is almost required to gain one of the Champion titles.'

Elmyra could hear the contempt dripping from his voice. 'Arm wrestling has a long and honored history among the dwarves. While it does not take as much skill as archery, there is a certain strategy behind it. Sometimes a weaker opponent may surprise one that seems invincible.'

Again, the contestants were paired up and vied in a best two out of three with the winner advancing to the next round. Gimli won his first two rounds easily and waited for his next opponent. Legolas faced one man and another elf and won his also, so his next obstacle was Gimli. The two took their places at the table and presented their arms. It was obvious from the start that some sort of spat was ongoing between the two. She could tell by the look on Gimli's face that he was irate about something. Legolas looked no happier.

They joined hands and the bout began. At first it appeared Gimli would almost immediately force Legolas' arm to the table, but the elf stiffened his resolve and the fists rose back to the starting position. Elmyra watched intently as each rival strained his muscles. She saw Legolas' lips move and suddenly Gimli's hand dipped. Before he could recover, his hand slammed to the table. Legolas seemed to lose the usual composure of an elf, leaped to his feet and thrust his winning hand into the air. Gimli appeared about ready to tackle the celebrant but noticed Elmyra watching and sank back, defeated, into his chair. The crowd, mostly dwarves, groaned in disappointment.

After a few minutes of recovery, the opponents faced one another again. This time, Gimli made short work of the elf. After the first minutes, his shoulders suddenly seemed to convulse and he slammed the elf's hand to the table. Now it was his turn to celebrate and gloat along with the ecstatic crowd that roared its approval. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the dwarf and remained seated.

Round three began soon after. Each challenger's face was set and determined. Their fists remained locked in the starting position for several minutes. Then to Elmyra's amazement, Legolas seemed to be moving Gimli's fist ever so slightly in his favor. The dwarf's face hardened with the effort of resisting the pressure, but inexorably his hand moved in the wrong direction!

Elmyra found herself holding her breath. How terrible if Gimli lost to not just an elf but to Thranduil's son! Unable to contain herself any longer, her voice joined those of the screaming crowd. '_You can do it, Gimli! Don't let that elf beat you_!'

Whether he heard her voice or perhaps it had been some secret plan or maybe he couldn't bear the thought of such a defeat either, suddenly Gimli began to regain the lost ground. The opponents grunted and strained back to the starting position. The cords of muscle in the necks stood out under the strain. The crowd roared its support with cries of '_Gimli, Gimli_!' Now it was Gimli who began to press the assault. Legolas' face was strained with the effort it was taking to hold the dwarf off.

Slowly but surely the elf's hand sank. Elmyra sensed that Thranduil was aching to yell his support for Legolas as she did for Gimli. 'Don't be polite on my account, Thranduil,' she cried, 'he's your son after all!' She joined the crowd in chanting Gimli's name and clapped her hands together with each syllable.

Suddenly, Thranduil rose and shouted, '_Go, Legolas_!' but it was too late. No sooner had the words left his mouth than Gimli put an end to the match with one last mighty heave of his shoulders. Legolas' hand slammed to the table and the crowd exploded in cheers and shouts.

Gimli stood and bowed, acknowledging the cheers. He faced Elmyra and bowed to her also. She nodded her head and smiled her support over the noise of the roaring supporters. 'That was very well fought, Your Majesty,' she said to Thranduil. 'I would never have suspected an elf would come so close to besting a dwarf in such a contest.'

Thranduil sat back in his chair, a look of mild disappointment on his face. 'Ah well, I would have been a little surprised had he won. While strong, elves do not have the sustained strength that dwarves have in a game such as this.' And that was as close as Thranduil ever came to admitting that a dwarf _might_ be _slightly_ better than an elf at anything.

The next day would conclude the contests. Points had been tallied across all the events so far. No one was surprised that Legolas was ahead but Gimli was not far behind with a few others nipping at his heels. He had put in a masterful performance in the axe throwing event and held his own with sword fighting. It now came down to a final team event, the tug of war.

The two teams were randomly drawn from the remaining contenders. In the end, one side was mostly dwarves with a few men and the other elves and men with a few dwarves mixed in. Legolas and Gimli as the two top scorers were each assigned to lead the opposing teams. Whoever was on the winning team would most likely be the top scorer of all the games. Betting was fierce and a huge crowd had gathered. Thorin, Elmyra, and their royal guests were present to watch the final clash of elf and dwarf. The rivalry had been talked up all out of proportion, but it made the crowd happy and that was the whole point in the end.

As they were taking their seats, Elmyra noticed a tall man and a pointed gray hat making their way through the mass of people vying to be close to the action. 'Look, Thorin, there's Beorn and Gandalf!' She stood and began to wave and shout. '_Beorn! Beorn! Over here_!'

Thorin reached out and pulled her back down. 'Little Cat, you are still the queen. Try to maintain a bit of decorum!' He smiled to take any edge off. She was always so exuberant!

Elmyra stopped yelling, but she continued to wave until Beorn and Gandalf noticed her over the heads of the crowd. They began to move in their direction, the crowd parting as the giant man pushed his way through. 'Thorin, Elmyra! I am so glad I made it. I received your kind invitation but I was so busy I was not able to reply. It was only a few days ago that I was certain I could come.' He leaned forward, kissed Elmyra's cheek and grasped Thorin's forearm with his massive hand.

Elmyra pulled him down and kissed and hugged him back. 'I am so happy to see you! I never got to say good-bye. Now I can just say hello. Sit down, both of you. The battle of the week is about to start.' She told Beorn about the rivalry that Gimli and Legolas had and how this would probably decide who won the overall competition. 'It is so exciting!'

Beorn sat by her side while Gandalf sat between Thengel and Thorin. Thranduil was next to Thengel. Thorin did his best to ignore his presence. 'I do not usually see such things. Even when I had a family we did not play games like this.'

Elmyra explained the rules. 'It is very simple. The first team to have a member fall into the mud pit loses. It was completely random, but with the number of dwarves on Gimli's team, I think they will be hard to beat.'

Dwalin positioned the teams on either side of a wide trench that had been filled with water over the last several days. The mud was thick and knee deep. A heavy rope spanned it with a red cloth tied in the middle. Dwarf rules required the team captains to be the first on the rope so Legolas and Gimli faced each other across the moat. Elmyra could see their lips moving and she assumed the insults had already begun.

'Pick up the rope!' Dwalin cried. The teams bent and grasped the rope in eager hands. 'You will pull until the contest is decided!' Dwalin held his hand high in the air. The teams waited anxiously for the signal. 'Begin!' His hand dropped and the two teams began to strain at the rope. The crowd, already in a high fever of excitement began to yell, scream and chant.

Thorin, like Elmyra, soon lost any sense of decorum as he cheered for Gimli and the dwarf team. At first, the teams seemed evenly matched, but the dwarves slowly began to make minor progress against their foes. Inch by slow inch, Thorin saw Legolas drawn closer to the muck. He smiled to himself when he pictured the son of the mighty Thranduil floundering in the pit.

However, just as things looked grim for the elf, Legolas managed to find a rock to brace his foot against. Dwalin's crew had done their best to remove most stones, but this one had been missed. Legolas leaned back against the rope and his team pulled even harder.

They had regained an inch or two when Legolas made a mistake. Elmyra never learned exactly what he said, but she saw his lips move and knew it was another barb aimed at Gimli and his dwarves. However, unlike in the arm wrestling match where words caused Gimli to lose his concentration, this one seemed to focus the strength of the enemy. Gimli's shoulders seemed almost ready to burst the seams of his coat as he hunched over slightly, yelled to his teammates and gave a mighty pull.

Legolas' foot popped out from behind the rock and he took one step forward. Seeing the advantage, Gimli moved his hands up a foot or so along the rope and gave another powerful yank. Suddenly it was over. Legolas stumbled and fell face first into the mud! Thorin grabbed Elmyra in a bear hug and picking her up off her feet, swung her in a circle to celebrate. '_Dwarves rule! Elves drool!_' he shouted. Fortunately for future diplomatic relations, the crowd drowned out his words for everyone but Elmyra and Beorn. Thranduil looked suitably depressed.

'You take these games very seriously, don't you?' Beorn shouted over the noise.

'Only when it involves defeating elves,' Thorin shouted back. 'It doesn't happen very often but when it does, it makes my heart glad.'

When Elmyra was able to turn back to the mud pit, she sensed trouble brewing. Gimli rather unsportingly was laughing uproariously as Legolas struggled to regain his feet. The elf would make the attempt, but his foot would slip and he would fall again. Mud plastered every square inch of his lean body and dripped from his face. The team had joined their leader in laughing and pointing. Legolas glared at Gimli and put his hand on the rope that rested on the surface of the mud. Gimli still held his section in his hands even as he laughed. With one swift, decisive tug, Legolas dragged the laughing dwarf into the mire with him.

Gimli, standing near the edge to better taunt his foe, slipped and fell into the pit alongside the elf. When he rose spluttering to the surface, Legolas was the one laughing. Elmyra watched tensely, ready to leap out of her chair if things got ugly as they most certainly would. Gimli's face was contorted with rage and he seemed to be gathering himself for a fight. However, once again Legolas uttered an unheard comment, but this time it had a different effect. Whatever was said, Gimli suddenly paused in the act of cocking his fist, frowned, and then his lips twitched and he burst into laughter. Legolas slapped him on the back and pointed to the rope. Gimli grabbed it and planted his feet. With his team pulling and Legolas pushing from behind, he clambered out of the trench. Soon Legolas followed him to dry ground.

Elmyra sat back and relaxed. 'Now that is _not_ something I expected to see today,' she told Beorn. It made her heart glad to think that perhaps a friendship could develop between these two even if the Ring was destroyed decades ahead of time.

'I did not anticipate anything like this. That was quite a battle of wills. Most amusing; I am glad I came,' the skin changer said.

An hour later, rinsed clean and dried off, Legolas, Gimli and the other three high scorers stood before Thorin to hear the results of the week's events. Dwalin came up with a list in his hand. 'As you all know, each contestant has been scored based on their performance in each event. Points were awarded for wins, but points were also deducted for misbehavior. Going into today's contest, Legolas was our leader with Gimli in second. Thomas of Dale, Frer of the Iron Hills and Brith put up good numbers also. In the end it was Legolas and Gimli fighting it out against one another.'

The crowd roared when the names were announced and bets changed hands as to who had won out over the other. Dwalin held up his hands to quiet them so all could hear. 'After the tug of war, Legolas has fifty-five points to Gimli's forty-eight.'

The crowd groaned to hear that the elf had won in the end and began to mutter insults under its collective breath. Dwalin again called for quiet. 'However,' he paused, 'I was forced to make some deductions at the end due to dishonorable acts.' He turned to Legolas. 'Legolas, you pulled a victor into the mud with you. This was uncalled for. I have subtracted ten points from your score for a final tally of forty-five.' The crowd realized this put Gimli in first and roared its approval.

For a final time, Dwalin had to motion them to silence. 'Gimli, you also behaved in a very unkind manor when you laughed at your defeated opponent and made no effort to help him leave the pit. For this violation, I have deducted three points.' The crowd furrowed its brow and then looked expectantly at Dwalin for confirmation. 'This means that Legolas and Gimli have tied for first place. Since Gimli's offense was _slightly _less reprehensible, he will choose which title he would like.' Dwalin hated this part. If he had had his way, the elf would have been tossed out and Gimli would not have been punished, but Balin had put in his two cents and now he had to act the honest referee.

'Gimli, would you prefer to be the King's or the Queen's Champion?' The crowd wondered why Dwalin even bothered to ask. Of course any dwarf would want to be King's Champion.

Gimli stepped forward and bowed to Dwalin and then bowed to his king and queen. 'I am and always will be the Queen's Champion, Dwalin, now and forever.'

The crowd, most of whom did not know Gimli's history with Elmyra was a bit puzzled by these words, but they figured they would hear the whole story later that day over a nice mug of beer. They cheered wildly at the result and the thought of free beer.

Legolas and Gimli stood before Thorin and Elmyra who presented them with gold medals for their accomplishments. 'You could have chosen the King, Gimli. I wouldn't have been offended,' Elmyra told him as she kissed his cheek.

'I would never choose anyone over you, Your Majesty. _You _know that and_ I_ know that. I wanted the world to know it, too,' he answered simply.

Elmyra kissed him again and did her best not to burst into tears. 'One more piece of advice, Gimli. Don't get into any drinking contests with Legolas, at least not tonight. I need you nice and sober tomorrow! And I am glad to see your beard has grown back.'

Gimli bowed low. 'Not tonight,' was all he promised. He stroked his beard. When it grew again, the new portion had come in slightly lighter than everything else. Every look in a mirror reminded him of his debt.

Thorin gritted his teeth and politely presented Legolas, his foe's son, with the King's Champion medal. 'Somehow this didn't work out very well for me,' he muttered inaudibly to himself.

Dwalin then awarded the other major prizes for best performance by a dwarf, man and elf. When he was finished, Thorin thanked everyone for their efforts, told them where the free beer was and officially closed the games.

'That was more fun than I expected, Thorin,' Elmyra clapped her hands. 'We should do it every year!'

'We'll see, Little Cat. We'll see.' Thorin's miser poked out its head. It was going to be paying for a LOT of beer.

_And they have turned the final corner and truly entered the homestretch. Coronation up next, I promise. I hope you enjoyed my little version of dwarf Olympics! Reviews always appreciated._


	45. Crowned At Last!

**Thorin is King at last. Please join in the celebration of the King and Queen!**

Coronation Day dawned sunny and fair. For once, Elmyra didn't object to getting up early. 'This is so exciting, Thorin! You will officially be King Under the Mountain in only a few hours.'

'Thanks to you and the Company, dearest. I am having a hard time believing it is true. All my life I have waited for this day never really believing it would come.' He gave her a big hug. 'Dis will be here soon to watch me braid your hair, but I think we have time for a quick bath.'

'Baths with you are never quick, but I'm ready if you are!' They raced to see who could be the first into the pool.

…

**Detail alert! If you don't care much for jewels and dresses, you can skip the next section while our ladies get dressed. Scan down and I will let you know when to start again. **

Dis stood over Thorin's shoulder and monitored his progress. 'Put a little more hair into the one on the left, Thorin. You want it nice and even.' Dis had given Thorin lessons on how to braid Elmyra's hair on this special day. The braid was an ancient one only used for a queen on the day of her coronation. Dis had been the last dwarf in Middle -earth to learn it from her mother. She watched proudly as Thorin recreated the braid for the first time in over a hundred years.

'Like this?' Thorin's tongue stuck out as he struggled to weave the intricate pattern he had been shown.

'Almost. Go under with that piece, not over. You are almost there, brother, don't stop now!'

Elmyra looked on as brother and sister struggled together to fix her hair. It was so much fun to see them interact as a family. It had been many years since she had spent more than a few hours a year around relatives. Even though the dwarves weren't her relatives by blood, she felt that she belonged somewhere at last.

Finally they were done. Elmyra's hair circled around her head and then trailed down her back. It was interspersed with jewels but left room for her new crown. Meladil bustled in with Brill and Hela to help everyone get dressed. 'This might take awhile, Dis. Do you want to go first or shall we do 'The Queen' first?' Now that Mel was family she loved to tweak Elmyra's dislike of titles whenever she had the chance.

Elmyra snorted. 'Queen, I'll Queen you, _Princess_ Meladil. Let's do Dis first. I will get all wrinkled if I put mine on now. Dis's is stiffer so a few wrinkles won't show.'

They got out the first layer of Dis's outfit. After the initial slip, the first layer was a cream silk embroidered with the crown of Durin low on the front. The second layer was cloth of gold but open in front to show the crown in the previous layer. The third layer was heavy damask with the stars of Durin worked into the fabric. It was really more of a short coat as it only partially covered the layer underneath. Finally it was all topped off with an open mesh of heavy gold thread. Where the threads crossed, diamonds were woven into the pattern. The mesh was pinned up with diamond brooches and draped around the dress in a series of rosettes. Around her neck she wore a heavy strand of large gold beads and enormous diamonds. When they had finished, they all stood back to admire the effect.

'It looks wonderful, Dis,' Hela cooed. 'No one will ever doubt Erebor's riches after Coronation Day!'

'I think the changes you made look wonderful, Dis,' Elmyra commented. Gone was the overload of gems and the too stiff fabric.

Dis spun herself around and looked in the mirror. 'Yes. You were right. It is simpler but it still demonstrates the power and wealth of Erebor just the same.' Dis wouldn't admit it, but the fact that it was probably half the weight of the old design made it much more comfortable. 'I also like the fact that we are all in the same colors.' The six main participants would all be in gold and white.

Next they dressed Elmyra. She was quite happy with the final outcome of her dress. True to her word, Dis had kept the decoration to a minimum. The outfit was in only two layers. The first was a cream silk embroidered like Dis's dress with the Crown of Durin and the seven stars to show from underneath the next. The outer layer was cloth of gold embroidered repeatedly with not only the Crown of Durin but the Anvil and Hammer also. Elmyra gave silent thanks to the dwarf-women who had labored long ago to so elegantly stitch the fabric. The sleeves were slashed and pinned with small diamond brooches. Unlike her earlier dress, this one had a high neckline. The glorious necklace would once again make an appearance to finish the display of royalty and wealth, one of the main goals of the day.

Meladil removed the box with the glorious necklace from a cupboard, but before she could open it, Hela spoke. 'Elmyra, Gloin has sent me with another necklace he thought you might like.' She went to a small table where she had left her precious cargo. 'He is still poking into the far reaches of the Treasury, and he found this last week. He wanted it to be a surprise.' She held out a black leather case with a diamond clasp.

When she opened it, Elmyra practically stopped breathing. The diamonds glinted amid a chain of intricately woven gold. That alone would have made it beautiful, but more important were the large pearls. Elmyra knew dwarves prized pearls because they could not mine them and had to acquire them from others. There were ten each about the size of a large marble. 'Well now, this will make quite the statement,' she said. Handing it to Hela, she turned and waited for it to be put around her neck. The others could only stare in amazement at the stunning piece.

Meladil's dress was similar to Elmyra's in its simplicity befitting her newlywed status. Her dress was white velvet overlain with cloth of gold. Her glory was in the set of jewels she was wearing. Gloin had pulled together a magnificent set of diamonds suitable for her age and station. Not as nice as Dis's or Elmyra's, of course, but she would certainly draw attention.

**Okay, it is safe to start reading again, the worst is over!**

Elmyra took a moment to observe her friends in all their finery. As shallow as it seemed, she was glad they were not bearded like Finla. It would have looked very odd to her eyes for them to look like dwarf-men.

At last they were ready. However, before they could leave, they all heard an angry howl emanating from the bathing room. 'I almost forgot!' Elmyra exclaimed. Walking to the door, she opened it and a peeved Owl ran into the room. 'You know you shed terribly, kitty. We couldn't have you messing up our beautiful clothes.' She reached down and scratched his ears in apology. 'Meladil put the panel into the cat door. I know he will hate it, but there is too much commotion today to allow him to run loose.'

That task performed, Elmyra and the other ladies walked over to the King's Chamber where the male side of the party was getting ready. Thorin had on the undercoat of his outfit. It was of closely fitted white satin, heavily embroidered in gold thread. His outer coat was heavy gold brocade woven with the symbols of the line of Durin and studded beautifully with tiny diamonds and pearls. Dis again had relented and allowed most of the beading and gemstones to be eliminated.

'You do look very regal, my heart.' Looking at him, she asked, 'Who did your beard? It really is a work of art.' His beard, which had grown quickly, was now interwoven with little disks of gold and diamonds.

'Dori did it. He has been itching to get his hands on it ever since I started letting it grow. I told him today was his one and only chance and that you would never let me wear it like this all the time, Little Cat.'

Elmyra laughed. 'Quite right, it is too hard to snuggle up to someone covered in metal. It was bad enough when you wore armor to save your life. I won't put up with it for vanity's sake.'

Thorin, who had had his back to the door, turned and caught sight of her necklace. 'Where did _that_ come from? I have never seen it in my life!'

'Gloin recovered it from some secret hole in the Treasury. I was going to wear the one you gave me, but this really does go better with my dress, don't you think?' She turned slowly so that he could appreciate the entire package.

'Definitely. If anyone ever had any doubts about Erebor's wealth, this little group will certainly cure them.'

Elmyra put up her hand and stroked one of the pearls. 'I do worry that I will have to beat Fandin off with a stick once he sees it,' she said with a laugh.

'Don't worry I'll do it for you. Fandin may very well have a heart attack by the end of the day after he sees the three of you.' Thorin looked more closely at Dis and Meladil's jewels. 'Kili will have to guard Mel and Fili can take care of his amad.'

Dis snorted. 'If that little jeweler sticks his nose too close to my chest, I'll take care of him myself!' The room dissolved in laughter at the thought.

Fili and Kili were suitably dressed to Dis's standards in the aforementioned white and gold. 'You both look quite different from the scruffy pair I met last year. It's amazing what a little water and a shampoo will accomplish,' Elmyra commented. She realized how much they had matured in the last year both physically and mentally. She gave each one a kiss on the cheek and smiled contentedly at her 'boys'.

'You cleaned up pretty good, too, Elmyra. Of course, if not for me, you might still be waiting on the path to the watchtower.' Fili boldly kissed her back.

Elmyra laughed. 'I would have made it back eventually. Somebody had to save your sorry hides!'

For a minute they stood in silence, thinking of the adventures they had been through together. 'It all turned out rather well in the end, didn't it?' Thorin said.

There was a knock at the door and Nori stuck his head inside. 'May we come in?' He edged into the room closely followed by Gimli. In contrast to the peacocks that greeted them, both were elegantly dressed in soft gray tunics edged in black. 'Your Penitents at your service, Your Majesties,' Nori said with a twinkle in his eye. They both bowed deeply.

Penitents followed behind the main body of the procession. They represented any and all sins and errors that the King and Queen might commit. Nori had volunteered to be Thorin's due to his past history of less than honorable behavior. He figured a few more dings wouldn't make much difference in the long run. Gimli was serving as Elmyra's because of his vow of fealty. In the ancient past, they might actually have suffered punishment for the sins of the rulers, but now it was strictly ceremonial.

Hela walked over and brushed the front of her son's jacket. 'You look very distinguished, Gimli. Your Adad and I are very proud of you. This is an important role. Make sure you serve the Queen well.'

Gimli blushed at his mother's attention in front of everyone. 'I will, I promise,' he managed to stammer. Hela started to slip out of the room so that she could be seated before the others arrived in the Hall of Kings. 'Wait, Hela!' Elmyra called. 'Don't forget the Device!' Elmyra had shown Gloin how to record with it so they would have a record of the coronation as they had for the wedding.

'Oh my goodness, I almost forgot!' Hela took the Device gingerly from Elmyra. Even though she had been assured she couldn't break it, she still worried.

'Now that everyone is here we can begin,' Thorin said. They began to maneuver around each other so that they could leave the room in the proper order. The stiffness and volume of the clothing made some movements awkward.

Fili and Dis led the way followed by Kili and Meladil. Next went Thorin and Elmyra with Nori and Gimli behind. They proceeded through the rooms of the Royal Chambers. At the main doors, two Royal Guards bowed and turned to lead the way. Two more closed in behind the Penitents as they passed.

When they reached the Great Hall, Balin and Gloin were there to meet them dressed in their finest. 'You make quite the glittering crowd,' Balin commented. The light pouring in from the high windows shone on the dazzling jewels and they cast prisms onto the walls and the crowd. Balin and Gloin turned and led the way across the hall. Anyone and everyone not invited into the Hall of Kings were packed into the Great Hall hoping to get a good look at the procession. As Fili and Dis entered, a great collective sigh went up at the sight before their eyes.

A phalanx of guards lined the path across the hall. Each was dressed in more of Erebor's finest ceremonial armor polished to a seemingly impossible shine. Each stood at attention, his axe held on his shoulder. As the assemblage entered, they moved the axes to the front at eye level in total silence following an unspoken command.

Elmyra took it all in with amazement. She had never seen anything like it in her life. Her wedding march had been small in comparison. They moved slowly to allow the audience lined up behind the guard to take in the spectacle. The absolute silence was dramatic.

At last they reached the passage that led to the Hall of Kings. It was bedecked with the pennants and flags that represented two thousand years of dwarf history. Finally they reached the hall itself. The massive golden doors were swung open by two guards. A rumble of conversation from within the hall ceased and every head turned toward the door. A fanfare of trumpets blared out and echoed out around the hall. The procession stopped. Balin and Gloin entered alone. Gloin pounded his mace three times on the floor. It cracked sharply in the sudden silence.

Balin stepped forward and intoned, 'We come today to crown a new king and queen of Erebor.' The audience rose to its feet as one.

Fili and Dis led the way into the chamber. Elmyra did her best not to audibly gasp at the room. She had discussed decorations and she had watched them installed, but when she finally saw the finished product it was awe-inspiring. No Gothic cathedral could ever dream of being its equal. The walls were festooned in cloth of gold drawn up in rosettes fastened with bouquets of gems. 'Flower' arrangements made of gems like at the wedding filled niches along the walls. The treasures of Erebor were displayed anywhere there was space. But it was the light that really took one's breath away. Dozens of dwarves had been up since the early hours to hang and light hundreds of oil lanterns suspended on gold chain from the ceiling. Their crystal sides reflected the light of their neighbors over and over again. Although the Hall of Kings was well inside the mountain, it shone as though the sun were perched at the top of its vaulted ceiling.

The lantern light also accented the glorious gems and jewels in the procession. Elmyra was reminded of rare fireflies she had once seen long ago as a child as the gems reflected the light back again and again. It was different from when the sun struck them but no less dramatic.

They slowly walked down the aisle. Elmyra did her best to not gawk like a tourist. She nodded and smiled at the rest of the Company that filled the pews immediately behind the "important" guests. They beamed back as they watched Thorin arrive to take his throne at last.

Thorin savored every moment. Finally it was his turn. This was the culmination of his life's work. He had waited for this without ever really believing it would happen. All the years of doubt and the long fight to regain the respect lost when Smaug attacked were finally being replaced by this moment. He watched Elmyra's delight and gave silent thanks for her love and support.

They finally reached the front of the hall where a solemn Dain waited to perform the ceremony. Fili and Dis moved to the left while Elmyra, Kili and Meladil stood to the right. Thorin knelt in front of the King of the Iron Hills. Dain would crown Thorin first and then Thorin would crown Elmyra.

Dain placed his hands on Thorin's shoulders. 'Thorin Oakenshield, you are the lawful heir to the throne of Erebor. By blood, by toil, by sacrifice you have earned the right to sit upon this throne bequeathed to you by your forefathers. I, Dain, son of Nain, son of Gror, King of the Iron Hills crown thee Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. May all who witness this remember and proclaim this day.' As he spoke, he raised a heavy gold crown over Thorin's head and then lowered it as he said, 'I crown thee'. Fili and Kili then walked to their uncle and raised him back to his feet. Dain presented him with a golden hammer symbolizing the line of Durin. 'All hail King Thorin!' he intoned.

The audience responded, 'Hail, King Thorin. May long life and prosperity be yours.'

Now it was Elmyra's turn. She knelt in front of Thorin and he put his hands on her shoulders. 'Elmyra, you are my right hand, my partner. Without you I would not have this throne. I, Thorin, King Under the Mountain, son of Thrain, son of Thror, crown thee Elmyra Pundur, my Queen.' He performed the same movements as Dain had just done for him, only Elmyra's crown was considerably lighter than his. Fili and Kili helped her to her feet and she took her place at Thorin's side.

Again the audience intoned, 'Hail Queen Elmyra. May long life and prosperity be yours.'

Now the Penitents came forward. Nori and Gimli knelt in front of the newly crowned monarchs. Thorin put his hands on Nori shoulders. 'Lord Nori, member of the Company, long time friend, you have requested to help me with my reign and shoulder the burden of my misdeeds. For this I give you thanks, for this I give you grace, and I ask for forgiveness from my people.' He leaned forward and kissed Nori's forehead.

Nori replied, 'I have committed crimes and misdemeanors many of which went unpunished. I gladly accept the responsibility you give me.' He remained kneeling.

Elmyra now stood over Gimli and followed the same ritual. 'Gimli, you have sworn fealty to me and have agreed to stand for my missteps and misdeeds. For this I give you thanks, for this I give you love and I ask for forgiveness from the people.'

After she kissed him, Gimli spoke, 'When I failed to listen to the wisdom of my father, you saved my worthless life. In return I accept the burden of your errors. It is my privilege and honor but will only partially repay you. I am in your debt.'

Once again, Fili and Kili stepped forward and raised the Penitents to their feet.

Now Dain stepped forth and proclaimed, 'I give you Thorin and Elmyra, King and Queen of Erebor. Praise them with great praise and honor them for all their days.'

The hall which had been silent throughout the rites, burst into cheers. Thorin leaned over and kissed Elmyra's cheek. 'We did it, my love. We finally made it!'

Elmyra squeezed his arm. She was smiling so much her face hurt. 'Yes, we did. And all because you decided you needed a second burglar!'

**There is one more very important chapter, so please continue reading.**


	46. All Good Things

As promised, the very last chapter. Enjoy and Review!

**The following year, 2943**

'Would you like some more roast, Thorin?' Elmyra asked. 'It is quite tasty today.' Thorin nodded his head and held out his plate. They had begun a tradition of breakfast and/or lunch on the terrace, just the two of them. It was practically the only opportunity to be alone together during the day. After she gave him another slice, she put a small piece on the ground that Owl promptly 'killed' and claimed as his own with a throaty growl and much tail lashing.

Elmyra had filled the area with flowering plants from Dale and Lake-town and Beorn had sent them two hives of his marvelous bees. They were not quite as large as the ones in the skin changer's forest but impressive nonetheless. Today they were busily harvesting the nectar from thousands of flowers that carpeted the mountainside.

As Thorin continued his meal, Elmyra leaned back and basked in the sun. 'Do you think we are being selfish keeping, the terrace to ourselves?' she asked. 'Perhaps we should allow others to be out here.'

Thorin finished and came over to join her. 'No, I do not. Most do not care to come outside as often as we do. And there are now several other terraces that they can visit with more planned. You and I have enough demands on our time; we need some place other than the Royal Chambers for privacy.' He leaned over and kissed her warmly. 'Otherwise I would have to wait _all_ day to do that to you.'

A short time later, he continued. 'Besides, Erebor is now more open than ever. Aule's Room used to be only for the upper echelons but now anyone can enter and enjoy its riches.'

Elmyra had pushed this idea. She thought everyone should have the chance to experience the peace and serenity of the mountain. It was a very popular destination. 'I still….

Before she could finish her thought, they both felt a tremor run through the mountain. It lasted for what seemed like eternity and then the air grew quite still and quiet. Elmyra began to reach for Thorin's hand but even as she did, a gust of cold icy wind came out of the south and blew through her body. It was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. Cold and lifeless and yet full of dark malice. Her skin crawled under the assault.

Thorin shuddered. He had faced many terrors in his life, but this was something totally alien.

Owl hissed and yowled, his eyes red with anger and fear.

'Oh Thorin, was that a cave-in? Should I go get one of my kits?' Elmyra started to stand but Thorin held her hands to stop her. His instinct and knowledge of the mountain told him it was not.

A moment later, another strong wind followed the first over the side of the mountain, only this time it was warm and gave both of them a sense of peace, well-being and lightness. It was as though the world was renewed and nothing would ever go wrong again. They both closed their eyes and sighed with the joy it filled them with.

Thorin pulled her close. 'I don't know what any of that was, Little Cat, but it did not come from Erebor. Even without those two winds, I can tell it came from far away. You won't need to save anyone today!'

Owl agreed by resuming his spot in his little cat bed and purring loudly as though to say, 'Settle down. No need to worry anymore.'

They sat and savored the feeling the second wind had imparted. 'I wonder what that was, Little Cat? I have never heard of anything like that happening before.'

'Neither have I.' She didn't say anything more, but she wondered what Gandalf had been up to lately.

…

An hour later, Thorin began to receive reports via raven from the southern side of the mountain. A vast column of smoke was rising over the horizon far to the south. He found Elmyra and they went to see for themselves. It would take too long to get to the gate making the report, but they climbed up to one of the higher lookout posts that would give them a partial view in the right direction.

'It must be one of the volcanoes in the south,' Thorin said. 'I have never seen them, but I heard that several of them are large enough to cause something like this if they really blow. It will have no effect this far north.' The southern horizon was dark with smoke. It was too far to get any real detail, but it was obviously not a storm or other weather phenomenon. 'No, no effect I'm sure.'

She watched the smoke for a minute longer. 'Is it anywhere near Mordor, Thorin?' Elmyra asked.

'Mordor, what made you think of that vile place?' He paused and thought for a moment. 'Now that you ask, I think you are right. I can't be certain of course, but the volcano there is large enough to cause this kind of smoke and the direction is correct. Is this more of your book, Little Cat?'

Elmyra stared into the distance and a tiny smile flitted across her face. 'No, it is not in my book. We will be writing our own chapters from now on.' Elmyra didn't say anything else, but she was pretty sure that she owed a certain hobbit one gold ring.

…

**Chicago 2163**

Lila Transitioned into her office. Normally she hated coming back, but today was different. It was the twenty-fifth anniversary of Elmyra's return to Erebor. She had come back to make use of the latest TFA development. She changed out of her period clothing into something more time appropriate.

Dressed in the latest from EverClean (on Elmyra's recommendation, she and Algie owned a good chunk of their stock) she walked to her own private drop tube. Floating down through the entire length of the building, she came to rest at the very base of her and Algernon's empire. They had used Elmyra's money to buy up as much TFA stock as possible any time it became available. With Dix and Blix in charge, frequent stock price plunges had made it rather easy to engineer a takeover.

'Good morning, BORIS,' she greeted the guardian.

The BORIS analyzed her voice and sampled the DNA in her finger as she pressed it on the entry pad. 'Good morning, Lila. It has been a long time since you visited,' it said dolefully.

'I know, but you do such a good job that we really don't need to come here at all. I only came today because we think we can finally get a message through to Elmyra in Middle-earth. Of course, she won't get it for many years, or at least I hope so, but it is still exciting to send it.'

'As the guardian I must remind you that there is a block on this server. Any attempt to alter the parameters will be severely punished.' The BORIS all but bristled with threat and intent.

Lila sat at a screen and slid her data slate into the slot. 'Here is everything you need to assess the situation. Take your time and let me know what you think.'

The Basic Operating Recovery and Information System silently digested the new data. 'You are correct. This will allow you to send a one-time message to Elmyra Pundur's Device to be delivered only in the event of her reset. Any other attempts will be refused after this,' the BORIS warned.

'I understand. Even so, I will never know if she gets it. I can only hope that she does.' Lila put in another data slate, watched the message for the thousandth time and activated a button on the screen. The screen flared green and then went dark. Lila sighed. They had spent so much time and effort to get that one little flare. 'Done and done.'

She rose and shut down the panel. 'Thank you, BORIS. It will probably be a very long time again before anyone visits. More and more people are opting out. Don't hesitate to send for help if there is something you need. This is still the most important server at TFA. Without you and Elmyra, the world would be a vastly different place. Perhaps someday you will be part of a museum!'

'Goodbye, Lila. I am, as always, at your service.' The BORIS watched as Lila ascended the tube back to the upper world. It went back to monitoring the operations of the very first permanent TFA server.

….

_Erebor: at least fifty years after the great battle (A lady never admits her true age!)_

Peace and quiet ruled at last. She was glad they all cared so much, but it was tiring having so many come and go. Still, it had been a chance to say goodbye. She kept her eyes closed so anyone who came would think she was asleep. She wanted to think for a little while. It had come on so suddenly. One moment she was tending her plants on the terrace, the next she was confined to her bed. She doubted she would leave it again. The faithful Device and Oin's face both told her she was dying, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

That was the trouble with being human. Too fragile and short lived compared to dwarves. She was going to miss "her" Middle-earth. The one she had created by telling Gandalf about the Ring. The Ring's early destruction had allowed everything to grow and blossom just as she had hoped. Peace reigned. Years ago, she and Thorin had sent Bilbo a gold ring. He had replied with a happy note detailing a life filled with a wife and children. There had been no mention of discontent or unhappiness over the loss of the first ring.

She wished she had been able to thank Gandalf, but she never saw him again. In his letter, Bilbo told them of the passing of the Elves and the wizard. 'He told me to thank you, Elmyra if I ever got the chance,' the little hobbit wrote. 'His task is done and he can rest. He seemed quite happy.'

Elmyra heard someone moving about the room and decided to open her eyes. It was her beloved dwarf. Thorin had hardly left her in the last few days, but she had insisted that he enjoy a bath. 'Do it for me. I will experience it vicariously,' she told him. Now he had returned to his place at her side.

'You're awake! I hope I didn't disturb you,' he said quietly as he sat in the chair now permanently placed at the bedside.

Elmyra smiled weakly. 'You know I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I resent sleeping. It keeps me from you.'

Thorin took her hand in his, noticing how cold it was. Oin had told him it was because her heart was failing. He leaned over and kissed her. 'Sleep is good for you. You mustn't fight it.' His hands massaged her cold fingers as he tried not to think of a life without her.

'We had a good run, you and I,' Elmyra whispered. 'Especially for a pair where one of us wanted to go home, and the other was supposed to die long ago!' She saw all the happy years they had been together etched into his beloved face. His beard was still neatly trimmed but it was now more grey than black and quite long.

'You mean more to me than all the gold in the world, Little Cat. I would give ten times the treasure of Erebor to keep you with me.'

Elmyra laughed weakly. 'Heresy! Don't let any dwarf hear you say that. They would overthrow you immediately.' She coughed a shallow aching cough. When she could speak again, she asked, 'Do you think Gimli will make it back? Did you send for him?'

Thorin lied. 'Yes, I sent for him. I'm sure he'll make it.'

Gimli was her only other effort at manipulation. Elmyra had asked Thengel about the Glittering Caves at the coronation and eventually arranged for Gimli to see them. The story had then played out much as Tolkien had written it with Gimli now Lord of the Glittering Caves. He was still her devoted friend, and she would have liked to see him one more time. 'Tell him how proud I am of him, will you? I know I've said it before, but he really has turned out to be a most remarkable dwarf.'

Thorin nodded. Gimli had indeed accomplished a great deal. He never forgot the second chance he had been given and his promise to Elmyra. 'I will, Little Cat, but only to save you the trouble.'

Her glance fell on her little collection of treasures that she kept nearby. One by one all the animals from Dis's zoo had managed to find their way to her and Thorin's bedroom. They frolicked around the shelves beside the fireplace and brought a smile to her face every time she saw them. Other trinkets that she had been given over the years were intermingled with them. The last of her holos had been activated. Even now her favorite crocus grew and bloomed by her side, a symbol of rebirth. Some of her many cats snoozed about the room.

'I loved every minute, Thorin. Well, once we got past the spiders anyway,' she remembered.

'I can't bear to lose you. I went through that once; I don't think I can stand it again.' A lone tear rolled down his cheek.

Elmyra sighed. A glance at the Device showed her that there wasn't much time left. 'You can and you will. I am convinced that we will meet again. It's fate. I'm not quite sure how or where, but I am certain of it. You have to believe me. Somehow we will find each other.' She looked into his beautiful eyes one last time. 'This time,_ I _will wait for _you_, Thorin. I promise.' She couldn't quite keep her eyes open any longer and they closed at last.

The light on the Device display slowly faded and went out.

…..

When Elmyra woke again, something was different. For one thing, her bed was _really_ uncomfortable. She lay for a moment with her eyes closed trying to figure it out. Lately there was always a sense of people moving about her, but now there was silence. She turned her senses inward and realized that the pain and weakness were gone. What on earth was going on?

She slowly opened her eyes and her confusion only increased. Gone were the richly decorated room and the light streaming in from above. No dwarves hovered near, and her beloved Thorin was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she saw a small, dark room lit by a single candle. Almost empty shelves lined the walls. However, it was all vaguely familiar. She looked down. She was holding the "Survival Kit: Upgraded Version" in her hands.

'Holy crap!' she cried. 'This is Bilbo's pantry! How can this be?' Elmyra put the pack down and scrambled to her feet. 'Oh please tell me it wasn't all a dream! That would be terrible!'

Before she could move out of the room, the Device began to vibrate. Out of long habit, she reached into the pocket of her EverCleanClothes and pulled it out. As soon as she had it in her hand, a message began to play. She saw the face of Lila on the screen.

_Dearest Elmyra,_

_If you are receiving this message, I must assume that you have 'reset'. We used to call it 'dying' but that is not the situation anymore. More on that later. I am sending this with the hope that it will reach you someday. Today is the twenty-fifth anniversary of your return to Erebor, and we have finally figured out how to send it without disrupting your storyline. _

_I don't really know where to start. So much has changed. After you left, Algernon and I engineered a takeover of TFA with the money you gave us. Blix, Dix and the others continued to run it into the ground so it wasn't that hard. It is now the successful company I always knew it could be._

_Your story eventually leaked out, and we were amazed to discover how many people wanted to do the same thing. Instead of going on vacations, they wanted to leave the "real" world completely! Today, TFA specializes in relocating people into hundreds of different books. We have been joined by many similar companies performing the same service._

_You helped change the world, Elmyra! Now after people either have children or decide not to have them, they frequently move into a storyline permanently. For some reason, children cannot grow in a digital environment. The world population has dropped considerably, pollution is much better and the poor planet might have a chance at recovering._

_Now about the 'reset'. We discovered that instead of dying, real people can reset in a digital environment. This means that you now have a chance to relive your book over and over for as long as you want as often as you want. When you reach the end of your storyline, you are recycled back to a place near the beginning. That is where you are right now. For the next few hours, you will have all the memories of your past life. However, once you go to sleep again, all those will vanish and you will no longer remember anything from before. Life begins anew._

_This offers you a choice. You can either 'continue' to relive your story, or you can 'cancel' and erase your storyline. The Device has the instructions for both. It is not hard, but you can't do either by mistake. Again, you have until the next time you sleep to decide. _

_Algernon and I are well. We have made homes in several storylines, but our favorite is "North and South" by Elizabeth Gaskell. Sometimes we wish that we could visit you, but we have decided it is too risky. As the earliest permanent story, yours is still a bit unstable for Transitions. This message was all we dared to try. Rest assured that your memory lives on in the "real" world. Without you, the earth might still be groaning under the weight of too many people. Now it has a chance._

_Good Luck on your reset, Elmyra. Algernon and I both send our love._

Lila's image waved and blew kisses as the picture faded away.

Elmyra sat on the bag of flour that had served as her pillow so many years ago, stunned by the latest information. She could do it all over again. Meet the dwarves, face the goblins, prison, etc etc etc. Did she want to? She scrolled through the instructions on the Device and came to the screen with two buttons. CANCEL in red and CONTINUE in green.

….

Gandalf and Thorin were smoking outside Bag End. 'So, what do you think of Bilbo?' Gandalf asked the dwarf.

Thorin blew out a long stream of smoke and sighed. 'He seems a bit hesitant, even a little goofy. I'm not really sure he is our best choice. What happened to that woman we saw hanging around? She seemed to be quite skilled at going unnoticed; more so than your hobbit.'

'She didn't seem too interested when I talked to her earlier. Said it was too late and that she had to go home.' Gandalf blew out a cloud of smoke and transformed it into a cat that scampered away on the evening breeze.

Thorin sent his own cloud into the air. 'That is too bad. There was something about her that caught my attention. I would have liked to have gotten to know her better.'

As the words left his mouth, the strange woman suddenly walked out the front door and stopped in front of the dwarf. She bowed and said, 'Elmyra Pundur, at your service. I hear you are looking for a second burglar, and I would like to apply for the job.'

The End ?

**_Unfortunately for you, yes. But for Elmyra and Thorin? I like to think they have many happy lives left to live, over and over again. After all, each time a story is read, the characters live again. Thank you for reading my tale and bringing Elmyra to life._**

**_Interested in how this story got started? Read "__When a Good Vacation Goes Bad"__ by CatLady4! It is the original version of this much longer version. After I wrote it, I realized the characters had a lot more to say. Elmyra is a lot snarkier, bitchier and whinier but it is also more humorous. _**


End file.
